Go With Me—Stay With Me
by Johnt12345
Summary: After they have been chased off Garel and while still looking for a base for the Phoenix Squadron, the Ghost is sent on a mission to the Japreal sector and Ahsoka goes along reluctantly. After years of being apart, she meets someone who asked her an honest question that was left unanswered by her the very night the Temple burned fifteen years previous. Kanera. Luxsoka.
1. Chapter 1

**—•—**

All named characters with the exception of Risè the pretty Twi'lek are the property of Disney/LucasFilm.

 **—•—**

 **"Go With Me."**

 **"Stay With Me."**

 **Chapter 1**

 **—•—**

On a new mission, the _Ghost_ was in hyperspace, enveloped in its soothing, blue waves. This ship and this crew never seemed to get even a bit of R &R. Kanan was starting to get worried that he could not teach Ezra enough of the ways of the Jedi and the Force to make a significant dent in the boy's way of thinking. There was only one open, free space in the _Ghost_ , not large enough to practice full bore with the light sabers, but at least big enough to meditate and to teach a few moves.

They were off to an area of the galaxy to rescue a spy for the rebellion who had been outed. The crew was gratefully complemented with Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi Padawan, to add an extra set of blades to the mission. She was so strong and, more to the point, steadfast, with the Force that she was an excellent ally. They never knew if she ever wavered from the Light side of the Force or the ways of the Jedi.

However, even with this, Kanan was starting to get a little worried about Ahsoka as soon as they heard where they were going and the area of the Galaxy they needed to operate in during the mission meeting. Both he and Hera were concerned for Ahsoka. This remembrance of the start of this worry brought him back to that meeting an hour earlier:

* * *

 _"All right, everyone, we have an emergency," Commander Jun Sato commenced the meeting, "We have an urgent evac needed."_

 _"What happened?" asked the ever-anxious Ezra._

 _Hera then spoke out, "One of our spies has just recently been outed. It is only a matter of hours before the spy is captured and the intel goes with her."_

 _Kanan, as usual, was concerned for the crew and the time they haven't had together resting, "Where are we going and why couldn't another unit have handled this?"_

 _"All our available units, including the_ Phoenix _squadron extras, are engaged in a mission elsewhere I cannot say," said Hera. "It seems, at this time, we are the only significant unit available. Our asset cannot wait for another squad to divvy up. We must go now or lose the spy and the intel forever. We also have_ Phoenix _Five and Six assisting us."_

 _"All right," retuned Kanan, "But you didn't answer my question, Hera. Where are we going?"_

 _"To the Japreal sector." Once Hera said that she noticed a look on Ahsoka that told her she didn't want to go and, from this moment, signaled that if she was going, she was going under the greatest reluctance._

 _"The Japreal sector," Ahsoka said with a look of worry more to herself than to the others. Captain Rex looked at her with concern._ Phoenix _Five and Six, however, had different opinions._

 _"Japreal_ _! Are you crazy?" shouted_ Phoenix _Six, "That is dead center of No Man's Land between Ehosiq and The Ghost Nebula!"_

 _"We have to go. It is imperative," answered Captain Sato._

 _"Nothing that goes into that sector, smuggler, pirate, slaver, or Imperial, ever leaves," added_ Phoenix _Five, a female human. "The last anyone hears of them is a harried message about 'The Bonteri Fleet.'"_

 _"We are none of these," replied Hera. "Perhaps that is our advantage."_

 _"We can only hope it is. All right_ Ghost _crew, buckle in. We are going for a ride," finished Kanan, "Hera, let's fire up the_ Ghost _."_

 _"Kanan," Ahsoka came in while the crew were assembling towards the_ Ghost _, "I wish I could say more, but I think the mission will go more easily if I came along."_

 _"You sound like you don't want to go."_

 _"If it were not an important mission like this, I would not. But I think it may help in some way if I did."_

* * *

Hera herself had also heard this exchange and was worried. The briefing over, the _Ghost_ took off quickly and at this moment was almost out of hyperspace on their way to the Japreal sector. Hera could sense that Ahsoka was troubled. In the little time remaining in hyperspace, while Zeb and Sabine were in their own rooms and Kanan and Ezra were off meditating, she decided to talk with Ahsoka, maybe to help calm her. Rex was doing what most soldiers do before a mission—sleeping in his bunk. Hera went to Ahsoka's private room. She was allowed to enter but was surprised Ahsoka wasn't actually meditating, as she thought Ahsoka would be doing she seemed so distraught earlier

"Ahsoka, you have seemed troubled ever since we started this mission. Are you all right?" Hera asked as she got closer to Ahsoka, who was sitting on the edge of the bed like Kanan.

Ahsoka looked up at Hera and then back down to the floor, deep in thought, "I wish I could say yes," Ahsoka sighed. "It's been such a long time." Then there was a long silence. Hera had no idea what Ahsoka was talking about. "I hope he has forgotten about me," she finished almost in a whisper.

So, it was a man she was worried about; apparently someone she hadn't seen in a long time. "Who, Ahsoka?" Then Hera wanted to assure her friend, "Your secret is safe with me."

Ahsoka looked up and smiled lightly. She needed that apparently. Then she got up, only to sit down on a small chair a few feet away inside the room. When she spoke next, she was looking at no place in particular. "Lux Bonteri. He is from this system, and, from what I hear, is in charge of the fleet of cruisers protecting the area. When I saw him last, he was on a leave from Admiral Ackbar's military academy. He had given up on being a Republic Senator—he had gotten fed up quickly with all the corruption and decided to follow his family's military tradition."

"The Bonteri Fleet _Phoenix_ Six mentioned?" Hera asked. Ahsoka only nodded her head. "Do you think we'll get any trouble from him?"

"I don't know. I haven't kept the best contact with him since I last saw him and the knowledge I could get about him just before we left was scant. He probably hates me. He didn't like Jedi much to begin with and that got even worse later on."

"Were you with him, I mean, after—"

"After what the Jedi Council did to me? Yes," Ahsoka ended quietly, contemplatively.

Then they could hear some knocking on the door. Hera opened it to see Kanan. "I looked into your room, but you weren't there. We'll be coming out of hyperspace soon," he said. He couldn't see Ahsoka but could see the look of concern on Hera's leaf-green face. "Is everything OK?" he asked softly with eyebrows upturned.

Hera smiled. She was glad she was happy to be with Kanan. She felt very sorry for Ahsoka just now. What she has been through, she never asked for. "Yeah, we'll be all right. Just some girl talk."

"OK, then. I'll go get Ezra ready for disembarking. See you in the cockpit soon."

Then Kanan left as Hera looked after his disappearing form. He always seemed to walk as if he knew she were looking at him—which she usually was. She then turned back to Ahsoka after closing the door. Hera was silent for a time, looking at Ahsoka, who was looking at the floor. Then, "Well, whatever he did to you—"

"You don't understand, Hera, he didn't do anything to me. . . . . Except love me." There was a long silence. Then Ahsoka decided to fill Hera in on what was bothering her. "He was there at the bottom of the steps of the Temple as I descended them after leaving the Jedi and my master. How he got there or knew what was going on, I didn't know at the time. Only later was I told that he had been helping me in my case, gathering evidence."

Then there was a pause as Ahsoka got up and went to the closed door as if she was ready to leave the cabin. Hera followed her with her eyes. Ahsoka, however, instead of pushing the button to open the door, put her hand above the door panel. "He helped me back on my feet, expecting nothing in return. He took care of me, made sure I was safe. For the first time in my life I had someone not a Jedi doing that for me. I see now it was something I needed desperately then. I stayed at his mansion on Onderon and then, at the end, his flat close to Padmè Amidala on Coruscant."

"What happened, Ahsoka?"

She turned around to face Hera. "Some months after leaving the Jedi and being with him, he asked me—," Ahsoka seemed to stumble here, "He asked me to marry him." The silence between the two women was deafening. It was what most women wanted, but timing was important. It must not have been Ahsoka's time. "I walked away, Hera, and never gave him an answer. It was a first for me." Ahsoka looked at Hera deeply, then looked away again. "I ran because I didn't know what to do; to either follow what it meant to be with the Force and to not form attachments, or to follow my feelings for him. I didn't know what to do so I ran. I could just feel him looking after me, disappointed, perhaps, but dejected most likely, in not having an honest question answered in kind, but answered in that way.

"I needed some time to think things over. We were on Coruscant and I was wearing a pretty dress. I was walking on the upper levels so deep in thought that before I knew it, I was before the Jedi Temple. I looked at the Temple for a long, long time, perhaps looking for answers to my dilemma. I don't know how long I was there, but, when I came out of my trance, I could see many, many people were also looking at the Temple. Then, there before my eyes, I could see a high and vicious flames suddenly burst out of the main entrance to the Temple and the staging areas. The Temple was under attack. I didn't know it at the time, but the Jedi were being destroyed by the very soldiers they fought with. I could feel all the deaths of the Jedi and Clones, and even some of the Temple workers who died trying to protect younglings. My mind became a daze. And before the night finished, there was nothing left. Gone, everything was gone. All I knew; all I worked for during my time there—gone, just gone." Ahsoka was silent for a short time.

"The worst thing was that in the short time I ran, the Republic collapsed and the Jedi were destroyed. Within days, everyone I knew and loved were dead or gone—Padmè, Anakin, Obi-Wan, all—except for him. Then I was not running from a boy I loved who asked an honest question, but running to save my life." Ahsoka opened the door. Fortunately, there was no one around in the cramped ship. The two headed slowly towards the cockpit. There was a long silence until Hera put herself in the captain's chair, getting ready for exiting hyperspace. She looked towards her, but Ahsoka had already turned around in her consternation, facing away from the front viewscreen. Just then, the Ghost exited hyperspace. "I stayed away from Lux," she said his name with a minute smile and a pause no more than a trice, "Fearing what my presence would bring in danger to him, and he never went looking for me, at least from what I have heard. He must have forgotten about me. I hope he has."

Ahsoka ended that sentence quietly, looking away from the front viewscreen, holding on to the headrest of Sabine's chair. Just as she said that, a group of large ships exited hyperspace in front of the _Ghost_. Hera looked at them and had a smile on her face almost like she never had before. Ahsoka started to walk away without looking to the front. "No, Ahsoka" Hera said as Ahsoka walked away, "He hasn't forgotten about you." Ahsoka, however, never looked back at what Hera was looking at. Soon after Ahsoka had left the cockpit, the others went there to see where they were going. No one, except Hera, ever knew what passed between the two women. Kanan looked at the ships and then looked back to where Ahsoka had been, not knowing what to make of what he saw, but had an inkling. Zeb, Sabine and Ezra either didn't think much about or notice what Kanan did. Rex did notice, and was happy for Ahsoka. He was, after all, a guy.

* * *

Ahsoka was alone, sitting back in the common room with its holograph-communication station. She felt a little fragile, just then. Not too much later, Zeb, then Sabine, and then Kanan and Ezra together, and finally Hera, who had put the ship on auto; all assembled in the common room and sat on the long half-circle bench seat. In a matter of moments, Ahsoka found herself sitting in the middle between all the crew members, with Hera and Sabine on either side of her and Kanan and Ezra at the ends, respectively. Rex was standing at attention off to the side, as was Zeb. Ahsoka had to smile a smile of remembrance of how Hera and Kanan always seemed to be together. As expected, they were contacted by a representative of the group of ships before them. Soon, a face and figure familiar to Ahsoka appeared on the holocomm.

"Unidentified ship, this is Saw Gerrera, General of the army that protects this sector. Identify yourself immediately or be boarded. We hope you are something more than this fake ID you have sent . . . us." Just then he saw Ahsoka, assembled with the crew of the ship. He gained a smile on his face; a smile of familiarity and remembrance. Ahsoka returned his friendly smile. He also nodded to Rex, which was returned. Suddenly, he put on a look of slight jocularity as he held up a finger as if to say, 'Wait just a second.' Then he turned round the holodevice. He turned it and soon Ahsoka could see Lux off in the distance in the hologram. It was an older one on the opposing ship, with no color, but that was all right to Ahsoka. She could see him clearly enough.

There he was, in the center of the command bridge, seemingly conducting a drill with the crew of another ship. Ahsoka could see that he had grown taller slightly and more muscular, without an ounce of superfluous weight. His hair was slightly longer than it had been, falling in short waves of chestnut, almost like her master from long ago. He also now had a mustache, small but neatly kept, that added to his already significant handsomeness. He was accoutred in white trousers and a white jacket with some insignia on it opened at the chest, showing a black, hi-neck tunic. Around the front neck perimeter of the tunic, Ahsoka could see some triangular pieces of what seemed to be metal arranged symmetrically. These pieces reminded her of her old Akul-tooth headdress.

"All right, _Shaak Ti_ , you can do better!" Ahsoka heard Lux say in a deeper voice than she remembered to what apparently was another ship. "Do it again from zero. Let's see how much better you can get to your guns! Break a record for me!" The crew of the _Ghost_ could hear an acknowledgement from the ship in question. Just after this, he turned to an aide at his side. "Take over the drill, Risè," he said to a pretty Twi'lek woman (aren't they all?) who seemed to be young enough to be an ensign or slightly higher grade, who saluted him. Then, suddenly, with a look of impatience, he started to make his way with a slight stomp of exasperation to Saw Gerrera at the holocomm table. The closer he got, the harder it became for Hera to take her eyes from him. Sure she was in love with Kanan; but that didn't mean she couldn't look at other men—especially someone this handsome.

Ahsoka would have escaped and she squirmed as if she was trying to; but she was hemmed in on either side and couldn't move. She was getting extremely anxious as Lux came closer and closer on the device. "All right, ' _Tontine'_ as you code yourself, identify yourself now or— or—." He suddenly stopped. Stopped because he was looking straight at Ahsoka with a look to Hera that—if she didn't know any better, she would say this look, now, was a look of the deepest love. The crew could see the man grab onto the edge of the table on the ship holding the holograph device as if to steady himself. Then he said to her, very quietly, with a small, peaceful smile, "Ahsoka." Ahsoka was looking at him as well, noticing nothing of what was going on around him or even herself.

"He— Hello, Lux," Ahsoka responded. Hera, however, could see her fellow Twi'lek, whom the commander called Risè, look after the human male with a special look she understood. Then, noticing Ahsoka, the girl put on a big-eyed, surprised face from something she saw in the hologram about Ahsoka.

Suddenly, Saw Gerrera came in with an order since Lux didn't seem to be able to talk, "Gunners, stand down!"

"Belay that order!" came a quick countermand of the order—from Lux himself, relayed by Saw and Risè quickly throughout the various parts of the ship. The _Ghost_ crew was both shocked and bewildered, as was Saw. What could have happened? Why were they still in the sights of the ship's gunners? They knew they could not withstand the capital ship's firepower in front of them for even a second. They were very confused. After looking at each other for a few seconds they came back to look at what was clearly the commander of the fleet. But he had never taken his eyes from Ahsoka. They found out later that he didn't like doing what he had to do and offered his apologies for doing it. But they understood. In a galaxy like this, no one should take any chances.

Then the commander said something straight to Ahsoka that the crew had no idea of what the meaning was, "Ahsoka. I knew you couldn't resist a good fight."

Now it was Ahsoka's turn. She knew that if she answered wrongly, the life of her and the crew would be forfeit. She tried to remember back to all the times she was with him. Never, at that time, was fighting even thought about—much less mentioned. He told her he owed her that. Could it be from an earlier time? The life of her and the crew was in her hands this very moment.

Yes! She remembered! It was a time from long ago and when they were both so young, with their lives ahead of them. It was a time of great happiness and freedom, even though there was a war on. Now she remembered. Then, with a tear in her eye for all that has been lost since then, she replied softly, "Am I becoming that predictable?"

This response was greeted with a look of great love. As he answered her code, he was blinking away the watery eyes that had formed that instant. "Only to me," was all he could say. Then there was a silent recognition between the two that lasted several seconds. The only noise the crew could hear were various beepings in their own ship. Even Chopper was completely silent. The commander broke the silence: "I see you got my message."

Then, after a few seconds, he very quietly ordered, "Gunners. Stand down." He said it so quietly that Saw and Risè had to repeat it more loudly to the crew. His next order showed his change of heart. "Honor Guard. Be ready to receive distinguished visitors at docking port number twelve. Full colors. Amongst them are Jedi." When he said this with a smile, audible gasps were heard through the area of the ship Lux and Saw were in. Lastly, while still looking at Ahsoka, he signaled, "Bonteri out."

* * *

Within minutes, as the _Ghost_ was approaching the larger ship. Kanan was looking through the binocs at the crew of the ship 'atween decks.

"Mm," he started, "Whoever it is, whoever they are, they certainly aren't the Empire. I see many people, but few are the same species. There're even some Wookies, and a— and a—." Kanan stopped there and looked at Zeb with a smile. Zeb didn't notice it.

"And a what, Love?" asked Hera.

"Oh, nothing. Just something I've never seen before. We'll all find out soon enough."

All the while, though the crew were in the bow, looking out the front view screen, Ahsoka was alone, in her room, nervous but remembering the time she and Lux had together. How would Lux greet her now? She had a clue that it would not be bad, and even Hera, just before the transmission, said in some way that Lux hadn't forgotten about her. And what was that cryptic message about her getting Lux's 'message'? She supposed she would just have to be patient—not one of her strong suits—to find out.

She then went silently back to the cockpit as the _Ghost_ was very close to docking, facing towards the stern of the big, old Separatist dreadnought. The port was exactly amidships; and aft of the docking ring, they could see a large, elegant and intricate symbol painted down the side of the ship.

"I wonder what that means," asked a curious Ezra, pointing to the symbol painted from the topside to the keel of the large ship.

"I don't know," said Sabine. "I've seen a lot of symbols for a lot of groups, but I have never seen this."

"I don't know either," added Rex.

"It's nice, whatever it is," finished Zeb.

"That," broke in Ahsoka, startling those there who didn't see or sense her standing beside them, "That is the symbol of the House Bonteri," she said solemnly.

"Oh," said Hera.

"How do you know?" asked Sabine.

"Trust me," was Ahsoka's answer. Hera was also looking at Sabine, telling her to cool it and not to go too far with her curiosity.

Then, with a docking noise and the opening of hatches, the crew of the _Ghost_ , with their Jedi compatriots, disembarked. In the airlock between the two ships, painted above the door leading to the larger ship, before it opened, the crew could see some writing above the airlock door that made Hera smile and be filled with hope:

WELCOME TO THE _PLO KOON_

ONLY THOSE WILLING  
TO DIE FOR THE REPUBLIC  
IN A MOMENT'S NOTICE  
MAY ENTER

As they went through the door leading to the _Plo Koon_ , they could see its crew members of many different species as well as the honor guard that were standing at attention in two lines along the passage way past the entrance door. Further past the honor guard, Rodians, Duroses, Twi'leks, Humans and Togrutas and other species they didn't know existed had assembled eager to look at the Jedi. When Kanan came out, after being piped aboard while standing at attention for a second or two, expressions of praise were aimed at him for his lightsaber and bearing. Ezra as well, with his peculiar lightsaber, got some smiles as well. Then Hera, Zeb and Sabine disembarked from the _Ghost_. Lastly, Ahsoka appeared—and as soon as she did so, many gasps of surprise could be heard from the crowd that had gathered. Almost no one had noticed her lightsabers; they were staring somewhere else and they kept staring there as she slowly passed them.

The group walked the passageways of the large ship. As they were walking they were greeted by crew members, eager to look at a Jedi. Many said 'Hello' and 'Welcome Aboard.' But they all fell silent at the first look of Ahsoka; some in mid-greeting—even by the many Togruta men and women they happened to pass. They looked at her closely, but rather than seem to be angry, they seemed to be proud. It was hard to fathom these mixed emotions.

As they were walking, all but Ahsoka held their heads high; she, however, was looking down, as if thinking deeply of something. They had passed some viewports, but she didn't look out. Hera noticed her and came alongside of her and stopped her next to a large viewport so they could be alone.

"Are you worried about his reaction?" Hera asked quietly. Ahsoka just nodded. "Do you remember when I said that he didn't forget you; even before we got the call from Saw Gerrera?"

"I, I don't understand."

"Take a look outside," Hera said as she pointed out the viewport. Then Ahsoka looked out from the starboard viewport to see the port side of an old Separatist ship of the line, a part of the fleet they were traveling with. Then she saw the bow markings of the ship. There, there were markings just like those of her face. Her eyes became big. Lux had remembered her and honored her with these markings. To the starboard of that ship, traveling in the opposite direction, was another ship with the same markings on the bow. Then she smiled a big smile at Hera and felt relief as if she had never known it before. She then held up her head high, turned in the direction they were going with Hera, and continued to walk with the _Ghost_ crew so everyone could see her, and know where they got the markings of the fleet from. After some minutes of walking, they made their way to the bulkhead door leading to the bridge. She hadn't been happier in a long, long time.

 **—•—**

 **Thank you for reading this. I wanted to get this up out of my head and onto my little publishing page before the current Rebels season ends. I hope you like the first chapter of the story. I would have gotten it up sooner but I really worked over the scene between Hera and Ahsoka.  
**

 **What I am assuming to be the symbol for the 'House Bonteri' is what is carved on what Lux is wearing as a buckle in Heroes on Both Sides and the Onderon arc and in his knit cap in A Friend in Need.**

 **'Tontine' seems to be the code name for the _Ghost_ , according to Wookiepedia.**

 **For the sake of this story, "Brothers of the Broken Horn," where Vizago calls in Ezra's debt to him, and "Legends of the Lasat," where we met remaining Lasans and were told there were many more, didn't happen. So this story is already AU, in that case.**

 **No, Hera is not going to go after Lux in this story (Risè might, though). I thought Ahsoka over-reacted a bit when Lux was helping Steela in the early parts of the Oneron arc. (The later parts may be another story.) Just because a man looks at another woman or helps her doesn't mean he is going to go after her or that he doesn't appreciate the woman he is with. The same goes for women as well, so Kanan wouldn't mind Hera looking at Lux.**

 **Thank you,**

 **johnt**

 **PS. As for Hera looking after Kanan? If you look at the last scene but one of 'A Forgotten Droid,' Kanan leaves the cockpit while Hera looks after him—turned all the way around AND all the way to the closing of the door. I don't think she is worried about the stupid AP-5 droid.**


	2. Chapter 2

**—•—**

All named characters with the exception of Risè the pretty Twi'lek and Colonel Gerrard are the property of Disney/LucasFilm.

—•—

 **"Go With Me."**

 **"Stay With Me."**

 **Chapter 2**

—•—

From the previous chapter:

 _Ahsoka looked out from the starboard viewport to see the port side of an old Separatist ship of the line, a part of the fleet they were traveling with. Then she saw the bow markings of the ship. There, there were markings just like those of her face. Her eyes became big. Lux had remembered her and honored her with these markings. To the starboard of that ship, traveling in the opposite direction, was another ship with the same markings on the bow. Then she smiled a big smile at Hera and felt relief as if she had never known it before. She then held up her head high, turned in the direction they were going with Hera, and continued to walk with the Ghost crew so everyone could see her, and know where they got the markings of the fleet from. After some minutes of walking, they made their way to the bulkhead door leading to the bridge. She hadn't been happier in a long, long time._

* * *

On the other side of that bulkhead, two men responsible for keeping the peace and the Empire away from the part of the Galaxy between the Ehosiq Sector to the Ghost Nebula, Saw Gerrera, General of the armies, and Lux Bonteri, Commodore of the fleet, were in conversation. Well, actually Saw more than Lux since he was trying to calm the other down. While Lux wasn't walking up and down the deck like most men would do after seeing the woman they loved more than life itself had suddenly showed up after fifteen years; still, those around him could tell he was nervous. Risè, the pretty Twi'lek, had a look of concern, even though Saw was doing most of the talking.

"Don't worry, Terry, just relax. It'll be all right."

"How do you know? How do I know? It's been fifteen years, Saw. The first thing she may do is laugh at me. I don't know that. She may hate me for thinking I didn't try to look for her—though I spent a good two years doing so. After Knightfall, I didn't want to meet her, I didn't want to accost her, I just wanted to see if she was safe. That would have made me happy, even if she was with another man."

"Look, Terry, we both saw how she looked on the holograph. The last thing she would do is laugh at you."

"How about for not trying harder? Only the One above knows what hell holes I went through during my leaves at the Ackbar Academy looking for her."

"Look, my friend, just relax. We cannot change this now. All we can do is meet." A crew member came up to Saw and whispered something to him he would have regularly said to Lux. "They are at the door. They are waiting," Saw said significantly. Lux just nodded his head and then Saw signaled to the crew member with a rising of his head to let the crew of the _Ghost_ in. As they did so, Ahsoka kept herself hidden behind big Zeb. Fortunately for her, he got a lot of attention so they didn't notice.

Kanan came in first. He greeted the commanders with a slight bow to each, "General Gerrera. Commodore Bonteri." His bows were returned in like. "Thank you for having us aboard. We are the crew of the _Ghost_. I am Kanan Jarrus, code named Spectre-One."

"Mr. Jarrus," said the general and the commodore in turn.

Now it was Hera's turn. She said while, saluting, "I am Hera Syndulla, Captain and pilot of the _Ghost_ , and a Captain in the rebellion. Code named Spectre-Two."

Both Saw and Lux did a double-take on Hera's name. "Captain," they shook her hand in turn after saluting Hera.

"Are you related in some way to Cham Syndulla, Fie-," asked Saw with a look of interest from Lux but quickly interrupted by Hera.

"He is my father," was Hera's response. A look of interest could also be seen on Risè's face.

"Well," Kanan said as he continued the introductions, "This is our droid, Chopper, also known as—" Suddenly, there was a long series of long beepings coming from the droid;

"?#=*\\]! &~+}£[¥!," said Chopper. Both Saw and Lux smiled at the droid. Hera, however, wanted to fall through the floor in embarrassment.

Lux added in, "Well, from what I understand from between all the expletives, you are code named Spectre-Three. Nice to meet you." A short span later, their eyes moved to—

" _MY_ name is Zeb; short for Garazeb Orrelios. Code named Spectre-Four. Although why I am after the stupid droid is beyond me."

Both Saw and Lux nodded to Zeb. Then, Lux added, "Nice to meet you, Zeb. You should visit our mess hall while you are here. I think you will like the food." The way the commodore said that made Zeb want to go there as soon as possible.

"And this is Sabine Wren, code named Spectre-Five," Kanan said pointing with his hand to Sabine, "And Ezra Bridger, Spectre-Six," Kanan finished, placing his hand on Ezra's shoulder.

Saw looked at Sabine, commenting, "From Mandalore, the House Wren?" Sabine only nodded. "Very welcome to have you aboard."

Lux also had something to say to Ezra. "Ezra? Ezra Bridger?" Ezra looked straight at the commodore, but didn't say anything. "Are you related to Mira and Eph—"

"They were my parents," Ezra interrupted. It still hurt him about his parents, but Kanan was upset with him for interrupting Commodore Bonteri. "My apologies, Commodore, I have been alone since I was seven and it still hurts."

Lux looked at Ezra with a deep look of understanding. If he had been able to see her, he would have seen Ahsoka bow her head a little. "I know, Ezra, I know how you feel. I lost my father when I was just a little older than you, and my mother died in my arms, killed by Dooku a year later. You are not alone."

"I see," was Ezra's only response.

"The reason I asked, Ezra, was that early in the Empire, your parents gave me my resolve and the strength to fight what was happening to my planet against the Empire; and General Gerrera as well. More than you know, they have been a presence in many. Take heart in that, Ezra."

The deck was then silent, not just because of this interaction, but for the tenseness Lux, and to a part Saw, if but for his friend, were feeling then. Zeb then felt a poke in his back and he realized that Ahsoka was behind him. He got out of the way, and Ahsoka came forward, with her head bent down a little. Then she raised her head.

And the bridge was entirely silent. Everyone. Everyone was looking at Ahsoka. The only sounds that could be heard were the quiet beeps from various panels—and the clatter of a data pad, dropped by a crew member, shocked by what he was looking at.

Lux himself had to hold the low railing separating the command platform from the rest of the bridge. Silence reigned on the ship, until Lux gave a nod and a quiet command to Risè, the Second Lieutenant, for the crew to carry on. This she did while Lux was still looking at Ahsoka.

He wanted to say so much and hear even more. How did she escape? What had she been doing the last fifteen years? But these questions were nothing compared to the one, Why didn't she contact him after she left the table? All these and more Lux wanted to hear from Ahsoka—but he knew she would tell him in her own time, when she thought he was ready to hear what she had to say. Being patient with another you have feelings for is a cornerstone to love.

"And this, as you know," Hera broke the silence, "Is Ahsoka. She has no code name for us but she has been helping us for a few missions. She was known as Fulcrum. And I think you know Rex as well."

Saw nodded to them and said, "Miss Tano. Rex," as if he had met her for the first time. "I have heard some things about Fulcrum. I can finally put a face to the name. It is nice to meet you."

"Thank you, General Gerrera," Ahsoka responded. Then she looked over to Lux.

For Lux, it was harder to disguise his feelings towards her, so he didn't try. He knew he couldn't get away with it. Here before the crew and all those gathered, were the exact markings from her face on the bows of the fleet. Now they knew where the markings came from. They didn't mind, though, because to most, she was very, very pretty. So, all he could say, all he needed to say was, "Ko-to-ya, Ahsoka Tano." The look said more—a thousand times more—than the words, which those close to him could feel, even the _Ghost_ crew. When she heard this, however, Risè, the pretty Twi'lek, became big-eyed. Then, scowling, she started to form a plan. To her, her commander never seemed like he did just now.

"Ko-to-ya, Lux," Ahsoka said with a sweet, quiet voice. There was a silence for a short time.

But, there had to be a reason for the visit from the _Ghost_. After a time, Saw was champing at the bit to get at why the crew was here, but that was Lux's prerogative on the ships. On land, he ruled, and Lux followed, but not here, in space with the fleet. So he waited patiently until Lux could recover.

In a seemingly short time, at least to Ahsoka maybe too short a time, Lux did recover. "Well, welcome to the _Plo Koon_. As you know, this is Saw Gerrera, General of the Army. I am Lux Bonteri, Commodore of the fleet. Friends call me 'Terry,'" he said looking at Ahsoka. "We make quite a team, General Gerrera and I. I do what I can to put troops on the ground—"

"And I do what I can to rid the land of the enemy. Together, we make headaches all the way back to the Emperor, or, more often, Pirate Central and Zygerria. We keep those reprobates away from all the planets from Kiros and Shili in the Ehosiq Sector to Umbara, although I don't know why, just this side of the Ghost Nebula."

"We have been fighting for our home, Onderon, ever since the Clone Wars," added Lux. "It never seems to stop," he added quietly. "But anyway," he changed quickly, "To business. Why are you here?"

"We are with the rebellion—"

"Rebellion? Against who?" Lux quickly countered.

"Against the Empire," returned Hera, a bit flustered.

"'Against the Empire'?" said Lux. "Mmm. I've heard of many things in my thirty-five years, even something about some 'force' binding all things, living or not, together. But I've never heard anything about a rebellion in this little corner. What's it all about?"

Then Hera filled in the commanders about the rebellion. She was a little reluctant at first, but both General Gerrera and Commodore Bonteri assured her that the crew was very loyal and had no love for the Empire. Lux asked the _Ghost_ crew to look around, which they did, and to compare his crew to those they knew of the Empire. After a long look around, Hera could see how correct Kanan was in describing this crew before docking with the _Plo Koon_. Many species were present, and most of those came from planets whose populations had been decimated or reduced by the Empire. Even some Geonosians and a Givin were present. So, she relaxed a little bit and re-started her tale of the rebellion. She noticed that both the commodore and the general looked at each other significantly when she mentioned the leader of _Phoenix Home_ , Commander Jun Sato.

She then explained the mission, and how they needed to evac a spy from the planet below, Onderon. Both Saw and Lux then realized that this rebellion was no small matter, with spies and support all the way to the Imperial Senate. That, combined with the name of Commander Sato and, for Lux, that Ahsoka was involved, resulted in something that brought a giant sigh of relief to Hera.

After nodding with Saw, Lux then informed the _Ghost_ crew of the decision. "All right. You have come to the right place. We have ships and personnel at your disposal. We also know the planet very well. Tell us what you want to do," Lux finished looking at Hera, but then smiling and nodding to Ahsoka. This brought big smiles from the crew, especially from Hera and Kanan. "Let's go over to the communication table," Lux said.

The group then went over to the table. Lux asked Risè to set a screen around the table so there could be more privacy and Hera could tell of the situation. This she did and stayed close while the briefing was going on.

First, Hera showed a holograph of the planet, showing a red dot where the asset was just then located. "Here is Onderon. And here is our asset," she said, pointing to the little dot.

"Mm," started General Gerrera, "your asset is in a good place. Many places to hide. Unfortunately, a bit too close to the Gartic runs, but not quite there so the asset should be ok. Your asset— He? She?"

"She," responded Hera.

"She needs to stay quiet, though. Is there a way you can tell her?"

"Yes. I can code her a message back through the beacon. It should be safe. But why and what's a Gartic?"

"Let's just say that those who accidentally enter these regions, never come back," the Commodore put in. "A Gartic is something you never want to meet on Onderon."

"That just means we'll need to act quickly," said Hera.

Just then, Risè came up to the Commodore and gave him a small data slip. "This just came in, sir." He put that in the holograph communicator and they could see some recent intel.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Mm. We have another reason to hurry. We have here intel that a boomer just left Imp-town coming this way."

"How long does it take to get here from Coruscant?" asked Kanan.

"About ten hours. How old is this Intel?" Commodore Bonteri asked Risè.

"About six hours old, Commodore."

"That gives us a four-hour window. Not much," he responded.

"Well," added Ahsoka, "Now we have another reason to hurry."

"You'll need some backup," said General Gerrera. "What sort of transportation do you have?" he asked Hera.

She then pushed a button on the console and the _Ghost_ was displayed.

"I see. A modified VCX-100 light freighter," Commodore Bonteri put in. "You wouldn't want to risk it in close quarters. That is what you have your home in, am I correct?"

"Yes. That is correct. We were planning to use this," Hera countered showing a short motion-holo of the _Phantom_ detaching from the _Ghost_. The commanders were interested in this little ship.

"Now that's something," said General Gerrera.

"I like it, I like it," added the commodore. "It looks like you ripped off a gun turret from a boomer and put some seats in it. I like it." Hera and the crew smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you," said Hera at the compliment to the crew's little workhorse. "It does get the job done."

"How many can it sit?" asked the general.

"One pilot, one astromech inside, and eight passengers. I'll be piloting, Kanan will be along for the ride—"

"I'm going as well, Hera. You may need an extra set of blades," Ahsoka put in quickly. Lux put on a worried face and was about to say, 'Please no,' but he knew that Ahsoka would always put herself in danger to help others, if she could. That seemed to be how she was made.

"All right," General Gerrera cut through the heavy atmosphere, "So, with the spy, that means we have three seats taken already, which leaves five; half a platoon. I'll get you some ground-pounders for backup. They will know the terrain as well and what to do with Gartics. I hope you don't refuse this."

"We won't," said Kanan, "We'll need all the help we can get on the ground."

"Good. I'll get you some Zouaves." General Gerrera then picked up a small comm-link and called on it, "Colonel Gerrard."

"Gerrard here, General."

"Colonel, were are going to need a platoon of your Rancors. Five need to go topside. Get the ones who know the terrain best."

"Yes, sir. Can I ask where we're going?"

"Let's just say that you'll be real close to Gartic-land."

"Oh. Understood. We'll be ready in minutes. We'll be ready for those things."

"Good. Report to landing bay one when you are ready. Gerrera out."

"Captain Syndulla" Commodore Bonteri came in, "You'll need some cover above as well. Lieutenant, what do we have?"

"Yes, sir. We have a cruiser; the _Depa Billaba_ is ready," responded Risè.

"A cruiser may be too big, too bulky," commented the commodore, "A corvette may be better."

Kanan was stunned at the name of the cruiser. He had to ask. "Commodore Bonteri; you name the ships in your fleet after Jedi?"

"Yes. Ships of the line like this one are named after Masters in the Council, cruisers after Knights and Masters who had Padawans, corvettes after the Padawans themselves, and scout ships after Initiates and Younglings. We hope by doing so, their name can live on in our little battles with the Empire. We do it so we may honor them. We use the names of those we know who died during Knightfall." Hera was now proud to call this person a friend.

"I thought you didn't like the Jedi much, Commodore," asked Sabine, but with a smile.

Lux smiled at that. "I wonder who told you that?" he said jokingly, looking at Ahsoka. She smiled, as did Sabine. "Maybe I had some experiences with the Jedi, but in the short time I was in the Senate, I worked with Senator Amidala to keep the politicians off their case. In the end, I was proud to call them and the Kamino troopers my friends," he finished looking at Rex. "I think it was also a 'you don't know what you have got until it is gone' reason for doing so. For, to tell the truth, I miss them so." The crew was silent for a short time. The commodore seemed to be deep in thought.

Then he suddenly brought himself straight up, and tapped once the first two fingers of his right hand on the table as if he suddenly remembered something. "A! A corvette! One's ready. The _Caleb Dume._ Captain Syndulla, you can dock the _Phantom_ with the _Caleb Dume_ and then unlatch when you get—. Um, Kanan. Are you all right?"

If only Kanan could tell what he was feeling—but it must have been nothing compared to how he looked. Hera nor even Ahsoka knew his real name. It was something he had to keep secret.

"Sure, I'm all right. He was someone I knew is all," Kanan recovered.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, the team is ready. Risè, I'll guide the crew to landing bay one. The _Caleb Dume_ and Garrad's team will be there." (Kanan couldn't help but think that 'Caleb Dume' would certainly be there—in more ways than one.) "I suggest the others get some grub. The mess hall is open."

"Thank you, commanders," Hera said. "Zeb, you may be on guard duty so I suggest you get something in you while we are away."

"Sure thing, Hera. We'll just see you all off."

* * *

Then all the group sauntered towards the landing bay in a slow pace. Halfway there, Hera, with a goodbye, went to the _Ghost_ to detach the _Phantom_. Ahsoka and Lux left, after he turned over the command to Risè until he returned. He and Ahsoka walked closely together, but silently. Ezra, after a while, came up to Lux. "Commodore Bonteri?" Both Ahsoka and Lux looked to the young man. "I just wanted to thank you for what you said about my parents."

"Sure, Ezra, any time. They meant a lot to you but they meant something to me as well. I wish I could have known them."

"Me, too," replied Ezra. All three were sad at the exchange. Soon, after a trip in a turbolift, where Lux and Ahsoka had been standing closer to each other then they had in the last fifteen years, the group came to the landing bay. There, they could see about a dozen flamboyantly-dressed Zouaves, rifles and gear at the ready. Five of them seemed to be wearing a different kind of boot that seemed rather cushiony.

Lux had some parting advice when they got closer to the _Caleb Dume_ , "You'll get some special footwear on the corvette. I suggest you wear them. And by all means, do not touch a tree or the ground for very long. You'll call a Gartic if you do," he said to all the assembled, especially the _Ghost_ crew. "I just hope the spy has had the sense to stay put."

"What's a Gartic?" Kanan re-asked Hera's question since she wasn't there.

The platoon sergeant came in, "Let's just say I hope we won't see one. They're hard to explain, but deadly."

'Oh,' thought Kanan.

"Sergeant, can you explain on the way? It may help." The sergeant saluted and nodded back to the commodore. "Well. I haven't said this in a long time," he began, "Almost fifteen years, so I hope I don't get it wrong, but, 'May the Force be with you.'" All assembled nodded their heads and thanked Commodore Bonteri for the well-wishing. Ahsoka especially gave him a soft look and a small smile just before she turned away to the ship.

Lux and the other three remaining crew members watched silently while the team went into space to get the the spy. Already, outside the landing bay, the Phantom could be seen floating in space. Hera certainly was efficient. 'It would be good to be working with her in the future,' Lux thought to himself. Then he looked to the crew getting into the corvette. Bringing up the rear was Ahsoka. As she climbed the ramp, just before disappearing, she stopped, turned to Lux and looked at him. Water came back to his eyes again, just as during the communication. "Come back," he mouthed unknowingly. Ahsoka must have understood because she nodded her head just before entering the ship.

First, the little corvette docked with the _Phantom_. Then, the _Ghost_ crew going on the mission entered the _Phantom_ , still attached to the _Caleb Dume_ , with Colonel Gerrad's team members going to the planet. Together, looking like one lopsided ship, they left for the surface. Lux stayed behind a while, seeing the maneuvers outside through a monitor and then looked long after the disappearing corvette as it showed itself outside the landing bay in a farewell gesture. He remained long after the other crew members had left, saying a silent prayer for the safety of one he loved and he hoped would be safe. Then with a quick, silent and lonely step, he went to a one-seater, got in and left the landing bay, headed for Iziz, notifying Risè on the bridge that he would return very shortly.

* * *

On the way to the mess hall, Zeb, Sabine, Rex and Ezra met three other crew members, as well as Risè, who was walking with them. She asked the crew members to accompany those from the _Ghost_ to the mess hall. The _Ghost_ crew was wondering why she was there if she had been left in command of the bridge.

"Hello there," she started. "The Commodore had to make a sudden trip to the planet's surface. He'll be back soon. In the meantime, why don't you get a bite to eat? You may need it for later," as she made her way back to the bridge. They then parted ways.

However, Risè didn't make a straight line for the bridge. It would only take a second and she could be back before anyone knew about it. As she was walking, her hatred for the _Ghost_ crew, mixed with jealousy, built up. 'Those idiots brought her here. I know how to get rid of that Togruta, and maybe take a few of that crew with her. He doesn't need her.' With a quick move, she entered her quarters and more quickly closed the door. Then, she pushed the button on a comm-device that set in motion events that almost cost her her life.

—•—

 **Thank you for reading this. I hoped you liked it.**

 **A 'Gartic' is from another LuxSoka from a long time ago that was abandoned. (Sorry, I don't remember the story name.) It left off where Lux went blind from an explosion. In that story, a 'Gartic' is a rancor-sized carnivore that is blind but drags motion sensing tentacles behind it, catching any small vibrations. In that story, one of Lux's soldiers was killed by one.**

 **Zouaves were actual fighting units during the 19th century. The American Civil War had some such units on both sides, and, in fact, one of the units for the Union was lead by a Colonel Gerrard, called 'Gerrard's Tigers.' Their uniforms were very colorful and loose; based on earlier Algerian units with the French army.**

 **Before Season 2 was going end, I wanted to write as much of this chapter as I could. The writing I have so far is almost 10K words so I decided to end the chapter where it did because that seems to be the way with the FanFiction site. That means I will post the next chapter very, very shortly—maybe in 24 hours or so, shortly. As long as I can get it in before the season finale. That said, the entire 10K word chapter flowed better as one piece. You might think this chapter is uneventful, but the next chapter has more—romance, suspense and comedy with a smidgen of action. Please look out for it. I think you'll like it. When they are both up, perhaps you can consider them as one chapter.**

 **Good Reading,**

 **johnt**

 **PS. Since I am in a hurry to get this up, there may be editing mistakes. I will correct them when I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

—•—

All named characters with the exception of Risè the pretty Twi'lek, Susie the cook, Knucklehead the Rodian, Gerrard, and the three captains are the property of Disney/LucasFilm.

For this chapter, imagine that the 'Brothers of the Broken Horn' and 'Legends of Lasat' episodes didn't happen.

—•—

 **"Go With Me."**

 **"Stay With Me."**

 **Chapter 3**

—•—

From the previous chapter:

 _Risè didn't make a straight line for the bridge. It would only take a second and she could be back before anyone knew about it. As she was walking, her hatred for the Ghost crew, mixed with jealousy, built up. 'Those idiots brought her here. I know how to get rid of that Togruta, and maybe take a few of that crew with her. He doesn't need her.' With a quick move, she entered her quarters and more quickly closed the door. Then she pushed the button on a comm-device that set in motion events that almost cost her her life._

—•—

"So," one of the _Plo Koon_ crew started as all seven of them were going towards the mess hall of that ship, "You guys are the ones from that sweet and clean VCX-100 docked outside? It must be a dream riding that ship."

"It has its moments," countered Zeb.

"Have you ever had food from the _Plo Koon_?" another asked.

"How could we?" responded Sabine, "This is our first time on this ship; even to this part of the Galaxy."

"Well then," the third crew member from the _Plo Koon_ returned, "Get ready for a new experience. But, we have to sing a song to our cook. If we don't, she'll throw it at us."

"Even so, our cook is so good I would eat it afterwards and think myself happy," another said.

"What kind of song?" Ezra asked.

"Well, it goes something like this." ("The first line is the chorus," said another as an aside to Sabine, not that it mattered.) Then he belted out, as they opened the door to the mess hall:

 _"Oh, Force, how that woman can cook!  
Her bread is like angel food's cake."_

Another took over as they took a step into the place:

 _"She could take soup meat, and give it one look,  
And right away it is porterhouse steak."_

The third finished with a solo, going somewhat into the mess hall, with its many long tables:

 _"Her pfannkuchen, what a beautiful dream,  
Her tripe is like peaches in cream,"_

Laughing could be heard from the galley area and a, "Oh, you three again," with a sweet laugh. Ezra and Sabine were smiling—no; make that laughing like they haven't done in a very long time. Zeb, however, was concentrating on the voice from inside the kitchen. Then, suddenly, the three crew members huddled with each other around the shoulders to finish the repartee:

 _"And with the table between us,  
She's just like a Twi'lek,  
Oh, Force, how that woman can cook!"_

The song ended in laughs and Sabine, Rex and Ezra enjoyed themselves, but perhaps not as much as the expectation of the cooking they could get here. Then, they could hear someone laughingly coming from the bowels of the galley.

"Oh, you guys, you get me everytime—," the voice ended suddenly. The woman came out of the galley and suddenly stopped. Sabine and Ezra were shocked.

Zeb, however, couldn't believe his eyes. Right here before him, he could see a woman from Lasan, holding what smelled like the dreamiest dish he could imagine. 'How? Why?' He thought there were no more Lasats.

The woman as well, was stunned. But she, at least, had the wherewithal to say something:

"Oh."

Well, at least it was something. Zeb was still a little stunned, but after a time, he got out a few words:

"Oh. Hi."

Well, at least two words anyways.

"Hi," she responded. Then, "Won't, won't you sit down?" after a silent space.

"Ah, sure. Let's all sit down," Sabine encouraged. So the seven crew members sat down.

The Lasat woman then put the dish on the table between everyone, but glancing at Zeb all the while. "Here you go," she said. "I'll be serving this tonight for a big party. Tell me what you think about it. It's just a small sample so I'll get the main for you guys right soon." The Lasan woman then went back into the galley while the others tasted the special little meal in small dishes. For the crew of the _Ghost_ , always eating little ration bars, it was heaven. They hoped they had been invited to that big party the cook mentioned. They had been.

Just after they had finished the tasty sample and told the cook how wonderful it was, Commodore Bonteri suddenly entered the mess. He was holding a box sideways very carefully. As soon as he entered, the three members of the ship's crew, and Zeb and Rex out of habit, stood quickly at attention.

"Carry on, men," he replied to the salute. "I wouldn't want to interrupt any of you in partaking of the hospitality of the _Plo Koon_." The crew then returned to their seats, waiting for the main dish to come out. The commodore went to the Lasan woman, who came out of the kitchen. "Susie, can I give this to you for safe-keeping until tonight?"

"Certainly, Admiral." (She always called him 'Admiral,' which brought a smile to his face. She even called Saw that.) "What time will you need it?"

"Probably, at the beginning. When we start to open the wines."

"Understood. It will be there for you—and your girl," she ended very quietly, so none of the others could hear. Lux smiled at that.

"I'll signal you when." Then, "Thank you," said 'Admiral' Bonteri. He then left. As he was leaving, he said farewell to the crew gathered there, "Enjoy yourselves, men and Mandos, (responded to with a hearty, 'Yes, sir!'). Zeb, you'll be needed soon. I just got word they were successful with the extraction. (There was a look of relief on Zeb's, Ezra's, Rex's and Sabine's faces.) They'll be here presently." Then the commodore left them at a half run back to the bridge, leaving them to the delicious makings of Susie, from Lasan, who could make the best food this side of the Correlian Way; which was quite a bit of space.

Susie, just minutes after Commodore Bonteri left, brought out the main dish for the special little group gathered there. Zeb didn't know what to pay attention to more, a Lasan woman in front of him or the delicious-smelling food she had just put on the table.

Suddenly, one of the crew from the _Plo Koon_ asked the Lasan woman, "Susie, what was the thing with the box about?"

"You just pay you no mind about the doings a' Cap'n Terry. You just fix yosef on dem vittles," she responded. The three from the ship knew that when she talked in this dialect, she was worried or upset about something. Zeb was liking this woman more, second by second, however. "I'se in charge 'ere." The crewman who asked this knew when a good thing was in front of him, so he proceeded to dig in at once, ladling some food into a plate in front of him. Susie, however, looked worried, yet hopeful, for her Captain.

When they were a little into the delicious meal, they heard a loud beeping. "What's that for?" asked Rex.

"That means we're going into hyperspace real soon," one of the ship's crew informed them.

Susie, the cook, then put a worried look yet again and ran for the kitchen saying, "Oh no, the aspic! Hey Knucklehead!" she yelled as she got close to the galley entrance, "Hold on to things in there! I'll get the aspic!" as she ran inside the kitchen.

"We'd better hold on too. These old ships shake a bit when we go into hyperspace," another of the crew let on. Those eating the meal held onto their plates so as to not drop a single thing from the meal; they wanted to eat every bit of it it was so good.

* * *

Up on the bridge, it was a different matter.

Commodore Bonteri, who seemed to have a premonition, had ordered the fleet to direct their bows to Shili and Kiros, at the far end of their quadrant.

"Sir!" one of the bridge crew shouted to Commodore Bonteri and General Gerrera, "We have hyperspace flux!"

"Where?! How many?!"

"Three bogeys coming out possibly at four o'clock, starboard aft. They should exit about twenty clicks away." Fortunately, the bogeys were in the opposite direction from the way to Shili so there were no impediments to going that way.

"Keep turning the fleet! Where's the _Caleb Dume_?"

"Five minutes out, sir!"

"Comm officer. Raise me the _Caleb Dume_. Right now!" Lux was really worried for someone in that little ship.

"Done, sir."

" _Caleb_ _Dume_!" Commodore Bonteri started, "Bonteri here. We have three bogeys coming out of hyperspace! Get on board pronto!"

"Yes sir!"

He could hear some commotion on the other side of the comm-link. "The moment you touch down, we are going blue! _Ghost_ , these old Seppie ships are shaky front and back of hyperspace. Hold onto your backsides until the all clear!" he informed the _Ghost_ crew.

"Roger, Commodore," Hera replied. "Will do. Thanks to your fleet, we have mission success."

"Not yet!" was the quick reply. "Sound hyperspace warning to all ships."

"Yes, sir!" This officer did so, causing the aforementioned commotion in the cafeteria.

"Commodore, we have three Star Destroyers, Imperator-class! Just exited hyperspace four o'clock, starboard aft. Twenty clicks away."

'Good. The commander gave us time to get away. Wouldn't want to be him when he gets back to base,' thought Lux.

"Sir, we have bandits from the middle boomer!"

"How many?!"

"We have a nickel with a centurion in the lead."

"Gunners, to your stations!" ordered Saw through the ship's communication. "On the double!"

"We have touchdown with the _Caleb Dume_!"

Just then, a transmission on the large screen behind the command center in the bridge lit up with the large image of the enemy commander. "Rebel scum. You will surrender now and turn over all crew members for incarceration!"

"Yeah, right," countered Commodore Bonteri. "Eat this, Thrawn. Punch it!" Commodore Bonteri ordered the fleet to go into hyperspace; using the time-honored phrase for doing so. 'That was close, too close,' he thought. Risè, standing close by, was fascinated by him.

* * *

Still in hyperspace, just as they finished with the main course, Zeb got word that he was needed for guard duty. Rex offered to come along, which was accepted. "I suppose we'll need all the guns we can get," said Zeb.

An hour later, Zeb, Rex, a Zabrack who was a Marine Lance Corporal from the fleet, and the sergeant from Colonel Gerrad's Zouaves were standing guard outside the room where the spy was finishing being debriefed.

'Dang,' thought Rex looking at the Zouave jealously, 'If we could've had uniforms like these, we'd've won the war in the first five minutes.'

All the while, inside, the spy was being debriefed by Hera, Ahsoka, Saw, and Lux in person, and Bail Organa and Commander Sato via holograph communication. When it was finished, the spy felt very relieved. She wasn't afraid to die now that the rebellion had this information. She wanted to get back to the Princess as well, if possible, as soon as she could. She wasn't afraid to show her face now and she was looking forward to the dinner. Even she had heard the tales of the food on the _Plo Koon_.

Afterwards, as they left the briefing room and the holograms of Senator Organa and Commander Sato had disappeared, Hera asked Lux a question. "Sir—."

"Please Hera, you can call me 'Terry.'"

"Terry," Hera smiled, "Why did you call Commander Sato, Commandant?"

"Because, when I was in Admiral Ackbar's academy, he was my Commandant. A commandant is a lead professor at a military academy."

"Oh," responded Hera, "I didn't know that."

"He was one, but not the main," he said glancing in Ahsoka's direction, "Reason I wanted to help with this mission. If Commandant Jun Sato is involved, it is worth something."

"Well, thank you for your help," said Hera.

"Yes, thank you," repeated Ahsoka.

Saw Gerrera had a good comment on the moment, "I think Admiral Ackbar must have had a Force vision with so many from his academy in the rebellion."

"That's a good point. But we're not in it yet. Perhaps if we were to have a discussion with the ships in the fleet," Lux responded, leaving open the possibility that the Bonteri Fleet could become part of the rebellion.

* * *

That night, out of hyperspace while above Shili, there was to be a large dinner party in the small banquet hall on the flagship, the _Plo_ _Koon_. There was a large, long, rectangular table in the center. First, a white cloth was spread all over the table. Then, little-by-little, various decorations were placed in the center. Then, elegant, round and solid plates and dishes for different types of food were set up accordingly, on either side of which utensils of the brightest shine and of various shapes for various uses were placed, as if this was the classiest restaurant on Alderaan when the times were rich and good. Finally, the nicely dressed waiters and waitresses folded some soft, cloth napkins in an interesting fashion and then placed them on top of each of the place settings. All that would be left was the placement of the food as large ladles and spoons and salad forks were put in strategic areas in the center area of the table.

And what food it was to be. Susie had been working all day and most of the previous one as well, getting the food ready. It was all right with her that there would be the extra guests from the _Ghost_ and representatives from Shili and Kiros present. It was going to be a large party anyway. She always planned for such contingencies. Wines, liqueurs, sprits, beers and ales were also readied; each one, Susie knew, to match the palate and the fancies of the myriad people and species that would be present. She also, secretly, hid a small bottle of something from Lasan. She hoped Zeb would notice it. She also hid the Commodore's little surprise.

The Commodore would often have these dinners; although not usually with so many attending. He liked having them. That way, not only did he get to know his captains, but also, the officers got to know him. They met so often—Susie couldn't count the times since she has been in his service, but it was frequent. Some of the captains would sometimes rather have stayed with their ships, but they knew Commodore Bonteri got results, so they went willingly. They went so often that they soon became to know the mind and the tactical ways of the Commodore, so much so that when they went into battle, they went into it knowing what Commodore Bonteri would do, without him having to tell them every step of the way. This is why they considered themselves a 'Band of Brothers.'

* * *

Soon, the guests were to make their way to the banquet hall. After releasing the spy a few hours previously, who was also attending the banquet, the _Ghost_ crew, without Ahsoka, went to take care of their home and ship. The crew of the _Plo_ _Koon_ was ordered to bar nothing from them—at all. So in time, the _Ghost_ was not only resupplied so heavily that Hera smilingly worried that she couldn't lift off; with the help of about a dozen the of the crew from the _Plo_ _Koon_ , they also scrubbed down the ship—inside and out—so much that even though the ship might not get off the deck, Hera was certain it would look real pretty and be so slick going through hyperspace. Chopper as well, got a cleaning and was given a replacement leg the exact same color of his original. The little droid was beepingly happy.

Kanan was practicing with Ezra, finally able to do so in a room even bigger than the whole of the _Ghost_. Kanan was worried, however, because Ezra seemed off his game. But, in any case, the off-duty crew, which also included the Commodore and Risè, watching the sparring bout were fascinated. Except for Lux, they had never seen anything like it. Ahsoka, doing something less active however, was meditating in her stateroom.

She had a lot to meditate about—mostly about her decisions of the past—particularly one night. Was it really right to have left Lux like that? She has seen that he can quite take care of himself, and could have back then as well, she realized. Maybe they should have faced what came after that night together, instead of apart. How much did she miss by that decision? What does Lux think of her? What has happened to him in the time she was away? Also, more deeply, she thought about Risè, who was such a pretty Twi'lek. She and Lux seemed to be close and in synchronization, although there was somewhat of an age difference. Seeing such a relationship, perhaps she should just leave and let bygones be bygones. Maybe in the next life she can be more happy—because she certainly wasn't in this one now.

Poor Ahsoka. If only she had been privy to the conversation between Lux and Saw before they went to the bridge, she would have been more confident—and fulfilled.

* * *

After a time, the party guests, many delivered to the venue via shuttles from other ships and the planet below, ambled into the room. They were to be strategically seated, rather than randomly. As each came in, there were cards for the seating on the plates in front of the prettily folded napkins written in a elegant script. Lux, Saw, the majordomo, as well as Susie had a say in the seating of the party.

At the head of the table were Lux, to the left, and Saw, to his right. On the corner from Saw was to be his little girl, of Onderon human and Mirialan stock. To the girl's right was Colonel Gerrard, from the Zouaves, in his colorful uniform, and then the Master Gunner from Rodia. Next to him, down that side of the table were the Ghost crew: Hera, then Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, and then the spy with Rex on her other side to protect her from that side. Always the soldier, was Rex. Past her and Rex were others from General Gerrera's units. Chopper was rolling around a bit in the large room as well.

Directly opposite Hera and Kanan were three captains from ships (that side of the table held the guests from the naval arm of the fleet); a human man and woman, and between them was a young Twi'lek man, a little older than Hera, with nice manners. Risè was seated to their left, with other, lesser officers filling the remainder of the table. To the right of these three officers, but to the left of Hera and Kanan, were the representatives from the two planets in the Ehosiq Sector, Shili and Kiros, both of the Togruta race. However, Ahsoka was to be seated next to them, kitty-corner from Lux. He wanted to be close to her to finish something and, if the gods were with him, to restart something from a long time ago. At least she can know how he felt. If things got rough, some talking with the representatives may cool things off. Before everyone sat down, while standing behind the chairs, the crew of the _Ghost_ introduced themselves. Ahsoka simply said her name, and everybody nodded to her. Then, with clapping, the introductions were completed and everyone sat in their chair, deftly helped by a waiter or waitress. Lux, however, helped Ahsoka with her chair. She didn't mind, though. It's what guys were supposed to do.

The dinner started with the grand entrance of the food rushing in on several trolleys, each pushed by a waiter, under the direction of a smiling Susie. As trays were placed on the struts in the center of the table and lids were opened, the look and aroma of the myriad dishes filling the large room foretold of a wonderful evening ahead.

Interestingly, although the Ghost crew were ready to dig in, they could see that no one was about to. Instead, Commodore Bonteri called on Saw's little girl.

"Tricia, can you say the prayers for us?"

"Certainly, Uncle Terry," the girl responded, earning a soft smile from Ahsoka and Lux clearing his throat. Then the ten-year old said a prayer. The words were simple but the thoughts were big; that there would be peace throughout the Galaxy, that the Emperor would come to realize his mistakes, and that love and friendship could prevail.

During this time, all around the table held their hands and most closed their eyes. Men would hold the hand of another man without embarrassment. Hera and Kanan now had a good excuse to hold hands. The representatives from the planets below seemed to know what was going on, perhaps they had been here before, so they held hands. Risè was holding the hand of a human male, but she so wished it could have been the Commodore. 'He should be holding hands with me, not with that no-account Togruta that showed up out of nowhere,' she thought.

Suddenly, Ahsoka and Lux were holding hands for the first time in fifteen years. When he made the seating arrangements, he didn't even think about this. But here they were, holding hands. Her hand was so warm, yet strong and firm, like he remembered it from long ago. While Tricia was saying the prayer, he wanted to let Ahsoka know his feelings silently, so he gently, but confidently, squeezed Ahsoka's hand.

Which almost made her cry, and she would have, if it hadn't been for the training she went through as a Jedi. Here was another confirmation that he hadn't forgotten her. A new path seemed to open itself for her. So, she returned the squeeze in like manner, gently and confidently. As soon as she did she accidentally let out an almost inaudible laugh from the throat because suddenly, his hand shivered a little, and got a little sweaty; just like his hands did that night fifteen years ago, holding hers, just as he was popping the question.

Finally, with a word led by Tricia and said by most of those present, they finished the prayer and started to dig in. Some released another's hand somewhat slowly. You may count Kanan and Hera amongst those. The crew of the _Ghost_ , being the guests this night, were given the first helpings. Soon, everyone was talking and having a good time.

•

Susie, followed by a waiter, next rolled in the drinks trolleys. Not one bottle was similar and the array of them was like a rainbow; so many colors. She first rolled up to the Commodore, making sure to keep the tray behind Ahsoka. "Commodore, would you like to choose a wine?" She said while surreptitiously placing a large, purple finger on a certain bottle; one for which he quickly had gone to the surface of Onderon to fetch. It was a bottle of unfinished wine he kept lovingly and carefully since the last time he saw her that night on Coruscant, keeping it at a constant 15˚ Celsius and from any kind of shaking in a little refrigerator—never to be opened until this day.

So, he took the bottle and put it on the table, the label facing away from Ahsoka. Then he poured some wine into Ahsoka's crystal wine glass. The color and the aroma brought a recognition of a time long ago to her as she brought it to her nose, but she needed to make sure. So, as he was about to pour for himself, Ahsoka put down her own glass, stopped him and said, "Please, Lux, the Shili way." Then he put the bottle on the table, so Ahsoka could pour for him. As she finished, she looked at the label. There was nothing she had forgotten about that night, the bad had not overwhelmed the good in her memory. She remembered this bottle, not only the vineyard and the year, but the little nick on the label and how it was dog-eared on the upper right corner as well. This was the very wine from that night. If Lux had not squeezed her hand, she might have taken it differently, but he did. So she sipped the wine graciously, and was brought back to the night when the wine was so good, 'Just like it is now,' thought Ahsoka. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her, expectantly. She smiled at him, and reached under the table with her right hand to hold his left, which was on his leg, close to his knee. They squeezed each other's hands and smiled at each other. The first step had been taken. Soon, they each released the other's hand so they could get some food and talk with their neighbors, each confident that they would take some time later to deepen their feelings. Lux was looking at Ahsoka's right hand, now on the table. 'Had he just touched it?' he was asking himself.

Saw had never seen his friend so happy, and so, knowing why, was extremely happy for him. He would have to tell his Mirialan wife, though, who was desperately match-making for Lux, always on the lookout for him and collecting a stack of pictures of various 'possibilities' from around the Galaxy to ply Lux with. In the meantime, Ahsoka took up Lux's plate and was ladling some of Susie's masterpieces onto it for him. Saw couldn't help but smile.

••

Everyone was putting food on their plates, meeting new people. Hera and Kanan, after their own surreptitious hand-holding during the wine, were eating. Susie also went to Zeb with the liquor trolley, and asked if he would like a certain beverage. Again, she pointed to the top of a bottle as a secret signal to Zeb to take that one, which he did. He opened it as Susie was walking away, but still looking back at him. When he did open it, the aroma brought him back to his days on Lasan, an honor guard to the King. He was so surprised, and so happy. He then put some in a small glass and brought it up to his nose, and breathed in deep the fragrance of the drink. He then opened his eyes and smiled. 'What a woman,' was his only thought at the moment.

Across from Hera and Kanan, the trio of captains were discussing something amongst themselves, all the while glancing at Hera now and then. Then, the Twi'lek captain began speaking to Hera.

"Captain Syndulla, this is Captain Hood of the _Luminara_ _Unduli_ ," he said while gesturing to the human man, "and Captain Foley of the _Quinlan_ _Vos_." Hera nodded at the woman. "I am Captain Acham of the _Ayala_ _Secura_."

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, Captain Hood, Captain Foley, and Captain Acham." They nodded back in reply. They were also looking rather expectantly to Hera, acting like they wanted to ask her something but were hesitant to do so. Captain Acham then got up the courage to ask Hera what they were curious about. When the captain did, Hera was eternally glad that she was between bites and between drinks when he did ask the question.

"I hope you don't mind my asking," the captain started as the other two were looking on in anticipation, "But are you related to— to Grand Field Marshal Cham Syndulla?"

"Gag! Cough! Splat! Sputter! Gag! Where's that napkin? Cough! Cough! Cough!"

Kanan wasn't so lucky.

However, all this time, Hera only raised her right eyebrow slightly and the corner her mouth on the same side, making a perfect, 'You've got to be kidding me,' face. She waited until Kanan could calm down, before she answered. It took a while. "Sorry about that," signaled that he had finally.

"Yes. 'Grand Field Marshal' Syndulla is my father," she said crisply after Kanan had recovered. She was met with wide-eyed looks and exclamations of "Aah."

Kanan leaned in close to her and said to her very quietly, "So that's what he's calling himself these days?"

Hera, still looking at the captains said, "I wouldn't put it past him," through the side of her mouth on Kanan's side.

Susie the cook also saw this and, rather than be mad at Kanan, was worried that perhaps she had made something he didn't like. But, she let it pass because she was sure he could find something he liked.

* * *

A little later, sated, Lux and Ahsoka had returned to finishing off the wine after fifteen years, again, holding hands under the table. After all, you only needed one hand, not even the hand you write with, to hold a wine glass and drink from it.

The party started to go full swing. Talking, drinking, laughing, singing were all around as the guests became more and more full—yet leaving space for something they knew was on the way. Some got the band to play a tune so they could sing to it. The representative from Kiros was one those, very happy with her performance after she finished to a round of applause.

Later, off to the side so everyone could see them, sitting on some chairs, Lux, on the twelve-string guitar, and Saw on the banjo, started a riff on a jumpy little tune, but stopped suddenly. "Wait a minute, Saw. We're missing something." Saw looked to Lux. "I know. We need some wind for this." Lux looked over to the side and noticed what he wanted. "Ah. Knucklehead. Can you bring me that big 'shine jug over there?" Knucklehead did so, the little Rodian almost stumbling under the weight of the big jug. "Thank you," said Lux. Then, "Kanan! You got yourself a prize set of lungs. Get yourself over here," Lux said as he patted a seat that a band member had put there next to him with the jug in front of it. Kanan did so, followed by cheers and applause; especially from the _Ghost_ crew. "Now Kanan," Lux said after he sat down next to him, "Put this jug on your lap and blow into the neck." Kanan did so. "Is that all you can do, bro? You dang near woke up the whole ship with that coughing-gagging explosion just now. Try it again." Everyone laughed at Kanan, Hera and Ahsoka especially. Kanan did try it again. "There you go, Kanan. I knew you had it in you." After some more teaching, they played a neat, jumpy little tune with some funny lyrics. Everyone was made happy with this little interlude. It wasn't exactly a tune to dance to, but some tried. Everyone gave the trio, especially Kanan, a round of applause when it was finished. Kanan went back to his seat, greeted by a peck on the cheek from Hera.

•

After she made sure that enough food had been eaten by all, Susie then got ready for the entrance of the aspic. It was to be carried in on a large tray it was so big. First, the lights were dimmed and the doors shut. Then, suddenly, with a blaring of the string band (which had been playing since about halfway through the dinner) and a switching on of the lights; the aspic entered, carried by Susie in front and Knucklehead the Rodian bringing up the rear. He had to hold it shoulder high himself, the Lasan woman was so tall. "Ooohs" and "Aaahs" and "Wows" and other expressions of amazement, greeted the aspic. Then, Susie and Knucklehead carefully put the aspic in the very center of the large table. Waiters and waitresses then rushed to the cake and started parceling it out into the large cake dishes that had been made ready and then given to each of the guests. Again, the _Ghost_ crew were served first. Everyone was happy—or so it seemed.

Ezra, unfortunately, was in a depressed mood. Kanan was a little worried about him since he hadn't eaten much of the food. He was wondering what was on the young man's mind.

The object of Kanan's concern was worried—deeply. 'What should I do?' he was thinking to himself. If anything, he wanted to disappear right then and there to the Unknown Regions he was so despondent. 'What should I do? What should I do?' and, 'Why me?' we're his only thoughts most of the night.

* * *

Soon, all too soon for some, the banquet ended. Knucklehead was in charge of the clean up as Susie thanked the guests for coming. Knucklehead, usually the lowest on the totem pole there, really enjoyed ordering around these even lower than himself, usually crew members on KP duty for bad behavior. But, even though he might have been a knucklehead, he got things done.

The guests meandered out. The representatives had their own VIP suites if they wanted them, but they opted to leave for their homes. A battleship was a battleship, after all. Shuttles were seen to be leaving back to other ships as well. Officers on the ship were slowly going back to their quarters. Risè went back slowly to her own room. The crew of the _Ghost_ went their way, and Hera and Kanan seemed to linger, and then to disappear somewhere, maybe the ship's canteen where various 'drinks' were available at all times of the day—except for during battle.

Lux escorted Ahsoka down to her own stateroom. Somehow, the crew and those from other ships knew to go the other way from that area. The passageways were darkened slightly, to better simulate life on a planet. They walked slowly. A few steps from the banquet hall, Ahsoka put her right hand through the crook of Lux's arm on that side, and then a few steps later, her left hand on his arm on that side. He put his right hand on hers that was in the crook of his arm. They walked very slowly, saying nothing, talking wordlessly between them. Then they came to Ahsoka's stateroom door. Just outside, they looked at each other, and then kissed each other. A light kiss, but one that meant a lot. It was the first one they had shared together in such a long, long time. From then, both knew that they would be a part of the other's life, and were happier for it.

After finishing the kiss, while looking at Lux, Ahsoka opened her door and went in. He said, "Goodnight, Ahsoka," which was returned with a, "Goodnight, Lux." Lux looked after her for a time that was only as long as decency allowed. He then left so she could close the door without causing hard feelings. After listening to a few of his disappearing steps, she did so. Somehow, both knew that they would not be able to sleep very well that night. But, unknown to them, they were being watched by someone, who herself was being watched by another person.

* * *

Unfortunately, someone else was not able to sleep well that night, tossing and turning over an unwanted intrusion earlier. That person was Ezra. He was going over a conversation he had over his comm-link in his and Zeb's room just before he had his sparring match with Kanan and the reason he didn't enjoy the party as much as he could have:

"Hello Ezra Bridger."

"Vizago?"

"One and the same, Ezra. Remember your debt to me for saving Kanan?"

"Yes."

"I'm calling in that debt right now. I know you are with the Bonteri Fleet, even on the _Plo Koon_."

"How did you know?"

"Never mind. I want you to bring Bonteri to me."

"I can't do that! He's—"

"I don't care what you say. That was part of our deal. You promised to do whatever I asked. Remember? Now I'm telling you: Bring Bonteri to me. You don't know him that well, do you? What is he to you?"

"I can't—"

"You will! A promise is a promise, Ezra Bridger. I can make things real difficult for your little band of rebels if you don't. Besides, what have I heard of the people of Lothal?"

"That we keep our promises," he resigned.

"And you being a Jedi, there are now three reasons to keep your promise. Do you understand? Bring Bonteri to me."

Ezra became slumped and distraught. Then, after a few seconds, "How?"

"Any way you can. It shouldn't be too difficult. Make it easy on yourself. . . . Just bring me his head."

—•—

 **Thank you for reading this. I hoped you liked it. I hope I didn't bore you with this chapter. I may have added too many words. I even cut 1,000 before uploading. I didn't want to leave you with a cliffhanger, but I got the impression from a review that you guys like cliffhangers.**

 **I wanted to try to get as much writing in as I could before the end of Season 2. Compared to Season 1, I am enjoying this season much more. I also wanted to get as far as Vizago and Ezra and there was so much before that. By the way, I think Ezra was let off way too easily in his promise to Vizago. He could have been made to do something more evil instead of getting Vizago out of his own brig.**

 **I was planning for more ship-to-ship action in this chapter, but it turns out there is a good reason Commodore Bonteri did what he did when Thrawn showed up. Like I said, I hope you weren't bored. I know a lot of readers want action, more action, on top of more action. I find the shows to be the same way, missing out on a lot of characterization that could be accomplished. In any case, I will put in some ship-to-ship action in a later chapter.**

 **The song is a Groucho Marx one. Here are the original lyrics:**

 _ **I once knew a woman who couldn't spell cat.  
**_ _ **Her face was as homely as chintz.  
**_ _ **In winter she always wore last summers hat,  
**_ _ **And her size eleven shoe was a pinch.  
**_ _ **When she played piano, strong men would faint,  
**_ _ **Und veek men would cry out in grief.  
**_ _ **Und as for her singing, well, it made you feel,  
**_ _ **That it wasn't so tough to be 'deef'.  
**_ _ **But with all these things that the people would say,  
**_ _ **Her voice and her looks couldn't drive them away,  
**_ _ **'Cause, ach, how that woman could cook.  
**_ _ **Her bread was like angel food's cake.  
**_ _ **She could take soup meat, and give it one look,  
**_ _ **And right away it was porterhouse steak.  
**_ _ **Her pfannkuchen, what a beautiful dream,  
**_ _ **Her tripe was like peaches in cream,  
**_ _ **And with the table between us,  
**_ _ **She looked exactly like Venus,  
**_ _ **Oh, God, how that woman could cook.**_

 **I had a time finding a replacement for 'Venus' until I realized that that's just what Twi'lek girls are in the Star Wars universe. Just take a look at Numa (she will make an appearance).**

 **Well, I hope you liked it. No matter what happens this Wednesday, US time, I will continue the story. Season 1 ended in a bang and it looks like this year will too. Since I needed to hurry to get this up, I know there is still some editing needed in the published version.**

 **I would like to thank my wife for the information about keeping wines fresh over a long period.**

 **Thank you,**

 **johnt  
PS. I have some out-takes from this chapter that if I get to be too long in updating, perhaps I will post them and you guys can tell me what you think.  
PPS. There's another neat little new Luxsoka under the Rebels category called, "When Fates Collide." It might be a little racy but I hope you can take a look at it.**


	4. Chapter 4

—•—

All named characters are the property of Disney/LucasFilm.

For this story, 'Brothers of the Broken Horn;' or at least the part where Ezra made good on his debt to Vizago, didn't happen.

—•—

 **"Go With Me."**

 **"Stay With Me."**

 **Chapter 4**

—•—

From the previous chapter:

 _"And you being a Jedi, there are now three reasons to keep your debt to me. Do you understand? Bring Bonteri to me."_  
 _Ezra became slumped and distraught. Then, after a few seconds, "How?"_  
 _"Any way you can. It shouldn't be too difficult. Make it easy on yourself. . . . Just bring me his head."_

—•—

—•—

"I hate children."

That was all poor Vizago could get out. 'I hate children.'

Certainly, Ezra had brought Vizago the head of the Bonteri Fleet, Commodore Lux Bonteri. That was what he, Vizago, wanted. 'Make it easy on yourself,' he remembered saying to the boy, 'Just bring me his head.' But what he didn't want and didn't count on was that the rest of Bonteri would come with it attached, body and all, alive and kicking and holding a gun to Vizago's head, the metal muzzle cold to the Devonian's temple, holding him down on his knees with a strength that surprised Vizago just by looking at him. On the other side was Saw Gerrera, who he now knew was General of the Armies protecting Onderon, holding a gun to the other temple. 'Must be in case one misses, huh,' he thought vituperatively. What Vizago didn't know was that Bonteri was holding this very same blaster in the very same way to Ezra's head not just a few hours previous.

All around him were the smoldering ruins of his once-great business empire, in ashes and hissing metal scraps. Here and there were the remains of his once-precious droids that were supposed to prevent this, scattered around him, cut into too many pieces to count in this life. Through the smoke he could see some Zabrack marines, with a lance corporal at the head, looking mean, rifle at the ready. If his blaster bolts didn't get you, his head-spikes would. Next to them was what looked like an officer, but in a fancy uniform, flanked on the opposite side by equally flamboyantly accoutered soldiers. He too, looking ready to kill in a moment's notice.

Then there was that leaf-green Twi'lek woman, Hera, standing in front of Zeb, with a close bead on his head, holding a mean Ryloth Blurrg-1120 blaster that he knew would leave an exit wound bigger than his fist. Next to her was that Jedi Kanan, one of the causes of his ruin, looking Jedi-smug all the time.

But all that wasn't Vizago's real worry. Not by a long shot. As if three aiming right at his head wasn't enough—right next to Bonteri was a Togruta woman who looked ready to gut him in a flash with her twin, white lightsabers for the wrong blink of an eye.

He looked at Ezra, standing on the other side of the Twi'lek woman from Kanan, next to the girl he knew as Sabine, with his lightsaber in his hand.

"I hate children."

"We know that, Vizago," said Bonteri, "You said that already." Vizago only grumbled. "Now," the Commodore continued, "We have to find out what you had to gain from this. Why would you have Ezra try to kill me, Vizago? What gain?"

The Devonian signature cowardice then kicked in. Once met with not just a greater force, but also an equal or even a weaker force with a good bluff, Devonians were notorious for giving in. But for Vizago, he wasn't all gone yet. While he answered, he started to move a foot; quite brave for his kind even with a serious Jedi staring him down.

"I don't know anything," the smuggler answered, while slightly moving his boot. "How could I know? I am just a smuggler."

"You are a lot more than that, Vizago, a lot more. Trading in ion blasters is no small thing."

"That crew got them for me!" he almost shouted, moving his boot a little more.

"That doesn't matter. You wanted them. That's all that matters. I'm just glad they wasted most of them fighting the Imperials."

"That's—"

"Shut up and tell us," Saw Gerrera countered, "Why did you want my friend dead?"

"Because—" Just a little more with the boot, then suddenly from the Togruta Jedi;

"Boot darts, Terr!"

Lux smiled at the pet nickname. It had been a long time since Ahsoka called him that. He looked back up at her. "Thanks, chichuk." (A Togruti word of endearment, which the last time he used was that night fifteen years ago.) "Move that foot again, and it'll be rolling around on the tuft grass and those Lothcats yonder will be using it for playing games," Lux was deadly serious in saying back to the smuggler. Vizago was defeated. "Just for good measure—Hera," Lux called to the captain of the Ghost with a nod in response, "Put a bead on his foot. If he moves it again; you have my permission to fire at will."

Hera smiled; "Roger, roger, Commodore." Silently, Hera touched a switch on her blaster and then aimed her Blurgg a little lower. In a second, Vizago could see a small, red laser-dot move on to his boot, just back of the toes, where the blast would hit. It didn't reassure him much that instead of three fist-sized exit wounds coming out of his head if he did something, he would only have two—in addition to a blasted foot. 'Some consolation,' he thought.

"Now, back to business," the commodore recovered after a smile. "Why were you trying to kill me?"

Vizago gave up. There was nothing more to do. "To take you to the Empire," he sighed in defeat.

"To take me where in the Empire?"

"How should I know?! I was only told to take you to some ship."

"What ship?"

"Some Star Destroyer. I don't know the name. Really. Some ship with a Conantin running it."

"Conantin?" questioned Kanan. "Never heard of him."

The Commodore responded, "That's because here is no Conantin, Kanan." He looked at the Devonian. "You mean Konstantine, don't you?"

"Yes, yes. That's right. Konstantine."

"On the _Relentless_ ," Commodore Bonteri filled in the details.

"Terry, let me take this over," interjected General Gerrera. Commodore Bonteri responded with a nod of his head.

"Let me give you another name, Vizago," said the General, "Does the name 'Kallus' mean anything to you?" Vizago looked up to the General significantly. "Obviously, it does," was his response to Vizago. There were some looks at General Gerrera. "He is normally stationed on the _Relentless_ ," he filled the others in.

"How did you know?" was Kanan's question.

Commodore Bonteri only smiled. "We have our ways." He then looked back to Vizago. "Now, 'smuggler.' Ezra. How did you know Ezra would be close to me?" That was the nub, the question of the moment. It didn't matter that Vizago wanted the commodore killed, or even that he knew Ezra was on the _Plo Koon_. What mattered was how he knew and how the two would be close together.

"I was only told what I was told!" whined the Devonian. "All I was told was that you and the junior Jedi were on the ship at the same time. That's all I know!" There was a pause in the interrogation. "What are you going to do with me?"

"For right now, keep you here," was Commodore Bonteri's response. "Officers and Jedi for a conference." Saw, Ahsoka, Hera, Lux, Kanan, the Zouave colonel and Ezra started for an area off a way. "Ezra?" asked the commodore, "You stay here. If the smuggler bothers you, chop off his head."

"Yeah, Ezra," said Kanan as he was departing, "Like I taught you." Ezra then took a position close to Vizago, snapping his singular lightsaber on for effect.

"Yeah, Kanan, like you taught me. Roger, roger Commodore," he smiled back to that person with a wave to respond.

"You mean, you were taught to—" asked a scared Vizago.

"Yeah," was Ezra's reply. "Do something stupid to find out. Besides, why did you say I should just bring the Commodore's head if you didn't think I could do it?"

"I was just being facetious. Sorry."

•

The group of officers and Jedi gathered a ways away, a good distance from Vizago. He might be a Devonian and a coward, but it was best not to take chances.

"We have a spy," said Commodore Bonteri first as they huddled together.

"Obviously," said Ahsoka, "But who? and why?"

"I have my," Commodore Bonteri stopped shortly, "I have my—suppositions."

Ezra, watching over the smuggler as the officers and the older Jedi were commiserating, gestured to the Zabrack lance corporal for assistance. He was so filled with competing emotions he thought it best to have some help even for this small task. He didn't know if he could keep them in control. As the tall marine came over and stood on the other side of Vizago, Ezra looked back in his mind of what had happened a few hours before—

* * *

Ezra and Commodore Bonteri had been walking together after a small breakfast the morning after the big dinner party. There weren't many who were still hungry. Ezra was, as he hadn't eaten that much the night before, but he didn't want to let it show.

They were talking about Ezra's parents, the young man inconspicuously walking a little behind the Commodore. Then, as Lux opened his door and was about to enter, he turned around to say goodbye to Ezra, but was met with a Force push into his room. Suddenly, Ezra entered the room, and used the Force to close and lock the door. Commodore Bonteri was stunned as he recovered, and was suddenly looking down the wrong end of a lightsaber as he turned around. What didn't make sense was that the boy didn't look as if he wanted to do what he was doing one bit.

"Ezra!" What are you doing?!"

"I— I have to take you with me; with me to Lothal."

"Why?! And why to Lothal?"

"Please—I don't want to do this. But I must. I have to take you to Lothal, to Vizago; as a promise."

"You promised this Vizago, whoever he is, to abduct me and take me to a far-off planet in the Outer Rim?"

"No!" Then there was a short silence. "I mean, yes." Lux could see the boy losing focus and concentration. He silently, unnoticed by the consternated young man, passed his thumb swiftly inside the top edge of his belt buckle, with the design on the face of it just like the one on the port-side of the ship.

"Why?"

"As a promise to Vizago. He helped save Kanan from the Empire in return for whatever he asked me to do. Kanan; he is my Master. I owe my life to him many times over." As Ezra was saying this, Commodore Bonteri, unnoticed again by the boy, touched a small, round medallion, close to his left shoulder. He then made a few, minute motions with his fingers, seemingly natural, but in a pattern.

Then, there as a silence between the two. Not much, but it was enough to fill a book.

"So," returned the Commodore, deeply, slowly, yet sadly, "For you to keep your promise to Vizago, I must be the sacrifice." The horror of the statement caused the young man to take his eyes off his target for a second.

Bad move, Ezra.

Just then, the room suddenly darkened and then a nanosecond after, a blinding white light went throughout all the room, blinding Ezra for a second. A second was all the Commodore needed. In a flash, Lux had crushed Ezra against a wall, his strong right hand holding his own two fast around the lightsaber, hard against the wall, but the other was holding a sleek, smooth, and deadly snub-nose Naboo blaster to his right temple, glowing like a menace in the light from Ezra's still activated lightsaber. "Turn the saber off," the Commodore said through his gritted teeth, "Now." The tone this came out in told Ezra he was in the greatest danger to himself in a while—at least since Malachor. Ezra turned off the light saber. As he did so, the lights came back on and he heard the door suddenly open. Saw Gerrera, holding another blaster aimed at his head, entered, and, what was the worst, was followed by an irate, shocked, and a most highly disappointed Kanan.

"Drop it," ordered General Gerrera.

"Ezra," was all Kanan could exaperatingly sigh out. Kanan had a face he had never seen nor wanted to see again. He was followed by Ahsoka, with a countenance of great sadness. He dropped his weapon with a thud.

* * *

"—young Jedi; —young man." Ezra could hear the Zabrack calling him back to reality. While Vizago was looking at him, the marine hadn't taken his eyes from Vizago. Ezra couldn't say the same. He was glad he had the foresight to call the man for assistance. "They are returning," he was informing Ezra.

As they were doing so, Vizago started to look a little worried. "What are you going to do with me?" he asked in that state.

"Hold up your end of the deal, Vizago," Hera replied to him as she came up to him. "You're going to bring Commodore Bonteri to the _Relentless_ ; to Kallus."

"Oh," was the smuggler's only response. He didn't see how he would do that since he was on his knees, not knowing when his last breath would be.

 **—•—**

 **Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. This update is much shorter than what I am used to posting, and I already had another minimum 2,000 words to add in but a bit too many flashbacks were created so that I was worried that the flow of the story would be interrupted too much. Hence, it is cut here. If I may, I would like to post the next chapter soon and ask the readers for their opinions about the two chapters together. (Please leave a review of this chapter if you wish.) Will that be all right? I will try to get that chapter up soon.**

 **As you can tell, for better or worse, the events here are after Malachor. I decided to keep the story as it started before the finale. (Or is it finalè? It seems my iPad dictionary doesn't have diacritics.) To keep this under Spoiler Alert level; I am highly disappointed with the series in what happened to Kanan and I will never understand people's fascination with that perennial nuisance of a Sith. (end of rant)**

 **Vizago's boot darts are from his drawing in the Rebels pre-release Visual Guide. He had some circles on the toes of his boots like Aurra Sing.**

 **Thank you,**

 **johnt**


	5. Chapter 5

—•—

All named characters with the exception of Risè the pretty Twi'lek, Susie, Knucklehead, Gerrard, and Acham are the property of Disney/LucasFilm.

For this chapter, imagine that the 'Brothers of the Broken Horn' and 'Legends of Lasat' episodes didn't happen.

—•—

 **"Go With Me."**

 **"Stay With Me."**

 **Chapter 5**

—•—

From the previous chapter:

 _Vizago started to look a little worried. "What are you going to do with me?" he asked in that state.  
"Hold up your end of the deal, Vizago," Hera replied to him as she came up to him. "You're going to bring Commodore Bonteri to the _Relentless _; to Kallus."  
"Oh," was the smuggler's only response. He didn't see how he would do that since he was on his knees, not knowing when his last breath would be._

—•—

Later, with the wrists of the smuggler bound, they made their way to _The Broken Horn_. Then they hid the _Phantom_ and all the troops inside. When they took off, they had the corvette trail behind at a good distance—but close enough to be quickly there if needed for a quick evac.

* * *

During this time, with Vizago now under heavy guard, while Hera and Ahsoka and Lux and Saw paired off and were examining Vizago's 'contributions' to the fight, Kanan was meditating with Ezra in a comfy and relatively clean room. The boiling stew of Ezra's mind was nothing compared to Kanan's. 'How had I failed?' was his main thought, next to, 'What did I do wrong?' Not much of a difference between the two, but all-mattering to Kanan. He kept coming back to the start of the travail his mind was in now. He would never forget the moment this started as long as he lived—

•

He and Ahsoka were talking in a room about how General Gerrera conducted operations on a planet's surface. They, along with the rest of the _Ghost_ crew, were to be given a tour of the ship later by Commodore Bonteri. This was supposed to be their last day on the ship. General Gerrera was explaining some strategies; mentioning how much he and the Commodore worked together, when a sudden beep interrupted their talk. When that beep came in, Saw looked very worried. He then touched a button on his left gauntlet and saw an image that shocked him as well as all those in the room—fortunately then only the two from the _Ghost_.

Kanan was sure that to the end of his days he would never forget seeing the image of Ezra holding the lightsaber he had made to Commodore Bonteri's chest. What else shocked him was the look of despair on Ezra's face. It was a look as if Ezra was in great pain in doing what he was doing. For himself, the Commodore was rather poised considering the situation. Saw could see some signals his friend was making and what medallion he touched.

The three of them then went very quickly, running to the door of the Commodore's quarters, all the while the General informing an engineering officer something about lights and him being able to control them from his left gauntlet. Kanan and Ahsoka were in such a hurry that they didn't get all of what the General was saying. Then, outside the door, they wanted to burst in, but Saw held them back. He was steadily looking at the Commodore in the holoimage that was now coming from his right gauntlet, all the while holding a finger poised over a button on his left. Then, he saw Ezra close his eyes. 'That's it!' he smiled to himself; and the next thing the three knew, they were bursting into the room, turning on the lights, and looking at a determined, but not mad, Commodore Bonteri, manhandling the boy, with his right hand holding the boy's saber in his own hands, and the left holding a specially modified Naboo blaster to Ezra's temple.

••

Later, after Ezra had been subdued and bound, the four adults talked about what to do.

"I think we should attack this Vizago," Saw voiced, "And put him out of his misery."

"Yes, let's do that," offered Ahsoka. "But there is something more. What is in it for this Vizago? I think we need to find that out. Ransom? Slavery? Empire? I think this path may lead to something beneficial."

"Beneficial?" Saw retorted. Lux smiled at the idea from Ahsoka. "How could we benefit from dealing with a smuggler?"

"I think Ahsoka's right," the Commodore offered. "Let's see what Vizago has to say before we give him his just rights. If Ahsoka thinks there may be something more to this, I am willing to follow this to the final end."

"All right," Saw gave in, "I'm open to suggestions."

The room was silent for a while. Soon, Lux had the look of someone who had pieced together a plan.

"Let's try this. Saw and Ahsoka, you go to the bridge, but don't say where I am. If someone asks, just say I may be resting. Signal us when you get there."

"Ok," responded Saw slowly.

"Then, Kanan and Ezra will force me to the _Phantom_. One of you needs to hold an unlit lightsaber to my throat, in view of the crew who happen to pass by, so they are convinced."

"Just as long as it is Kanan and just as long as he holds the butt-end against your throat, if you don't mind," interjected Ahsoka. "I don't want any mistakes."

Lux smiled at that precaution from Ahsoka, but then got back into the business at hand, "I hope we don't see any soldiers."

"Mm," thought Saw, "Maybe I should have the ones on duty go to a part of the ship where we 'think' there may be a stowaway with a hangover from last night."

"Not too far, though, since you will need to call them back when you see Kanan and Ezra forcing me to the _Phantom_. Kanan? Ezra?" The two responded, although one was in binders. "We need to be quick, very quick."

"All right," responded Kanan.

"Saw, you and Ahsoka see me being abducted and call in the troops to follow. Get Gerrard's Rancors and the 12th Zabracks. Then, arrest the _Ghost_ crew and bring them and the troops on the _Zett Jukassa_. Don't forget to pass command of the fleet over to the _Shaak Ti_ , and Saw . . . put Acham in charge of the _Plo Koon._ "

The General nodded his head significantly. He didn't know the meaning of this but decided to follow his friend's idea.

"Then, Saw, follow us out, and give chase out in space. Make it look good, but not too good. Then, after we are out of subspace comm frequency range, we pass signals, the _Phantom_ docks with the _Jukassa_ and we go to where this Vizago is with a full platoon."

Suddenly, Ahsoka came in; "I should go to the _Ghost_ crew. It'll look better that way. I can calm them down as well."

"All right, Ahsoka," Saw said quietly, "I'll send the MPs when you get there." He nodded to her, but Lux was worried.

First, Ahsoka left. But before she did, she saw some residue on Lux's cheek from the bright blast of light from the medallion. She then took out a small and soft handkerchief, wetted it a little with water from the sink close by and rubbed off the residue from his cheek. They were very close and Lux was smiling down at her from his slightly taller height. The others in the room could see this intimacy and looked away. Then, Ahsoka left for the room with the remaining Ghost crew members.

When Saw was about to leave, Lux held him back for a second. "Saw, tell the MPs not to be too rough," the Commodore said to him very quietly.

"Sure, Terry, sure." Then he left. (What Lux couldn't see was the smile on Ahsoka's face.)

Kanan had grabbed Ezra, but the Commodore held him back. "Kanan, let me get these," he said as he released Ezra's binders.

"Are you sure, Commodore?" asked Kanan.

"Kanan, I could see Ezra up close, and how much he didn't want to do what he was doing. What do you think Ezra?" Lux asked as he removed Ezra's binders.

"If I could take back this I would. I am so sorry for what I did. I am willing to make it up to you—if you will let me."

"And that I shall. And you, Ezra, rest assured and be at ease. You will fulfill your promise to Vizago and be free of any debt you may owe to him. You did it for a good cause, Ezra, to save Kanan. But, next time think of the consequences before you commit yourself to something."

"Yes, sir, I will."

Kanan wanted to say something. "If this is what it cost to save me, Ezra, then the price was too high. However, I do think you have learned a lesson." Then Kanan turned to Lux, "What do we do now?"

"For one, Kanan, you can call me by Terry or Lux. You brought Ahsoka here. I owe you that." Then he set to thinking what to do next. "Kanan, we need to mess up the room a bit; make it look like there was a struggle."

They then started to turn things over while Lux mussed up his uniform a bit; but made sure not to rip anything. Lastly, Kanan was about to overturn a picture of Lux, one where he was quite young and in what seemed to be a jungle. His expression was stunning, Kanan noticed, very soft and looking into the distance, off-camera. However, before he turned it over, Lux stopped him and this person himself gently overturned the picture.

"It's the only picture of Ahsoka I have," Lux explained. Kanan had a look as if he didn't understand, so the older man explained. "I didn't notice it when it was taken, but when it was, I remembered I was looking at Ahsoka. I will never forget that moment as long as I live. It was one of the happiest times of my life."

'Oh,' thought Kanan with sadness, 'How lonely the Commodore must be.' Then the signal came in from Saw and they made their move.

•••

And that is how Kanan got to where he was now, meditating on the smuggler's ship. Running through the corridors on the _Plo Koon_ ; they fortunately met very few and with a threat from Kanan, they held back. They got as far as the hanger bay where the _Phantom_ was when a loud horn resonated throughout the bay. In the short run from the entrance to the hanger bay to the ship, they were noticed by most all of the crew then in the hanger bay, Kanan manhandling their commander and Ezra riding guard. It was only nanoseconds before they were charged—many with only their bare hands or the tools they happened to be holding at the moment. They were just barely able to get into the _Phantom_ before they were rushed _._ There was even a burly, one-eyed, one-horned Togruta hunk who jumped on the front view screen and was pounding on the front glass. They were able to shake him off as Ezra flew the ship. As the little ship made its way out, there were even some shots by a turret but it was quickly ceased as they were afraid of harming the Commodore. However, the silence in the hanger bay was short-lived as there were cheers throughout when they saw the _Zett Jukassa_ give chase to the _Phantom_.

* * *

Hera, however, was thinking about what happened while she was with Ahsoka looking over the cargo of _The Broken Horn_. She had never been so afraid for her life or the lives of her crewmates than she had at that time. It all started with Ahsoka entering their little meeting room. They were discussing their tour that was to take place on the ship. When Hera saw her, however, she feared for what was to come, Ahsoka looked so scared.

•

"Everyone," Ahsoka said calmly, "Get away from any kind of weapon. Zeb, put your bo-staff far away from you. Rex, unholster your blasters and put them on the other side of the room."

"Ahsoka, what's going on?" Hera asked.

"A nightmare come to reality. Where's your Blurgg? Sabine, you too."

Hera put her Blurgg onto the counter behind her, but then Ahsoka took it and moved it on a desk next to the door. Sabine gave her her blasters and Ahsoka put them in the same place as Hera's. She then put her lightsabers by Zeb's bo-staff.

"Commander," Rex started, "What—"

"They are coming. Whatever you do, do not look to your weapons or they will shoot you. Look into their eyes without challenge."

"But who?" asked Sabine, "And why would they shoot us?"

"No time to explain," returned Ahsoka. "It's the ship's MPs. And—"

"And it is because it is what I would do," answered Rex. There was silence, only to be broken by Ahsoka looking towards the door she thankfully locked—

"They are here."

Just as she said that, a loud knocking was heard. "Open up in there," said a very gruff voice. Hera was about to open it but Ahsoka stopped her. Again, that very gruff voice ordered even more loudly, "Open up in there now!" Then, Ahsoka motioned for Hera to unlock the door, but not open it. When Hera got back to her original position, Ahsoka then motioned for her and Sabine to move away from the center of the room—off to the side from the door.

"It's unlocked!" Ahsoka shouted.

They immediately found out why Sabine and Hera were moved. Those outside didn't try to open the door, they blew it open. The door itself flew into the room and would have hurt Hera badly if she had been where she was before.

But the flying door was their least concern. In a flash, six strapping human men and an officer with rifles pointing at them and death-dealing on their faces rushed into the room. The ones Hera could see she noticed had the safeties off. 'This is bad; real bad,' she feared for her mates. Her next thought was to Kanan.

"Get down now! Now!"

"Traitors!"

"Go for it Mando! Make my day!"

"Let me see hands! Now!"

"On your knees old man!"

"Double-aim on the Togruta!"

Zeb started to fight back, swinging at some of the humans and roaring. Ahsoka had to rush to him.

"Zeb, no! It'll be all right! I need you now. We need you now," Ahsoka ended more calmly, seeing the big Lasat calm down. "We all need you now, even the one who found you."

Zeb knew exactly who she was talking about. He immediately calmed down and got on his knees, with a little help from one of the MPs. "I can do it myself," he gruffed.

Soon, all the crew were bound in manacles, even Ahsoka, and still on their knees. Zeb was starting to rock a little from his aching knees.

"Safeties on, men. Now!" came a loud voice from outside the room. Just then, General Gerrera entered the room, his hands behind his back. He then motioned for the MPs to get the crew to their feet. Zeb had a relieved look on his face.

"Do you have their weapons?"

"Yes, sir. Right here," one of the MPs motioned to the desk where all the weapons were. Saw could see Ahsoka's sabers. He looked at them a little, admiring them. They were elegant and deceptively delicate for those who didn't know the power behind one of them. Very fitting for Ahsoka, he thought.

"The traitors had these blasters. One Blurrg-1120. Two Westar-35s. One Lasan bo-staff, modified. And two DC-17s. The Togruta was armed only with these," this MP said pointing to Ahsoka's lightsabers. Saw had to smile at the ignorance of the weapons expert.

Hera spoke up. "General Gerrera. We have a right to know why we are being treated like this."

Saw nodded to Hera. They did have the right, but how to say it to them without hurting them was an impossibility now. He decided just to get to the straight truth.

"Captain Syndulla. Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger just abducted Commodore Bonteri at the point of force."

The shock that went through the crew was palpable to all. Even Ahsoka seemed stunned. Zeb, with his big heart, was stunned to disbelief. He could only say, "No it can't be. No it can't be."

Saw could only barely hold on with this charade—but he had to. "They did!" he shouted. "Look at this!" He then showed the holoimage of Kanan holding his lightsaber to a disheveled Lux, holding it up against his throat, pushing him (a little too hard from Ahsoka's perspective), with Ezra running guard. Hera whimpered at the sight of Kanan. Her heart dropped to the floor. One of the MPs growled like a beast and was just seconds away from opening fire on the prisoners. Saw became very mad at the MPs and ordered them to stand off from the prisoners. This at least gave him the chance to signal to Hera to stay calm. Just then, an officer came in and informed the General that his Zabrack and Zouave forces were ready to board the _Zett Jukassa._ "You will come with me," he informed the Ghost crew. As he did so, he winked to Hera, a signal to follow along and don't worry. "We may need you to try to talk the two backstabbers to cease and desist." He then turned to the MPs. "You men will be responsible for the safety of the prisoners." There was murmuring amongst them. "That is an order!"

The humans then all stood at attention. "Sir, yes, sir!"

Rex couldn't help but think, 'Dang. If we could've had studs like these, we'd've won the war in the first five minutes.'

But the worst was yet to come for Hera, Sabine, Ahsoka, Zeb, and Rex. Outside, a hum of voices, angry for the most part, started to filter into the room. The din soon became louder and louder. Inside the room, the prisoners were put in the center of a ring of the MPs and the General put himself at the head and the MP officer bringing up the rear. Then, with an order, they moved together out of the room.

As soon as they did, dead silence faced them. It was not a silence like most. This silence was fraught with a building of anger. Human, Twi'lek, Mirialan, Rodian, Sullustan, Togruta, Weequey, Nikto and others of both sexes looked as if they would kill, but were only being held back by the presence of the General and the Human MPs around them. Hard were the looks the crew got, as if they could cut stone only with their eyes. More and more gathered along the route the prisoners were to take.

It wasn't long before loud insults, invectives, epithets, even threats were hurled at them chockablock. The MP officer bringing up the rear was starting to worry; not for the prisoners, but for his own safety. A one-eyed, one-horned Togruta grunt of a man then threw something at them. He would have hit Ahsoka, but she was able to duck just in time so the missile went between her two montrals and hit the MP behind her.

"Aktay!" General Gerrera shouted but didn't let up the pace. "You will be on report!" Then, "Everyone. Double time! March!" The troops and the prisoners were doing double time through the ship. As they were going, Zeb saw something he would never forget. He saw Susie, the cook, next to Knucklehead, looking very, very sad and disappointed. She looked as if she didn't know what think. She trusted Zeb, and yet, he betrayed her and her shipmates, she thought. Zeb had never felt lower in all his life.

Soon, thankfully due to the double-time they were doing as well as going to the nearest landing bay from their room, they reached the corvette, the _Zett Jukassa._ Then they boarded the small ship, the marines and Zouaves forcing the prisoners on their knees again for show (but they didn't know that; only Ahsoka, Hera and Saw did), as they closed the hatch and went to chase after the _Phantom_ , boosted on by the cheers of the crew of the _Plo Koon_.

••

After a while, as soon as they were sure they were out of subspace frequency range, General Gerrera, with some help from Commodore Bonteri, explained the situation and Hera and the crew—and the crew and soldiers in the corvette—calmed down. All Hera could say was that she was going to whoop some boy's behind with her belt real nice after the transmission was finished.

The _Phantom_ then docked with the _Jukassa_. Lux was quick to enter the corvette to see how everyone was doing. He was specially worried about Ahsoka. He could see she was safe, and promised to punish a fellow Togruta for almost hurting her. She asked him to let it pass. The Commodore proffered his apologies for what happened and not being able to inform them of what was going to happen.

"Commodore Bonteri," Hera replied, "It is us who owes you the apology. I had always feared this promise of Ezra's. I am so sorry it turned out like this after all your hospitality towards us."

"It's all right Hera. Let's just see what this Vizago wants from me. Ahsoka said it could be something significant. In the meantime, could you tell us what all of you know about him?" Just then, the ship headed towards Lothal after entering hyperspace.

"Yes, Commodore, right away," was the response from Hera. So, she proceeded to tell everyone what she knew of the smuggler, his droids, his ship, his weaponry, his tactics, and, especially, his deviousness.

•••

Kanan and Ezra, however, decided to stay in the Phantom during this time. Kanan wanted to talk more with Ezra, and he could also feel the searing hate coming from some of the soldiers. Hera did visit them and agreed with them. She too could feel the tension from some of the men from the _Plo Koon_. But she did insist that they would eventually need to talk with the men to inform them what they knew of Vizago—Ezra especially since he had had some dealings personally with Vizago.

* * *

It was during this time as well, as the crew were being herded towards the _Jakkusa_ and everyone knew of what happened, that someone on the _Plo Koon_ was going through some deep regrets and remorse.

Risè was pacing back and forth in her quarters. She too had seen what had happened. 'What have I done? What have I done? I thought they were going to take Ahsoka, not the Commodore,' she thought to herself, and 'What have I done?' She felt deep regret for what she did before the dinner party, and what she saw there cured her of her passion towards the Commodore. 'How like a stupid girl I had been,' she thought of herself. She remembered back to what happened that changed her so suddenly and shook some sense into her. It was after Commodore Bonteri, General Gerrera, and Kanan (she had come to like the crew now) had played a short tune—

•

Saw had returned to his seat next to his little girl when Lux did something unexpected. Facing directly towards Ahsoka in his chair, who was now turned towards him in her chair after that little ditty, he then played a lyric-less tune on his twelve-string guitar. He was playing directly to her, and she knew it. But, she didn't mind as she turned fully towards him.

Soft and sweet was the tune. For some reason, the room became quiet. All who were there were looking at the scene. Here, before them, was a love song they would remember. So yearning and passionate, in a good way, was the song. All were looking, but the two, Lux and Ahsoka, didn't notice. This time was only for them. So Lux played the sweet melody on his twelve-string guitar, ending it softly and then looking back up to Ahsoka. The look they shared spoke volumes silently. Kanan and Hera were holding hands and looking at this, deeply affected, as well as happy for Ahsoka.

••

Someone else was affected too. Risè, pretty Risè, had come to see the damage she had done. No one, not even the gods of Ryloth, could interrupt this she saw before her. Instantly, she saw the folly of what she had done. Instantly, the scales fell from her eyes, and the green-eyed monster jealousy had no more sway over her life. 'What have I done? What have I done?' were her only thoughts—and how she could possibly remedy what she had done, even if it were to cost her her own life; which she surmised it probably would.

•••

Risè then made the decision, even if it were to cost her her life, to rectify what she had done. She had come to see Commodore Bonteri not as someone to die with, but as someone to die for. So, with a determination that had escaped her recently, she decided to contact Agent Kallus.

* * *

There was barely any free room on the corvette with all those people, but Kanan was, after a time, able to meditate with Ezra. And now, on Vizago's larger ship, he was able to be more concentrated in his meditation with Ezra. Kanan's and Ezra's thoughts were interrupted when the four who were looking over Vizago's 'contributions' returned. Saw and Lux had the best news.

"We didn't find much, Terry," Ahsoka informed those gathered. "He must be a pretty poor smuggler if that was all he had."

"Sounds like Vizago," replied Kanan, "Just a local villain."

"Yes," broke in Lux, "But we found something that may help you to get your Rebel base, Hera."

"What was that?" she replied.

"A full crate of Tevarki whiskey," informed Saw with a smile.

"How can that help us find a base?" asked Hera. The Commodore was about to respond when the captain of corvette, now piloting _The Broken Horn_ , entered the room.

"Sir," he said to Commodore Bonteri, "We will soon exit hyperspace, close to the _Relentless_ —that is, if that smuggler is telling the truth," he finished the last with a nod of his head to Vizago's brig, where the smuggler was. The Commodore knew Vizago was telling the truth because he asked both Kanan and Ahsoka to help with the interrogation. There was no roughing around, but they did know when he was lying. Vizago could see everything was a lost cause and gave up all he knew, confirmed by the Jedi and a 'part-time' Jedi as to its veracity.

"He's telling the truth, captain. Get the Devonian up to the cockpit. Get him ready to bluff us in."

"Yes, sir, " was the salute and response in return.

Soon, the bound smuggler was brought to the command center of his own ship. He was released from his binds and forced to sit on his own command chair. Then, he was warned of the consequences of lying.

"Smuggler," started General Gerrera, "You will complete your contact with Kallus. We can tell when you are lying." The General then motioned a pair each of the marines and the Zouaves to kneel down out of camera angle, but aim their weapons at Vizago, sitting in his chair. "Ahsoka and Kanan will be connecting with your thoughts. If there is a hint of a lie . . . ." He then motioned with his eyes to the kneeling quintet of soldiers. Ahsoka and Kanan got into their places and focussed on the Force. All of the sudden, the blue of hyperspace ended and with a small jolt—one not enough to be of advantage to Vizago, they exited hyperspace.

"I could still get away with it!" Vizago surprised those there with his defiance.

"Yes, you could," responded Commodore Bonteri, "but if we get any blast from the turrets, there will be two anomalies to my plan. The first is that we will have to force our way into the hangar bay of the boomer."

"And the other?" was the curious question from Vizago with furrowed eyebrows.

"You'll be dead."

Vizago could see these people were serious but that they still had no intention of killing him—yet. So he relented. Soon, they were picked up by the comm captain of the Star Destroyer.

"Unidentified ship. State your business or be destroyed."

"I am here with a package. Inform Agent Kallus that _the bag is full_ ," Vizago responded.

" _The bag is full?_ What do you mean—just a minute." There was a pause for a few seconds. "Smuggler, you will proceed to docking bay three. Repeat, docking bay three."

"Confirmed, _Relentless_. Proceeding to docking bay three." After a few minutes, _The Broken Hand_ softly touched the deck of docking bay three. Just as that happened, Vizago got a call on his holocomm device.

"Vizago, I assume you have my package," came the unmistakable voice from the unmistakable image of Agent Kallus, coming from Vizago's holocomm device.

"Yes, Agent. I do."

"Good. Good. I will be sending some troopers to recover the package. You wait there. No tricks, smuggler."

"No tricks, Agent. Vizago out."

Then, Vizago was re-bound and put back into his own brig. All those on the smuggler's ship waited for the stormtroopers to enter. These were quickly subdued by the _Ghost_ crew—who seemed to have a lot of experience doing that so that the Commodore and the General gave leave over to Hera to complete the task. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough armor to disguise themselves and they were so many, so they decided to infiltrate the ship as silently as possible. Sabine was given free rein to plant explosives, but to not detonate them unless ordered to by one of the three officers; one of the two from the _Plo Koon_ or Hera.

The group was able to make it quietly through the docking bay in good time. This group only included the _Ghost_ crew (both the General and the Commodore wanted them along as they were excellent in stealth tactics and they knew the inside of these Star Destroyers better—as well as the tactics of Kallus), and Ahsoka. Colonel Gerrard and his Rancors and the 12th Zabracks were still in the _Broken Horn_ , close at hand in case something went wrong—which usually happens.

The small and silent group made it as far as a large set of blast doors in the bulkhead leading from the docking bay into the bowels of the ship. However, when they were about to cut through the control panel, it suddenly opened on them. Before they knew it, they were faced with a dozen stormtroopers, half with pauldrons. They were lead by an Imperial officer.

"Well, well, well. Commodore Bonteri and General Gerrera. In the flesh. I expected nothing less."

Saw knew immediately who this was—

"Kallus."

—•—

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review for this chapter and how you liked it. I hope you don't mind if I left with a cliffhanger.**

 **I am so happy I could get this up during May the Fourth (fanfiction time).**

 **In the last chapter, in the author's notes, I said I wanted to ask you for your opinions about this chapter and the one before it combined. I was going to put these two chapters into one. (For some reason, I have gotten into the habit of writing very long chapters.) What I wanted to ask was this, should I have ordered the two chapters differently?**

 **Chapter Three ended with Vizago telling Ezra to bring him Lux. For impact (and to relieve some reader's worries) I decided to start Chapter Four with Vizago's subjection, i.e., Chapter Four started with Vizago saying, "I hate children." (From 'Brothers of _The Broken Horn_ ' episode.) However, getting to where this chapter ended with the appearance of Kallus required many flashbacks.**

 **I feel the problem with flashbacks is that they confuse readers and the flow of the story. Were you able to follow the story with little effort as a reader (very important for a writer) with the chapters as they are written with so many flashbacks? or, should I have reordered (or from now, reorder) the story so that it starts with Ezra's capture, then to Kanan, then to Hera, then to the escape, then to Risè, then to defeating Vizago, and then to meeting Kallus? The flow is more chronological that way. Do you get where I'm coming from? I would like to hear your opinions as readers as to the ease of reading this story.**

 **I will probably not be able to update this until mid-June at the very earliest. (That said, I will be cooped in airplanes next week for about 24 hours over five days, so that may give me incentive to write the next chapter sooner.) I am not giving up my other stories on FanFiction. I will be giving this one priority, however, as it fits the series today as it has shaped up to now. I will definitely try to finish it before Season 3 and the Ahsoka book come out.**

 **Thank you,**

 **johnt**


	6. Chapter 6

—•—

 **Other than Colonel Gerrard and Risé the pretty Twi'lek, all named characters are the property of Disney and/or LucasFilm.**

—•—

 **"Go With Me."**

 **"Stay With Me."**

 **Chapter 6**

—•—

 _From the pervious chapter:_

 _The small and silent group made it as far as a large set of blast doors in the bulkhead leading from the docking bay into the bowels of the ship. However, when they were about to cut through the control panel, it suddenly opened on them. Before they knew it, they were faced with a dozen stormtroopers, half with pauldrons. They were lead by an Imperial officer._

 _"Well, well, well. Commodore Bonteri and General Gerrera. In the flesh. I expected nothing less."_

 _Saw knew immediately who this was—_

 _"Kallus."_

—•—

It wasn't a Coruscant moment before the area was filled with streaks of blaster bolts—Kallus pointing with his arm for the Stormtroopers to charge the intruders, who were returning fire as soon as they found something to hunker behind. It wasn't long after that when the contingent from the _Plo Koon_ , the Zabrack Marines and the Zouaves, entered the battle, rushing in from the _Broken Horn_.

Soon, there were so many bright flashes emanating from either side, that it seemed the entire ship would explode from all the energy being passed back and forth. Solid red for the enemy, blue or green for the group from the _Plo Koon_ along with bright orange from the guns of Zeb and Hera and yellow from Sabine. Back and forth went the streams of colors.

Not rarely, there would be a red bolt returned to its Stormtrooper owner, ricocheted back by the white light sabers of Ahsoka, or, less often, by the blue blade of Kanan Jarrus. Like their soldier friends, these bolts returned by the Jedi would often find a mark, hitting a Stormtrooper hard enough to make him regret sending it in the first place—that is, if he was still conscious after getting hit, which didn't happen. This was the ultimate irony of this fight; the first for any of these troopers—to be taken out by your own ammo.

The commanders fighting against the Empire, Saw Gerrera, General of the armies protecting Onderon, Lux 'Terry' Bonteri, Commodore of the Bonteri Fleet based on Onderon and Captain Hera Syndulla of the _Ghost_ , asked Ezra to lay still, however. The enlisted soldiers were as yet quite wary of the boy.

In the midst of this firefight, amazingly, Agent Kallus was nowhere to be seen. He was usually in the forefront of a firefight, Zeb remembered, in the midst of the fighting, not cowering behind a door—as it seemed he was doing now. Saw was getting madder by the moment.

"Come out, you coward Kallus! Come out and fight me!" There was much anger in Saw, his friend Lux and the others could see in the fleeting moment they could spare to notice him. Lux would say later that Saw looked to be getting unhinged. But still Kallus did not show himself. He was, instead, off to the side, hidden by a side of the door. He also seemed to be aiming wildly, high up into the air.

Across and back the bay the bolts went, almost becoming a wall of light. The crew from the _Plo Koon_ and the _Ghost_ were surprised there were no more reinforcements from the _Relentless_. The Stormtroopers, out in the open, were thinning out as the fight wore on. Those from the Bonteri Fleet and the _Ghost_ were crouched behind some crates which afforded them some protection.

Soon, there were only two Imperials left standing. These two were so focussed on their fight that they didn't notice how exposed they were—nor what was coming behind them. Too bad for them. In a moment, Kallus stepped out from the doorway and stun-shot these two in the back—his own men. He then stepped back behind the door a bit and threw his bostaff onto the floor. It stopped in front of Hera and Zeb, huddling behind a crate close to each other, with Kanan just off to their side. Kallus then came out from the door, surrendering with hands on his head. Saw was about to shoot him between the eyes but Ahsoka was able to quickly grab his pistol and redirect the shot away from Kallus into the bulkhead inches from his head. He didn't flinch.

This very same moment Lux gave the order to cease-fire. "Cease fire! Cease fire! Cease fire!" he shouted three times with a fist gripped tightly raised in the air above a bent elbow. Kallus immediately got on one knee. Saw was still in a state of shock.

"What's going on!? What's going on!?"

Then, just then, there was total and complete silence. For a score of seconds or so, there was only the breathing of the sentients—steady, but deep and noticeable. Saw was breathing deeply, in no state to deal with the situation.

Lux then took over, "Yes, Kallus, what _is_ going on?"

"I give myself over to you, Commodore, to do with me as you see fit," he responded, still on his knee.

Saw burst in raising his pistol, "Yeah, well I'll put some 'fit' between your eyes."

Lux then went in front of Saw. "Saw, let's hear him out," he said as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's a trick! A dirty trick!" shouted Saw, ready to kill Kallus.

"Saw," replied the Commodore, "We still have him where we want him. Let's just hear him out." Lux was trying his best to calm his friend down while Ahsoka was looking on.

"Please, Saw," she entered.

Saw then looked at Ahsoka, then back to his friend. "You didn't see what I saw, Terry, what this man did," Saw shouted while pointing towards Kallus. Then there was a pause, silent and taut, but calming. Lux was looking on to his friend of many years. "All right," the General relented a trice later with strain. Lux and Ahsoka looked on with raised eyebrows and eye-markings, respectively. "Umpf. Well that's a first," said the General, "Someone actually got me to back down twice in one day. Uh. If it was anybody else, Terry—"

Lux then smiled at Saw. It wasn't the first time he tried to have Saw back down—but, as Saw said, never twice in one day. He then turned to Kallus, now down on two knees as Hera ordered. "All right Kallus. Keep your hands on your head where they are and stand up. Stand up like a man."

Kallus did so very quietly and smoothly. It seemed as if he had been practicing this very move. As he stood, he could see he could not even make a move without endangering himself—told by the red dots from the laser sights of all the guns there, mottling his uniform; that if he even tried something untoward in a motion, that that would be his last move. He had too many guns aimed at all the parts of his body to deal with anything other than trying to stand very, very slowly.

"Get up, Kallus," ordered Saw, "And if you even think about making a move for that staff, I'll do something the Commodore will regret. Colonel Gerrard, sequester his staff."

"Yes, sir," that officer replied as he then went to the area in front of Kallus. He then bent down and took up the staff on the floor and gave it to an enlisted person. The Commodore was the next person to speak.

"Now, Kallus—" but he was interrupted by the Colonel about something a bit more serious than questioning a person under the Commodore's control.

"Commodore Bonteri, if I may. We need to make sure of our escape. It is certain that even now there are troopers on their way to detain us."

"Good point," was the rejoinder. "Captain Syndulla, can you handle the doors?"

Hera was about to respond, but Kallus interrupted her. "The codes have been changed recently. I know what they are." Then all the officers and the Jedi looked at each other significantly. 'Should we trust him,' was their common thought, along with frustration at the lack of time.

"I think we should trust him," entered Zeb. Kallus looked at the big Lasan, but didn't smile or say anything.

"All right, Zeb, we don't have the time to argue about this," offered the Commodore. Hera and Kanan then went to the door with Kallus, who was guarded by a duet of soldiers. Kallus knew that all it would take was one word from Hera that would end his life. So Kallus told Hera the codes, and when it was over, an announcement from the speaker by the door told of the conclusion, "Lockdown complete." They did this for another set of doors and when they finished, they then went back to where they were just a minute previous.

"Well," said Ahsoka, "there's one time I'm glad I didn't use my sabers."

General Gerrera needed to know what was going on. "All right, Kallus. You've shot your own men, now you're helping us to escape. What gives?"

Kallus then looked to Zeb, who was standing next to Hera where they were standing before after they had locked down the door. "Captain, may I?" he said as he motioned with his eyes—his hands still being on his head, to a small pouch he had attached around his shoulder.

"May you what?" Hera asked, wondering what was going on.

But Kallus didn't answer her. He was looking in her direction—not directly at her but to someone next to her. "Captain Orrelios, may I?" Kallus then said with a face Zeb remembered from the last moments on the ice moon of Geonosis, just as they had seen the Ghost arrive and they parted ways. Zeb understood suddenly what the Imperial agent meant.

"All right, Agent Kallus," Zeb hurried, "Go ahead." Kallus then started very slowly to move his hand and put it in the pouch.

"It could be a bomb!" Sabine shouted, causing the soldiers to perféct their already steady aim.

"I don't think so," entered Ahsoka with a hand lifted up to stop anyone thinking of shooting Kallus. "He wouldn't be so open about it otherwise. Let him finish this. But do it quickly, Kallus."

They then could see Kallus reach into the pouch and bring out a small rock, glowing a soft orange. Zeb knew what stone this was, the one he had given him on that ice moon of Geonosis. Kallus looked long at the rock. "This Empire, is cold. Very cold," started Kallus, who then looked up around him, "as cold as the durasteel it is made from," he said looking at the ship around him then to the assembled, "Cold to the heart—as cold as the bodies it has enslaved and genocided throughout the Galaxy. The one time in my life I have been warm inside was on that moon, Garazeb. I want some of that warmth again, even if it means going against what I have been brought up to become."

"Garazeb?" pondered Hera, close to Zeb.

"Uhh, Zeb. Is there something you're not telling us?" asked Kanan close to his other side in a whisper.

"But your friends, Kallus." began someone.

"I have no friends here," returned Kallus to the unknown speaker, "None at all. Friendship is not tolerated in the Empire. Only duty to the Emperor. And I have done terrible things just for that. It means nothing to me now. I have seen the Emperor in person—and was disgusted by what I was looking at."

"All right Kallus," entered the Commodore, "But before we go on, tell me one thing. You contacted Vizago to capture me. He somehow knew where I was and who I was with," he continued gesturing to Ezra. "How did you know that?"

"Wait a minute!" entered Ahsoka very suddenly and unexpectedly. It all came together now. "Do you mean to tell me that you got Vizago to capture Commodore Bonteri?"

Kallus only nodded. "I knew that Ezra had made a debt to Vizago to do anything he said. And knowing where Ezra was—"

"And that Ezra almost killed him to do that?" said Ahsoka seemingly not hearing the agent. A sorry look came from Kallus, but Ahsoka was becoming increasingly incensed. "Do you mean—?! Do you mean—?! Do you mean to say that for you to defect you almost got my—" Ahsoka was pointing angrily at Kallus, but stopped herself in time.

There was a sudden pause. Most of the Ghost crew were suddenly smiling with knowing looks.

"Care to finish the thought—Miss Tano?" said Lux jokingly.

Ahsoka turned her head to Lux and gave him an equally joking grin. Then she went back to Kallus, " _THE_ Commodore killed?"

"I'm sorry, Commodore Bonteri, but this was the only way to cover my tracks. And Commodore, I know I made the right decision when I see what I see now—something I could never see in this Empire."

"Well, what's done is done. It can't be done away with. Now, Kallus, if you are true in this, you will tell me what you did and what I want to know."

Kallus then opened his mouth as if to speak, but then suddenly closed it again. He looked as if he felt sorry for the Commodore. "You won't like what I have to say."

"I already don't like it. Now, what—" returned Lux before he was interrupted by a comm link buzzer. Everyone was then looking to Kallus, from whom the sound was emanating. "Do you want to get that?" offered Commodore Bonteri.

Kallus then nodded and brought his arm around to the back of his belt, and then back to the front. He could see the red dots from the laser sights of all the guns aimed at him, following steadily on his arm as he brought it back around slowly. Chilling, but unsurprising considering whom he was dealing with. He then held the device face up and flicked the switch on. As soon as he did, the Commodore felt as if had been hit hard in the gut, knocking him back as if a blaster bolt had hit him square. He bent over, trying to breathe. Everyone could see why—for as soon as Kallus flicked on the device, the unmistakable image of Risè, an officer of the _Plo Koon_ , rose up from it. Lux was devastated and he showed it.

Risè never saw the Commdore, looking at Agent Kallus as she started speaking, "Kallus, please stop—" but she never got very far.

"Aaaaaa! Youuuuu!" shouted Lux, looking so red in the face Ahsoka worried he would pop a vein. Risè turned to see the Commodore, and then a look of pure horror on her face. "Traitooorrr!" He then aimed his Naboo blaster at the disk, shot, and it flipped out of Kallus's hand. The moment before it was hit, Risè could be seen starting at a run. Kallus never recoiled as the comm device was shot and fell sparkling to the deck.

Hera herself was distraught. How could a sister Twi'lek do this? How? Why? She had believed that those from Ryloth, like herself, were unanimously against this Empire and the slavery it wrought throughout the Galaxy. How could this happen?

But her consternation was nothing compared the Commodore Bonteri's. Lux was bent over, hands on his bent knees, as if the very wind had been knocked out of him, in shame and anger, one feeding the other. Ahsoka came to his side and rubbed his back. She knew that was all she could do. As she looked at his face, she could see the violence of emotions—shame, anger, self-loathing. All she could do was try to soothe her friend.

As she was doing so, General Gerrera called to the _Plo Koon_ to tell them there was a traitor in their midst. Now, in turn, he felt sorry for his friend. Lux had recovered enough to ask Saw to tell Captain Acham to handle it very quietly. Interestingly, that captain seemed sad at the news, not angry. After a short time, Ahsoka patted Lux's back and asked him if he was all right. He simply straightened up and nodded. He then asked Saw, who was still in contact with the flagship, for it to arrive at some coordinates nearby as quickly as possible.

There was no time anymore for doing anything other than the business at hand that needed to be done. General Gerrera broke out, "All right. Cuff him, Colonel and let's get out of here. He'll be good leverage later."

"Yes, sir," responded Colonel Gerrard as he brought some of his Zoaves with a set of cuffs. "Hurry men, they are probably looking at us right now."

"No they aren't," responded Kallus. "Look up at the cameras," while looking up to the ceiling of the bay. The Commodore and Hera did so as well, seeing that the cameras had been shot out.

"You did this?" asked the Commodore, pointing to the shot-out cameras above.

Kallus only nodded before replying while being cuffed, "To cover your escape."

"Speaking of escape," entered Kanan, "They are getting ready to blast the doors open right now. We'd better get moving."

"Get going!" shouted Ahsoka, "Me and Kanan'll cover the rear!"

"All right, let's move out," ordered General Gerrera. As this order came out, they could see the sparks flashing from around the edges of the door, ready to be blasted open by the sappers on the other side.

"Well, they certainly took their time," broke in Rex. " _They've_ got nothing on the five-oh-first. Your doing?" he asked Kallus as they were running.

He nodded and then added, "But Konstantine is no idiot. We'd best hurry. But not that way!" said Kallus as the group was starting to move out on a run. "This is the way to the _Broken Horn_." There was no time to argue so they all followed Kallus's directions.

As they were rushing to the _Broken Horn_ , Commodore Bonteri was calling the corvette for a quick evac, " _Zatt Jazusa_ , this is Commodore Bonteri. Meet us one click outside the starboard aft of the _Relentless_ at seven o'clock. We have a situation here. Make it pronto. Get the _Plo Koon_ here as well."

"Yes, sir!" came the response from the comm device held by the Commodore. The boarding party went to the _Broken Horn_ with Kallus giving directions here and there. When they rushed into the smuggler's ship, they noticed that the distance going back was a bit shorter than when they went in. Soon, they were all on the smuggler's ship where the captain had already started up the engines. The ship started to disembark while Ahsoka and Kanan were still on the ramp, when the quick closing of it almost threw them into the airlock. Fortunately, Ahsoka had enough mind to Force-close the airlock moments before leaving the _Relentless_ and entering space.

The happy sight of the _Zatt Jakusa_ where she should have been was erased by one look out of a viewport on the _Broken Horn_ towards the _Relentless_. Those who saw what was happening in the other direction were stunned momentarily. Each and every viewport from that direction was filled with TIE fighters, rushing to the ships to prevent their escape. There were so many enemy fighters that it seemed the entire contingent of the Star Destroyer had been released to go after our heroes—and this was, in turn, confirmed by Kallus, still in cuffs. The _Relentless_ as well was moving in for backup. It was apparent what the intention then was for all aboard the two ships, one with a very valuable addition. Capture was not the intention. Only one thing was the aim of the Empire—

Death to all in the cold of space.

—•—

 **Thank you for reading this. Short and not much action, but I hope you liked it. It was much shorter than what I outlined beforehand, but I wanted to get this up before the Star Wars Celebration. (I am waiting in anticipation of what will come out of it in relation to the Rebels show.) I had outlined up to dealing with Risè, and using the Tevarki whiskey they confiscated from the smuggler; which makes for a nice next chapter.**

 **Ahsoka101. Thank you for your comment. I am happy to have you liking my stories so much that you want me to hurry up and finish them. Thank you for your kind comments. I also want to finish them as quickly as possible. Like I said, I do not plan on abandoning my other stories; but I would like to finish this one first as it seems most relevant to the Rebels story. I wish I could go into a log cabin in the Oregon wilderness like a professional writer could, but I can't. I will try to dedicate myself more to the stories.**

 **That said, I was able to do some background reading for this chapter with the** _ **Force Unleashed**_ **and the new book,** ** _Lost Stars_ and I was able to add some new ideas to this chapter** **. I read them to help me with Kallus a little better. In actuality,** _ **Lost Stars**_ **had some very good perspectives (better than** ** _Force Unleashed:_ i.e., Juno Eclipse** **) on someone leaving the Empire and joining the Rebellion. Kallus's feelings upon seeing the Emperor were inspired by that book.**

 **As for Saw Gerrera, you may have seen that he will make an appearance in the** _ **Rogue One**_ **movie. In the blurbs about him on the Star Wars website, he even worries Mon Mothma and Bail Organa with his 'aggressiveness' and that his methods were 'extreme,' so I don't think he is too OOC here.**

 **I think there's an inconsistency with the duration Kallus was not cuffed. I think in the actual, real world, he would have been cuffed very quickly. But being cuffed with hands in the back would not have allowed him to pull out the rock. I think it was some stylistic license I needed for him to do that. In any case, he was so covered with weapons that I think he knew that he could not make a single move without getting plastered with blaster bolts.**

 **That's about it. I like where this one ended, but it left me with a big research project on a large dogfight in space. I did one for Chapter 3 of my Oasis story that a lot of people liked (I think) and I will try to outdo that one. I guess here is where I am wishing I was more of a gamer—or maybe not. I will try to get the new chapter up as soon as possible. I will be able to devote all my free time to the story in a short time.**

 **Take care and have fun in London,**

 **johnt**

 **PS. I'm already doing the outline for Chapter 7.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Please pay attention to where the double quote marks, a person saying something, and the single quote marks, a person thinking something, are. Thank you.**

 **Other than Colonel Gerrard, Captain Acham and Risè the pretty Twi'lek, all named characters are the property of Disney and/or LucasFilm.**

—•—

 **Thank you, Kenny Baker.**

—•—

 **"Go With Me."**

 **"Stay With Me."**

 **Chapter 7**

—•—

 _From the previous chapter:_

 _There were so many enemy fighters that it seemed the entire contingent of the Star Destroyer had been released to go after our heroes—and this was, in turn, confirmed by Kallus, still in cuffs. The_ Relentless _as well was moving in for backup. It was apparent what the intention then was for all aboard the two ships, one with a very valuable addition. Capture was not the intention. Only one thing was the aim of the Empire—_

 _Death to all in the cold of space._

—•—

"Sabine! Light it up!" yelled Hera, turned around in the pilot's chair as she tossed Sabine the detonator for the bombs she left on the Star Destroyer and then turned back to driving the big ship.

"Right on it, Captain!" returned Sabine, who then caught the device and twirled it around her fingers nonchalantly. "General Gerrera. Will you do the honors?" she asked as she tossed it yet again to the General.

"My pleasure," he said as he caught it. Saw then pressed the button with a grin. Nothing happened. He pressed it again. Nothing happened. He was looking worried, but Sabine was smiling at him. So was Hera. He pressed it again. Nothing happened.

Sabine reached over to the device. "Safe—ty pin," she said as she pulled out the small metal pin.

"I knew that," returned the General. "I was just testing you," he said as he pushed the small, red button. Instantly, the _Relentless_ exploded with a large fireball in the keel, amidships.

"Good going," said Kallus, still in cuffs, "That put a stop to their TIEs lifting off."

" _Their_?" said Saw with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on guys. We'll have bandits on us like bugs on poop on Felucia in a nanosecond. Get to the guns!" yelled Commodore Bonteri to the soldiers. Lux also noticed that Ahsoka had a look like she didn't like Lux saying what he did. She knew what Felucia was like. "Get the smuggler out! He knows the ship. Get him to help!"

"We are definitely outgunned," said Kanan.

"What's the placement?" asked General Gerrera

"One topside. Two astern. Two athwart the cockpit," informed Hera.

"That's it?! Only five guns on a monster like this?" asked a credulous General Gerrera.

"I have one more gun in back and one more gun in front," said Vizago as he rushed in.

"Come to help us?" asked the Commodore.

"I just don't want to die with the likes of you," returned the smuggler. "The shields are top grade. She's a fast ship but we won't find a hole for hyperspace in a mess like this."

"Then let's make one!" shouted Zeb.

"There's got to be more! I'm not going to give up like this." said the Commodore.

"That's all I got!" Vizago shouted back.

There was a pause. But then, suddenly, a light came to the Commodore's eyes. "Wait a minute," he said with hand on Kanan's arm. They then looked at each other.

"The T-7s!" They said in unison.

"Vizago, where are the T-7s? Did you get rid of them?" shout-questioned Kanan.

"No way. No one wants those hot rocks. Couldn't sell a one," returned Vizago.

"Great!" entered Commodore Bonteri. "Kanan, you take the 12th Zabracks and Vizago and get those disruptors. I suppose you don't have any spacesuits Vizago?"

"Just one for me."

"Typical," said Sabine.

"No matter. Kanan, get those guns. I'll get the _Jakusaa_ here for the suits. Go!"

Kanan and Vizago then left on a fast run with several of the Zabrack Marines to get the ion disruptor rifles. The moment they left, Lux called to the _Zatt Jakkusa_.

" _Jakkusa_! Dock here pronto and get me some spacesuits."

"Yes sir."

"Any for my Marines?"

"Several sir."

"Good. Get over here. Dock and give me what you can. Then get your backsides back out there and stay there using your guns. We'll get you some grunts to man them."

"Yes sir!" came the reply. Soon, before Kanan, the Marines, and Vizago got back, the _Zatt Jakkusa_ docked with the _Broken Horn_.

"What's going on?!" shouted the Commodore. "Give me a sitrep!"

"The TIEs will be on us in thirty seconds."

" _Jakkusa!_ Let's hurry it up! Who's spotting here?!" commanded the Commodore.

"We have Ezra port side."

"Who's got the starboard side!?"

"I can help!" said Kallus.

There was a pause.

"I can do it!" said Rex.

"No, Rex, you're too good on a gun. We need you there," ordered Hera.

"Twenty seconds to contact range!" shouted Ezra

"No choice! We need a naval man. Kallus. Do you know spotting?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Take the starboard side."

"Let's go people!" shouted Ezra. "We got a trey of nickels coming in hot port side!"

"What's their make?"

"Centurions all of them!"

"Great!"

"Then the Empire will have less of them after this!" countered the ever-optimistic Zeb.

" _Jakkusa_ where are you!?"

"Docking now sir!"

Exactly then, Kanan and Vizago with the Marines came back from getting the ion disruptors.

"How many?! How many?!" hurry-questioned the Commodore. At that very moment the sound of the _Jakkusa_ docking came through. It was a very tense ten seconds while the air lock was secured.

"First wave coming in!"

"Fire up the shields! Rapid fire! Rapid fire! Give me some time." ordered the Commodore.

Sabine, Rex, Kanan, and Zeb started a barrage of fire towards the approaching Ties. They were doing their best. But even then, Zeb felt in his gut that this would be his last stand. Too bad. He so wanted to have more of Susie's great cooking. The three groups of five TIEs came in hot, pounding the ship with direct hits. The smuggler's ship was soon rocking from all the hits it was taking.

"What's the matter with you people?! Taking a walk in the park?!" shouted Saw, "Hit them TIEs and hit 'em hard!"

"On it!" shouted Rex.

"Yes, sir!" shouted Zeb.

"I got ya!" shouted Ahsoka. She then took the empty gun on the starboard bow. Lux felt a sense of security in hearing her voice in all the shouting.

"Our six is vulnerable!" shouted General Gerrera.

The first wave of the trey of nickels screamed abeam the ship across the keel while another trey of nickels were hitting the ship topside from the same direction.

'These guys are good,' said Lux to himself of the enemy; 'Want 'em on my team,' as the hits from the second wave rocked the ship.

Suddenly the rancorous voice of Vizago entered the picture, "If you people demolish my ship, you're buying me a new one!" shouted the smuggler.

"Not if we're dead!" returned the Commodore.

"It's a deal!"

All around them, Ahsoka, Rex, Saw, Gerrard, Zeb, and Kanan on the guns were giving it their all.

"Rapid fire! Rapid fire!"

" _Jakkusa_ , pass over the suits."

"Sabine! Check six!"

"On it!" Sabine replied. "I have tone." Then there was a short burst of fire from the aft gun Sabine was manning. "Dust another deuce!"

"Good shooting."

"Thanks."

"Colonel Gerrard, assign some men to the _Jakkusa_ ," ordered General Gerrera.

"Yes Sir!" This the colonel then did as he assigned four of his Zoaves to man the open guns on the corvette. Almost as soon as those men disappeared, the _Zatt_ _Jakkusa_ released itself from the _Broken Horn_ , both ships shaking from the hits they were taking. As this was happening, the five Marines for which there were Zabrack-space suits were getting into them.

"How many times can you fire these things," Lux asked, examining the rifles.

"Too many," replied Zeb, who was just near them manning the gun topside.

"That will be enough, hopefully," replied the Commodre. Then the Marines in their suits with helmets already attached came up to the commodore.

"We got a deuce of quadins coming in port bow at 7 o'clock! Coming in fangs out like a Togru—" Ahsoka then looked over to Ezra, "Like a Lothcat!"

"Colonel Gerrard. That's your gun," shouted Saw.

"Yes, sir!" The Zoave Colonel did his best to aim at the in-coming fast TIEs. "I can't get angle on them! They're too low for this gun!"

"Hera! Roll the ship aport, twenty degrees!" Shouted the Commodore.

"Yes sir! Rolling aport—now!"

"Steady everyone!" The eight TIEs then did a very slick maneuver and suddenly angled up and fired at the keel of the _Broken Hand_. The ship was shaking from all the hits yet again so much that there was some sparkling from suddenly shorted-out wiring.

"Chopper! Get on it! Now!" shouted Hera from here captain's chair, "And no—"

"©¥πÆŒß∆‰Ø!"

"—backtalk," Hera finished frustratingly.

"Bonteri!" Visago shook a fist angrily at the Commodore.

Lux chose to ignore him, turning to the five Zabrack Marines that had come up to him just before the last set of hits from the eight TIE fighters:

"Take a T-7 and go through the airlock and get behind a container port and starboard amidships. Get behind a container and fire at will. These rifles have a kick, so be careful. But they will lose charge. When that happens—"

Just then, the ship was rocked back and forth from the hits it was taking. The Devoranian shook his fist aggressively again at the Commodore. He was properly ignored.

"—We will get another to you. Signal through the suit comms if you need a new one. We'll get it to you. You three go port side, you two go starboard. I'll get you another gun out there real soon to help. Now go! We've got more TIEs on us than—"

Ahsoka raised an eye marking, he noticed;

"Than fur on a Wookie. Let's go!"

"Yes sir!" shouted the Zabrack Marines in unison, knowing that more than likely, with the lack of protection, they were going to their deaths. But, they knew that's what they signed up for. They weren't going to let the commodore down if it were to be the last thing they would do in this life.

"Hera, get my men connected on the comms with the spotters."

"Yes sir! Right on it!"

"What should I do?" shouted Vizago.

"Other than get lost? Resupply my men with the ion disruptor rifles. Can you do that?"

"If it'll keep me alive, yeah."

"Great. Get to it. All right men, go!"

Outside in space, much more than a hoard of TIEs were converging on the two ships.

"I see two sets of TIEs coming in from the right side," shouted Kallus. No one understood what he meant.

Ezra then rushed over to next to Kallus and shouted out; "We got a deuce of quadins coming in hot 2 o'clock hard starboard!" He then rushed back to his station port-side.

"That's just what I said!" said Kallus.

"We need more detail", said the Commodore. "Give us the position like on an old clock, 12 o'clock is straight up, and 6 o'clock is straight down, 3 o'clock is straight starboard, and 9 o'clock is hard aport," the commodore told the former agent.

"Understood."

"Any of 'em got heaters?" asked General Gerrera.

"Not that I can see," returned Ezra, who then said 'missiles' to Kallus; who then reported there were none with missiles on his side as well.

"Get the music ready anyways, Captain," added the General.

"Psst, Ezra," Kallus said to get Ezra's attention, "'Music'?"

"Jamming signals," the boy informed him.

"Oh."

Just then, Lux then started to get into a suit. "What's it like out there?" he asked as he put his arms through the suit and pulled it up to his neck.

"It's a mess," said Ezra. "We got nickels and quadins all over the place, frazing us abeam."

Kallus shouted in, "We got three sets— I mean a trey of deuces strafing from starboard-bow 1 o'clock high."

"Ahsoka; that's your gun!"

"On it!" Ahsoka returned. The crew around her could hear some bursts from Ahsoka's gun. "Got 'em down to a trey!"

"Good shooting!" said Lux in her direction.

"Lux, Lux, what are you doing?" shouted Ahsoka from her gun with a surprised face after she turned to look at him when he praised her.

"I'm going out there. We need as many guns as we can get out there."

"But—"

"No Ahsoka; I'll go. If you want to help me, keep on manning that gun. Captain Syndulla. I give you command!" Commodore Bonteri said as he tossed the command scepter to Hera. "Sorry I couldn't hand it to you."

"Thank you, sir!" said Hera in the split second she took to turn around and catch the scepter.

"I'll be right next to you," Lux said back to Ahsoka as he pulled up the suit to his neck. She was still looking at him. "Please Ahsoka," he pleaded just as he put on his helmet.

He then went out into the rage outside. As he did so, he passed one of his men in the center of the loading ramp, who then looked at him with surprise.

"Give 'em what for!" shouted Lux to the man who had stopped for a short second. "Fire at will! Rapid fire!" ordered Commodore Bonteri. After requisitioning a good spot, he started shooting from the starboard side, towards the bow, close to Ahsoka.

"Spotters! Where's my info!" shouted a marine from the port side.

"Commodore! you have three centurions on you starboard bow at three o'clock!"

"Don't say his name, Kallus! We may be monitored," said Ahsoka from her seat.

This way and that way, a multitude of the enemy were harassing the rebels and fighters. Those TIEs that made it past the ship immediately returned to put more hits on the group.

Back and forth they came, as the Commodore said, like the flies on poop on Felucia, the better metaphor since these TIEs resembled nothing but flies to the crew now. Everyone was too busy to notice, except maybe Kallus, that fewer were coming in for a second run than came in on the first wave. Much fewer. The _Ghost_ crew was excellent, shooting at the TIEs like there was no tomorrow. Only a practiced eye, like Kallus himself, Captain Syndulla, and certainly Commodore Bonteri, could see that. No wonder he had so much trouble with them on Lothal, he smiled.

As the battle raged, all in the _Broken Horn_ are shaken and shattered with hits.

"Commodore Bonteri, I hope you have enough credits to replace my ship!" Vizago shouted through the comm to the commodore outside the ship, though everyone could hear—including the Imperials.

"Don't worry about it," was the response.

"I said don't say his name!" shouted Ahsoka again from her gun.

With the ion disruptor guns added to the gun placement already on _Broken Horn_ , added to the guns from the _Zatt Jakkusa_ , they were a formidable pair. Pass by pass, the number of the TIEs were reduced dramatically. Those on the _Broken Horn_ were starting to become subconsciously optimistic.

After a time, they were starting to make a dent in all the numbers of TIEs. They got lucky in the damage on the _Relentless_ as it couldn't launch any more TIEs after them. But the closer it got the better the chance it would have to train its big guns on the two small ships.

Unknown to the rebel group, they had been monitored. Soon, as Ahsoka feared, the TIEs that were left were starting to converge where the Commodore was stationed. There were everywhere hits around him, but he put out of commission a fair number of TIEs with his powerful rifle. But be that as it may, it was only a matter of time before a growl like it came through the teeth emanated over the comm link with Lux.

"Lux, what happened?!" worried Ahsoka. She was trying to look out the window see what happened but the angle was such that she couldn't see him.

"I got hit. Don't worry. Its just a scratch. Keep up the fire!"

That they did so that the TIEs were reduced enough to where they could be held at bay by the gunners. But actually, they were trying to prevent the _Horn_ and the _Jakkusa_ from escaping while the _Relentless_ snuck upon them—which it would do soon with devastating results.

"Skipper, your men are running out of air and we are less busy here," said Hera over the comms. "We can make a hole easy enough now."

With Vizago's help, the remaining Marines were inside the ship, gasping for air. The smuggler was helping them with oxygen.

"Skipper we need you back here! Pronto!"

"Understood. I'm coming back." Then suddenly, "What the—"

"Whats the matter?!"

"I'm stuck!"

'Oh no,' worried Ahsoka. The Marines that came back were out of air. 'What should I do?' She realized that there was only one option. "Skipper, try to get yourself free. You'll have assistance soon." With saying that, Ahsoka rushed out in a flash of blue and white montrals and a flurry of Togruta beauty.

"How?! No! Hera GO!"

"Skipper. No organic other than a purgill can survive hyperspace. Last time I looked, you weren't a purgill! Hold on!"

A short distance away, Ahsoka soon found what she was looking for; the smuggler's spacesuit she noticed before they got to the _Relentless_ when she was looking over the ship. The helmet was at least a little more spacious due to the Devaronians horns. In a trice, she got into the suit. She then rushed to the starboard side entrance and in front of everyone there, she put the helmet on. It was a very tight fit, what with her lekku and montrals, but she had done something similar as Fulcrum so she was used to it. Her lekku were wrapped around her face and her montrals were at an unusual angle, but she was safe from the vacuum of space. "Cover me!" she shouted through the helmets speaker, and with a swift step and opening of the airlock, she closed the inner door, waited for the exchange of air and vacuum, and then opened the outer door, leaving it open for a quick escape. She moved along the side of the container ramp. She could see where whatever gun could be firing from that side was. Lux was firing, holding the rifle up awkwardly with his left arm and aiming with his right.

"Lux!" she shouted, albeit muffled by her lekku wrapped around her mouth. "We are ready for hyperspace."

"Ahsoka what?" Then, "Look out! Get under cover." Ahsoka could hear the wail of a TIE fighter getting closer and closer. Ahsoka hid behind a container. Lux hit it and the debris hit the _Broken Horn_ , along with a sickening, dull thud.

"Nice shot," said Ahsoka.

"Yeah, I'm ambidex- ambidex-"

"Ambidextrous?" Ahsoka finished for him. Lux just nodded.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you out." She came closer to him. "Oh Lux, that's more than a scratch."

To her amazement, Lux started chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"You. I can barely see your face; and your montrals—he he."

"I'm here to rescue you."

"Sorry Ahsoka. I think the pain is making me delirious.

"Well, maybe I can help with that."

"I don't see how. I think my shoulder strap is—. Ow ow ow ow ow, I'm cured Ahsoka, I'm cured," Lux cried as Ahsoka was getting him free; maybe a little roughly, almost like a love tap.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm sure. No more delirium."

"All right. You're free so let's get ourselves back in the ship."

"All right. Let's hurry." Soon the pair were in the airlock between the inner part of the ship and the hull. When the air equalized, Ahsoka took off her helmet, her lekku bouncing down to where they had always been and her montrals springing up to their original position. Lux looked on amazed. 'The beauty of this Togruta woman,' he thought to himself. Then he was a little sad. Meanwhile, Ahsoka helped the injured Commodore off with his helmet. Still in their space suits they entered the cabin.

Just as Lux and Ahsoka are in the cockpit, the _Relentless_ started moving in and shooting. Some hit the smuggler's ship and the _Jakkusa_ was taking hits as well.

"They've got a tractor beam!" Shouted Kallus.

All this while, Lux slumped down against the bulkhead. Ahsoka was steaming mad at him.

"What were you trying to do? What were you trying to prove?"

"I'm just trying to be brave," was all Lux could return.

"I don't want you brave. I want you alive." Then there was a pause as Ahsoka seemed to search for something to say. "Lux, you have countless people counting on you. You cannot risk your life in such a way. That's what others do."

"I'm too important?"

"Yes." With that simple answer, Lux got himself up with a little help from Ahsoka and Kanan. He then looked around.

"What happened to my Marines?" said the Commodore as he looked at the Lance Corporal and another who remained—only two. "Is this all? Where are the rest of my Marines?"

"They didn't make it sir," said the Lance Corporal.

Lux was quite stunned, but he knew he had no moment to grieve. "Hera, what's going on?" he quickly asked.

"We got a hole for hyperspace! Let's get through it now before it closes."

"Captain Syndulla, permission to contact the _Zatt Jakkusa_ ," the Commodore, who hadn't yet retaken charge, asked.

"Granted."

" _Zatt_! Get ready for hyperspace!"

"Yes sir," came the reply.

Suddenly, a holoimage forced itself into the cockpit. It was Admiral Konstantine. The image didn't say anything but looked around for something, or someone. When it found what, or who, it was looking for, it growled viciously.

"You and your rebel friends will die now traitor! Lieutenant! Fire at will!"

"Yes sir," came the unseen reply.

The Commodore, holding himself up with his good hand, could see a ways off the starboard flank the corvette turning towards the coordinates Hera gave them for hyperspace. "Hurry it up _Jakuusa_!"

"Get ready!" shouted Hera.

Just then, a brilliant orange flash permeated through out the cockpit and the ship rocked back a bit.

"What happened?!"

"A!" sighed Ahsoka as if in pain.

Those that could, looked to where the _Jakkusa_ was supposed to have been, only to see a large fireball and flashing debris. It had gotten a hit from one of the _Relentless_ 's big guns. Everyone, everyone was stunned, but the ever-able General Gerrera was able to get an order.

"Search for life forms! Now!"

A second later.

"Nothing sir!"

"Lets get out of here before we're next," said Hera. Suddenly, the _Broken Hand_ entered hyperspace. They were lucky to have gotten off just as the same gun that got the corvette fired at them, only to get empty space in the trail of the _Broken Hand_ entering hyperspace.

Lux was devastated at what happened to his crew; as was Saw at the loss of his men. They were good men, all of them. The Commander of the Bonteri Fleet knew them all, all of them who died today. Those on the _Ghost_ were looking at him, leveled by the destruction, barely holding himself up with his one good arm. Saw, as well, was distraught, but was helping his friend. 'He always seems to take these deaths to heart too much,' Saw thought. Even Vizago knew when to shut up.

Hera had taken the command specter and was about to give it back to the Commodore, but he didn't want it back just then.

Commodore Bonteri suddenly raised himself up with a growl that foretold of something bad. He then stomped towards Kallus. In a second he grabbed the ex-Imperial by the neck and pushed him hard up against the bulkhead. Kallus had never been afraid for his life, but he was now.

"Kallus," the Commdore growled, "A lot of good men died just now, getting you out of there. Good men with wives and girlfriends and dreams. You better be worth it for what it cost just now. You hear me?"

Ahsoka and Saw had come up to the pair and Ahsoka placed two hands pleadingly on his right arm, the one with the hand grabbing Kallus's throat hard.

"Let me tell you. If you are fooling us, Imperial, if you are fooling us, I will hunt down to the end of time to the gates of hell if I have to. And when I find you, I will make you suffer. Do you hear me?"

Kallus's head was so strongly held by the Commodre's hand that he couldn't move to nod 'Yes.' Quickly, just then, Lux let go of Kallus and rushed out of the room towards the aft of the ship. Hera just then came up with the scepter in her hand, hoping to give it back to the commodore.

"You're still in command, Captain Syndulla," said Saw quietly, "At least for a little while more."

Those two then turned towards the cockpit, but Ahsoka followed after Lux. 'He must be feeling pretty lonely right about now,' she thought to herself. She then turned quickly back to the smuggler to ask for a medkit. Once he told her, she went to get it. After removing the spacesuit and finding the medkit, Ahsoka came to the door of the room where Lux was. Before she opened the door with the button, she suddenly stopped, with her hand suspended in mid-air. She could feel the sadness coming from the room. She then bent her head down and turned with her back to the wall, just to the side of the door, and leaned up against it, feeling the grief emanating from the room. She didn't like using the Force with Lux for anything—the last time she did was when he was about fall trying to save Steela—much less to see what he was feeling or where he was. She felt it was an intrusion and that he was always honest enough with her that she didn't need to. But now, she couldn't but help to feel what he felt. After a short amount of time, she got the courage up to open the door. It seemed long enough now.

When she entered the room, there wasn't a light on at all, except for the small multi-hued lights, like a rainbow of fire-flies, here and there, some blinking, that were always present in some way, and the soft, blue hue of hyperspace. This seemed to be Vizago's office. She could see Lux, now out of the spacesuit, sitting on the edge of a desk or a table, she couldn't tell which, looking out into hyperspace.

She knew that sometimes, when a man felt sad or worried deeply, he would sit in a dark room alone, thinking his thoughts, trying to get over the sadness or the worry. Maybe that is what they did instead of crying sometimes. She knew her master, with what was going on during the Clone Wars (and from what she found out later), would sometimes do that. Women seemed to not understand it, as she didn't, but she accepted it.

So she entered quietly and put the medkit down on the opposite edge of the table Lux was sitting on. She turned on a small light next to her. She still couldn't see much of Lux but for his silhouette against the lambent blue of hyperspace.

She said quietly, "I see you still like to look out onto hyperspace. You said it always soothed you." She could then hear some sound of clothing moving, as if he was looking towards her and then back out into hyperspace.

"It doesn't help as much as it used to," he said just as quietly. Then there was a pause. "Is it worth it Ahsoka?"

"Is what worth it?"

"All this fighting. All this dying. I sometimes think all I do is send men and women out to their deaths." Then there was a short deep breath. "How did you deal with it Ahsoka? Back in the time when you fought for the Republic."

Ahsoka paused a bit from taking things out of the medkit. "I don't know. Most of the time I was only doing what I was told to do. But there was one thing that kept me going—that was to help those I was fighting with. That kept me from quitting in the midst of battle. I could never have done that and leave them hanging." She then moved some things she had taken out of the medkit, but seemed deep in thought. "And you know, I think the others were doing the same for their brothers, helping them out, protecting them, fighting with them. Anakin used to say that what kept him going was his duty to his team and his promise to the Republic. He knew he had people counting on him and he didn't want to let them down, I think. So that was what kept him going, kept him in the fight; even taking greater risks to keep those he loved safe. And—to tell the truth—I think he loved all his soldiers as if they were his own brothers."

Lux had turned to look at Ahsoka while she was saying all this. When she finished, he had a smile on his face. "That's it exactly. Thank you for saying that, Ahsoka. It's like what brought Aktay from Kiros to the fleet. You remember him; the one who almost conked you?"

"Yeah, I remember him," smiled Ahsoka.

"He said that he would never forget how one time in the dead of night, with his wife asleep next to him, suddenly hearing the sound of boots coming down the hallway of the complex. 'Closer and closer they came,' he told me. His wife awoke and was immediately scared. The boots came closer and he was sure they were coming for him; but he didn't know why. Finally, they smashed in through the door next to his and he could hear the screaming of the people being taken away by the Imperials and the shouting, and how they were under arrest for sedition against the Empire. He told me he knew just then that he and his wife didn't have a life, but were in a prison. That is when he found me and asked to be a part of the fleet. Susie too was fleeing Imperial harassment. Thank you, Ahsoka for reminding me why I'm here; that I can't let them down. I just felt—"

"—a little weak?"

"I suppose."

"Speaking of which, let's say we try to tape up your shoulder. We still have some time before we get to the _Plo Koon_." She then turned on more lighting so she could see what she was doing.

"OK, Ahsoka." Lux then, with Ahsoka's assistance, started to take off his jacket and tunic and finally his undershirt.

"Wow, Lux," Ahsoka exclaimed; but in her mind: 'He's really kept himself in shape.'

Lux was looking away over his right shoulder as if he didn't want to see where he got hit. "Yeah. I guess the wound looks pretty bad."

'That's not a body. That's a work of art. Oh. Wound? What wound? Oh right. That wou-' "Ugh."

"'Wow,' then 'Ugh?' Just where were you looking Ahsoka?" Lux said with a smile straight at her, teasingly. Ahsoka was soon escaping into the medkit, looking for things.

"Oh, no— no place."

"Umm mm. You've already taken what you need from the medkit," he chuckled slightly.

"Not quite." Ahsoka searched a bit more inside the kit. "Ah!" she let out suddenly.

"What happened?"

"Oh darn! I chipped a nail. I just did them too," Ahsoka said, examining the damage.

Lux chuckled a little on hearing that. "That's what I've always admired about you, Ahsoka, that you always took the time to take care of yourself."

"Oh," then, after sending a smile to Lux, "Well, I'll fix it later. You've taken care of yourself too Lux. Kept yourself fit. Just like I remember."

"Thank you, Ahsoka. You've done very well for yourself as well," he replied. Ahsoka turned her head and smiled at him and then turned back to the kit.

"Ahsoka. You've—, you've—."

"I know. Rex told me himself. That I, 'got old,'" she said sardonically, mimicking his clone voice.

'Not how beautiful you've become? Not that you are the most beautiful woman in the galaxy?' But before he could put his thoughts into words, Ahsoka interrupted his trepidations.

"I don't remember the tattoo around your arm, though," meaning his upper right arm, bringing him out of his ruminations.

"Oh," he replied, concealing a thousand thoughts, a thousand unsaid things in that one, simple phoneme. "Yeah," he recovered. "It's a design just like my mother's. It's a tradition of the House Bonteri. My father had one like it too."

Ahsoka turned around looking at Lux, looking over his body. "I don't remember these either," she said, placing a finger on a scar on the crown of his shoulder of the same arm as the tattoo and then delicately on his upper left chest.

"I got these when we were boarded over Umbara. I was fortunately wearing armor at the time, or we would not be having this conversation now." Then a pause as Lux became more serious and sad. "Risè bandaged them."

Ahsoka turned towards the task at hand. She had brought the supplies close to her and Lux.

"Ahsoka," Lux said softly, "I—"

"Lux not now. I need to concentrate. It's been a while since I've done this."

"All right," he returned quietly. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, a buzzing came over the comm link, as it always seems to happen in this galaxy, interrupting the two in a quiet moment together; the first they've had in a long time.

"Commodore, we are in contact with the _Plo Koon_. We have ETA in ten minutes," reported Hera.

"Thank you Captain. I'll be there shortly. Tell Captain Acham securely that we will arrive in Covert-ops Bay One. We need to get Kallus sequestered and debriefed before he is seen. We will contact Commandant Sato and Senator Organa on a secure line once we arrive."

"And get you to a sickbay," Ahsoka entered. Hera could hear her in the transmission.

"Roger, roger on that, _Master_ Tano," Hera said jocularly.

Lux smiled at that and then said, "Bonteri out," just as Ahsoka finished. There was much more he wanted to say, and perhaps much more she wanted to hear. But the business at hand was much too important to not devote all grey matter on the subject. Afterwards, Lux draped his jacket over him and closed it as much as he could over the sling while Ahsoka was repacking the medkit. Then, together, they went to return to the cockpit. Along the way, they passed Kallus and Lux stopped in front of him. When he did that, Kallus stood from the seat he was on, guarded by the Lance Corporal. The Commodore looked at the former Imperial Agent.

"Agent Kallus, mm, if you're, if you're willing to accept an apology, I would like to—"

"I understand sir," returned the agent, keeping the Commodore from saying too much after that pause in his speech. "Thank you, sir." Ahsoka was looking on with a smile. "It was the Empire that did that to you. Together we can pay them back for what they did."

"All right, Kallus, all right. We will," the commodore smiled. He was about to leave, but then he turned back to Kallus. "Ah. By the way, do you have a first name?"

Now it was Kallus's turn to smile. "I'll have to think of one, now that you mention it." On hearing that, the Commodore smiled and patted the former Agent on the upper left arm and then turned back towards the cockpit, Ahsoka by his side. Kallus looked longingly after them. 'I wonder if I can find that happiness, that warmth,' he thought to himself. 'I'm in cuffs, but I have never felt so good, so—free.'

When Lux got back to the cockpit, Hera passed him the command sceptre, which he took. Soon, they were in sight of the _Plo Koon_ , which had just exited hyperspace at the coordinates exactly as Captain Acham informed them. After a time, the _Broken Horn_ entered the landing bay that was in a hidden area of the ship. Captain Acham was alone and when he saw his commander exit the ship with his left arm in a sling, in what he could tell was a makeshift, but good, field dressing, he went up to him, saluted, and passed command of the flagship back to Commodore Bonteri. When Kallus exited, the Twi'lek couldn't help but snarl at the former Imperial Agent still in cuffs.

"I see you have a prisoner," Achan said acidly.

"Possibly. Or possibly a defector. That is what he is claiming."

"Do you believe him?"

"Until he gives me cause not to, I will. He knows what will happen to him if he is fooling us," the Commodore said while glancing towards the defector/prisoner.

"Good. I'll help," smiled Acham.

"We will keep this secret for now. General Gerrera and I alone will go to the detention chamber. When we leave, shut off all cameras on the way leading there. You should stay here and make sure the smuggler doesn't do anything funny. Call some Marines to guard him until we can let him go. There's also a crate marked for us. Get some men to get it no matter how much the Devaronian screams and yells. We put him back in his own brig. Rex and the two Marines left are watching him."

"Yes, sir." He then looked around at all assembled there. "Is this all?" His commander only nodded significantly. "And the _Zatt Jakkusa_?" Now the Commodore could only shake his head. A great sadness then an almost greater anger came over Acham, as he said vituperatively to Kallus, "You better be worth it—"

"Captain. You have your orders. Follow them." There was a slight pause. "What about the traitress?" he then asked bitterly.

Captain Acham relaxed and brought himself back to his duty. "We have certain parts of the ship isolated; where we know she is not, but she knows the ship well. She hides very well."

"She does know the ship well. She often took it upon herself to go all over to 'get to know the ship better' as she put it. Well, we have Masters Tano and Jarrus to help us if needed if they would like to."

"I'll help, Commodore," said Kanan.

"Me as well," said Ahsoka almost at the same time.

"Very well. I didn't want to speak for you."

"We're OK with it," said Ahsoka.

"Well, then, carry on." Kanan and Ahsoka smiled at him then.

Acham then looked at Ezra. "And him sir?"

"He'll be all right. He helped us back there. He'll go with us. Captain Syndulla," the Commodore continued as he turned towards Hera, "Take your crew and Master Tano to find the traitress. Captain Acham will fill you in with info on the search so far. I think the Jedi can help you out there. General Gerrera, lets escort our new 'friend' to the detention center. Ezra, you're with us. Captain Acham; stay here until reinforcements and the palette movers arrive. Make sure that ship doesn't leave until I give the OK."

"Yes sir," the Twi'lek captain saluted.

"Let's move out," he said to all assembled.

—•—

 **Thank you for reading this.**

 **Often I thought the actions and the constructs in this chapter were above my ability to elucidate. But I just did my best.**

 **I might have been too OOC with Saw not knowing about a detonator. I just played that from the time with the tank on Onderon during Season Five.**

 **You might see I am putting ideas from my Oasis into this story, such as Lux having problems with big words (he can't pronounce Thrawn's original name), and the terms during the dogfight. A deuce is two, a trey is three, a quadin (from the pod racer, Ben Quadinaros) is four, and a nickel is five TIEs together as a single group or their grouping. I think you see from how many times I used the last two how bad it was for our heroes. Lux explains the positioning vertically as in an airplane and horizontal positioning as for ships. (I really enjoy using those old sailing terms like 'athwart' and 'amidships.') Ezra as well explains some terms while helping Kallus.**

 **Speaking of which, how did you like the dogfight? After looking closely at the information of the** _ **Broken Horn**_ **I could get, the pre-release Visual Guide (which lists Kallus's ship as the** _ **Lawgiver**_ **) and Wookiepedia, I saw that there couldn't do all the maneuvering like there could be in the** _ **Ghost**_ **. As it was, I kept adding dogfights in-between what else is going on to get across that everything going on was extremely hectic, like it usually is during a battle.**

 **I hope you noticed that Lux's apology to Kallus was not motivated by Ahsoka or Kanan, but was spontaneous and came from the heart.**

 **Take care and I'll update as soon as I can. Perhaps finally I can get to what I am going to do with that crate of the** **Tevarki whiskey** **. I think you may enjoy it.**

 **johnt**

 **PS. Just curious, do you think Lux had too much of a presence here?**

 **PPS. If you could, could you please let me know what you think about Ahsoka's, "That's not a body. That's a work of art." comment? Do you think it is inappropriate or too out of character for her in this story? I am having some reservations about the comment.**


	8. Chapter 8

—•—

 **Other than Colonel Gerrard, Captain Acham, Risè the pretty Twi'lek and Billy, all named characters are the property of Disney and/or LucasFilm.**

 **Note: I am using the symbol /š/ to represent the sibilant 'sh,' so 'šš' would really be spelled 'shsh.' You will understand why in this chapter. I hope you can see the symbol on your device.**

 **"Go With Me."**

 **"Stay With Me."**

 **Chapter 8**

—•—

The hum of the ship went through her, from the soles of her feet, to her knees, all the way to her heart. Her heart. Her heart. Her heart had stabbed the back of her friends and all the crew. She had betrayed them. How could she have done that?

She had betrayed them all. And now, her only thought was to get off this ship, this ship where her friends were.

She had come through so much to be where she was at this time. She loved spacing ever since since she was a child. All she wanted to do was to get on a ship. To be on an actual warship was a dream beyond a dream. Her intuitiveness and initiative off of Bogden fighting slavers in ships ten times her size in her little corvette whose captain had been killed had impressed the Commodore. It was an unexpected honor to be asked to join the _Plo Koon_.

She also didn't expect to fall for the Commodore, but he seemed so lonely. She just didn't know until now that he was carrying a secret sadness in his heart.

Now, all she wanted was to get off the ship. An escape pod would be best, so she went up to one close by in a somewhat secluded area. However, she could see two crew members who were looking at the escape pod panel.

"Oh, Lieutenant," the soldier said as she saluted Risè, "Do you know what the problem is? All the escape pods have been de-activated."

They were on to her, she now knew. She looked at the Wookie with the woman. The Wookie just shook his head. "I'm not sure," she replied, "I will go and ask the Captain about this. This was very sudden."

"Thank you, ma'am," the woman said and the Wookie bowed. "I hope it gets fixed soon."

Risè nodded and she walked away. So, they were on to her. Well, she'll just have to bide her time. A warship cannot have those life-saving devices inactivated for very long or the crew would start to get very antsy.

Of course, she had no intention to ask Captain Acham what happened. She made as if to go to a comm station, but made a sudden detour to the rail-jet platform. She needed to get to the stern of the ship as fast as possible. There, it was less crowded and she had many places to hide while she was waiting for the escape pods to come back on line.

She knew the ship very well. From the day she was assigned, she would take trips on her time off, going to the different decks, meeting the crewmen there. Even going to the very bowels of the ship, where it was dark and very few went—only lit by the foundries and the LED lights around the Ugnaughts working them. She just wanted to be a better officer. Now, all that had been ruined.

Her only advantage at the moment was that the entire ship did not know about what happened. That she could see from the last encounter. So, she would have to play it cool and nonchalant.

She soon arrived at the rail-jet platform to take her to the engine rooms in the stern. She did play it very cool, only keeping a sharp eye out for the red-shirted security crew, who surely now knew what had happened. She just hoped there were no undercover after her yet.

There at the platform, she waited slightly off to the side, trying to cover herself behind some taller crew members. She nodded to a member of the crew who recognized her. Soon, a few more were looking at her and smiling. One came up, an older human man, and he saluted and started to talk with her.

"Hello Lieutenant. Are you out again, looking over the ship?"

"Yes, yes. You know me. I have a little free time and I just wanted to explore an area I haven't seen before."

"Would you like to join us? We are going towards the bow." He knew that Risè was close to the Commodore and could put in a good word for him, perhaps. Some of them had even started putting them together in a relationship.

"Thank you, no. I'm going somewhere different now."

"Yes, ma'am. Please visit us if you have the time."

"I will. But tell me, could I borrow your cloak? I feel a little cold."

"Yes, ma'am, please." The good man then gave her his cloak, which she quickly put around her with many thanks to the crewman. Then the rail-jet to the bow arrived and the friendly crewmen and women got on it and went towards the bow, after they said goodbye to the Lieutenant. It was the hardest thing Risè ever had to do, to keep up a good face to this honest man and these honest people.

They left the platform only to Risè. What a stroke of luck! Soon, the rail-jet for the stern arrived and there were no crew members on it, just some crates. So, she pulled the cloak around her, hiding herself and her form a little better, and she boarded the rail-jet to her next destination.

II

In the meantime, while Risè was on the run and headed towards the stern of the ship, the commanding officers were interrogating the Imperial Agent Kallus. He had come quietly and seemed ready for his fate, whatever he thought that would be. While this was going on, they had Ezra in a cell, unlocked however, for his own protection.

It wasn't long before Commander Sato and Senator Organa, in a mask and a disguise and his voice altered, were present via hologram. Lux wished Ahsoka could have been there as well. However, Lux thought to call over Hera while she was on the search for the traitress, as the Captain of the _Ghost_ knew the agent the best. He was sure Kanan and Ahsoka could pinpoint Risè pretty quickly and Hera agreed to leave the search up to them in the meantime. The interrogation started after Hera arrived almost out of breath.

The interrogation was intense and the Senator and Hera were especially pointed. Saw was gruff, but Commodore Bonteri was detailed, bringing ends to their logical conclusions, asking what Kallus what he would do if this or that happened and if he wasn't satisfied with an answer, he would drill in harder. It lasted for a few hours, this preliminary debriefing, and it was decided to keep a close watch on Kallus and to keep him in cuffs until Kallus could be passed off to another organization.

For this, the Commodore had an idea. He was due to pick up a rebel group far from their home but conducting recon in his sector of space. His idea was that this group could take Kallus for a year to their planet. They were a tough group that brooked no opposition, so he knew if Kallus were to turn Imperial, that that time would be very short. He would have to get permission from Captain Sato and the Senator, but he knew they would approve, knowing the group as well.

When he got out of the cell with Kallus left behind, he was somewhat surprised to find that Risè had still not been located, but Ahsoka and Kanan had a good triangulation on her and were headed towards the stern of the ship with Sabine and Zeb in tow. (Rex was still guarding the Devaronian smuggler.) He then asked Hera to accompany him and the two departed for where the hunt was on the high. He looked at the information from the security team, but they had little as yet. She seemed to be hiding well, as he feared, and biding her time until the escape pods could be re-activated. That was the only way he could think of off the ship, unless she were to stowaway on a corvette or a fighter. Realizing this, he had ordered the scouts and their fighter escorts back into the ship just before the debriefing.

III

Risè soon arrived at the platform at the end of the line, close to the engineering section. She supposed the crew there had worked over their break, if they even took one, so it was quiet where she got off. She then headed for the engine rooms. She would stay away from the hot reactors, but if she could get to the fantail, it would be much cooler there.

She entered the engine room towards the starboard as if she was just looking around. This was not the first time she had entered this engine room, so the few there were not surprised. She then went up to the Chief.

"Hello, Chief. I just had some free time so I'm just looking around. Will that be all right?"

"Azzz you wiššš, lieutenant," he responded.

"Thank you, Chief." She then went past him and headed closer to the stern. She wasn't pleased by the species of these engineers. She couldn't understand why the Commodore had such a degenerate species manning the engine room. But she didn't as yet see the value of looking past how someone looked, to the inner quality of a person, or species.

She continued to meander through the engine room, seemingly just looking at the equipment and the crewmen doing their work. At the end of the large room, when no one was around, she went through the bulkhead door, and entered the fantail, where there were many crates and supplies neatly ordered. Here she could hide, keeping an eye on the escape pod on the other side of the bulkhead. Here, there was nothing between her and void of space, except for a thin plate of durasteel at the very end of the ship. It seemed a lonely place. She had chosen well a place to hide, in the humming solace of the fantail.

But what then? What would she do? She had dedicated her being to the ship and the crew and the people populating the planets, trillions of them, between Umbara and Kiros. All she had to do was escape—and her face would be plastered from between the outer rim and the inner core—and who knows what scum of bounty hunter would be after her, shooting first and asking questions after. But she would take her chance because, fortunately, they were over a peaceful and honorable planet. She knew no bounty hunters would come after her there—if only she could get away.

Unknown to Risè, those more powerful than a bounty hunter, those who could sense her every move and feeling, her every breath in fact, were after her. If only she had known that, she would have given up then, and begged mercy from the Commodore, who she knew was good man. She only hoped it wasn't that General Gerrera who found her. She knew she would have no mercy from him. (Fortunately, the Commodore ordered Masters Tano and Jarrus not to engage the traitress until he could arrive. But she didn't know that, so she still held out hope of a quick escape the moment the escape pods were re-activated.)

IV

Risè might have thought she was safe. But it was only a matter of time before she was caught. Even then, as she thought she was safe, Ahsoka and Kanan had closed their eyes, concentrated on The Force, and found her. They decided to wait until Commodore Bonteri and General Gerrera could arrive. Soon, they did, with Hera beside them. Then together, they entered the engineering area.

The Commodore first entered, talking to the Chief of Engineering. "Chief, we need to get your people out of there. Can you do this for me?"

Then a sound like hiss and slither and a squealy cry came through the door. It was a sound that set the others, or, at least, those who had dealt with Trandoshans before, especially Ahsoka, on edge. The Commodore came back through the door, soon followed by reptilian after reptilian Transdoshan coming through the same bulkhead door. Lux didn't seem fazed by the presence of the engineers. He just looked at them, and suddenly remarked, "Where's Billy?" apparently referring to a missing crew member. The Chief looked at the assembled crew and then went to the bulkhead door, letting out some quiet, high-pitched cries. It wasn't long before a younger Transdoshan came through the door.

"Ssssorrryy sssirrr. I wass jussst fluššing the bafflezzz," said young Billy, the Transdoshan. Commodore Bonteri nodded to the young crewman.

"Commodore? Very few have Trandoshans for crew members," queried Kanan, right in front of the very crew members he was talking about. They looked a little taken aback by that.

"Well," responded Commodore Bonteri, "In addition to being temperamentally and biologically suited for engineering work, Chief here has saved this ship not a few times. I fully trust my life with him." The Chief then saluted modestly and bowed at the same time, seemingly embarrassed by the accolade. "I suggest you all do the same."

"I had some very bad experiences with Trandoshans," Ahsoka interjected, "It may take some time for me." The crew members looked at her with sorrow by bowing their nozzles. The Chief was about to say something, but the Commodore interrupted him.

"Chief, later. Right now, we need to find— we need to do something. Chief, if you could, please take your crew to the mess. I'll call you when it's all clear."

"Yessssirr," said the Chief with a slight bow—and with experience enough to know how to read between the lines, but smart enough not to let on to his subordinates. He then led the rest of his crew for an unexpected, but welcome break.

After they were gone, Lux looked to Ahsoka.

"I think she's in the very back of the ship," she said, "Let's go." The two Jedi then went into the ghostly, unmanned engine room.

As soon as they entered the engine room, Hera rushed in as well before anyone could stop her. She seemed to be on a mission. Commodore Bonteri called for backup.

"Security. Send me a detail to the starboard fantail. Immediately."

"Yes, sir," came the response.

Ahsoka and Kanan entered the fantail very quietly. Ahsoka entered to the left and Kanan to the right—the better to triangulate the position of the traitress. Slowly they walked, little-by-little through the empty space, concentrating on the Force to pinpoint the girl. Suddenly, Ahsoka gave an inaudible hitch to her breath.

 _She found her._

But she was surprised and, as she would admit later, proud of what she sensed. It was not fear she felt; but determination. She now knew that Risè was a very brave officer.

But that didn't matter anymore. Ahsoka walked quietly towards where she sensed the Twi'lek girl. She could sense her getting her gun ready.

Back in the engine room. Commodore Bonteri ordered the escape pods back on-line. 'The better to flush her out,' he deduced.

Risè herself was surprised. How could they have found her? Then, suddenly, she saw that the escape pods were re-activated, were back online. If only she could make a break for the closest one, not a decimeter away. She got ready to rush to the close one. Then, unexpectedly, she heard a small noise to her right. No matter. Now! Make break for it!

And she just as she got ready to pounce to the closest escape pod, she felt a hard, cold ellipsis of metal against her left temple.

"Don't move!" said a voice she knew was Ahsoka's.

Risè moved her eyes, but not her head, to her left. She then saw Ahsoka, who was pushing what she rightly assumed was a lightsaber against her left temple, Ahsoka's thumb poised over the button to activate it.

"I will use this on traitors. Don't move."

Risè had heard of the weapon, and how stealthily deadly they could be. She wisely decided not to move.

"Put the gun down." Risè did so.

"Get up," Ahsoka ordered, "Very slowly." Risè did so; very, very slowly. After a short time, she stood up, with Ahsoka's lightsaber still against her head. Unfortunately for Risè, Hera, a Ryloth sister, fuming mad, came up.

Rushing up, Hera chided her, "Yes, move!" just before she hit Risè hard to the deck—a hit even harder she gave to the traitor Gall Trayvis. She almost broke, and certainly bloodied, Risè 's nose.

Commodore Bonteri then came to them, looking ready to lock Hera in irons. He was followed by Captain Acham, who had taken an interest in the chase.

"Captain Syndulla. You do not assault my crew members. Stand down! Do I make myself clear?!" the Commodore said heatedly.

"Yes, Commodore," she replied still in her Ryloth accent, which she never used with outworlders. "I am sorry sir. But please understand Commodore, she has double-crossed all of what Ryloth stands for with what she has done."

"I understand," the Commodore responded quietly. "Do that again, and I'll slap you in cuffs."

In the meantime, Captain Acham, ignoring Hera, had come to Risè to help her up. As he did so, Risè felt something she had never felt, even when she was with Commodore Bonteri. As he helped her onto her feet, she looked at him fully with her eyes. She didn't take her eyes off him while he wiped her nose with a handkerchief. All the while, Captain Acham was looking sourly at Hera.

Risè felt embarrassed more than dejected at her actions now, looking at the good Captain. Now, here, before her was someone she could relate to, someone closer to her age. Someone who seemed to have feelings for her. How could she have missed this?

The security detail the Commodore asked for came up to them, ready to cuff Risè, but Lux waved them off for the meantime. He didn't see Risè as a threat anymore. But he had to know.

"Why, Risè?"

Risè only looked down for a moment. But when she looked back up, she didn't look at her commanding officer.

"Why did you leave him?" she asked straight to Ahsoka in her Ryloth accent. Now it was Ahsoka's turn to look down. "I have seen him so lonely. Command must be so lonely, and maybe, I thought, if I could help him, perhaps he could be a little more happy." She then paused a bit. "And space—space is so cold."

"And you would have made him happier? Kept him warm?" Hera asked for Ahsoka.

Risè only nodded her head. "I wished I could have, but not anymore, not anymore." (Ahsoka scrunched her eye marking together on hearing that.) She was about to say more, say how much she could see the love her Commodore had for Ahsoka, but she was interrupted by General Gerrera, leading in the former Imperial Agent, Kallus, hidden in a cloak.

"Terry, our new friend here has something to add."

"May I?" asked Kallus as he let down the hood of the cloak. This was the first time for him to see Risè in the flesh.

"Certainly," replied Commodore Bonteri.

"She didn't say everything."

"What did she leave out?" Lux asked, but Risè seemed a little anxious at Kalus's remark.

"She left out that the Empire has her parents and sister under watch. She was threatened with their death if she didn't cooperate."

There was a silence. Then the Commodore broke it very softly, "I'm sorry to hear that, Risè." Then Commodore Bonteri looked as if he was deep in thought. "I have an idea. I need to make sure of this with Commander Sato, but I think I have a place with a group for the both of you." He then turned to his lieutenant, "But Risè, I wish you would have come to me about this early on. We would have been able to get your family out."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

Just then, the security detail extended the cuffs for Risè, but Lux stopped them. He looked to the young woman and smiled. "That's OK for now, officer. Please take the lieutenant to the detention center. We will be there presently."

"Yes, sir," was the response. So they all left the fantail through the bulkhead door, Saw grimacing back that his friend was way too trusting.

And, suddenly, only Lux and Ahsoka were left in the open space.

V

"Thank you, Ahsoka."

"Certainly, Lux. I'm sorry this happened." Ahsoka was about to leave but Lux stopped her with his voice.

"Umm, Ahsoka?"

"Yes?"

"In the office where you bandaged me—"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that there was nothing between me and Lieutenant Risè. I—"

Ahsoka's response was completely unexpected:

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I—"

"What is it to me?"

"I—"

"Do you need my permission or something to be with other women?"

Lux was silent, in a state of shock.

"You can do what you want. You don't need my OK." There was no repose from Lux. "Listen. If you want to be with other women, you don't need to come to me for the OK."

"I didn't—"

"This conversation is over. Goodbye." Ahsoka left through the gangway, disappearing with a glaring glance back at Lux, leaving him totally confused and lost. He thought he would reassure her, not make her angry. Soon, Saw came back into the fantail.

"What was that all about?" he asked, pointing with a thumb back to where Ahsoka had just disappeared.

"I— I just told her there was nothing between me and Risè."

"Terry, Terry, Terry," said Saw exasperated. "You may understand besting Thrawn, but you don't understand women."

"I—"

"Listen, whenever you are with a woman, only she matters. You do not bring up other women. Even if there was nothing between you. You got it?"

"I think so. What can I do?"

"Ahsoka probably thinks you are some weakling now, needing her permission to do this or that."

"I suppose so."

"I know so. Now, we can only hope that something will happen to get you on her better side."

"I really messed up, didn't I?"

There was growl through Saw's throat. "Let's just be patient. Something will happen. It always seems that way in this part of space."

"Thanks, Saw."

"That's what friends are for. We need to get you hitched, Terry. Maybe then, you'll start to understand women."

"Yeah," Lux said quietly.

"Mmm. I just hope I don't need to call my wife, get those pictures of the 'possibilities,' as she calls them, back ready."

Lux then smiled to his friend. Together, they went to a large, open area of the ship. They needed to make things right between the crew on the _Plo Koon_ and Hera's crew.

 **—•—**

 **Thank you for reading this. I hoped you liked it. There was little action but there were some loose ends I needed to tie up before ending this story.**

 **I decided to end this here since it seemed a good place to leave off (another cliff-hanger?). I am also having trouble with the next section, the meeting alluded to at the end here. I need to reconcile seemingly un-reconcilable concepts, that the crew need to be told of the deaths of their friends (from the last chapter) and that the _Ghost_ crew, which they thought were the enemy, had nothing to do with it, in addition to making it right between the two crews. I'm not a professional writer so I hope I can pull it off convincingly.**

 **The next chapter as well ties up some loose ends. Despite the problems, I have a detailed outline and have already started writing the next chapter so it should be up shortly. Then, I promise, there is some exciting space action and Lux will use the Ghost Nebula to his advantage in the final chapters, but one.**

 **I am still on track to finish this before the Ahsoka novel comes out, but not before Season 3 starts. Speaking of which, I need to put in some Kanera soon.**

 **Take care,**

 **johnt**

 **For better or worse, I sometimes make small modifications to a story before I post the next chapter.** **The reason I do this is that I sometimes get reviews that make me think of small ways to make the story a little better. For the last chapter, reviews by Jake Solo and starwarshobbitfics made me think of slightly re-doing the scene where Ahsoka is bandaging Lux. (** **Alleluia00 I know what you mean. I'll be correcting some of that you mention before the last chapter is up.)**


	9. Chapter 9

—•—

—•—

 **Other than Risè the pretty Twi'lek, Viera and Riley, all named characters are the property of Disney and/or LucasFilm.**

 **"Go With Me."**

 **"Stay With Me."**

 **Chapter 9**

—•—

—•—

 _From the previous chapter:_

 _There was growl through Saw's throat. "Let's just be patient. Something will happen. It always seems that way in this part of space."_

 _"Thanks, Saw."_

 _"That's what friends are for. We need to get you hitched, Terry. Maybe then, you'll start to understand women."_

 _"Yeah," Lux said quietly._

 _"Mmm. I just hope I don't need to call my wife, get those pictures of the 'possibilities,' as she calls them, back ready."_

 _Lux then smiled to his friend. Together, they went to a large, open area of the ship. They needed to make things right between the crew on the Plo Koon and Hera's crew._

—•—

I

A short time later, all the crew of the _Plo Koon_ above Chief Petty Officer and officers not on duty, so that they could later inform the rest of the crew, were assembled in a staging area in the very heart of the ship. This area seemed to be a large, open auditorium in the center of the ship. The crew of the _Ghost_ and Ahsoka, off to the side, and Commodore Bonteri (Hera could sense that something not good had happened between Ahsoka and Lux) and General Gerrera were on a raised stage area. For some reason, there was chair on the stage towards the front, off to the right.

The crew assembled had known that something bad had happened, but they wanted confirmation from the commanding officers. They could all see that their commander of the ship was bandaged; so if their own Commodore was wounded as badly as it seemed, it must have been pretty bad.

To begin this meeting, Commodore Bonteri first told the crew of the damage that had been done to their fellow crew members of the _Plo Koon_. He explained that in action with the Empire, they lost a good number of their crew-mates, their comrades, their friends. He said they would have a memorial service for the lost crew members when they arrived at Onderon. But for this time, they all participated in a silent minute to remember their comrades and friends. Each were comporting themselves as to the religion of their own lands. Some were holding their hands together in one way, and some were doing the same, but in another way. Some were holding their hands out to their sides, as if to catch the spirits of their departed friends. All were solemn. After the designated time, they all relaxed and opened their eyes. Then, the main reason for the assemblage began.

The petty officers from the scuttlebutt—helped with some strategic leaks—knew beforehand what was going on. Some intra-ship communication had been surreptitiously leaked, purposely, to get the crew ready for what was going on now, that it had all been a clever ruse to capture an important Imperial agent, but that something had gone wrong. They didn't blame the crew of the _Ghost_ at this time, but were wanting to hear an official explanation, in any case.

Interestingly, the older members of the crew knew immediately what it was okay to know and what it was not all right to know. So when the young ones later murmured of an Imperial Agent secreted aboard, and maybe even a traitorous crew member, the old ones, those missing eyes, lekku, montrals, antennae, limbs or whatever, knew to quash such talk from the young ones with a "Go on," and a "Shut your trap," to not let their minds wander too much into places it was not supposed to go. As Lux and Ahsoka would learn later, however, very little could be kept from a ship's crew when they really wanted to know it.

Rather than explain what had happened, they decided that the best way was to use the security-holograms from the various scenes of what had just happened. They started with the attempt by Ezra in the Commodore's quarters, and what happened with Ezra. Then they could see Ahsoka enter the room where the rest of the crew were, warning them and getting them ready for their _faux_ arrest and then going through the passageways of the ship. (Susie could see with sorry eyes big Zeb looking at her and the crew members got a little upset of Aktay missing Ahsoka but hitting one of the officers with a projectile.) Next they could see the time in the ill-fated _Zatt Jakkusa_. Some of the crew members could see the images of friends they lost. They also heard the threat of what Hera was going to do to Ezra and they laughed. (Ezra was worried as well because Hera usually kept her word. What he didn't notice was when a few petty officers, looking at the stage, ordered some cabin boys to go get some things from the bedding closets. Some cabin girls went along as well to help.)

Then they moved to the encounter with Vizago, and were impressed by the use of the lightsaber by Ahsoka and Kanan.

Finally was the action on the _Relentless_ and the _Broken Horn_. In all this, Commodore Bonteri stressed that the crew of the _Ghost_ were innocents caught between actions they could not have avoided or predicted. (On hearing this, Susie the cook was greatly relieved that when she last saw Zeb, he was innocent. She felt regret for her thoughts then, and fancied a dish to make it up to him as soon as she could.) The Commodore told the crew they had captured an important Empire Agent, Agent Kallus (he didn't mention anything about Risè) and that they were going to deliver him to those who would take care of him—after getting as much information from him as they could.

The crew then assembled was told of the sacrifices caused by the action. Commodore Bonteri blamed himself for a lack of planning and an over-abundance of spontaneity. He promised to do better in the future.

II

In the meantime, Vizago needed to be dealt with. While they were searching for Risè, Commodore Bonteri asked that the smugglers ship be cleaned inside and out. Vizago did help them during the fight, but Lux wasn't really so sure of it was to help them or to save his ship. He would give the Devaronian smuggler two options. For one option, he got the beefiest of the crew who knew how to swing a club ready for a gauntlet line. The other took some convincing of an Ugnaught, but in the end, he had succeeded. (Ugnaughts certainly were tough bargainers, the Commodore found out, and rank held no meaning for them.)

Some few minutes later, Vizago was brought into the staging area, led in by Rex, straight as a lightsaber, followed by the smuggler flanked by the two Marines from the _Broken Horn_ action. He was complaining and screaming, but once he saw who and what was assembled there, he shut up very quickly. He could see his ship, the _Broken Horn_ off to one side, close to the ray-shielded exit port from the ship. What worried him, was the two lines of what looked to be very muscular crewmen and women leading up to the entrance to his ship—very long lines it seemed to the smuggler.

Then, with Vizago in his cuffs, General Gerrera came up to him. The General released him from the cuffs.

"Smuggler, you have attempted to abduct the commanding officer of this ship and to turn him over to the Empire."

"It was just business."

"This business is going to cost you a lot of damage," Saw replied. "But, we don't feel sorry for you so we cleaned up your ship and have refueled it for you. What you won't like is that we took the liberty of relieving you of your cargo."

"My cargo?"

"Consider your self lucky, Vizago. It could have been a lot more. You didn't have much, other than the Tevarki whiskey and all those little stashes of credit chips all over."

"My money! You took my money?!"

"All of it. Like I said, you have two choices. You can go to your ship," Saw said as he gestured towards the _Broken Hand_. Just then, the two lines of crewmen took up their cudgels, clubs, wrenches and pipes in their strong hands, letting the smuggler know he would have to go through their gauntlet line to get to his ship. "Or, you can go peacefully," the General re-entered, gesturing to a one-Ugnaught space-skiff. Visago looked to the little dinghy with a bubble-canopy smaller than himself and no weapons or propulsion worthy of the name.

Then he looked back to the _Broken Hand_. Between him and the entrance to his own ship were countless, at least it seemed to him, grunts with something to smack him with. He looked closer to who they were and what they were holding to hit him with, and shuddered for his life. If the Wookie with a two-handed shillelagh didn't get him, than the one-eyed, one-horned mean-looking Togruta, ready to shellack him with a mean billy club in one hand a brass knuckles in the other, would. But that didn't worry the smuggler compared to something else. What worried the Devonian the most, the very most, was that they were all smiling. Now he knew how all those slavers and pirates felt when the _Plo Koon_ boarded them. He looked from one ship to the other, then from one ship to the other.

What he didn't know was that they were testing him. So, he took the easy way out and headed towards the little Ugnaught ship. As he was going to it, the gauntlet line, Saw and Lux were smiling knowingly. He got into the minuscule ship and tried to scrunch down to close the canopy. He almost had to bend himself double to get in, much less to close the little bubble. Only with great effort could he do so, and even then he made a hilarious sight, filling the entire little canopy with his big body and his one good horn tapping the top of the little bubble whenever he moved his head. The crew couldn't help but scream with laughter as Vizago, almost filling the entire bubble canopy of the little knockabout, was lifted in the little ship with a huffing effort by its little propulsion units, and then putt-putting off towards the great opening towards open space. They all cheered and laughed at the smuggler, many Ugnaughts among them, looking at the most ridiculous sight they had ever seen, and would probably ever see again. Ahsoka and all the _Ghost_ crew could barely hold themselves straight up in their laughter.

Then, suddenly, just as the little ship was to enter the barrier between the ship and space, it was suddenly turned around. Vizago could be seen trying to frantically turn the little sabot back towards the exit of the hangar and free space, afraid there was more in store for him, but it was out of his control. In short time, he was retuned against his will back to where started. Some of the crew members popped the little bubble for him and he would have to unfold himself out of the little ship. Still seated in the little ship; looking like he was sitting in a refresher, he then looked up as Commodore Bonteri came up to meet him. As he did so, he could see the two lines of those who would have beaten him almost to death remain where they were, but with laughter and smiles. The smuggler didn't know what was going on.

"Cikatro Vizago of Devron," the Commodore started, "We are not thieves. After what you did, we were only making a little fun of you. Now, if you could get out of the little―whatever, I can give it back to its owners." Lux then started to help Vizago out of the Ugnaught dinghy.

"You never had any intention of―?" he said as he gestured to the big men and women he thought were to beat him to death.

"Of course not. We are not animals. But you yourself have to admit you must have looked pretty hilarious."

Then Vizago turned to his head to his side. "Yeah," he said with a smile, "I guess I must have."

"Half of what General Gerrera said was correct. Your ship has been cleaned and your fuel tanks topped off. Your cargo was not taken but for the whiskey―." When the Commodore said this, the smuggler straightened himself quickly, "―which we need right now and for which you have been repaid in full at current market prices." The Devonian looked relieved at hearing this. "But let me tell you. If ever I hear from Hera and her crew that you have been working with the Imperials or those who would do them harm, I and my fleet will search you out, I and my fleet will find you, and when we do," the Commodore said the next very calmly, as if he was ordering a cheap glass of whatever at a cantina, "I will kill you; and your goods taken and your business will become ashes and your name will soon be forgotten. Do you understand me?"

"Ye-Yes, Commodore, I do," said Vizago with a lump in his throat.

"Good. You may go. Just remember, your life is in Hera's hands." When the Commodore said this, Vizago looked to Hera, who just smiled back at him.

Then, Vizago went to his ship, but all the while looking around to make sure there wasn't someone, especially that Togruta stud, who looked really upset, ready to take a pop at him just for pleasure. He still had to go through the gauntlet line, but as he did so, they only tapped him on his shoulder as he went by. Perhaps they were showing him what would happen if he were to actually backstab them. He got in and closed the hatch. A few seconds later, they could see him in the cockpit. The Commodore looked long and hard at Vizago. Just then, Vizago sat up straight, turned his head towards Commodore Bonteri, and saluted. This person waved back to Vizago, and soon, as the ship left, he saw for the last time Cikatro Vizago.

There was one last thing to do at this meeting, it was something the crew of the _Plo Koon_ needed; that Ezra, for his bad decision, would not get off scot-free.

III

Ezra had done something as a boy, and the only way to deal with this that Ezra had done was as a boy. Certainly, Ezra was strong with The Force, but that didn't mean he still didn't do stupid things, as a boy sometimes did.

Surely, Ezra had brought himself up alone on Lothal and was world-wise for his time—but this time, it was much more than street-ratting on a little Outer Rim planet. This was about the Galaxy and the quardillions who lived there. That is what it has always meant to Hera, Lux, Kanan, Ahsoka and all the other crew. So, Ezra would have to take his punishment, and let the future of the Galaxy work itself out later.

In essence, Hera was the mother of this team. And as the mother of this group, she would have to do what she needed to do, for the good of the team. And right now, it meant she would have to chastise one of her own crew. Kanan would be despondent, but what she had to do, she had to do. She just hoped Ezra wouldn't take it wrongly. Fortunately, unknown to Hera, a cute little Pantoran girl would help to relieve her of her worries. For, when you are a young boy, a pretty girl is all that seems to matter.

Nobody knew what the chair was for before Hera sat on it. Then Kanan guided Ezra to the chair. Before he knew it and could use The Force, Hera had pulled him over her knee and was supplied with a wide belt. She gave just one stroke to his backside with the belt, but it fixed the relationship between the _Ghost_ crew and the crew of the _Plo Koon_ instantly, and Ezra knew it so he was slightly mollified. (After what he heard later, he was very happy to get off so lightly.) The _Plo Koon_ crew cajoled Ezra loudly and threw a rain of pillows at him. Hera stood up and smiled at him. She patted him on the arm, as if to say, 'Understand?'

Before Ezra knew it, though, someone was picking up some of the pillows for him as he looked close by him. Here and there this person with purple hair bobbed, picking up the pillows that were thrown at him. When she raised up, Ahsoka could see her cabin girl, a cute-beyond-cute Pantoran girl about Ezra's age.

"I'll take these for you," she said as she batted her golden eyes, "If you want them."

"Ah—gee. Thanks." Ezra could say little more from the shock.

"I'll take them to your cabin for you."

"Ah—gee. Thanks." Understanding for the first time why guys are so tongue-tied meeting a girl they could love for the first time.

"Ok. Which way?"

"Aa— Aa— Aa—. This way I think."

"Don't you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good."

Under the watchful eye of the adults, the two left, Ezra leading the way. As the girl turned to leave, two other cabin girls, a human and a pale-yellow Togruta girl, obviously a Human-Togruta hybrid that Hera noticed was her cabin girl, had rushed up.

"Well that was quick," said the human girl snarkily.

"Yeah," said the Togruta, "Never seen her move so fast."

The Pantoran turned around annoyed. Then she did the only thing girls do to other girls who were bothering them.

She stuck her tongue out at the other two girls.

The human and the cute Togruta girl were stunned aback. Ahsoka, Lux, Saw, Hera and Kanan could see it and just laughed. Just then, Ezra turned around, not noticing what was going on and asked the Pantoran if she needed help.

"No, no, I'm all right. Please lead the way. I don't know where you're quartered," she said coyly.

"My name's Ezra."

"I'm Viera."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you."

Soon, the two were seen disappearing through the hatchway. Lux looked at where Ahsoka had been standing, but noticed, she was gone as well. Then, Hera and Kanan decided to follow quietly to Ezra's room (parents were like that) with Lux smiling and silently laughing after them. Once they were there, they could overhear a conversation.

"There are so many," they heard Ezra say in his little room, of the pillows that were thrown at him.

"Maybe you can keep just one?" the girl returned.

"I suppose it would be all right," said Ezra's voice. "How about this one?"

"Ok," said the girl.

"It's a nice one." Then the adults could hear the girl start to leave so they played it nonchalant, standing off to the side of Ezra's quarters. They could hear the girl then turn around. As she did so, she said,

"It's the one I threw." The Pantoran girl said and then she left Ezra's quarters and closed the door. She then turned to leave. As she did so, she could see Kanan, Hera and her commanding officer seemingly lolling about, moping around the corridor. She didn't know what to make of it.

Commodore Bonteri called to Kanan and Hera that they needed to go to the bridge to get their planet for their base, and they followed, smiling between themselves like parents often do when a child of theirs has found true love.

IV

As he was leaving the meeting (he didn't know where Ahsoka could be) and after seeing Ezra go off with the Pantoran girl, Commodore Bonteri told Hera and Kanan of his idea of getting them a new base for their operations. He told them about a certain planet in the Outer Rim, literally in the middle of nowhere, as an Imperial pilot would say some years later, but just then under the control of some pirates. After he told them of the planet, Hera and Kanan went to a small ship's library to get information about it. The Commodore had given them complete access but very little time since he needed to contact the pirate leader very soon as they needed to get into hyperspace to get back home.

After the time it took for the Commodore and the General to get to the bridge, they were joined separately by Ahsoka, who decided to stand quietly off to the side looking slightly somber. Lux was about to go up to her and apologize privately, but just then, wouldn't you know it; as it always seems to happen between these two, Hera and Kanan rushed breathlessly into the bridge. They knew of the plan and of the planet. Hera was hopeful, and it showed on her face, and Kanan, because it was important for Hera, was optimistically expectant.

"Well, Hera," started the Commodore, "It's time to get that base for you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ahsoka.

"Well," entered Hera, "Commodore Bonteri heard that we were having trouble at our base on Atollon with all those krykna and he offered to help us find a better one."

"How are you going to do that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Right now," responded Commodore Bonteri. "There's a planet, Dantooine," he said as he showed the planet on a giant hologram, "In the Outer Rim that may be of use to the Phoenix Squadron. Right now, it's under the control of a group of renegades, but thanks to Vizago, we may have something to sweeten the deal."

"Who is this pirate?" Hera asked now with a little less confidence.

"Someone who has a weakness for a Tevarki whiskey. Comm Chief Riley, get me the captain of the _Opportunity_."

"Yes, sir," said as a human man about a decade older than Commodore Bonteri and almost as handsome, stood up ram-rod straight with a smile on his face. "Immediately, sir."

"Now, why would he be so happy," pondered Zeb.

"Wait a minute," Rex entered suddenly, "You don't mean the Blood Bone Order?!"

"Yes."

"But they're a bunch of pirates!" Kanan almost shouted. The man named Riley didn't look too happy at the appellation Kanan made.

"At times, yes," replied the Commodore, "But mostly against the Imperials. Lassa Rhayme has no love for the Empire. When she's not harassing the Empire, she is smuggling against them. She may be an ally in a good place for you. But at the moment, she is in charge of Dantooine, and if I know her, she won't let it go for free. It's your call, Captain Syndulla," he said as he extended his arm to stop the comm chief just as he was ready to push the send button and looked significantly at Hera.

"We need that base, Commodore. Let's do this," said Hera calmly.

"Very good. I wouldn't like it around a bunch of giant pilot-eating spiders either. Send the message Riley," Commodore Bonteri ordered and the Chief did so with a smile on his face. Soon, the communication was answered and a giant image of a Pantoran woman appeared on the bulkhead behind the command center, about a decade older than Ahsoka and very attractive; interestingly with no golden tattoos on her face like Ahsoka remembered on her old, long-lost friend, Riyo Chuchi. This Pantoran instantly smirk-smiled at Lux.

"Well, well, well, handsome. So, are you ready to go on that date I offered?"

"I uh— I uh—."

"Ok, ok. I get the drift. So, what species is she?"

"Species?"

"Come on, Terry. I know you. What'd you tell me when we had too much Tevarki? Your first boyhood crush?" The crew were looking at their monitors, but snickering.

"Lassa, the crew—they can hear." Everyone around was enjoying the embarrassment of the Commodore. His pleas didn't faze the Pantoran, and, since she was a smuggler posing as a pirate, or, perhaps, the other way around, she didn't pay any mind to his red face. The only person on the bridge that wasn't smiling was Ahsoka.

"You were telling me about that nice girl from Rodia in your middle school on Onderon?" The crew were starting to chuckle under their breaths.

Ahsoka decided to move to the area where she could be seen by the Pantoran. Making a fool of Lux Bonteri was _her_ prerogative, not this pirate's.

"If anyone, she wouldn't be a white girl. Knowing you, probably a Togru— Oh, I see you found her. The girl from your ship's bows." Ahsoka had moved into the area of the transmission. Lux turned around.

"I guess so," he said while looking down.

"My, she is the pretty one, isn't she? Oh, don't tell me you've had a little tiff between you already," Lassa pouted with a clicking of her tongue, then an articulated, "Tsk, tsk." Then there was a pause. "Ok, ok so we're not going on that date. What'd you call me for?"

"We have something for you."

"Well, if it's not a date, what else could it be?"

Lux called Hera up. "This is Hera Syndulla, of the Phoenix Squadron fighting the Empire."

"Fighting the Empire? You certainly have high hopes and delusions of grandeur, don't you, Captain Syndulla? Makes sense though, Terry, that little greeting on the Plo Koon." Then there was a sigh of resignation. "All right what you got and what do you want?"

"Hera, this is your call."

"Thank you, Commodore. Captain Rhayme, I am Hera Syndulla, Captain of the _Ghost_ in the Phoenix Squad."

"Captain Syndulla? Syndulla? You wouldn't be related to that pompous ass Cham Syndulla would you?"

"That's the one," Hera said with a smirk. "I see you know my father." The crew of the _Ghost_ were laughing.

"Well, a pleasure to meet you, Captain. Like I said before, what you got and what do you want? I'm a busy woman."

"We understand that you control the planet, Dantooine."

"I wonder who told you that," said Lassa looking towards Lux.

"Captain Rhayme," entered Lux, "Weren't you telling me that that out-of-the-way hassle of a planet was a creditloser? That you were looking for someone to take it off your hands?"

"Yeah, but not for nothing, handsome." (Ahsoka let out a small growl on hearing that.) "It would take quite a bit—"

"We have Tevarki whiskey," countered Hera.

"Ok, I'm interested," said the Pantoran almost immediately, brushing a blue finger across her purple lips the same color as her long braid of hair, almost as if in anticipation. "How much?"

Hera did some quick calculations to get off with something she might be able to sell for the rebellion. 'Let's see, 200 bottles on a crate. I'll try one-third and see how it goes.' "We have eighty bottles." To her surprise, The pirate captain scoffed at her. It was like a replay of dealing with Lando Calrissian.

"I'm busy and you're wasting my time. Goodbye," Lassa replied with indignation. It's not that she was upset, she just didn't like being played for a fool. Hera was in a bit of a shock.

"Lassa, wait, please," said Lux suddenly entered. He seemed upset. Lassa Rhayme was, after all, a friend. "Please." She turned around. "We have an entire crate for you. You can buy a good-sized city with that. I know you need to keep that from your crew. The crate is yours whenever and however you want it. We can give it all to you right now or over time. The choice is yours."

"All right, Terry. I'll think about it. But first, I want to see it. I've never seen so much of it at one time. How did you get it?"

"A bountiful donation by Cikatro Vizago," replied Hera who had recovered from her mistake.

"Coerced?"

"Of course."

"Visago, huh? It'll be good to put some spikes into that arrogant fool. He's caused me a few problems now and then. All right, where can I meet you?"

"We are one our way to pick up a group doing reconn on Jazbina. Can you meet us there?" Commodore Bonteri offered.

"All right. I'll bring the _Steady On_ over. I'll also bring the most dangerous animal on Dantooine." Hera and her crew were taken aback and worried about what she said. The crew around them only laughed and seemed a little eager, if that is the right expression, for the Pantoran's visit.

"Ok. See you then," Hera said as she started to sign off.

Suddenly, Commodore Bonteri asked Hera to wait. He then went up closer as if he wanted to whisper to the woman. "Lassa?" he said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Riley's here."

The Pantoran then put on a smile that meant volumes. "You should've told me, Terry, or I wouldn't've made such a fool of myself." She then nodded. "I'm on my way. Keep that hunk of man on ice for me."

"Will do." He then turned to Hera. "Anything else?"

"No. See you over Jazbina." Captain Rhayme then disappeared from the screen, but as that happened, she had rushed away.

Hera then turned to the Commodore. "I guess I'm not a good bluffer," she said to Lux. "I almost ruined it."

"No, that's not it, Hera. The thing about people like Lassa Rhayme is that they are not stupid to have lived for as long as they have in the business they do. That means they have seen all types and have been in all types of unimaginable situations. For someone like her, she knows when you are lying to her and she doesn't like it. She also has a lot of power to cut you off if you try to deceive her. Besides, Hera, you have too honest a face to bluff," Lux said with a light chuckle. Hera smiled at that and Kanan laughed.

V

Just as the transmission ended, the ship's doctor entered the bridge. He was a refined Chandrilan human of about sixty years of age who effused confidence. He usually had free rein to go anywhere on the ship. "Terry, you are required in the sick bay."

"Why? What happened?"

"You have an appointment with a bacta tank. The others have finished and it is your turn. I'll need to look at your shoulder first, though."

"Bacta tank? I'm not going in one of those things," he protested. "Are you trying to drown me?" The people on the bridge, Ahsoka included, started to chuckle at the Commodore's predicament. "I'm fine with this shoul—ah" he blurted upon moving his arm. He bent down in pain.

"Doctor," Ahsoka said, "The local anesthetic I applied may have worn off."

"Mmm. Terry. Doctor's orders. When it comes to the health of the crew— _all_ of the crew, I have the rank. Remember?"

"All right. You have me. How long, Doc."

"Several hours."

"Several hours?! That long? We have to get to Jazbina first. Navigation; how long to Jazbina?" Lux asked with hope in his eyes.

"Several hours," relied the Givin navigator with a chuckle. The crew and the doctor smiled at the predicament of their commander.

Lux looked defeated. "All right." He then stood back up. "Before I go though, I want to contact our capital ships. Riley, if you can hold yourself together, get me the _Shaak Ti_ and the _Mace Windu_."

"Yes, sir," replied that person, surrounded by smirks and snickers from those around him. Then, he said a few moments later, "The _Shaak Ti_ is participating in celebrations on Shili and the _Mace Windu_ is confirming reports of pirates over Tanaab." After a short time, on the command area of the bridge, three holograms could be seen of the two captains of the big ships and another administrative officer.

"Ashla of the _Shaak Ti_ , reporting sir," said a Togruta woman.

"Raffu of the _Mace Windu_ , reporting sir,." said a Korunnai man.

"Takeet of the administrative office, reporting sir," said a Rodian man.

"Thank you, Captains. I would like you to conduct discussions with your crews and the crews of all ancillary ships. Resolved: That we should become a part of the—what's your group called Hera?"

"The Alliance to Restore Democracy in the Republic," Hera said with pride and anticipation, mixed with surprise.

"'The Alliance to Restore Democracy in the Republic.' Can't say that in one breath." Commodore Bonteri then turned back to the captains and the administrative officer. "The topic of the discussion is this. Resolved: That we should become a part of the Alliance to Demo— I mean The Alliance to Restore Democracy in the Republic. Henceforth, please discuss this with all your crews. We have—" then the Commodore swallowed hard—"Several hours. We will meet at a later time to discuss the positions of your crews. Thank you."

"Yes, sir. It will be done—"

"Right away, sir—"

"Immediately, sir—"

All the people in the holograms saluted and then disappeared. Ahsoka had become quite proud of what Lux Bonteri had become through all these years, and she showed it. Then, that boy on Carlac, and even more, that boy on Raxus came back to her, and she smiled at the memories. But there was still that outburst, so she looked down as she left the bridge alone. Lux followed her with his eyes. Then he said to the doctor;

"Well, Doc, lead the way." The doctor did so, with smiles and quiet jibes at the Commodore from Zeb and Rex.

And for several hours the Commodore was encased in bacta. He was sedated and he couldn't see his surroundings. He was only in white trunks and a breathing device. Ahsoka was there most of the time from when he was sedated. Ahsoka was starting to regret what she said in the fantail, but worried about how to tell him.

Hera did visit while the discussions were going on for the debate and she was giving advice and information and answering questions as best she could. She had called Captain Sato and Senator Organa, undisguised this time, for assistance. Seeing that the discussion was in good hands, she went to the sick bay. As she entered, she saw Ahsoka and she made sure not to notice the Commodore too obviously in the tank. (Hera was concerned that Ahsoka might be jealous about that. She had heard that Togruta women could be sensitive about such things.) She was worried about Ahsoka and that something had happened.

"Ahsoka, are you all right?"

Ahsoka was looking at Lux, dangling freely in the tank behind Hera. "I don't know. It's like, I haven't seen him for fifteen years, and then I get mad at him for him saying there was nothing between him and the lieutenant."

"Well, I suppose he was just trying to reassure you. I think he adores you still." As Hera said this, Ahsoka, in front of her, looked to Lux in the tank, behind Hera, who had positioned herself there purposely so she wouldn't be looking at Lux. Then she looked at the floor.

"I guess I just don't understand guys."

"Guys are simple. Give them a can of beer and a purpose in life—in that order—and they'll be all right. For a guy you love," Hera said looking to her side a little thinking of Kanan, "They are worth the trouble."

Ahsoka sighed out.

"Who knows, Ahsoka, maybe something will happen that will help. It always seems to in this galaxy; almost anywhere in this galaxy."

"Yeah."

Hera then got up and patted Ahsoka on the shoulder as she left. Ahsoka stayed there for a long time, until she noticed the medical droid was about to revive the Commodore about halfway through the treatment. She then left the room quietly.

As he opened his eyes, Commodore Bonteri realized he was in the bacta tank. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He could see the outside of the tank. He looked around, saw that no one was there, and was sad.

—•—

 **Thank you for reading this. I could finally get these bridge chapters out so we can go to the action the next chapter(s).**

 **With me writing this, you have to know Lux and Ahsoka will get back together; and boy will they get back together, to the delight of the crew. I was glad that Jake Solo picked up on the tension between the two right now.**

 **I haven't outlined the next chapter out yet on paper but it is in detail in my head—where it doesn't do anyone any good. I hope to get it out soon.**

 **The comment about how Dantooine is in the middle of nowhere is from the book, _Lost Stars_.**

 **Thank you for the reviews so far and plaudits to Princess . B . 31 for picking up on Lux's stupidity. I was worried about that scene.**

 **The scene with Ezra was the hardest to write and it was the last scene I wrote. I hope it worked out all right.**

 **Take care,**

 **johnt**

 **PS. I hope I didn't ruin your Rebels Opening Night. I am sequestering myself from info until I can finish this story.**

 **PPS. Ok, I know it's not, "The Alliance to Restore Democracy in the Republic," but I am just having fun with the name.**


	10. Chapter 10

—•—

—•—

 **Other than Risè the pretty Twi'lek, Riley, Smiley, Chastine and Captain Acham, all named characters are the property of Disney and/or LucasFilm.**

 **(Please don't hate me for the most dangerous animal on Dantooine.)**

 **(There is what might be a non-K-rating curse phrase towards the very end. It was the same phrase that Jeff Goldblum used in _Jurrasic Park_ when he first saw the dinosaurs.)**

—•—

—•—

 **"Go With Me."**

 **"Stay With Me."**

 **Chapter 10**

—•—

—•—

Several hours later, as the Givin navigator predicted, they arrived over Jazbina. After their rest, Ahsoka and the crew of the _Ghost_ were also present. Lux had to chuckle that Hera and Kanan looked a little disheveled.

Everyone, however, Hera, Kanan, Ahsoka, Lux, Rex, Saw, Zeb, Sabine and some others did a double-take on seeing Ezra. "Ezra?" almost all of them said at once. They were noticing that he had gotten his hair cut short and swept it to the back, instead of falling over his face.

"Yeah, I got tired of always brushing my hair out of my face so I paid a visit to the ship's barber. Looks funny, huh?"

"No," said Kanan, "I like it. It's more, umm, mature."

"I wonder why you got it," said Hera in a smiling aside. Everyone smiled or chuckled at Ezra's new look, and, perhaps, the reason for it.

A short time later, as they exited hyperspace, they could see a ship waiting nearby. This ship then identified itself that it was a friendly.

"It's the _Steady On_ ," informed Commodore Lux Bonteri, leader of the Bonteri Fleet on the flagship, the _Plo Koon_. He then communicated to the ship. " _Steady On_ , you have permission to dock on the port ring."

"Thank you," relied the captain of that ship, "We will be docking presently."

"Acknowledged, _Steady On_." After a time, some knocking could be heard in the old ship as the Steady On coupled with the Plo Koon.

"Docking complete, sir. Pressurizing the airlock now."

"Thank you," said Commodore Bonteri. "Riley?" the Commodore asked a certain person. Upon hearing his, this person rose and turned. "Would you like to escort our guest?" When Riley got closer to the bulkhead door, the Commodore said quietly to him, "And this time Riley, no hour-long detours. We don't have the time." Everyone around them then laughed as Riley departed, red-faced.

Then, Commodore Bonteri, while they were waiting for Lassa Rhayme to appear, needed to get the team from the surface. "Exec, do we have a corvette to get the recon team from off the surface?" It was a sore point as the mention of a corvette brought them back to the memory of the _Zatt Jakkusa_.

"Yes, sir. The _Caleb Dume_ is outfitted and ready." (Kanan just couldn't get used to a ship being named after him, but he couldn't tell anyone.)

"All right," responded the Commodore, "Contact the group and have them relay to the corvette their location for pick-up."

"Yes, sir."

"Deck Sergeant, let me know when the _Caleb_ embarks," Lux said through the communications.

"Yes, sir." Than, after a few minutes, "The _Caleb Dume_ has just left, sir."

"Acknowledged. Bonteri out."

For a short time, Commodore Bonteri and General Gerrera were just looking around, at the bridge crew, then out of the viewport, then at the comm center.

To the crew of the _Ghost_ , it seemed as if nothing was going on and they were starting to look bored, wondering why they were even there. There was always something going on on the _Ghost_ , fighting the Imperials was just one part of their lives. Getting supplies, raiding bases, Hera dealing with the kids, all this was part of the daily life on the _Ghost_. On a warship, however, jobs were specified and usually one person was just doing one thing. That was what was most efficient on a ship-of-the-line.

But being so big also made them a target, as they were to find out very soon. Ahsoka knew this, as did Rex, from their mutual experience on the _Resolute_. It was also a long ago memory of Kanan's.

It wasn't long before Lassa Rhayme appeared, side-by-side with Riley.

Then everyone looked at her, and they could see why she was so successful as a smuggler/pirate. She had the attitude as if her very word meant life or death. She seemed used to being obeyed. And, she had the ethereal attitude that she could help you out one moment, and then steal you blind in the next.

"Hello Captain Rhayme," said Lux.

Lassa bowed her head a little and replied, "Commodore Bonteri." She then saw Ahsoka, but was not jealous. She always had wondered what the symbol was on the port-side of his ships. Then she realized something and remembered a story Lux told her, a story from long ago. "I see she got your message."

"What message would that be?" asked Hera.

"Captain Syndulla," Lassa acknowledged Hera. Then she opened her mouth as if to tell the story, but she then closed it and said, "I'll let the Commodore tell it. It's his story. But first, I want to see what you have and what you want for it."

"Certainly, Captain. The prize is in the cargo hold. Riley can escort you there."

Both the Pantoran woman and Riley smiled at that. This person then gestured to Lassa towards the exit and she disappeared through it. As Riley left, his commander called back to him:

"Lieutenant Riley—"

"Yes, sir. No detours," he said reluctantly.

Commodore Bonteri then nodded and ordered, "Carry on."

Riley then left with smiles following him. Just a few moments later, there was a call from the corvette.

"Sir," said the comm officer on duty in place of Riley, "We have confirmation from the _Caleb Dume_. They have extracted the team on the planet and are headed our way."

"Thank you. Inform the crew they should detour here for a few hours before they take the team home. Get affirmation from the team's leader."

"Yes, sir."

"Commodore," asked Kanan, "Who is this team?"

"Let's just say it's a reunion of sorts," Lux said looking to Hera, "But not my intention."

'Uh-oh,' she thought.

Then, the Commodore pushed a button to make a call to the brig, but he didn't use that word in speaking; "Sergeant, show your two, umm, 'charges' to the bridge."

"Yes, sir," was the reply.

For a while there was silence again reigning over the command center. Lux was quietly studying some information about the designs of some new types of TIE fighters. He then conversed with Sabine and Hera about these new designs and how they acted in battle. Rex and Ahsoka were reminiscing about some times during the Clone Wars; if either had heard about this or that person or memorable droid. Zeb was partaking yet again of some of Susie's delicacies. Kanan and Ezra were talking off to the side. It was pretty obvious what they were talking about.

It was a while before Lassa and Riley returned first. Although his commander ordered him to take no detours, they obviously did. The Pantoran looked pretty happy about the cargo and she would tell them later the details of the deal, but she seemed satisfied. (Maybe she would have to thank Riley for the help as well, Hera thought.)

Someone then asked Captain Rhayme about the most dangerous animals of Dantooine. Lassa then took a bag she had around her shoulder. As she opened the bag, the _Ghost_ crew around her thought they could hear some sort of cooing coming from the bag. Those crew members that weren't busy started to gather towards the command platform on the bridge. She then started to take what looked like little fur balls out of the bag, each one softly mewing and cooing as it was placed on the planning table. The crew members from the pit in the command center started smiling and looked contented. Ahsoka and Rex and the others from the _Ghost_ started to gather towards the little animals. Some of them were starting to squiggle here, fidget there and essentially wiggle all over the table. They were fuzzy, warm and peaceful.

" _That's_ the most dangerous animal on Dantooine?" said Ezra, always the curious and brash one.

"Um-mm," returned Lassa. "Out of their predator filled environment, they are very dangerous in their natural condition. They have been known to decimate a freighter or two."

"How?" said the boy.

"Um, how old is he?" asked Lassa.

"Ezra, cover your ears," joked Kanan.

"He'll be OK," said Sabine. "He knows about girls and all that. We're pretty sure of that now!" Then everyone stated laughing at Ezra and how the situation has changed for him.

Lassa didn't know what they meant, so she just continued. "They reproduce at a very rapid rate and are born pregnant. Once one enters a ship, they multiply exponentially so much that in a matter of hours or days, depending on the size of your ship, they take so much of your oxygen or food, that you either suffocate or starve. You couldn't throw them out of an airlock quick enough to survive."

"But these?"

Lassa continued. "Well, they are, um, 'modified' so they can't have babies. Otherwise, they would take have taken over my ship before I could have even gotten into hyperspace."

"They're wonderful. May I?" asked Ahsoka as she gestured to pick one up.

"Of course." Then some Hera and some other crew members around them picked up the little fur balls and started to stroke and pet them. The cooing from the little animals was so soothing that Ahsoka, Hera and all the others continued to pet and stroke the little animals unknowingly. Lux was looking on Ahsoka petting the little thing fondly. She seemed so at peace now, he thought.

"What are they called?" asked Kanan, petting one of the little furry spheres.

"To tell the truth, I don't know."

"Well I think we should make a name for them right now," said Sabine. "A name just like the sound they make."

Ahsoka had an idea. "It sounds like they are saying, 'tribble, tribble.' Lets make that their name."

"Sounds good to me," said Lassa.

Then Ahsoka realized something. Kanan continued to pet the little ball of fur Ahsoka was holding, even though she had stopped suddenly.

"There's something about them. Something—. Wait! Are they Force-sensitive?"

"Yes, a little," responded Lassa, "But with the Light Side of the Force." Ahsoka and Kanan looked at the Pantoran smuggler. "Oh, I know about the Force and all that. I worked with Asajj Ventress for a time. I've even used a lightsaber. We use them to ferret out spies and moles, especially Imperials. It seems if your an Imperial, they get really agitated and squeal."

"Maybe we can find that out soon enough," said Lux.

Just then, the door opened with the Sergeant from the brig, bringing in Risè and Kallus.

"Kallus," venomed Lassa. "Yes, let's find that out now." She then suddenly tossed one of the little tribbles, for that was their name now, at the former Imperial Agent at the same time slapping her hand to her blaster. To her complete and utter surprise, the little thing stated cooing in his arms after he caught it and it started to travel towards his shoulder. Lux gave one to Risè and she started to pet it too.

"They, they aren't dangerous, are they?" worried the former agent.

"Only if I have a blaster," said Lassa, patting the mean blaster at her side, which got the attention of Kallus, "And they squeal."

"But, but this one's not squealing."

"Exactly. And that has saved your life."

"Wait. Are you—?" asked Kallus while the little fuzzy was crawling on his arm.

"Lassa Rhayme, at you service, as we say on Pantora."

"Pantora," sighed Ezra.

"What's with him?" asked Lassa.

Lux couldn't help but laugh. But business was business. "Later. Right now, we have business to attend to. While we were talking, I got the report that our corvette has returned. The team they picked up are on their way. If they agree, then we have a way for you, Kallus, to help with those who would fight the Empire."

"I understand, Commodore," this person replied.

"And for you, Risè, to get some experience on the ground."

This person bowed a little and said contritely, "Thank you, sir,"

Just as Risè said that, the door was opened and a tall Twi'lek man entered. Hera couldn't help but be snarky, sardonic and sarcastic, all at the same time.

The man began with squared shoulders and extended height. (There seemed to be two others waiting outside.) "Grand Field Marshal—"

"Cham Syndulla" interrupted Hera.

"Pompous Ass," contributed Lassa.

"Hera? Well, well, well, imagine seeing you here. And hello Kanan. Great! I have even more stories to tell you! Would you like to hear them?"

"Maybe later," returned that person.

"Grand Field Marshal," entered Commodore Bonteri, "I— are you alone?"

"No, no. Come in my compatriots," he gestured. Then two more of the Twi'lek race entered the bridge. "These are two of my best fighters, Numa," he said as he gestured to a teal green Twi'lek girl, "And—"

"Gobi?" asked Lux. He then proceeded to where Gobi was—and poked his protruding stomach. They both laughed.

"Nice to see you again, Commodore," said Gobi.

Then Rex, who looked as if he was deep in concentration, said, "Numa? Numa? That name sounds—. Wait! Did you know Waxer and Boil of the Five-Oh-First? They helped to liberate Ryloth during the Clone Wars."

"They saved my life," Numa answered in an accent that almost melted all the male crew (well; maybe not all) then in hearing distance—especially one. "Do you know where they are?" she asked with even more passion, melting the males around her even more. Lux was smiling at the effect on some of his crew.

"Boil, I don't know. He may have participated in destroying the Jedi. What we were bred to do." He then looked significantly at Numa, "But Waxer, ma'am, I'm sorry. He died in my arms on Umbara, betrayed by a turncoat Jedi." Numa looked very sad at what Rex had just told her. "His last words were for his brothers, but he had a picture of you with him all the time," Rex said.

On hearing this, Numa looked to the deck and it seemed as if she would cry. But when she brought her very pretty head back up, she was proud and not crying.

"Thank you, Captain. When I knew them, they mentioned your name several times. I am glad to have met you."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Then Kallus, seeing a fellow being in pain, went up to Numa. The newly monikered 'tribble' was still moving on his outstretched arm. "You may need this more than me now, miss," he said. She looked up at him. "It makes a sound soothing to the mind. Please," Kallus said as he proferred his arm to Numa. She looked at him full in the face and then looked to the little animal and picked it up off his arm and started petting it.

"Yes, yes it is soothing," stroking the little animal. Those from the _Ghost_ , the _Steady_ _On_ and the _Plo_ _Koon_ around them were stunned at what was happening before them. Then Numa looked at him. "You have kind eyes," she said to him.

"And you, miss, are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Then Kallus looked down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so bold."

"That's all right. No one's ever said that to me." Kallus smiled at hearing that.

Cham Syndulla had been talking with Hera about what she had been doing and didn't notice this little exchange. Then he saw what was happening and who it was that was talking with Numa.

"You there!" he shouted. "Stay away from her! You are Kallus," Cham said vehemently. "You have brought destruction to my people and those around the Galaxy. I should shoot you now!" Cham Syndulla shouted, "And rid the Galaxy of you." As he said this, he pulled his blaster from his holster and was about to bring it to bear on Kallus.

"Marshal Syndulla!" shouted Commodore Bonteri very loudly, "You will not bear arms on persons on this ship! Sergeant-at-Arms! Front and center!" Just then, a Zabrack Marine came up to the group, readying his arms. Cham Syndulla might be a great figure fighting the Empire, but this was not his ship.

Cham Syndulla, seeing what the situation was, relented. "All right, all right, Commodore. It is your fleet. But why is he here?" he said pointing at Kallus. Commodore Bonteri waved the Marine away, assuring Marshal Syndulla that he would talk with him leader to leader.

"He is defecting from the Empire. And from what Captain Rhayme has told me, I believe he is honest about this. My question is this, would you take him with your group to help with your cell?"

"To help me with my cell? Are you kidding? This is Agent Kallus."

"I know, Marshal Syndulla. But with the information he knows, he may make the greatest difference with your group. Ryloth has taken the brunt of too many attacks."

"But he has killed thousands—millions it could be!"

"Sir," Kallus said to Commodore Bonteri, "If I may." He was answered with a nod of the head. "Those whom I have killed I have fought in battle. They would have killed me otherwise. I have never killed an innocent to my knowledge; except—"

"Except Maketh Tua," said Ezra.

Kallus only nodded his head. "For which I regret and will most likely suffer in the afterlife for. But I hope, I sincerely hope I can make up for it in this."

The was some silence for a while.

"I know how you feel, Marshal Syndulla. I think he is honest."

"Father," said Hera, "He may help you with preventing more damage to Ryloth."

"How?"

"Sir," entered Kallus, "If I may, only for your ears." Kallus had gestured to Cham and Lux only, leaving Hera out of this.

"All right," this person responded somewhat disappointedly.

Then, Kallus, Commodore Bonteri and Marshal Syndulla went off far to the side. The others could see them whispering and even Ahsoka could not hear what they were saying. Hiding his mouth, Kallus said something to the Commodore and Marshal Syndulla. When he did, they both straightened very rigidly. Everyone wondered what Kallus had said to cause such a reaction. As he was turning away, the others noticed that if a Twi'lek could be said to have seen a ghost, Cham Syndulla just had.

"All right, all right, we'll take him. We cannot afford for him to be wrong. But let me tell you, Kallus, if you are lying to us, you will find yourself going down the gullet of a lylek very quickly."

"I think a gutkurr would be better," said Gobi.

"Kallus, Kallus," entered Numa. "At lest we know you have a last name. Do you have a first name?"

Agent Kallus was at a loss. 'A first name. A first name. What can I—' Then; "Gary, my name is Gary." Numa smiled at him. "Short for Gara," he said, unfortunately. Then Numa pulled down two fingers; "Gary?" Then another two fingers; "Gara?"

Kallus realized his mistake. 'What to do? What to do? I'll try this.' "Sorry, short for Garelios."

Zeb did a double-take, but everyone laughed. It was a good time for those just then.

Then Marshal Syndulla looked at Risè. Lux noticed him looking at her.

"Marshal Syndulla. This is Lieutenant Risè. We would like to assign her for a year's action on Ryloth as well."

"Will you fight for Ryloth?" Marshal Syndulla asked.

"Yes, I will," she responded.

"Will you die for Ryloth?"

Then there was a silent moment. Risè thought of her comrades that she had let down. She thought of one, especially—Captain Acham. Then she responded, "I will die for my homeland."

"Very good, very good."

After a while, "Well," said Commodore Bonteri, "Marshal Syndulla, we have some ceremonies over Onderon. Can you spare them until then?"

"Yes, Commodore."

"Would you like to join us?"

Cham Syndulla then looked at Gobi and Numa, who nodded to him. "Certainly, Commodore. We would be honored."

"Thank you. Captain Rhayme?"

Lassa Rhayme then looked at Riley and could see his sadness. Then she answered the Commodore, "If it will help."

"It will," Lux said with a smile, "Thank you." With that, Commodore Bonteri got the crew ready to hyperspace to Onderon.

II

The ceremonies over Onderon were quiet and solemn. There were a few tears for their lost comrades, but they were able to have closure finally with what happened to their friends. Now, they can look forward.

They would need to. For, just as the commanders got back to the bridge to say goodbye to Lassa and Cham's group with the new additions, things got very, very hectic. Just as Lux was about to say farewell, there was a shout from the pit in the command center.

"Sir! We have hyperspace flux!"

"Where?! How many?!"

"We have one bogie one hundred kilometers off the starboard now and another two thousand kilometers towards Onderon."

"Why is one so far away?" asked General Gerrera, "It's closer to Onderon than to us."

"Perhaps to keep us from escaping—if they're Imperials. Either that or the captain's an idiot."

"Umm. More likely the last."

Just then, an Imperial Star Destroyer exited hyperspace, moving in on the _Plo Koon_. Much further away, almost as small as a dot, another Star Destroyer exited.

Before long, a blue-skinned, red-eyed humanoid appeared on the large screen behind the command center, the same one Lassa had appeared on just recently.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old friend 'Grand Admiral' Thrawn. Did you miss me? It's only been three—"

Then Ahsoka quietly whispered, "Four."

"Four days."

"Still having trouble with big words, I see, 'Terry.' You'll not get away from me this time."

"Oh, yes I will. You'll get too lonely out there without me to chase around. What's the matter? No friends in that rot-gut Empire? Maybe you aren't the right color."

"I am rewarded well by the Empire and the Emperor himself appointed me. Prepare to meet your doom."

"Who's the numbskull you got working for you now?"

"Oh, don't worry about him. He'll be chasing after you soon enough. He does have much to learn—"

"If he survives."

"—and then he will be unstoppable. Prepare for death, Rebel scum. I know all about you and your culture, Bonteri. You people always put up a brave front, but then you hightail it at the first chance. Just like in the Clone Wars."

"I'll give you some hightail. Why don't you come after me if you think I'm so afraid?" Then to the comm officer, "Cut the damned screen. Boring conversation anyway." Commodore Bonteri then moved to the railing separating the bridge and the command pit. He gave an order over the loudspeaker. "All cabin attendants to the sick bay!"

"Why the sick bay?" Hera asked General Gerrera standing close by.

"It's the safest place on the ship, specially modified at the yards. Double-hulled, hermetically sealed, its own propulsion unit. It can detach from the ship and be its own escape pod if the _Plo Koon_ —" he became silent.

"Explodes," Ahsoka finished for him.

"That's why we have the cabin boys and girls sequester themselves there during surprise battles."

Commodore Bonteri came up to the group. "Ezra, you are to report to the sick bay."

"I can fight," the boy responded.

"Ezra," said Kanan, "I don't think it's a request. Go to the sick bay."

"Viera should be there now. Look after her for me," added the Commodore. He then went back to the railing. He looked to the _Ghost_ crew.

"We'll stay," said Hera.

"Lassa?"

"I'm staying too," she said as she looked to Riley heading towards the pit. He looked very worried to her.

"Thank you, Lassa, but I think you need to discharge the—"

"The _Steady_ _On_. I'm right on it." Lassa Rhayme then called her ship. She ordered them to detach and leave for a system close by, but not too close, as soon as possible.

Commodore Bonteri then tuned back to the pit, his back to the group there, and put us hands on the railing. Then he turned his head towards Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, as a non-combatant guest you may—." He stopped as he noticed Ahsoka come to him.

She then came close to him and put her hand on his, "I'm staying."

"I see. If I ordered you to—"

"Then that would be the first order I ignored since the Clone Wars."

"All right," he smiled. Then he became very serious as Ahsoka returned to her previous place. He then saw Ezra; "You're still here." Then everyone watched as Ezra left the bridge grumpily.

The Commodore went closer to the large, all across to the sides of the bridge, viewing stage. "Kallus. Your help here. A pair of binocs, please." When he was given the binoculars, he gave them to Kallus. "What can you tell me of that ship? It's a new one to me."

"That's the _Annihilator_. Under the command of Rateen."

"Umm. Nothing like a fuzzy-wuzzy name to warm you all up inside." The group around him was smiling. "What do you know about Rateen?"

"He's smart, but not quick, if you know what I mean. A bit too much by-the-book."

"Thank you. Helmsman, head us to thirty-five degrees starboard. Battle stations."

The order for battle stations was repeated throughout the command center and the entire ship in a matter of moments. The helmsman turned the large wheel to the right. Commodore Bonteri liked these old-fashioned tillers, rather than the anemic digital readouts. It gave him a feel for the ship, feeling it shaking in his hands through the large, spoked wheel and with one look he could see the attitude of the ship; how far the turn was going and with a push or a pull of the large wheel, the pitch of the ship.

"You're heading right towards Thrawn," said Hera.

"That's right. I'm going to blow right across his bow. 'Put up a brave front,' as he called it. And then—"

"And then, Terry?" asked Saw.

"Then hightail it." However, Saw knew that that was the last thing his friend was going to do.

"I'll get down to the gun deck. Just in case, you know," General Gerrera said with a knowing wink.

"Engineering," Commodore Bonteri called on the intercom.

"Yesssssir," answered the Trandoshan Chief.

"Chief. Do you remember our action outside the Hapes Consortium a few months back?"

"We call it the 'Crazy Bonteri' down here sir."

Lux chuckled about at the way crewmen so quickly put funny names to whatever happened. "That's the one," he smiled, "Maybe not so much this time. Maybe a 'Half Crazy'." Then he got very serious. "On my signal."

"Yessssirrr!" Lux could almost feel the salute that came through the intercom.

Ahsoka almost couldn't believe what she was hearing, though. Had Lux turned so, so, so—cowardly? Was he just going to scurry away from the enemy? In a warship? If that was how Lux was now, it certainly was different from what she remembered. What made her more depressed and disappointed was that she remembered when the last time he met Thrawn, he ran then as well. Ahsoka was starting to feel very depressed.

The crew of the _Ghost_ as well started to wonder about what was going on. Weren't they going to face the enemy? Especially when the odds were as they were like now? After all, it wasn't as if they were facing an entire fleet. The only threat was a single ship of Thrawn's close by and that other ship far away. The only undisappointed one was Rex. He always knew that there was much more than meets the eye when it came to battle.

After a short time, the _Plo Koon_ came across the bow of Thrawn's ship. It lobbed a few ineffectual salvos at the Imperials.

Suddenly, Thrawn came back on the screen. The crew not from the _Plo Koon_ started to become embarrassed.

"Just like I thought, you coward, Bonteri. Turning tail. It will only take a minute until we own the skies of Onderon."

"Yeah, Thrawn, you got me." He then cut off the transmission.

To those around her, Risè, hearing and knowing exactly what was coming, advised them, "Umm. You might want to grab something to hold on to."

"Why should we?" Zeb asked. "We're just running away."

"Up to you," she replied as she held onto a railing. Cham's crew (including Kallus and Risè) and the _Ghost_ crew (except for Zeb), and Ahsoka and Lassa decided to do so as well.

Then, just as the _Plo Koon_ went a little past Thrawn's ship, Commodore Bonteri yelled through the ship's intercom:

"ALL HANDS! BRACE FOR ACTION! HELMSMAN! HARD ASTARBOARD A HUNDRED TWENTY DEGREES. NOW!" The Commodore then opened the line to Engineering: "ENGINEERING! CHIEF! THAT HALF CRAZY! NOW!"

Suddenly, the _Plo Koon_ turned violently to the starboard and anyone who was not holding on to something was rolling on the floor. Zeb was one of those.

Not only had the tiller been turned almost all the way around, the engines were also reversed. Thanks to the Trandoshan engineering chief, the port engines were going full blast ahead while the starboard engines were going full blast astern. All of this together made for a very quick reverse tack—almost on the track they had come through on, but, at least, still vertical.

"ARTLLERY! TARGET ASTARBOARD!" Commodore Bonteri continued to shout. It was not a shout of panic or desperation, but one of confidence, not only in himself, but also in the crew.

It wasn't long before the _Plo Koon_ had come astern of Thrawn's ship. For some reason, the Imperial ship had turned to its port, showing the backside of the Star Destroyer to the _Plo Koon_.

* * *

"Idiot!" shouted Thrawn on his ship at the helmsman. "Who told you to turn to the left?!"

"The better to get away."

Thrawn then took the cap off the head of the idiot officer and pelted him with it many times. "Idiot! You've just ruined us!"

* * *

On the _Plo Koon_ , Commodore Bonteri couldn't believe his luck. "General. Do you see what I see?" he said laughingly in the intercom to the gun decks. The Imperial ship had exposed its stern fully to the _Plo Koon_.

"Easy pickings Terry! GUNNERS! FIRE!" could be heard through the intercom. In an instant, mortal blasts from the flak guns were going through the fantail and the stern of the Imperial ship—likely all the way to the sharp-pointed bow of the Star Destroyer.

Again and again, the flak guns hit the stern of the ship. Everyone could see some severe damage going through the enemy.

"Give 'em hell, Aktay!" shouted General Gerrera. The large Togruta was so busy firing the gun he couldn't respond. All through the gun deck, the gunners were firing the big guns that could do much more damage than a turbo-laser turret. All along the gun line, General Gerrera could see the guns being hurtled back as they fired and then put back into position by the gunners. Human, Twi'lek, Togruta, Bothan, Wookie and Rodian women were running back and forth, supplying the guns with ammunition. Some would even go to the front of the guns to clean the muzzle for the next shot.

Suddenly from Lux through the intercom, "Engineering! All stop! Give them some time!" Just then, the _Plo Koon_ stopped completely still in space.

'Thanks, Terry,' Saw thought. The only thing that didn't stop was the fire from the _Plo Koon_ 's flak guns, hitting the stern of the enemy and going through the boat. It was Commodore Bonteri's idea that a Star Destroyer had two weak areas; the stern and the bridge. Attacking in one of these two places, he believed, could dismantle a ship quickly. The problem, of course, was getting to where a ship can fire on the Star Destroyer like that.

After a few score seconds, Commodore Bonteri ordered, "Lets get out of here! They're still deadly. Helmsman. Bring us along the the port gunwale of the enemy."

"Yes, sir!" said the helmsman. Soon, the Plo Koon went along the port-side edge of the damaged ship. But soon, something more deadly than an Imperial Star Destroyer itself would fire from that damaged ship.

"Sir!" someone shouted about a hundred meters after passing the bow of the enemy, "Missiles fired!"

"All right. No need to shout. How many?"asked the Commodore.

"Five sir. Two are a newer model."

"Thank you. Bridge crew. Buckle in." Then those who were sitting in the pit of the command center buckled themselves into their seats. Then, "Helmsman. Flank speed."

"Flank speed, aye," responded the helmsman. The ship then very definitely picked up speed and everyone not sitting had to find something to hold on to. Commodore Bonteri still stood straight upright.

They had some distance between themselves and the missiles, but the distance was, moment-by-moment, becoming smaller. "Chastine. Send some music to those heaters," ordered Commodore Bonteri. To those around him, holding on to whatever they could, he seemed calm and in control. "Smiley, get the fireworks ready."

"Yes, sir," said the female human officer in the pit to the first command and, "Right away, sir," said a Rodian man with a wide mouth, for a Rodian in any case, to the second. To those around him, Commodore Bonteri seemed rather calm. However, that calmness was about to be broken.

"Sir!" said Chastine, "The jamming is having no effect on the missiles!"

Everyone was stunned. They could feel that they are all about to die.

"What do you mean?"

"Sir," a human from the pit stood up, "Our astromech was hit on Jazbina yesterday by a Stormtrooper before it could slice the Imperial system for the update. We didn't get a second chance. It's on the report."

"He is right," said Marshal Syndulla, "Your team seemed frustrated by what happened to their astromech."

"Sir, the missiles are gaining!"

"All right, calm down," was the answer from Commodore Bonteri. "The ship is much to big to swerve. Engineering," he said as he contacted the Transdoshans in the engine room.

"Aaaye-aye, sssirrr," was the response.

"Can you give me more power to the engines?"

"We'rrrre at niiinnntyy perrrcennnt nnow."

"Go to ninety-five percent." When he said that, the crew around looked towards their commander and then the person next to them. There was worry on their faces.

"Aaaye-aye, sssirrr." In a moment, they could feel the ship lurch a bit as the speed picked up.

"Navigation. Plot me a course straight to the far enemy's superstructure."

"Plotting now," replied the female Givin navigator.

"Missiles are still gaining," was the report, a little calmer than previously, "But by less."

"Commodore," Sabine suddenly broke in, as if she had remembered something, "We might have a newer version of the software."

"What's your version?" asked the man from the pit who seemed to be in charge of this.

Sabine knew exactly all the numbers; "Version 2-point-3-point-5-point-2r4-point-6-point-3-point-2release0-point-945a4-point-62f-point-39 . . ." She was still going on when the man interrupted. The people on the bridge were looking at the two back-and-forth.

"We have 2-point-3-point-5-point-2r4-point-6-point-3-point-1release-point-080—"

"Cut it!" the Commodore ordered. "We'll be dead by the time you two finish this. Hera, could you just upload the update from your astromech?"

"Yes, sir." Then Hera commed their astromech, Chopper, also known as C1-10P. "Chopper, get to a terminal quick!" Then, "Says who?! Says me! Get on it and no backtalk!" Her father was laughing into his hand.

Then Sabine ordered Chopper, "Chopper! Upload the Imperial missile codes we sliced last week. Hurry up or you won't live to tell the story!"

"Tech," the Commodore ordered, "Give their astromech full access. Tell me when you have the upload."

"Aye-aye, sir."

On another deck where Chopper had been tooling around with other droids, passing war stories, he quickly went to a terminal port, inserted the spike and was instantly uploading the new missile data.

Back on the bridge, in the command pit, the tech sergeant was looking at the screen expectantly. He then informed everyone of the progress, percentage-by-percentage, "fifty percent, sixty percent—"

"Missiles are gaining."

"Seventy percent, eighty percent—." Everyone, most especially Commodore Bonteri, were glued to the tech sergeant's words. Sweat was starting to come to the brows of some.

"Ninety percent—"

"Missiles still gaining. Jamming is having no effect."

"Ninety-five percent, ninety-six percent, ninety seven percent, ninety-eight percent, ninety-nine percent." Commodore Bonteri has raised an arm to give the order. It seemed a lifetime until the next report. Then—

"Ninety-nine and a half percent," the man said shakingly. Lux almost fell off the bridge. The worry was palpable. Lux's eyes got very big. Suddenly;

"Upload complete!"

"Send the new music now!"

"Yes sir! Sending jamming." There was a short pause. "The jamming is working! The missiles are wavering, but still following."

There was somewhat a sigh of relief for as much as the situation allowed.

"Navigation, patch the course to the superstructure of the _Annihilator_ to the helm."

"Yes, sir."

The ship then headed towards the Imperial Star Destroyer.

"Engineering."

"Ennnginnerrrringggg, aye."

"Chief, give me full speed astern on my command."

"Aye-aye, sssirr."

Commodore Bonteri then went to the intraship loudspeaker, "All hands. brace for zero gravity. On my command." This signaled to the crew to batten down anything that could float. "Sonar, ping the missiles for me." Soon a high-pitched pinging came from the speaker on the bridge. The sound could be nerve-racking to those not used to it. If they listened, the _Ghost_ crew could hear the space between the pings become shorter, little-by-little. "Navigation; ETA to the enemy."

"Two minutes and forty—point—zero-five seconds, sir," said the Givin.

"Thank you. Sonar. Ping the bridge of the enemy."

"Aye-aye." Soon another high pitched pinging came through the command center, slightly different in tone. After only a few pings, the crew could tell the time between them was becoming shorter and shorter, just like the pings from the missiles.

Ahsoka and Rex were impressed by the organization and the collusion of the crew. They had rarely seen this closeness between commanders and staff.

"Flight deck."

"Flight deck, aye."

"Deck Sergeant, make sure the fighters are locked down. I don't want to lose any in the zero gravity."

"Yes, sir. I'll look to it personally."

"Thank you. Bonteri out. Smiley, send the missiles some fireworks." Then the Rodian sent out flares and explosives to deter the missiles on their course.

Sonar came into the action. "Missiles have reached the decoy. Missiles have lost contact."

"Target in one minute, five seconds."

The crew of the _Ghost_ , Cham's fighters, Kallus and Lassa were looking to Risè. She was still holding on to a railing with her hands and had her foot wrapped in the cording that was run along the bottom of the railing. They all decided to do the same thing. Ahsoka had moved to the railing a few feet from Lux and held on. They all had a bad feeling about what was going to happen.

"Missiles have reacquired. They are homing in on us."

The pings got seemingly louder and quicker. It was starting to get to some of the _Ghost_ crew and Lux's crew as well, but not as much. Lux himself was very calm; as would expected of a commander.

"Captain Acham, time to missile impact. Give me a running count."

"Impact in forty seconds," he said using a stopchrono.

Then, they were starting to take some hits from the turrets on the _Anihilator_. The shields were strong on this ship, but that didn't stop the shaking.

The Givin came in, holding onto the sides of her station, "Thirty seconds to the bridge."

"Missle impact in thirty-five seconds."

"Turn on my mark. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Mark."

Nothing came from the Commodore.

"The turn, Commodore."

"Not yet," was the quiet response from him, holding on to the railing lightly.

"Mark plus two, plus three, plus four seconds, plus five seconds . . . Commodore the turn." If a Givin could look worried, everyone knew they were seeing it now.

"Missile impact fifteen seconds."

"Sound collision." The order was repeated and a loud sound went throughout the ship.

* * *

The cabin boys and girls in the sick bay were scared when they heard that warning. The Head Boy and the Head Girl were tryng to calm their younger charges. Moments and moments they waited. Some were crying. Viera had her arms around Ezra's waist and her held on to her.

"I don't want to die," she said with a slight whimper.

"Viera, trust your captain." Then Ezra thought a little. "I would."

In another room in the sick bay, on a bed, a Rodian nurse was strapping a human with an IV into the bed.

"A wunner whi Cap'n Terry's a-plannin'"

"You'll be OK. If I know the Commodore, it'll probably shake a bit. We'll all be OK."

"The pur lads and lassies, tho'. Thae be skair'd."

* * *

The pinging going back and forth through the bridge would have sent anyone to the asylum. With the shaking from the _Annihilator_ 's turrets and the nerve-racking pinging on the bridge, it was amazing to Hera that anyone stayed sane.

". . . mark plus twenty, mark plus twenty-one . . ."

"Missile impact, ten seconds."

Ahsoka could then see Lux moving his mouth silently. A long time ago, Lux told her about how he will say a prayer silently if he was pretty sure he was going to die. He even told her the prayer once. But; no one was going to die.

"Missile impact nine seconds, eight seconds, seven seconds—"

"HELM! PITCH UP FORTY DEGREES! ENGINEERING FULL REVERSE! ONE HUNDRED PERCENT ON THE REACTORS! DECOYS AWAY! ZERO GRAVITY NOW! SOUND THE ALARM!"

The orders from Commodore Bonteri reverberated through the bridge and the entire ship, seconded by officers in a shaky voice, even in the sick bay, as the big ship heaved up violently. If there had been gravity, most of the crew would have been crushed to the floors, rendered unconscious.

Hera was sure she was going die. The tension could have been cut with a lightsaber for the few seconds they were pitching up steeply. Some in the pit were starting; or were continuing, to pray like Lux had done. Their lives went by them in a flash for the tense moments. Then, the _Plo Koon_ skimmed its keel above the top of the bridge of the _Annihilator_ and scraping sounds could be heard. They made it—just barely. Sighs and looks of relief were potent and audible.

"Missile impact in five, four, three, two, one—"

The missiles missed by few feet, confused by the decoys. They could only go one place.

They all slammed right onto the command center of the _Annihilator_.

The _Plo Koon_ , still in zero gravity, turned almost upon itself.

"Helm! Even us out!" came the command, "Right full rudder. Roll us back on to an even keel."

They were instantly heading back over the Star Destroyer. As they did so, everyone in the command center—still holding the railing and with a foot secured in the cording—could see the enemy ship's superstructure in flames and the ship was starting to list towards Onderon, caught in its gravity. Cheers went through the entire ship from the crew, even through they were in zero gravity.

"Gravity," said Lux.

"Gravity, aye," said a cheerful voice.

"Prepare to return gravity to 1G in point-one-zero increments. Be ready to pause if there is a danger to any of the crew."

"Aye-aye, sir. And congratulations."

"Understood." Soon, little-by-little, the people in the ship could feel themselves returning slowly and softly to the deck. All the little things, data pads, writing devices, etc., also floating down, were caught by waiting hands as they neared their owners.

During all the action, the little furry tribbles had floated all over the command center, cooing and purring as if they were oblivious to the life-threatening action. These too, started to float cooingly down to the deck when gravity was reapplied. They were happily caught by some of the crew in the pit, some even swimming in the air after one, and then caressed by those around it after all that tension from the action. Later, Lassa would find it difficult to get back all those little furballs.

* * *

In the sick bay, Ezra and Viera, still locked together, were floating softly to the deck. They smiled when their feet found the firmness of the deck.

Soon, a voice could be heard throughout the sick bay; "Sick bay. Bonteri here. Doc, how's it going down there?"

"Very well, Commodore Bonteri, very well." There was a silence on the speaker. They were very good friends and even had had some adventures together. Very rarely did the doctor address Lux so formally.

"Understood. Doc, get ready for some patients from the enemy ship."

"Right away, Terry." The doctor could almost hear the smile from his friend.

"Are the Head Boy and Girl there?"

"Here, sir," the oldest of the cabin boys and girls, a deep amber Twi'lek boy (actually Lux's cabin boy) and a red Togruta girl, a few years younger than when Ahsoka became a Padawan, said, almost in unison.

"Stay there until we can give the all clear. There is still an enemy presence."

"Yes, sir."

"Bonteri out."

* * *

There was a silence on the bridge. They all found a new respect for their commander, if they even needed one. General Gerrera had returned to the bridge. He looked happy for his friend and proud at the same time.

"Rescue," said Commodore Bonteri over the ship's comm.

"Rescue, aye."

"Chief, we've got quite a rescue operation. Can we get—"

Just then, an explosion so loud and vicious that it rocked the _Plo Koon_ sideways almost as much as if it had been hit. Surprised, Lux was knocked to his feet. When he got up, he rushed to the viewing platform, seeing the destruction of the entire Star Destroyer.

"Kallus. What happened?" Commodore Bonteri asked in very distinct stress.

Kallus too had gone close to the viewing deck. "I— I don't know."

"Could we have hit their self-destruct?" Commodore Bonteri was already starting to blame himself. Suddenly, a transmission broke through. Nobody doubted who it would be.

"Bonteri," venomed Thrawn with bane in his voice.

"Admiral Thrawn, it wasn't supposed—"

"I will hunt you and kill you, Bonteri, for what you just did. I will kill your crew in front of your very eyes. And before I kill you, you will watch as I kill the one you love. She will die in pain and you will wish for—death. And I will give it you."

"Admiral. It wasn't supposed to happen. We were manning a rescue just as—"

"Enough! I will not be the one to finish you off. That honor will go to another. He has promised me your death at my hands." The transmission then suddenly shut off.

Lux couldn't take all the deaths that happened that day and that had been threatened by Thrawn. Alone, on the viewing platform, he started to slump, holding on to the railing there.

Ahsoka and Saw went up to him.

"Lux—"

"Terry—"

"So much death." He said quietly and then looked at Ahsoka. "Will it ever end?"

She was about to respond but was interrupted—

"Sir! We have hyperspace flux." Commodore Bonteri stood up straight, rigid, seemingly over the moment of weakness that only Ahsoka saw.

"Where? How many?" he asked with command in his voice.

"We estimate hyperspace exit three hundred kilometers from our starboard aft."

"How many?"

"I— I can't tell. It's seems to be more than a dozen Star Destroyers, but all bunched together."

"Helm. Bring the ship about. One hundred degrees port. Let's see what this mystery is about."

"One hundred degrees port, aye."

As the ship came around, the debris and fire from the _Annihilator_ came to the view of all on the bridge. No one smiled.

"Hyperspace exit in five, four, three, two, one. Now!"

There was a silence of unbelievability by those who could look out the viewing window.

"What the hell is that?" General Gerrera finally said pointing to the ship.

Kallus started walking up to the viewport. "They did it. The sons of bitches actually did it."

They were all looking out to the ship. It was large. Very large. More than Very Large. Phenomenally Large.

"What's it called, Kallus?" Commodore Bonteri asked

"They call it a Super Star Destroyer."

"There must be an entire planet's population in that thing," added Saw.

"Just about," replied Kallus.

"What's it called?" asked the Commodore.

"The _Decimator_ , I believe."

"Yet another fluffy name that gives you the feels," Commode Bonteri said while looking through some binocs.

It wasn't long before a transmission forced its way into the bridge. Then, an image more distasteful to Ahsoka than a thousand Trandoshans appeared, causing her to frown deeply. Lux know exactly who it was.

"Tarkin."

"Hmm. Prepare to meet your doom, Bonteri. And, ah, I will finally take care of you too, Ahsoka Tano. Something even Lord Vader couldn't do. It will be my honor." The transmission went off, as if any further talk with the Commodore was a waste of time.

Then, suddenly, the entire _Plo Koon_ lurched forward forcefully.

"Tractor beam!"

—•—

 **Thank you for reading this. I hope you liked it.**

 **As always, thank you so much for the reviews.**

 **Well, here is the first of the action chapters. You can see the homage to _The Hunt for the Red October_. I will try to get the next chapter up in a week. It's complete in my mind—where it still doesn't do anyone any good.**

 **In the next chapter, they will battle the Super Star Destroyer and Lux will have an ingenious plan for evening out the odds.**

 **Sorry about the tribbles, but I couldn't resist. Just like they could know when there was a Klingon around, they are lightly Force-sensitive here. However, they did provide a good interaction between Kallus and Numa. (Wait until you see what Numa says about Kallus in the next chapter.)  
**

 **Like in Chapter Six in my _Oasis_ story, Lux bests Thrawn again. I am sorry if you are a Thrawn fan. I do see a weakness in him in his arrogance.**

 **I am still working out what to call Lux when. As you can see, I have many appellations for him: 'Lux' in calmer moments and by Ahsoka only, 'Terry' by his friends, 'Commodore Bonteri' in commanding times and 'the Commodore' somewhere in-between.**

 **Until next time,**

 **johnt**

 **PS. My biggest chapter yet for this story—and so quickly too. Wow!**

 **PPS. Please let me know if the phrase by Kallus when he sees the Super Star Destroyer was out of place for this story's rating.**


	11. Chapter 11

—•—

—•—

 **Other than those named characters not recognizonably being the property of Disney and/or LucasFilm, all named characters are the property of Disney and/or LucasFilm.**

 **It might be a non sequitur to have a tiller wheel on a spaceship, but I have it that Lux prefers that kind of tiller over pushing buttons. Although fanastic George Takei pushed the buttons in a wonderful way on Star Trek, I still prefer the action of turning a wheel to turn the ship.**

 **"Go With Me."**

 **"Stay With Me."**

 **Chapter 11**

—•—

—•—

 _From the previous chapter:_

 _"Tractor Beam."_

—•—

"Oh no you don't Tarkin." Commodore Lux Bonteri, commander of the Bonteri Fleet was mad. Very mad. "Engineering! Full power astern! Give me one-hundred percent on the reactors! Now!" Soon, the ship was shaking violently from the two forces being applied to it—the tractor beam pulling it to the Super Star Destroyer, and the _Plo Koon_ 's engines at full power pulling it away.

"Sir! We have slowed almost to a stop!" Ahsoka, the _Ghost_ crew and Cham's people were holding on to the railing from all the shaking.

"Good! But we need something more."

"Terry!" entered Saw, "We need to add another dimension to the stress on the tractor beam! Maybe—"

"Right! Thank you, Saw. Helm! Right full turn!"

The helmsman tried to turn the large tiller almost taller than himself. But, "It won't move!"

Lux then rushed to the tiller to help the helmsman, "Oh yes it will."

In an instant Rex, Zeb, Kanan, Kallus, Riley, Acham and Saw joined Lux and the helmsman, turning the tiller to the right. Gobi and Cham were standing by to replace a man if he fell. It was hard work but it was working. It was a situation that required brute strength. Nothing less would suffice. The women could see the men straining against the tiller, pushing, pushing, pushing it with all their strength to the starboard. The ship, in addition to shaking, was now yawing to the right.

Ahsoka wanted to help too, so she raised her hand to help the men out as well. As soon as she did so, Riley was forceably pulled off the tiller, falling to the floor. Cham rushed in to take his place.

There was a, "What the heck!" from poor Riley. He immediately got up and went back to where he had been.

"Whoops."

"Ahsoka. You're not helping," Lux said in a sing-song voice. The admonishment from Lux wasn't all.

Ahsoka could see Lassa Rhayme looking at her very sourly. Lassa Rhayme was one person in this galaxy you didn't want looking at you that way.

"Yeah. 'Whoops.'"

All Ahsoka could do was smile and say sorry to Lassa. This person then looked back to the men with little change in her sourness.

Numa, for some reason, looked as if she enjoying this as she was smiling and looking to the men. She was looking admiringly to Gary. ('Gary' being the new first name of the former Agent Kallus.)

Hera could see Numa smiling and turned to who she was looking at. 'Well, well,' she thought, 'Yet another Ryloth girl smitten by a human guy.' She had to smile at herself though, as she was just one of those Ryloth girls. Numa noticed Hera looking at her, so she just gave the most innocent smile she could.

"Captain Acham, leave off. We need you in the pit. Tell us what's the status of the beam. Gobi! We need you in here for Acham."

"Yes, sir," the good Captain said as he removed himself from the tiller as Gobi rushed in to replace him.

"Captain," Commodore Bonteri continued, all the while straining at the tiller, "Tell the Ugnaughts to get a heap of scrap metal to the starboard forward missile tube asap. Then tell fire control to release it on my command."

"Right away, sir." Captain Acham then went into the pit to do as ordered. While he was doing so, Risè was impressed by his calm and his presence.

The men who remained at the tiller continued to strain at turning it. The tractor beam continuously was forcing the ship to turn straight, causing a great strain on the helm as the men were pushing it hard to the starboard. The women, Lassa, Hera, Risè, Numa and Ahsoka were impressed by how these men were sacrificing themselves in a dangerous position.

"Commodore! The tractor beam is straining but it is accommodating to the force applied to the right," Captain Acham informed.

"All right. Let's give it a new force to worry about," Lux said straining.

There were a few more turns of the chrono minute hand when Captain Acham came back in. "Commodore, the Ugnaughts scrap is inserted in the missile tube and ready."

"Ahsoka," said Hera quietly, "Why not a missile?"

"A fighter could hit the missile easily, exploding it. That wouldn't damage the tractor beam but it would really do something to us."

Suddenly, a shout from the Commodore reverberates throughout the bridge.

"All right men. Make ready to heave aport on my mark. Release and regain control."

"Aye-aye, Commodore Bonteri," said Rex. Ahsoka smiled when she heard that.

"Acham!"

"Sir."

"Release debris on my command."

"Yes, sir."

"All right, men. Release the helm on my mark. Three-two-one. Mark!" Very suddenly all the men holding the tiller released it and backed away quickly from the spinning wheel. Such was the force of the turn and the pull of the tractor beam on the ship that the wheel was spinning almost out of control to the port. Just as it seemed to slow, the Commodore gave a command.

"Acham! Release the debris!"

"Releasing now," Acham said as he pushed the button to release the debris. Soon, some debris, sharp and hard, was floating in the tractor beam, headed straight for it.

As the debris started to slowly head for the tractor beam, a vicious figure appeared on the bulkhead behind the command center. Tarkin.

"Your pitiful tactics will to work, you stupid bumpkin. You will not succeed."

"We'll see about that," replied Commodore Bonteri. "Ahsoka, please," he said as he gestured to her. She knew what he meant. Ahsoka then went over to the transmission, in the full view of Tarkin, even while he was watching her, and turned off the transmission—with a smile.

Just then, the tiller had slowed—

"Now men!" Commodore Bonteri shouted as the the men now pulled the ship to the port. As they did so, the women could feel the definite yaw of the ship as it turned. Again, the men forcefully turned the wheel more and more with all their strength, little-by-little, to keep the ship turned now to the left, putting more strain on the tractor beam.

Even as the ship strained, it was still getting closer to the Super Star Destroyer. A new worry came to the Commodore—

"Commmodorre," came the unmistakeable voice of the Trandoshan Chief in Engineering, "We onnnlyyy havvve moommmennts tooo critical on the reactors. They are going to blow!" The Chief said the last as quickly as a Transdoshan could.

"Keep them going full Chief," said Commodore Bonteri while he was straining against the tiller.

"They are going to blow!"

"Just a little more! Keep them going full! That is an order!"

"Commodore!" Captain Acham entered, "Ten seconds to impact of the debris! Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Impact!"

The crewman monitoring the tractor beam could see some flashes from the root of the beam. It had weakened enough from the impact, so that—

"WE ARE FREE!" Evidenced by the fact that those not holding on to something were rolling on the deck. The men who were holding the helm let it go as quickly as they could and fell to the floor, piling on each other. But Commodore Bonteri was quick.

"Reactors! Power down! Helm! Hard aport! Get us out of here."

"Power Down, Aye!"

"Helm, aye!"

The _Plo Koon_ moved quickly away from the Super Star Destoyer.

"All stop," came the calm command of the Commodore. All during this time, the women came over to the men to help them up. Hera was helping Kanan, Lassa was helping Riley, and, yes, Numa was helping Kallus, get up from the deck. Ahsoka moved so as to help Lux, but he was quick to get up, examining the situation. She went back to the railing.

The peace was short-lived, as it always seems to be in this galaxy, when the report came through that squadrons of TIEs were after them.

Commodore Bonteri was on this quickly. "Scramble all fighters! Give us some time! All fighters out! Turret gunners! Help them out!"

"Just don't tap on of our own," added General Gerrera. He then started to give commands to the turret gunners.

In a moment, streams of A-wings, B-wings and Whatever-wings could be seen heading towards the sortie by the enemy. However, the Commodore could see that one fighter had not yet scrambled.

"Wedge! Why aren't you out there?!" he yelled through the intercom.

"My engine, sir," came the response over the speaker, "It won't light!"

Lux had a rejoinder. "What'd you do?! Run out of matches again? You're too good a pilot, Wedge. We need you out there right now."

"I'm trying , sir."

"Have you tried getting out and pushing?! Get out there, right now! Wedge—"

Then Wedge could hear another voice come through the intercom. A female voice.

"Lux!" Then more quietly, "Commodore Bonteri."

"All right, Ahsoka," said the calm voice from Commodore Bonteri. "Wedge. Do what you can. Carry on."

Wedge was laughing while he was trying to ignite his fighter's engine. Then, it came to light. In a flash, Wedge was in his ship and headed out to the fight.

"I'm off!"

"Good hunting," replied his commander.

Outside the _Plo Koon_ , fighters were engaging each other. It was a dangerous mission but the pilots were all brave. Inside the _Plo Koon_ , Commodore Bonteri, with his fighters distracting the enemy, wanted to get a closer look at the Super Star Destroyer.

"You want to what?" asked Saw.

"I want to get a closer look. Our shields should protect us for the run. Captain Syndulla. Can you please contact Commandant Sato? The Rebellion needs to see this."

"Right on it, Commodore."

"Navigator, plot us a pass topside of the ship then under the keel. After we pass the keel, plot us a course to Umbara."

"Yes, sir. In a moment." Then, "Course plotted."

"Give it to the helm. Get all the cameras we can on it."

"Sending the course to the helm now," the Givin navigator informed. The _Plo Koon_ started to go towards the _Decimator_. Then an image of Commander Sato appeared on the holoscreen. Lux turned and saluted.

"Commandant, you have a new ship by the Empire to deal with." He then pushed a button to send the images so that they could be seen by Commander Sato. All the cameras on the _Plo Koon_ were recording the images and sending them to Commander Sato.

"Yes, Commodore, yes," Commander Sato said, "We had rumors of such ship. It has become reality."

"It still has the same weak points of a Star Destroyer."

"Yes, the superstructure is exactly the same as a Star Destroyer," entered Captain Syndulla.

"And the stern—"

"Is just a bigger target," finished Lux for Commander Sato.

The _Plo Koon_ , after putting a little distance between it and the _Decimator_ after the first run, then made a sharp turn back to the enemy. The _Plo Koon_ 's fighters were as yet chasing after the TIEs. Then, the _Plo Koon_ made a run for the keel. Just as the first run, as it got closer to the _Decimator_ , it was being shaken more and more by the turrets from the Super Star Destroyer. All the commanders on the bridge were looking very closely at the ship and the images provided. After the _Plo Koon_ went past the Super Star Destroyer again, Commander Sato then thanked his former student, looking proudly, and disappeared from the screen.

General Gerrera looked over to his friend. "You look like a man who has an idea."

Lux just nodded his head. He then pushed a button on the intercom.

"Ordnance."

"Ordnance, aye."

"Plant me a little bomb on the hull just aft of the hyperdrive pronto. Make it weak but with a lot of sparklers. Let me know when you have it planted." He then switched off the intercom. "General Gerrera, we have target coming up on the starboard."

"Right on it. Starboard gunners. Prepare to fire," Saw replied. Then, as soon as the _Plo Koon_ was passing the _Decimator_ —

"Helm! Port roll. Twenty degrees."

"Gunners! Fire!" The large flak guns then fired at the keel of the _Decimator_. Many hit the ship, the large shells passing thorough the shields of the Super Star Destroyer.

Then, Commodore Bonteri pushed a button. "Flight Deck. Prepare the retrieve fighters." Then he pushed another button. "Flight Captain. Prepare your pilots to return home."

"Yes, sir," came the reply over the speaker. After passing the _Decimator_ , the Commodore ordered all remaining fighters to return home. While the remaining fighters were being retrieved, an image forced its way to the screen;

"Bonteri, your efforts are ineffectual," an image of Tarkin smirked, "Prepare for boarding." Ahsoka glared at the image.

In the plain view of Tarkin, Lux put on a harried face. "He- Helm," he said shakily, "Get us to, to, to anywhere. Please," he pleaded. Out of view of Tarkin, Ahsoka, Hera, Kanan, Saw and others who knew the Commodore were smirking.

"You will not escape, Bonteri."

"I- I have to try."

"Make a move and we will strike you coward!" The image then disappeared from the screen. Lux changed in an instant.

"Helm. Point us to Umbara. Engage engines on my order. Ordnance," he now said into the intercom, "Update on that little bomb."

"It's planted and armed, sir."

"Very good," was the reply.

Just then, the Plo Koon was being hit by many shots from the fast approaching Decimator.

"The way they are hitting us, we may not need that little decoy."

"Sir, all fighters are in," said the Flight Deck Sergeant.

"Thank you," Commodore Bonteri said back. "Helm. Get us out of here. Three-quarters speed ahead."

"Three-quarter speed, aye."

"Hyperspace on my command." The ship started to move at a noticeable pace. "Ordnance, be ready. Hyperspace, be ready." After a tense few minutes, the Commodore making sure the _Decimator_ was following, ordered loudly, "Ordnance! Now! Hyperspace! Now!"

In quick succession, the people on the bridge could hear an explosion and moments after, they entered hyperspace.

* * *

On the Decimator, Moff Tarkin was getting a report. Next to him, an Inquisitor was standing, looking death at those around him.

"Sir! They have entered hyperspace but their drive was hit. It was damaged."

Then, from another quarter, "Sir! An old separatist ship has just left hyperspace past Umbara. They seem damaged. Smoke is coming out of the engine area of the ship."

"After them."

"Yes, sir!"

"No one escapes me," said Moff Tarkin to the Inquisitor, who just smiled evilly. "I will have those Rebels. And you will have Tano to do with as you please." The evil smile became a sickening grin.

* * *

On the _Plo Koon_ , which had stopped just past Umbara, Commodore Bonteri was giving commands. Over the intercom could be heard voices of different tones and different species give damage and situation reports.

"Engineering."

"Ennnginneerring, aye."

"Chief, can you put a little smoke out of the fantail vents?"

"Onnlllyy a littlllle?"

"Ok. A whole lot," he smiled. "Make it look like we have a forest fire in the fantail."

"Yessssirrr."

"Navigation. Put us past Umbara a thousand kilometers and then left three-quarters turn."

"Yes, sir, but do you mean—"

"Yes, I do. The Ghost Nebula."

The Ghost Nebula. Even thinking about it gave Lassa Rhayme shudders. She had never been in the Ghost Nebula, but the stories she heard were horrendous. Of those who entered the Ghost Nebula, few returned. And of those who did, none were sane again.

"Course plotted, Commodore."

"Send it to the helm. Helm. Once you have the plot, execute."

"Yes, sir."

"Plot sent."

"Executing now," replied the helm. In a short amount of time, the ship went past Umbara and was soon before the Ghost Nebula—there in front of the bowsprit, off a hundred meters, like a wall of deranged dust.

The Commodore held the ship there.

"Now, we're going to even the odds."

"Sir! Hyperspace flux. It's the same pattern as the _Decimator_. Off our aft port twenty kilometers."

Just as this officer said that, the _Decimator_ appeared. It soon went towards the _Plo Koon_ , coming in for the kill. When it did, Commodore Bonteri ordered the _Plo Koon_ forward—

Into the Ghost Nebula.

—•—

 **Thank you for reading this. I just wanted to get this very short update out as it seemed a good place to stop and the next chapter is probably going to be a bit long.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and I am sorry I haven't sent personal replies like I try to do. I wanted to finish this story and work is kicking me in the behind. (shanSWfan, I read your stuff on WattPad and I'm following you there. I love them.)**

 **I get the feeling the story here is a bit too Lux-centric. There has been a lot of action, so being the commander would make sense that way. I hope to even it out with future chapters.**

 **I will try to get the next chapter out soon, but I have hit a bit of a rough spot so it may come out after the Ahsoka book. No spoilers, please.**

 **Thank you,**

 **johnt**


	12. Chapter 12

—•—

—•—

 **Other than those named characters obviously not being the property of Disney and/or LucasFilm, all named characters are the property of Disney and/or LucasFilm.**

 **(From now on, I am going to put a similar notice I had when _The New Dawn_ came out when I was writing my first long FanFiction, _An Oasis in a Sea of Hate_ :)**

 **Dear Readers:**

 ** **For those who have read** _Ahsoka_ **, Ahsoka and others may be out of character. I am sorry about that. I decided not to read it until I can finish this story.(The book hasn't even arrived yet where I am.) Please do not flame me about this. (Also, please no spoilers or hints of spoilers in the reviews.)****

 ** **Also, there are some foods in this chapter that are obviously not Star Wars foods. Sorry about that.****

 **"Go With Me."**

 **"Stay With Me."**

 **Chapter 12**

—•—

—•—

 _From the previous chapter:_

 _. . . the_ Decimator _appeared. It soon went towards the_ Plo Koon, _coming in for the kill. When it did, Commodore Bonteri ordered the_ Plo Koon _forward—_

 _Into the Ghost Nebula._

—•—

—•—

The Ghost Nebula.

Foreboding and dark—almost dark enough to swallow any attempt by a star to give out a smidgen of light.

Almost as soon as the _Plo Koon_ entered the Ghost Nebula, all the screens in the pit became erratic, giving off an eerie light. Fortunately, they went berserk the moment after the _Decimator_ had also entered, so the commanders knew they were being followed. After that, they were completely blind. At least they knew that that monstrosity of a ship was blind as well.

It was at a time like this that Commodore Bonteri was glad he had the giant tiller wheel on the bridge. Now, at a glance, when the digital systems were going haywire, he could see the position of the boat.

"All hands. Rig for silent running," he said decisively yet softly.

"Silent running, aye," came the confirmation of the order from the Exec. This order was quickly and quietly relayed throughout the ship. Anything that could make noise, from the Ugnaught foundries below decks in the bilge, to the clattering in Susie's galley, to the slitherhiss yelling in Engineering was put in almost complete and total silence. To do such a thing over an entire ship the size of the _Plo Koon_ was most impressive to Ahsoka and Rex. From now on, any conversations that took place would be so quiet, little vestige of sound would be heard.

"Saw, I'll try to give you a target on the port side," Commodore Bonteri said to his friend close by on the bridge.

"I'll get all I can on the port side on the gun decks." His friend had a worried look on hearing that. "Don't worry, I'll be quiet as a thimar." Lux smiled at this reference to Shili. He knew how quiet thimar could be—and how good they tasted. Commodore Bonteri nodded to his friend as he departed noiselessly.

"Engineering."

"Ennginneeringng, aye."

"Chief, give us silent subspace."

"Ssilent ssubspacce, aye."

"Helm. Up pitch forty degrees. Right turn ninety degrees," the Commodore said quietly. This got a growling notice from Rex. Kanan looked curiously at Rex for that.

After a few more minutes, another whispered command came from the Commodore, close to the helm, to let the helmsman know that his commands were for him. The helmsman was turning a rather large steering wheel made from the Zand tree native to Dorian, the home world of Plo Koon, the Jedi Maser, slowly and carefully.

"All stop." Then, "Astern half speed. Down pitch twenty degrees. Twenty degrees left turn." The helmsman then did these directions silently. Then, "Put us on an even keel." After a few moments, "All stop." Everyone was silently looking at Commodore Bonteri. After a few moments, "Ahead three-quarters speed. Right turn, ten degrees." Then, after a few more minutes, "Even us out. Bring the king spoke uptop." The helmsman turned the giant wheel until a spoke-handle with some knotting around it was at the very pinnacle of the wheel.

It didn't make sense to most, but there seemed to be a method to the madness, as some would say.

"Amazing," Rex said quietly.

"Rex, what are you thinking?" Kanan said as he noiselessly came up to Rex.

"In the Clone Wars," Rex started without more noise in the sounds from his throat than in the movement of his mouth, "The commanders thought in two dimensions; forwards, backwards, left and right. But the Commodore . . ."

"Is thinking in three dimensions."

"Right. Up and down, too. If only—"

Kanan interrupted as silently as permissible, "I know—'If only we had more commanders like this, we would have won the war in the first five minutes'." Rex could only laugh silently, as a soldier does naturally, at Kanan's quip.

The more the _Plo Koon_ went deeper into the Ghost Nebula, under the tranquil commands of Commodore Bonteri, some given to him by his Givin navigator and others his own reasoning, the more they could understand why spacers, pirates, smugglers, warships and just about anybody else, stayed away from the Ghost Nebula. As the purgill were large, there were small, floating entities—entities that were seemingly sentient. Deeper and deeper as the _Plo Koon_ went into the Ghost Nebula, the stronger and stronger came the influence of these minuscule, but visible to the naked eye with effort, semi-sentient motes. But that was not all. It was a rumor that these little things could sense your thoughts, that they were the precursors to the midi-chloriants. But they would not search for your good thoughts. As these little things would float past the viewports of the ship, those looking out just then, felt a presence, as if something was digging into their minds, looking for the sadness and the darkness, thoughts as dark as the Ghost Nebula itself, bringing them to the fore.

So, when Aktay looked out, he would see the death of his beautiful wife and his children, a nightmare brought to the front of his mind. He saw the stormtroopers shoot them dead in front of him, and only a little later aiming their guns at him . . . .

Risè would see her own death on Ryloth, running to escape a mission gone wrong. Running as fast as she could, she made a fast turn—only to be snatched up by a lylek. Her last thought was seeing the gaping maw of the hideous creature filling her entire vision . . . .

Saw, when he chanced to look out, would see the death of his beloved sister Steela. 'She should be with us now.' That terrible vision of her falling from the cliff came back to him. Then his beautiful child Tricia and his lovely wife . . . . Oh no . . . .

Ahsoka would see the deaths of her friends in Operation Knightfall, even though she was far away; especially the death of Padmé, sweet Padmé, came to her vividly, as she imagined it; then her father-figure Master Plo. And then, and then, in the midst of a terrible firefight far from her, she would see the death of Lux riddled with blaster fire . . . . She couldn't save him this time.

Lux would see the death of his mother, dying in his arms, bleeding out her life before his very eyes. 'Not again, please, not again.' Then, in a pitched battle against a tall, hideously helmet-masked and cloaked man, Lux would see Ahsoka fall to the red saber of the enemy, pierced through her chest . . . .

Hera could see the death of her mother, and her father would see the death of his loving wife . . . .

Numa could see the death of Gary, and Kallus would see the death of Numa . . . .

Rex would see the death of all his brothers in the fight . . . .

Gobi would see the galley when it ran out of chocolate ice cream . . . .

All, all would see their worst dreams before them, come to reality.

It was bad, very bad, and Commodore Bonteri needed to end it very quickly. But first, to help the one most important to the ship right now. Down in the pit, next to the navigation console, Commodore Bonteri could see his navigator in pain, crying pain. If he were to ask her, she would have said she had seen the death of her lovely children.

Putting aside his own thoughts, Lux went down the pit to his Givin navigator. Those on the bridge could see him go there. When he got there, he put his arms around her shoulders.

"CeeCee, how are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Commodore. It's just, it's just—"

Lux then held her a little more tightly. "I know. I've seen it too. We need you CeeCee. Can you be there for us?" he said quietly, softly.

"Yes, yes sir. I will."

"Thank you, CeeCee." Then he kissed the forehead of the Given and released his arm from her. She decided then and there, come Hell or high water, she would always be there for Commodore Bonteri.

But Lux knew he needed to do something more, something to take their minds off of the menace outside. Then, he had an idea.

"Susie," he called as quietly as possible on the intercom, "How are things going down there?"

"As well as can be, Admiral. Knucklehead fell and hit his head," she answered quietly.

"Well, if it was anyplace else I'd be worried." This got silent laughs around him and from many who knew Knucklehead. Then after a pause, "Susie?"

"Yes, Admiral?"

"Can you tell us what's on the menu?"

"With pleasure, Admiral."

"And Susie?"

"Yes?"

"Make it sound good; real good."

"I'll do my best, Admiral."

"Susie, its all yours."

"Well, to start off," came the soft voice of Susie over the speaker throughout the ship, "There is a luscious steak Dianne, thick and juicy, soused with the best of brandywine and then set aflame by Knucklehead right at your table, then simmered softly, bringing out the richness of the meat, then smothered with a tangy sauce made from the best of dijon mustard, with a dash of pepper for that spicy smell and lots of butter."

Everyone on the ship could hear Susie whispering the details of the meals. They all knew how lucky they were to have her on the ship. Her galley was the best in the galaxy and they were proud of her. Little-by-little, they started to pay attention to what was close by, rather than what was outside. Their attention started to turn from the port holes to the ship's speakers—

"Then we have a farmer's market burger, so tall even a rancor would have trouble biting into it, made with fresh ground beef and beautiful brioche buns, made from the ripe wheat of wind-swept Sapos, mixed in with a spicy seasoning and a tangy aioli sauce and crunchy, crinkly lettuce. And let me tell you 'bout that lettuce. It's from the Temple Highlands of Ryloth, where the air is clear and bracing. Them plants is lovingly cared for, watered and gently picked by the Temple's vestal virg- uh, uh, uh, maidens."

Everyone was chuckling at Susie's choice of words. Hera remembered the Temple from a visit when she was a little girl. Meanwhile, Lux was adjusting the collar of his tunic, a little red-faced.

"It's served with a bunch of those white roots that Zeb likes so much, deep-fried to a crispy coating, with lots of butter."

Below, in the gun decks, some crew were silently moving guns from the starboard to the port. They were as quiet as a whisper, moving as many of the big guns they could, all the while listening to Susie's menu, almost drooling.

"Oh, and Cap'n Terry, I gots your favorite, pasquinelli-style, Southern-fried Shili thimar bits from a recipe passed down for generations on Shili. Deep-fried Admiral, just like you like it, with a salty, crunchy crust that'll wake the room when you bites into it, mouth-wateringly cooked just right till them juices run clear, with just enough paprika for spicin' up the taste with lots of butter." Then, very quietly, almost as if she was just whispering to him, "But don't worry 'bout Mas' Ahsoka, Admiral. You told me she get the tootles with them thimar so I gots some lemon juice for hers." Although Susie might have thought she was just whispering with the Commodore, the ship was so quiet, everyone could hear. Ahsoka was hiding her face in her hand. Lux was turning red. Most of those who heard this were silently laughing.

"And for you beef lovers, we have special nerf steaks from the best of the nerf herds on Naboo and Shili, coddled by their Ming Po keepers, fed by the best grains in a free range, given the best Alderaan ale and lovingly massaged for that perfect marbling thrice daily by Ming Po—"

"Ming Po maidens, Susie?"

"Oh no, Admiral. These be expert Ming Po expert elderly masseuses, kneading and massaging for that perfect mix of meat and fat. It's marbling beautiful to the eye. Them beautiful steaks are from the best porterhouse, T-bone and Top Sirloin cuts, cooked up in lots of butter, served to your desire."

Aktay on the gun deck was drooling, biting his curled finger in anticipation of the meal. Crewmen and women were starting to smile at the interaction between Susie and the Commodore.

Back on the bridge, Hera, conquering the falsities of the Ghost Nebula, wanted to know something. "Terry, about Tarkin," Hera asked in a whisper, "How did you know he would follow?" Those close by who wanted to hear the answer to Hera's sauntered close to him to hear.

"There was once a place important to Tarkin on Eriadu called Carrion Spike. He even had a personal ship named that. Rumor has it that the men of House Tarkin would perform some sort of coming-of-age there. There were many vicious animals there until some years ago, when Tarkin would have done his coming-of-age. Now there are none; I've heard from big-game hunters all killed or chased away or maybe even tamed by Tarkin, according to a recording by an Onderon man named Teller from about a decade ago. Tarkin let none get away and he killed all of them that would attack him."

"So, Tarkin would follow you on here to kill you once and for all?"

"If I had hurt him; yes."

"Well, Terry, he is certainly following your plan."

"I know. He is in here somewhere. I just have to find him."

Kanan was stunned. "You're actually looking for him? In this? With this ship?" Everyone around him became silent.

"And for you Mandos, I got tiingilar just like you Mandy's like it, but not with that red spice. Oh no, no, no. That's not hot enough for a spicy girl like you, Miss Wren. I got the green super-spice that'a burn you just by a-lookin' at it."

Lux turned back to him and answered for all his crew; "Don't you think we can do it?"

"That ship out there is fifty times bigger than you are."

"Well, right now, we can't see them, and they can't see us. I would say it's pretty even." Some in the pit were looking rapidly to Kanan, as if to say, 'We can do it.'

"And for you, Mas' Kanan, I got hot and steaming grain mush. Or, ration bars if you prefer them."

The ship moved through the eerie Ghost Nebula silently and slowly. They could have bumped into the _Decimator_ , and they wouldn't have known how close the enemy was until they did. Back and forth, went the _Plo Koon_ , in a pattern, looking for the enemy.

Lux felt some regret for what he did to Hera in the fantail. He went to talk with her.

"So, Hera, you've seen a purgill?"

Hera just nodded, looking at him.

"What did they look like?"

"Well, Ezra knows them better, but they . . . ." So Hera told him about the purgill they saw. The Commodore was very impressed. When it was over, as Lux was silently walking away, Hera turned to him.

"Commodore?" He turned around. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure I deserved it."

"All right," he smiled back.

Everyone could hear Susie whisperingly continuing with the menu. "Next I've gots a sweet and sour nuna bits, made from the chunkiest range-free nunas barely able to walk from all the delicious meat on them. For that tangy sourness, there's vinegar and expertly wet-milled cornstarch and for the sweetness, there's some juicy pineapple mixed into the sauce. And for the best, I added my own special ingredient—"

"Let me guess, Susie. Butter?"

"Why how did you know, Admiral?"

"Just a wild guess."

Many were silently chuckling and laughing in the ship. Susie and her Commander continued a few more of these humorous exchanges. Through this, the crew found that the greatest foil to despair was a smile and a good, funny thought. It wasn't long before all the crew became immune to the motley things outside, trying to darken their thoughts and memories. These little things then gave up and left the _Plo Koon_ to themselves, looking for more better game. They found it in the _Decimator_.

* * *

On the _Decimator_ , a technician in the pit was shaking with pain.

"I'm sorry, momma. I'm so, so sorry," this person was lamenting from the dark thoughts from the Ghost Nebula.

Moff Tarkin didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. One instance like this and the entire ship would be full of whimpering cowards. An example needed to be made. He was Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. He would never brook cowards.

Standing next to him was the Inquistor of some species he could care less about. 'All these "Force-sensitives."' But one look as he turned to the Inquistor nearby was all it took to separate the weak fool's head from his neck. Those around the quivering mass of now dead flesh could only hope they were not the next.

* * *

While Susie was eloquating over the menu, Lux had gone to the forward view-wall. He was all alone there. He was looking intently outside the ship. Ahsoka could see him, silhouetted against the dark brown of the Ghost Nebula, ghostily illuminated now and then in the eerie flashes from the screens around him going erratically crazy, looking out to the angry nebula. He was standing so tall and straight. 'How he has changed; has become more manly,' she thought. She wanted to tell him sorry, but they haven't had a chance to be alone together so she could. 'Well,' she surmised, 'Maybe time will fix that.'

Susie was still going on. ". . . and Knucklehead, silly boy, he ordered twice the provision for chocolate ice cream so we'll just have to put up with double portions for a while 'cause we need the space in the fridge." Gobi was then smiling, just wanting to get this silly war over for all that ice cream.

Suddenly, the Commodore told the helm to slow the ship almost to a crawl. He was looking even more intently outside the _Plo Koon_. Then, of a sudden, Commodore Bonteri entered with a loud voice, shaking everyone in the command center out of their quietness.

"Susie?"

"Yes, Admiral?"

"Let's say I serve up some dessert."

"It'll be my pleasure, Cap'n Terry."

They didn't know what he meant until they looked out the large, front viewport. There, in the thick brown haze of the Ghost Nebula, a giant wall appeared off to the port, so close they could almost touch it, taking all the sight away.

The front of the superstructure of the _Decimator_.

No one could either see the top nor the bottom of the superstructure. It was turning slightly, as if it was turning into the _Plo Koon_ , but they couldn't really tell if it was the _Plo Koon_ turning into the wall, or the wall turning into the _Plo Koon_. Everyone was shocked, but proud of their commander at that moment.

Rex had a very poignant comment for the crew of the _Plo Koon_ , out of earshot of the Commodore still at the viewing port:

"A trillion trillion cubic clicks of the Ghost Nebula, and your captain puts us right across the bow of the bridge. It's called piloting people, piloting."

On the gun deck of the same ship, they too could see the _Decimator_ appear off their port, exactly as their commander had it. General Gerrera, Gunnery Chief, Aktay, all were brimming with pride to fight with and for such a commander.

* * *

•

Just previously, on the _Decimator_ , everyone was looking outside, not seeing a thing. Suddenly, a technician blurted out, "What the . . .?" Tarkin and the Inquisitor immediately turned to the man, who suddenly looked fearful of his life. Although the Inquisitor was about to behead this person as well, Tarkin stopped him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Admiral, I'm sorry. I think I hear, I think I hear . . . ."

"Hear what?"

"Well, sir" then the technician swallowed hard, "I think I hear someone talking about a menu."

"Put it on the speaker."

"Yes, sir."

'". . . and Knucklehead, silly boy, he ordered twice the provision for chocolate ice cream so we'll just have to put up with double portions for a while 'cause we need the space in the fridge."'

'"Susie"'

'"Yes, Admiral?"'

'"Let's say I serve up some dessert."'

'"Be my guest, Cap'n Terry."'

Tarkin was shocked one moment, 'They've found us? How in all the galaxy . . .,' and then vicious in the next, 'Time to destroy a ship. Thank you Bonteri, for saving me the work.' "Well, Inquisitor, it looks like you'll get your chance at Tano very soon."

••

Ensign Waymark on the _Decimator_ , was, unknown to him, spending his last happy moments in the men's room a few levels below the pit. He liked this place, as he could see out the viewport at the same time. There, he was standing, looking out into the brown muck of the Ghost Nebula. He was unaffected by the small particles, or, at least, he did not show so, hearing of what happened on the bridge a few levels above to one who did. And then, as he was looking out, he could see something moving, something not natural, but angular and straight. Slowly it stopped, and he looked closer. When he did, he could see something circular, like the muzzle of a giant flak gun. And next to the gun was a man, of the Togruta race, as he had learned in the Academy of the inferior species, except that this one was missing a horn and an eye. This man was standing right next to the gun, with his right hand on it, caressing it, looking straight a him. But that wasn't the worst—by far. He looked at the Togruta's face, who could obviously see him.

And he was smiling.

* * *

On the _Plo Koon_ , the order was given by General Gerrera:

"FIRE!"

Thus ending the short, happy life of Ensign Waymark.

The first salvo from the _Plo Koon_ almost capsized it back over its keel. Almost. But it recovered and righted itself immediately, with some help from Commodore Bonteri, and resumed the firing. But the first round had the desired effect. All on the bridge of the _Decimator_ were stunned beyond belief.

When the _Plo Koon_ righted again, the firing began afresh. There was no return fire as the superstructure had no guns in that area to speak of—just some swivel guns with no effect on the robust shields of the _Plo Koon_.

Again and again the flak guns of the _Plo Koon_ fired. It was so intense that many of the gunners were stripped to the waist, bodies glistening in the lightning-like fire of the guns.

Saw Gerrera was happy. 'This; this,' he confirmed with himself, 'Is what I was born to do.'

But, his admiration was short-lived.

"Fire! You slackers! FIRE! What are you doing!? Playing Sabbacc?! FIRE! Into their guts! Now!"

The action on the gun decks was astounding, and Saw Gerrera had never seen it as it was now. His crew was inspired.

This crew could decimate the enemy's bridge, but General Gerrera saw he needed to fire more tactically as the firing went on. He needed to reduce the access to the bridge. Then he had an idea.

"Master Gunner! Down-tilt ten degrees on the center six guns only!"

"Yes, sir!" shouted the Rodian Master Gunner as loudly he could. The center guns stopped firing but the one towards the bow and the ones towards the stern never let up.

"Terry," Saw called over the intercom, "We need to cut the access to the bridge. Can you get us a little lower?"

"Right away," was the calm, but sonorous response. "Topside thrusters, ten-second burst. Now!"

Soon, the _Plo Koon_ was seemingly sliding down the superstructure. After a few seconds, the ship stopped. General Gerrera's gunners had a clear shot into the neck of the superstructure.

"FIRE!" he shouted. Soon, plumes of fire and sparks could be seen blowing out of the narrow neck of the spire leading to the horizontal bridge area. With easy shot, a turbolift or two was put out of commission, cutting off the number of troops who could get to the bridge—where the General just knew they were going next.

As much as there was action on the port side of the _Plo Koon_ , the starboard side as well, saw plenty of action. Almost as soon as the flak guns on the port started firing, the turrets on the starboard also went into action.

And for good cause. It wasn't long before the spine-tingling wail of Imperial TIE fighters by the dozen could be heard on the starboard side of the ship. Legion after legion came screaming in. As much as a wall of blasts as the laser turrets of the _Plo Koon_ could put up, some TIEs did get through, only to smash right into the hull of the _Plo Koon_ that came up to them so suddenly in the near-zero visability.

But that didn't stop the fighters from trying. Again and gain they came, never letting up, but every few surviving.

"Engineering," the Commodore said on the intercom. "Chief, with all the TIEs out there, our six is vulnerable. Can you spare anyone?"

"I'mm thththe onnnlyy onnne neeeeded nnnow, Commmmodorrre."

"Good. Get some boys to get some T-7s from the armory. Protect the stern at all costs."

"Yesssirr."

Commodore Bonteri was looking out into the fight. Although they were the enemy and on the wrong side, that didn't stop him from admiring the bravery of these pilots, holding their flight pattern all the way to the hull of the ship. Some of the TIEs were able to get some shots off, and this led the Commodore to assign a good number of Marines to the starboard with the remaining T-7s disruptors from the _Broken Horn_.

After a time, the action could only do one thing—become a lull.

A call came in from General Gerrera.

"Terry. We are ready for boarding."

"Understood, Saw. I will get you into position."

With silence in the portside of the gun deck, but with hectic craziness in the starboard, for it seemed the TIEs knew what was happening, the _Plo Koon_ slowly lifted itself with its keel thrusters and then slightly forward. All the while the fighters of the enemy came in, but none could see, much less get to, the port side of the _Plo Koon_.

Then, the _Plo Koon_ stopped. They were going to board the enemy.

It was hectic on the bridge, but none left his or her station. Below decks, most, except those who would stay behind to protect the ship in case some of the Stormtroopers got through, were getting ready to board the _Decimator_. Few expected to see their friends again.

In the command center, everything became silent. As it did, Ahsoka stood straight up rigidly and said, "Kanan, did you feel . . . .?"

"Yeah, I felt it. Another Inquistor."

"What's an Inquisitor?" asked Commodore Bonteri.

"A Dark Force-wielder."

"A Sith? I know about them, but . . . ."

"Not a Sith," informed Kanan, "But one strong in the Dark Side, taking commands from the Sith to eradicate any in the way of the Empire."

The Commodore seemed deep in thought. "Kanan, if you may, please call Ezra. We may need his skills."

"Right away, Commodore," was the response.

Ahsoka and the crew of the _Ghost_ stayed to board the enemy, as if it seemed the most natural thing to do from now. Lux also was going. But before he did, he needed to make sure the _Plo Koon_ was in good hands.

* * *

When Ezra got the call from Kanan, he was with the cabin boys and girls in the sick bay. When he was called to the boarding tubes on the gun deck, he became very serious.

Viera was looking right at him. "Be careful Ezra, won't you?"

Ezra turned to look at Viera. She seemed so plaintive just then. Ezra smiled at her. "I will do what I must—but for your sake, I'll be as careful as the action lets me." He then smiled at her and held both her hands in his; and he made his way to the gun decks.

Viera was looking after him as he disappeared, whispering, "Be careful, please, be careful."

* * *

There was a different—yet similar—scene playing out on the bridge of the _Plo Koon_. Ahsoka was looking at Lux, preparing for boarding the enemy. He was needed, she knew—but still.

"I know you think I'm not much of a fighter, Ahsoka," he brought her out of her thoughts, "But this is something I need to do."

"I know." She then went out of the gangway, but just for a little of the way and then she stopped.

Commodore Bonteri needed to leave the _Plo Koon_ with someone he could trust to make a safe escape in case things went wrongly. Risè was under Cham Syndulla's orders now. He would have preferred to leave the ship to Captain Acham, but he needed him on the _Decimator_ in case he was . . . incapacitated. There was only one other person. Hera, being the fighter she was, he knew wouldn't sit quietly by, being so much a part of the Rebellion. He knew she was going into the _Decimator_. He was glad about that because he would need her to since she knew these Imperial ships better than he did. The Commodore then walked up to the only other person in whose hands he knew he could leave the _Plo Koon_ to. As he did so, he turned on the intercom so all could hear.

"Captain Lassa Rhayme, raise your right hand."

For some, instinctive reason she did. Riley was standing close to her and helped her a little. That was all the Commodore needed.

"You are now in command of the _Plo Koon_ in my absence."

Lassa Rhayme was shocked, probably for the first time in her life:

"But, but . . . ."

"Commander Rhayme, take care of her for me while I am away." Commodore Bonteri said directly to her, "But at all costs you are to protect this ship and the lives on it. If things go badly, or by my order, you are to immediately pull away from the _Decimator_ and make for safe haven at either Shili to Kiros. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," she replied quietly, "Understood."

"Good." He then left after the others had already gone, right behind Ahsoka.

An Ensign came up to Commander Rhayme. The entire command center was silent and stunned, waiting for her command.

"Commander Rhayme, do you have a command?"

Commander Rhayme was silent for a second—but only for a second.

"Yes! Starboard gunners! What's the matter with you!? Smokin' poochie? Get some fire on those TIEs right now!" She was going to protect the _Plo Koon_ to the last moment. "Get the %€£}=] lead out of your backsides! Return fire! Rapid fire! Protect our port side!" The pit looked determined to put their new commander's orders onto effect.

Her next command stunned not a few in the pit.

"Helm, Communication, Navigation! You stay. The rest! Grab a gun and go to the starboard side! Protect our flank! Now!" Those included in the Commander's call moved quickly to the armory to get a gun and then headed for the starboard.

"Wait!" she ordered. "Before you go," she said as she grabbed a bag and went towards the exit, "Give me back my tribbles." Then everyone left, putting a little, cooing furball if she or he had one, into a bag their Commander was holding, as they went out.

But be that as it may, Lassa did not ignore all outcomes—as befits a smuggler and a pirate. She called quietly on the one-to-one intercom to the Given navigator, "Navigation, plot us a possible course to Shili from here and a possible course to Kiros."

"Yes, ma'am," was the quiet response.

* * *

On the gun decks, in front of the as-yet deployed boarding tubes, everyone was nervous, but General Saw Gerrera was taking command. Two companies of the _Plo Koon_ 's Marines and General Gerrera's Zouaves had gathered all along the gun deck where they would ram through the boarding tubes. Combined with the crewmen of the _Plo Koon_ , an entire battalion was ready to rush into the enemy. General Gerrera was giving orders through the comm.

"Ready to deploy boarding tubes!"

Colonel Gerrard was looking to a panel showing the status of the boarding tubes. Then, after checking the board, "All tubes ready sir!"

Then, resounding all throughout the gun deck:

"Boarding tubes! DEPOLY!"

Just as he ordered that, the command from the bridge and crew from the _Ghost_ and Ahsoka gathered close to the General. Commodore Bonteri was standing close to his Marines, most of them Zabrack. Just where Lux and Saw happened to be was the point between the Zouaves of General Gerrera on one side and the Marines of Commodore Bonteri on the other. From Saw up towards the bow, were his Zouaves. From Lux down towards the stern, were his Marines. At either close end where the two services met, the good-natured banter from the commanding Sergeants from either service was almost _de rigueur_ for the moment. Rex was right there as well with a smile. He knew what was coming and he just had to be in on this.

"Well, well, well," said the Zabrack Sergeant Major, mocking the Zouves, "Look what we got here. You Zouaves are so pretty. Tell you what, you don't want to get them nice uniforms all smudged up. Let's have the Marines do the heavy work like we usually do. You can stay behind, let us take the glory."

"Follow us, _Mister_ Glory," was the retort from the Zouave Sergeant Major, "We can shoot the eye out of a little bug a click away, like we did at Taanab. We can stomp down rancor like we did Felucia. Don't be no afraid. You won't get hurt. Just follow us. You'll be safe."

"If you pretty boys think we'll be smoking—what'd our Commander say, 'smoking poochie,' you dandys gots another think coming."

Instead of smiling, both General Gerrera and Commodore Bonteri were looking seriously ahead. The message was simple from either commander;

'We'll show them wrong.'

But the innocence of youth interrupted the moment.

"Sergeant," said what was obviously a brand new recruit, what Rex, just standing off to the side, would say was a 'shiny.' "What's, what's poochie?"

"How old are you, son?"

"Seventeen, sir. Just assigned," was the reply.

"Well, wait a few more years and I'll tell you."

Everyone was laughing at the innocence of the moment. But the tension of the moment wouldn't let it last too long.

"Boarding tubes attached!" was the sound reverberating throughout the gun deck. At that moment, that very moment, everyone became very, very serious and hard of face.

"SAPPERS IN!" Was the command from General Gerrera. Then, some soldiers with explosives, protected by a few guns, entered the tubes. They were going to set the charges to blow out the gangways and the walls of the _Decimator_.

During this time, teams formed up. Hera, Kanan and Ezra were off with the team next to Lux and Ahsoka but one and Sabine and Zeb were off with another. Cham Syndulla, Gobi and Risè went with a team a ways down.

Suddenly, General Gerrera called out, "Kall— Gary, you're with me." Cham Syndulla gave his permission for Numa to be with the General's team as well.

"Captain Acham," said the Commodore to the Twi'lek captain close by, "You enter one minute after the first wave. Sergeant, assign some men to—"

"Commodore. I can fight."

"I know you can, Acham, but if something happens, I need you to take over. Just one thing, Captain. The crew on the _Decimator—_ they are not to be prisoners."

"Yes, sir," Captain Acham said as silently as the situation allowed.

"Sergeant, assign some men to Captain Acham."

"Yes, sir."

With his Marines and Captain Acham close by, Commodore Bonteri made ready in front of them. He was packing his patent quarter-staff in two halves, ready to be put together for if when he met that Sith, or to be two-handed staves, blocking the blasters from the enemy. He knew how to use them very well after years of practice and fighting. Ahsoka was with him, packing her two white lightsabers. She could look down the line of those ready to rush into the _Decimator_. She smiled when she saw Kanan and Hera together, with Ezra off to their side. Zeb was with Sabine, ready to go in a different tube further down the line. Suddenly, a masculine voice brought her out of her meanderings.

"Master Tano," said a burly Togruta man, "I am Aktay. This may be my last chance. I just wanted to apologize for throwing—"

"Mister Aktay," Ahsoka replied, "It's all right. I understand." Lux was off to the side, looking on. He didn't like what his crewman almost did to Ahsoka, but if Ahsoka was forgiving him, he would as well.

"You're with us, Aktay," he said, "Cinny would never forgive me for getting you into trouble." Aktay smiled at the mention of his brave, but over-protective, wife. He then just nodded as a response.

It wasn't long before the command resonated though the deck.

"SAPPERS OUT!" Soon after this, the sappers and the guards were rushing out of the tubes after placing the charges.

The tension was building.

"READY TO BLOW!" There were some nods that signified that they were ready. Everyone got ready by taking a posture that would allow them to take the burst-waves from the blast coming out of the tubes, but yet to be able to spring into those tubes the moment the General gave the order.

"BLOW!"

From the end of the tubes, shaking, sparks and smoke emanated. It didn't take but a few seconds for General Gerrera to give the next command.

"CHARGE! CHARGE INTO THE ENEMY! FIRE AT WILL! NO RETREAT!" was the command from General Gerrera. He and Lux led the way. They always would.

* * *

Everyone rushed into the tubes. Those at the point and tip of the charge, as must have happened throughout eternity, were sure they would get through. Alas, as always, those first were always the first downed. It was not different now.

Neither Commodore Bonteri's Zabracks Marines nor General Gerrera's colorful Zouaves, would let either commander go first. But, these two commanders were very close with them. And right behind Saw were Kallus and Numa and right behind Lux was Ahsoka. There was actually a covert, under-the-surface struggle between these two; one trying hard to protect the other.

While those entering the tubes had a hard row, those Stormtroopers who met them fared little better. Many were cut down on both sides, but the swell of fighters rushing in turned into billows, then waves, then rolls, then surges, then into cascades, then into destruction.

Fast and furious, the fighters from the _Plo Koon_ rushed in, a wall of blaster fire fronting them.

With little chance of reinforcement from the lower decks since the access had been destroyed, all the brave Stormtroopers could do was hold their own. Their one advantage was that they knew the ship very well.

But that mattered little when they were on the run and outnumbered.

•

As they were racing through the ship with the Commodore, who thought he knew of a shortcut to the pit, the three Jedi (one part-time) suddenly felt a surge through the Force.

"The Inquisitor!" said Ezra.

"Yes. The Inquisitor," said an evil, gravelly voice, calmly waiting for them, just a ways in.

"Just how many of there are you?" Ezra said in an exasperated voice.

"Just enough to kill you three and rid the galaxy of your arrogant stench."

"So," Ahsoka entered, "Just you?"

"Just me. More the glory for me and the Emperor. You, however," the Inquisitor said pointing to Ahsoka, "I won't kill. I will take you to the Emperor as my prize. You will become powerful at His side, as I have become on Lord Vader's."

Simultaneously, all four clicked on their light sabers. Commodore Bonteri put the two staves of his quarterstaff together, which made a hissing sound as if they could never be parted willfully, and he then hit the end of the staff on the deck, igniting the ends of the phrick quarterstaff in blue electro-pulses.

He came in first in an attempt to fake out the Inquisitor so the other three could get in. The Inquisitor hit his quartstaff hard, shaking it like it had never been shaken before, but Lux met the blows and held the red blade for a second as Kanan and Ezra came in hard. Opposite Lux, on the other side of Kanan and Ezra, Ahsoka entered the battle.

Lux quickly backed away, giving the Jedi room. "Back off, Aktay," he ordered his crewman. Aktay could see why.

Lux and Aktay were amazed at the skill of the three Jedi, something Lux had not seen in a long time. Around they all spun, each in turn coming on to the Inquisitor to give another a shot. Flips, spins, and hard saber hits were going back and forth. Seeing all was lost, the Inquistor tried to escape by rotating the twin-bladed red lightsaber, using it like a propulsion device, but Ezra came in quickly and disintegrated the hilt of the Inquisitor's saber, sending the enemy to the deck with a thud. Kanan then put his own blue blade through the chest of the Inquisitor, ending the battle. All four took a few seconds to catch their breaths, looking at the body of the foe.

••

General Gerrera using one way and Commodore Bonteri using another, were in a race to take command of the _Decimator_. Hard and fast they rushed. The Commodore thought he knew of a faster way to the command center of the big ship.

"Follow me!" he shouted. For some reason, Ahsoka followed right behind him. But before she got very far, she heard a loud bang behind her. When she looked around, a blast-door had closed there, cutting off that way and Kanan and Ezra and everyone else from helping. Commodore Bonteri was rushing ahead, but was stopped by a wall of Stormtroopers, led by a captain. Both Lux and Ahsoka stopped short.

"Or not follow me," said Lux.

"I was thinking the same thing," retorted Ahsoka.

"Fire!" said the Imperial Captain.

Soon, both Lux and Ahsoka were blocking the blaster fire coming towards them. Back and forth went the bolts. Lux, now with the quarterstaff in two half-staves, wielding them with both hands, was trying to protect Ahsoka, but she was getting mad.

"Lux! You're in my way!"

"Oh, sorry," he said as he moved more to the side and was blocking the bolts at the same time.

The majority of the fire was headed towards Ahsoka. Unfortunately, some of them got through and it was only a matter of time before;

"Ahh," cried Ahsoka, as she was hit on the outside of her upper right leg. Not serious, but enough to incapacitate her. She fell to the deck and Lux rushed up to her. Knowing they had their prize, the Imperials held fire.

"Ahsoka!" The very surface of the deck became woozy to him. "Is it bad?" He saw she was wounded in her leg.

"No, no. It only hurts when I laugh."

"Your leg?" he said with furrowed brows—then a smile.

Just as Ahsoka and Lux were, the Captain gave the order, "Cease Fire," he said while holding up his fist to stop the fire.

"We're not going to kill them?" asked a simple-minded Stormtrooper.

"No, you idiot, we re going to take the Jedi witch to the Emperor. He will know what to do with her."

The moment the Captain said 'witch' he couldn't know that his life would be forfeit, thanks to a strategy of Lux's. No one would call his love a 'witch' and live to tell the story.

When Lux turned around, the captain recognized him. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Lux Bonteri, renegade, rebel, cavalier, reprobate."

Lux was looking at the Captain while he was saying this with a pouting face, but he was using the chance to look for a way out, gazing past the Stormtroopers. "Reprobate? I am no reprobate, Lieutenant. You hurt me to the quick." He smiled, not of his own mocking, but because he saw a way out to help his comrades. He had an idea.

"I am not a lieutenant! I am a Captain!"

Lux could only mock-smirk at that. He then turned back to Ahsoka. "Not for long," he said only so Ahsoka could hear. He looked at her and said quietly in Togruti-B, which he had kept up, "Sadudumitr. Karinalat." / _two hundred meters. control panel_./

Ahsoka first smiled that he would keep up the language of her land all these years, and then she looked past his shoulder as he moved slightly out of the way. Down the long corridor she saw what he meant. There was a control panel that opened and closed the doors to the small hangar there into space. She looked back at him, furrowing her eyemarkings, not understanding what he meant.

Lux reached, out of sight of the Imperials, into the left inside his tunic. Then, he brought out a half-sized thermal detonator. Her eyes became wide on seeing it. Then, still holding on to the little ball, Lux splayed out his thumb and index and middle fingers, signifying that the Force was needed to send it all the way to the panel, blowing it up and forcefully opening the doors. Anything not bolted down would be sucked into the cold vacuum of space. There was only the emergency close button to the side but anyone being sucked outside would have no chance of pushing it.

Now she knew she was going to die right then and there. But she smiled. She smiled because she could have hoped for no better way to become one with the Force, being with him to the last, becoming one with the Force with him.

But she couldn't leave what happened there. He had to know; she had to tell him. She looked him full in the face with a happiness she hadn't known for a long time:

"I love you."

"I know."

—•—

—•—

 **Thank you for reading this. And thank you very much for your patience. I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **Well, I told you that Lux and Ahsoka would get together with a bang. Maybe to even becoming one with the Force with one. But, please keep tuned. I have to thank Lux's Sister for the challenge to put them back together.**

 **First off, please let me thank you for your reviews. They mean a lot to me. I would also like to apologize that I haven't replied to them as I should. I will try to remedy that soon. (Heck, I haven't even read anything on FF for weeks.)**

 **Except for the food and some few touch-ups, I actually had the vast majority of this chapter written out before the _Ahsoka_ book came out. (I still haven't received it yet.) But since I am someone who rarely goes out to eat, I had the hardest time I have ever had in a story with Susie's menu. (I almost lost interest. Almost.) I hope it worked, but I still feel something is missing. I got the recipes from allrecipes dot com. I looked at Martha Stewart's site but the menus there didn't seem Star Warsy enough. Food has rarely been shown in the canon so I was forced to use the current Earthling equivalent, i.e., pineapples. There was also a neat page on world-food-and-wine dot com on using words to describe food. Finally, bodybuilding dot com had an informative page on the different types of the cuts of beef and reference dot com had information as to how corn starch is made.**

 **The section on Tarkin and the Carrion Spike related by Lux is from the book, _Tarkin_. (There might have been some AU tweaking in there.)**

 **Now that this mountain has been conquered with writing the menu, I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. It mostly contains scenes I have already written in notes from the very start, so I hope to get it out soon. I've also been using Scrivener for writing and I have found it to be very productive.**

 **If I may, once again, please no hints of spoilers in the reviews if you write one. That you in advance.**

 **Thank you,**

 **johnt**


	13. Chapter 13

—•—

 **Other than those named characters obviously not being the property of Disney and/or LucasFilm, all named characters are the property of Disney and/or LucasFilm.**

 _ **Dear Readers**_ **: For those who have read** _ **Ahsoka**_ **, Ahsoka and others may be out of character; if not outright AU. I am sorry about that. I decided not to read it until I can finish this story.(The book hasn't even arrived yet where I am.) Please do not flame me about this. (Also, please no spoilers or hints of spoilers in the reviews.)**

—•—

 **"Go With Me."**

 **"Stay With Me."**

 **Chapter 13**

—•—

—•—

 _From the previous chapter:_

 _Now she knew she was going to die right then and there. But she smiled. She smiled because she could have hoped for no better way to become one with the Force, being with him to the last, becoming one with the Force with him._

 _But she couldn't leave what happened there. He had to know; she had to tell him. She looked him full in the face with a happiness she hadn't known for a long time:_

 _"I love you."_

 _"I know."_

—•—

When Lux said that to Ahsoka, it was with peace in his heart. He was going to die with Ahsoka. He couldn't think of a better way. He just hoped he could still meet her in the afterworld. Then, he became very serious, looking to Ahsoka showing a job needed to be done. After a moment, seeing she had become serious as well, he started to quietly count down in Togruti-B, all the while looking at Ahsoka:

"Se. Du. Yek."

The Commodore then suddenly turned and threw a ball as hard as he could but still keep some accuracy. He threw it past the Stormtroopers, which got a laugh from the Imperial Captain. After Lux threw the ball, he quickly grabbed some piping above and behind Ahsoka.

"Bonteri, you idiot, you can't even throw—" But he stopped there as he saw the ball continuing on and on and on, pushed on by the Force from Ahsoka. He looked at the little ball get closer to the panel. It got closer and closer. "Oh, no," he exclaimed. "Everyone! Grab something!" But it was too late.

As soon as there was soft tap of the ball hitting the panel, it exploded in flames and shook that area of the ship. Warning sirens belched their screams on the other side of the closed bulkhead, worrying Kanan, Ezra, Aktay and the rest of the _Ghost_ crew who were trying to breach the blast door on the other side.

"What happened?" asked Zeb.

Hera immediately called General Gerrera on her comm. "General! We've just had an explosion near the Commodore and Ahsoka. There has been a breach in the hull in that area!"

"Understood," came the calm reply. "We are not in position yet to close the doors. I'll try to get in contact with Acham. I'm sorry Captain."

"I'm sorry as well, General."

Both Hera and Saw felt as if they had lost their friends in that moment. Those around Hera, her crew and Aktay from the ship, were sorrowful.

In the hangar bay, after the explosion, everything that wasn't bolted down and everyone that wasn't holding on to something, was sucked out into space. There were only three still in the hangar bay, holding on for life in the sucking wind. A Stormtrooper who was quicker than the others and was fortunately, at least for Lux and Ahsoka, close by grabbing a girder that he had a tenuous hold onto. Lux had a hold of some piping with both hands and Ahsoka was holding on to Lux, around his waist. They were both being pulled into the cold of space.

Suddenly, from Ahsoka, "I'm slipping! I can't hold on!" And she _was_ slipping.

"Oh no you don't!" was Lux shouted back, "You're not getting away from me now!"

"Ahh!"

"Ahsoka! Hold on!"

"I can't!"

Lux needed to save Ahsoka as best he could. He then saw a chance. The Stormtrooper!

"Ahsoka! Stroomtrooper! Button!"

Ahsoka could turn her head to see what he meant. She got herself ready. It was going to be very close. Lux needed to reach out for a stave from his quarterstaff—the other stave was now floating on space—which was, amazingly, still in his belt—but he had to take one hand from his grip on the piping. There was no choice. He released one hand from the piping, slipping a little, causing a yelp from Ahsoka. He then took the stave out of his belt, aimed it carefully and threw it. It went through the air, end-over-end. Immediately after, he put that arm around Ahsoka, trying to prevent her from slipping any more. But he felt his grip on the piping slipping. It was only a matter of time.

The stave hit the Stormtrooper right on his hand holding the girder. As soon as it did so, the Stormtrooper was sucked into the lane.

"Ahsoka!" Lux shouted, feeling his hand slipping more and more, but still holding onto Ahsoka with the other.

"What!"

"I love you!" He just couldn't hold on anymore. He slipped. As that happened, both were sent flying through the corridor.

"I knoooow! Aaaaa!" said Ahsoka flying through the air, her voice disappearing down the corridor. It would have been funny if it wasn't so deadly serious.

As they were flying through the lane, Lux was trying to get ahead of her. They got closer and closer to the doors.

"Lux! What are you doing?"

"I'll go first!" He started to push Ahsoka away from him, trying to get some distance between them.

Ahsoka could see the Stromtrooper get very close to the open doors. "Ahsoka! Now!" She suddenly used the Force to bang the Stormtrooper into the emergency close button, which he did, closing the doors, and he was then sucked out into space.

Ahead of them, the doors were closing little by little by little. Even if he were not to make it, Lux wanted to make sure Ahsoka could survive, so he pushed her away as much as he could.

Fifty meters away.

Forty meters away.

Thirty.

Twenty.

Ten.

Five.

BANG!

THUMP!

"OOF!"

Were the sounds as the doors banged shut, Lux thudded with his back into the doors, and Ahsoka flew into Lux. Not a moment too soon for Lux either. A nanosecond sooner and he would have been sucked out into space, molecule by molecule. They both fell to the deck at the foot of the closed doors.

"Ahsoka! Are you OK?" Lux said, recovering.

"Am I OK? Am I OK? You took the brunt of those two hits. Are _you_ OK?"

Lux chuckled a little. "My back hurts a little," he paused, "but you're light as a feather," he said with a smile.

"You! You!" Lux was looking at Ahsoka, who seemed mad. "You," she said softly then holding him around his shoulders. They held each other for a second.

Then Lux started laughing lightly. Ahsoka smiled at him. Then his laugh became a little stronger and Ahsoka's smile a little bigger. Before they knew it, they were both laughing at the danger they narrowly got themselves out of.

"You know," Lux was trying to say between laughs, "We almost got ourselves killed."

Ahsoka returned between laughs, "Yeah, that would've been something." More laughing from Ahsoka.

"Yeah. No more of Susie's food for me, I guess."

"And no more thimar for me." There was more laughing. "We must've looked so funny," Ahsoka said through the laughs, "I love youuuuu," she mimicked Lux's deep voice as she moved her hand through the air for two people flying through the air. They both laughed so hard at this.

Lux recovered a bit to add, "I knooow. I'm your betroooothed," he said with the same hand motion and just like Ahsoka's high-pitched voice. Neither could hardly stop laughing, holding on to each other.

They were both laughing laughing hard now at the near miss with death they had. They didn't hear the others in their group come up, Hera, Kanan, Ezra, and Aktay, now joined by Sabine and Zeb and a few more. They were astounded at the Commodore and the Jedi almost rolling in laughter.

"What happened?" asked Zeb.

It took all they could muster for Lux and Ahsoka to recover.

"Oh," Lux started between laughs, "We almost died and got sucked out into space."

"No," said Ahsoka, "I think it's we almost got sucked out into space and died." She didn't try to hold back her laughter. Lux joined in.

"And you're laughing about it?" asked Kanan.

"Well—it's kind of funny now," answered Lux

"It didn't seem funny at the time, though," answered Ahsoka. Both Lux and Ahsoka restarted their laughing at this.

"All right you two," said the motherly Hera. She smiled though because she could see that something good had happened between the two. She knew it would. "We still have a ship to commandeer. Let's get with it."

"Right away, Captain," said Lux, recovering from his mirth.

There was a call in from General Gerrera just then suddenly.

"Terry. Where are you?" Saw asked as if he knew his friend was all right from the get-go; as if nothing had happened, "We need you on the bridge. We have control of the ship."

"Well, that was fast," countered Lux.

"Yeah, it helps to have a former Imperial guiding you— _and to not be lallygagging around like you two!_ "

"All right, Saw, but lallygagging?"

"What the heck," almost-shouted an exasperated General Gerrera, "Captain Acham's here if you two need some alone time."

Lux could tell his friend was upset. Saw always was a very serious person when it came to war. But still, Lux and Ahsoka looked at each other as if to take him up on his offer. Memories came flooding back to the two.

In any case, no one wanted a sour General Gerrera to deal with. "All right, Saw, we'll be there right away." Lux got up and he helped Ahsoka up. She was limping a little. "Do we have a medic?"

"Sabine and I will help," offered Hera, "You go to the bridge, Commodore. You're needed there."

"Right. Saw, I'm on my way," he said the last into the comm device.

"All right. See you soon." Saw seemed much more calm now. He knew how goofy a guy could get when he found his love.

Lux left with a group of Marines in a few quick steps, but suddenly stopped to look back. He could see Ahsoka being held up by Sabine. He looked at her and she looked at him. They both smiled so happily. They knew they would see each other soon.

It just had to be.

* * *

Commodore Bonteri trotted into the bridge of the _Decimator_.

"Where's Tarkin?" he demanded almost as soon as he entered through the gangway.

"He and some woman named Pryce escaped in a shuttle. The bridge crew have been detained," said Saw as he waved his arm to a group of the crew who gathered together under the careful eye of some Zabrack Marine and Zouave guards. A few of the Marines who came in with the Commodore went over to the group.

"What about the access from the lower decks?"

"It has been cut off. All TIE fighters have been secured from takeoff."

"All right, first thing we need to do is get out of this nebula. Riley, get me Commander Rhayme."

"Yes, sir." Riley then made the connection, when he did—

"Riley! Thank the Force you're all right!" everyone could hear—even the detained Imperials.

"Um, um," then he whispered, "Lassa, we're on the bridge."

"We?" came the whispered reply. Just then, Ahsoka, helped by Sabine, and the rest of the group from that hangar deck came into the bridge.

"Where's Tarkin?" asked Hera to Saw quietly.

"Escaped with someone named Pryce."

"Now that's a match made by the Force."

"Do you know her?"

"Unfortunately. Imperial evil through and through."

"Commander Rhayme, if I may," entered the Commodore into hers and Riley's conversation, "Please send over CeeCee. We need her to navigate out of the nebula."

"Yes, sir. Right away," was the confident response. "Congratulations, sir."

"Congratulations are due all around, but were not out of this yet. You can send CeeCee out in the _Ashla_. There is at least one hangar bay that I know of in the stern of the superstructure," he smiled as he turned to Ahsoka. She smiled back.

He then went over to the Imperial crew gathered off to the side. "You are not prisoners. Please remain here, though." Soon, under guard—he would have to commend Lassa for sending the guards he forgot to ask for—his Givin navigator entered the bridge. Lux was near the group of Imperials when CeeCee entered. The gasps from the Imperials was clearly audible:

"What's that thing?"

"It's a monster!"

Lux then looked very seriously at the group. He was mad and he showed it. Ahsoka and the others were looking on.

"That 'monster' is about to save your lives. Give away!" CeeCee was looking at her Commodore. He then turned to her and walked up to her. "CeeCee," he said kindly, "Plot us a course out of here."

"Yes, Commodore. Right away." CeeCee was proud in the confidence he had in her.

"What's the status of the ship?" asked the Commodore to Captain Acham.

"The fighters have been locked down. Hangar bay doors as well. Escape pods are still active, but none have been used."

"I wouldn't want to go out in a mess like this alone myself. Would never be heard from again."

"Auxiliary bridges have been deactivated," Acham continued, "They cannot override us there."

"Very good."

"Colonel Gerrard," Saw called on the communicator, "Are there any attempts to gain access by the troopers?"

"There was one, sir, but we beat it back. All access to the bridge has been blocked."

"Very good."

"General," entered Cham Syndulla, "My team will go to help them out."

"Thank you, Field Marshal. Can we keep Gary here? Just in case."

"Certainly. Gobi, Numa, Risè. You're with me." That group left as both Risè and Numa looked back to two men left behind.

"Well, I guess it's time to let the crew know what's going on," said Commodore Bonteri.

"You deserve this, Terry," said Saw. Both Lux and Ahsoka smiled at his words. The Commodore then asked for an open microphone to all decks.

"Crew of the _Decimator_ —"

Of a sudden, a mechanical voice overrode any sound on the bridge.

"Ship will self-destruct in two minutes."

—•—

 **Thank you for reading this and, again, I am sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter. I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible after correcting the mistake. ('Yeah, right, johnt. You just want to pad the review numbers.') That is why it is so short.**

 **When Ahsoka and Lux were laughing at the foot of the doors, I originally wrote the below:**

"But did you see the face on that Captain?"

"'Oooh noo,'" he mock-imitated the Captain. "And how 'bout the face on that Stormtrooper?" the laughs barely letting him talk.

"'Duh, oooh noo,'" Ahsoka mimicked the Stormtrooper.

 **But I thought this was funnier but a bit too cruel—but more than likely, not unknown in times of war. In any case, I hope you can see that Ahsoka is getting her sense of humor back.**

 **This chapter is quite short and I have a lot of the continuation after this already written out. Perhaps you can put this at the end of the last, corrected, chapter?**

 **Since the continuation is well along the way, I hope I can get it out soon. You may find the scene with shutting down the self-destruct rather surprising.**

 **Thank you,**

 **johnt**


	14. Chapter 14

—•—

 **Other than those named characters obviously not being the property of Disney and/or LucasFilm, all named characters are the property of Disney and/or LucasFilm.**

 **Dear Readers:**

 **For those who have read _Ahsoka_ , Ahsoka and others may be out of character; if not outright AU. I am sorry about that. I decided not to read it until I can finish this story. Please do not flame me about this.**

—•—

 **"Go With Me."**

 **"Stay With Me."**

 **Chapter 14**

—•—

 _From the previous chapter:_

 _. . . The Commodore then asked for an open microphone to all decks._

 _"Crew of the_ Decimator _—"_

 _Of a sudden, a mechanical voice overrode any sound on the bridge._

 _"Ship will self-destruct in two minutes."_

—•—

"What the hell!"

"Turn it off! Turn it off!"

"Lassa! Get that ship out of there! Right now! Blow the tubes on your side. Marines! Close the entryways! Now!" Seconds later some muffled explosions could be heard outside. Before that, the men in the _Decimator_ closing the gangway doors below decks were sure they saw their friend on the other side for the last time. Their opposites in the _Plo Koon_ looked seriously sad.

"Gary! Help us out here!" As soon as he was called, Kallus ran to the control panel. He dug himself inside to take some panels off quickly.

"Escape pods have been deactivated!" said Riley.

"Get them back online!" shouted the Commodore. He glanced outside to see that the _Plo Koon_ was leaving the scene.

"I can't!"

Kallus was working furiously to decipher the self-destruct mechanism.

"One minute, fifty seconds to self -destruct."

Some of the Imperials off to the side were fidgeting.

"I can't figure it out," Kallus said,"It seems to be a new system."

"One minute, forty seconds to self -destruct."

"Can any of you help?!" implored Lux to the Imperials.

"One minute, thirty seconds to self-destruct."

"No of us will help you—rebel."

"You mean you would sacrifice a planet's worth of people for the Empire?"

There was no response.

"One minute, twenty seconds to self-destruct."

"Gary! Keep trying!" said Saw.

There was still no response from the Imperials. Lux was exasperated.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"One minute, ten seconds to self-destruct."

Suddenly, a voice came over the intercom. It was so intense in the bridge that no one noticed that the entire ship could hear what was going on there.

"I will help!" shouted a voice over the intercom.

"Kinday!" shouted a different voice over the intercom, one that sounded familiar to the crew from the _Ghost. "_ You better not!"

"One minute to self-destruct."

"Oh shut up Trayvis. I've got a hundred people around me who don't want to die like this. If you want to kill yourself for the Empire—no one's stopping you."

"Fifty seconds to self-destruct."

"Gall Trayvis!" shouted Hera, "This is Hera Syndulla. Lay off or we'll treat you even worse than we are planning to."

"No, I won't!"

"Yes, you will!"

"Forty seconds to self-destruct."

"We just wasted ten seconds! Kinday! Help us out!" shouted Commodore Bonteri. Then, "Hera. Trade with Gary! Now!"

"Yes, sir!" said Hera as she and Kallus switched places and Hera dove under the panel.

"Yes, sir," came the voice over the intercom. "There's a panel with four bolts at each end. You need to remove the northwest one first, the southwest one next, the southeast one next and the northeast one last. Only in that order!"

"Thirty seconds to self-destruct."

"Done!"

"Next. There is an array of wires leading to the solenoid that opens the casing. Cut the red wire and the blue wire—at the same time.

"I need some help in here!" shouted Hera.

"Ezra! Quick!" said Kanan as he motioned next to Hera. Ezra got in quickly with a pair of cutters.

"Ok Ezra," Hera said from the inside of the panel, "Three, two, one, cut! Good! Get out of here." Ezra quickly left to give Hera space.

"Twenty seconds to self-destruct."

"Next, take off the inner panel and there is a coding device. Enter seven-eight-four-nine and open the panel. You should then see a small door inside.

"Entered. Panel off.

"Ten seconds to self-destruct."

"Next. Open the small door from the left."

"Opened."

"Pull out the coil, very carefully. If you touch the side . . ."

"Seven seconds."

"Six seconds."

"Five seconds."

"Four seconds."

"Three seconds"

. . . .

. . . .

Lux and Ahsoka were holding each other. Very tightly.

. . . .

. . . .

"Two seconds."

. . . .

. . . .

"One second."

. . . .

. . . .

"Got it!"

. . . .

. . . .

"Self-destruct, deactivated. Self-destruct, deactivated."

. . . .

The cheering throughout the ship was heard through the intercom. Even some of the detainees were crying at the close call.

Lux and Ahsoka were still holding each other. They could barely breathe.

"Thank you! Thank you!" came the voice of Kinday, "You saved a lot of lives down here. Thank you."

The cheering continued for a long time, or at least it seemed so. Even though they were Imperials they obviously didn't want to die that way.

It took a while for everyone to calm down. After all, it wasn't everyday that even the most battle-hardened were forced to face what these people had just faced. Even Rex was fazed.

Saw looked towards his friend, still holding onto Ahsoka tightly. "Hey, Terry! What'cha two doin'?!" he shouted with a smile, getting the attention of everyone on the couple.

Before Lux could respond:

"We're lallygaggin'!" shouted Ahsoka happily.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh, especially the Ghost crew, Aktay and some of the Marines who were in that hangar bay just a little while ago; in addition to Saw. Even some of the detainees smiled. Half of this was of the funniness, half was to relieve the tension of almost becoming small particles floating in this area of space.

It took some time before Commodore Bonteri decided to continue with what he had started to say. During this time, Marshal Syndulla's group returned.

"Crew of the _Decimator_. I am Commodore Bonteri. I am now with the Captain Hera Syndulla with the Amalgamation for . . . . No. That's not right. The Allegiance with . . . . No. That's not right either." Hera was starting to get very impatient, but the Commodore still pushed on. "It might be, "The Agglutination of . . . ."

"Commodore. If I may," forced in Hera. Ahsoka was again hiding her face in her hand.

"Certainly, please."

"Thank you. I am Captain Hera Syndulla, of The Alliance to Restore Democracy in the Republic," she said with a side glance to Lux, "We are not rebels but we fight against the tyranny that has become the Empire. Many of us have lost family and loved ones and we want to leave a better life to our children. We fight for them, and the free future they could have. (When Hera said this, it seemed that Lux became deep in thought about something.) You can join us in this fight. You have seen the value the Empire had for you. Tarkin did not mind killing all of you for his own aggrandizement. ('Now _that's_ a big word,' Lux thought.) Be with us, and be a part of history."

Those of the _Plo Koon_ and the _Ghost_ clapped at Hera's words. Her father, nearby, was extremely proud.

However, Commodore Bonteri needed to start back the business of the day. "CeeCee, do you have the plot out of here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Riley, can you send a signal out of this muck?"

"I will do my best, sir."

"Maybe if you relay off the _Plo Koon_ , you can get a better signal."

"Way ahead of you on that, sir."

"Why am I not surprised," said the Commodore under his breath. Ahsoka gave a slight snicker. "Captain Syndulla. Can you please give us the contact info for Commandant Sato's group?" Hera nodded in response. "CeeCee, please give Captain Syndulla the coordinates when you have them."

"Right away, sir."

Commodore Bonteri looked to the group of Imperials. "Would any of you like to help?" To his surprise, a group, composed half of men and half of women, started towards the pit. They were followed by shouts of "Traitor!" but they didn't mind. Some were even tearing off the Imperial insignia on their uniforms as they came towards the pit. The Marines and Zouaves took care of the shouters and those who would stop them.

There was a silence as people got themselves into positions.

"Everyone in position?" the Commodore asked as he looked around and everyone looked to him. All looked at him very proudly—especially one woman with montrals and lekku. He was standing tall and proud with his hands cliched behind his back and everyone was looking to him as if anyone could trust their life to him. They were signaling with their eyes that they were ready. Commodore Bonteri would have said something, but held back. He then stepped back a few steps. "Captain Acham?" he said as he turned to that person.

"Yes sir?" that person questioned.

Lux then looked back ahead, towards the bow. "Take us out."

"Yes sir!" he replied heartily. He then took the command position. He then gave commands, asked CeeCee to give the course to the helm and for the helm to lay in the course. Everyone, the human now ex-Imperials included, were following his orders. Next he was giving orders for speed, ordering the thrusters to half speed. Then he was ordering the commander on the _Plo Koon,_ Lassa Rhayme, of their course and to follow alongside, port amidships. As the _Decimator_ perceptibly picked up speed and as some were looking for a handhold, every Twi'lek; Cham, Numa, Gobi, Hera, Risè and those in the Zouaves, were becoming very, very proud. Cham especially. With more and more of a forward motion, the _Decimator_ moved through the Ghost Nebula. For some reason, those little things outside that could bring one's dark thoughts forward didn't seem to bother anyone at all over the entire ship.

•

Outside the perimeter of the Ghost Nebula, Commander Sato was waiting with his _Phoenix_ Squadron.

"Well," he said, "This is where we are supposed to be. Navigator. Are you sure of these coordinates from Captain Syndulla?"

"Yes, sir. These are the coordinates. The message was a little garbled, but these came over clear."

"All right. But just what are we waiting for?"

Minutes passed. Those who could were looking out the view windows. All they could see was the giant wall of the Ghost Nebula. It was so thick that it seemed as if someone were were to stick his arm into it, he wouldn't even see his own hand. Looking, looking, looking. Everyone who could was looking out into the mire that was the Ghost Nebula. Suddenly—

"What's that!" a crew woman said as she pointed towards the nebula. Everyone was looking to where she was pointing. If they looked close, they could see something, something—unusual. After a few seconds, that unusualness took form.

"What is that?"

"I don't know," replied Commander Sato. "Let's wait."

Second after second passed. Little-by-little, what seemed like a small triangle took form.

"All hands! Battle stations!" ordered the Commander, then everything was then a rush on the little ship. As more and more of the triangle appeared, it obviously seemed Imperial. Commander Sato was confused. Hera had told him to meet her here.

More and more of the triangle appeared. Bigger and bigger it got slowly. Soon, it was so big that Commander Sato had to order his squadron to give space.

"Full astern! All ships!" he ordered.

"Why aren't they firing on us?" someone on the guns said.

"I am wondering why we shouldn't be firing on them," said his neighbor.

As they moved away from the surging pyramid of whatever it was, they started to become astounded at the size. Already it seemed as not even a tenth of the ship had yet appeared, but it loomed larger than a half-dozen Star Destroyers. More and more of the ship appeared. Everyone was nervous, ready at the trigger to do what he or she could before they were killed. Then, slowly, another ship appeared. And when it did, Commander Sato had a very big smile. One he hadn't had in a long time. And behind that smile was a lot of pride. He had seen the _Plo Koon_ come out alongside the giant ship.

"All hands," he said almost laughingly, "Stand down. We are with friendlies."

"Yes, sir," came the tenuous reply.

"Don't worry, I know who is here."

After a short while of silence, a sparkling came from the communications. And then, it became stronger.

"Well, hello Commander Sato," came the unmistakable voice of Hera Syndulla, "Nice of you to greet us." Even as she said this, Commander Sato could see no command structure.

"Hello, Captain. You can see me, but I obviously can't see you. Are on this ship?"

"Yes, I am. And as of right now, it belongs to the Rebellion, thanks to the command of the _Plo Koon_ , flagship of the Bonteri Fleet!"

As soon as Hera said this, cheers erupted throughout the entire squadron.

But the cheers were short-lived as they could see that the ship had yet to show all of itself. More and more it showed itself. The more it did, the more silent the crew in the squadron became.

On and on the ship came. Commander Sato was astounded. "What kind of monstrosity has the Empire hatched now?" he said out loud. It indeed was a monster they were looking at, one that needed to be put out of commission. He did take the time, however, to call for reinforcements. He knew there was no way everyone on that ship would be giving up their status in the Empire.

It couldn't take forever, he knew, but the stern of the ship never seemed to appear. Finally, after what seemed several minutes, the superstructure appeared. He could also now see a shuttle leaving the _Plo Koon_ and going to the back of it. Perhaps there was where he should access the deviancy.

•

Hera had made the contact with Commander Sato and the _Phoenix_ Squadron. When it was over, as Commander Sato saw, a small shuttle from the _Plo Koon_ had arrived at the back of the superstructure.

Everyone from that little shuttle was led to the bridge. It took a few minutes. The first to come into the bridge was Lassa Rhayme, soon followed by her fellow Pantoran, Viera, who scurried in past Lassa on seeing someone. The first thing Lassa did was to look around for Riley. When she saw him working the communications, seemingly unhurt, she felt relieved.

"Viera?" asked Ahsoka, holding onto a railing, "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't keep her away," responded Lassa. "It was the only way to shut her up."

"Well," said Hera looking to where Ezra was, "I'd say she is pretty quiet now."

"Viera! You're all right!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Umm, umm."

"What'd I tell you?" whispered Hera.

"Ezra, I was so worried. Are you all right?" Viera asked him, getting over her shyness.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Just a little fighting. Are you OK?"

"Yes, yes. It was really scary in that nebula. I don't know what I would have thought, if—"

She was interrupted by a trooper from the _Plo Koon_ reporting that someone named Kinday was wishing admittance.

"That traitor!" one in the detained group shouted.

"But he just saved your lives," replied Kanan.

"We would rather have died than be so humiliated," one said. Even then, there were some in that group who looked as if they didn't want to be there.

"All right," responded the Commodore calmly and seriously, "We can arrange that for you if you want."

In the meantime, Lassa was passing out some of the tribbles she brought to the ex-Imperials. Although the ones receiving them didn't think of it, they couldn't know that they were being tested. Everyone was looking for a reaction from one of the little fur balls. Rather than that, those who had one were petting it, with some assistance from a neighbor.

Suddenly, there was a commotion from the gangway.

"Let me go!" said a voice familiar to all the Ghost crew. "I said let me—oh." said Gall Trayvis as he ended up being pushed into the bridge. Immediately, Lassa threw a poor tribble at him. As soon as he caught it, it squealed and screeched and shrieked in such a high pitch that everyone wanted to cover their ears. Ahsoka was getting shoots of pain from her montrals the squeals were so penetrating. Another human man behind Trayvis took the tribble from the older man. As soon as he did, it started to settle down. Then the man petted it and soothed it, as it was still obviously shaking from the trauma, and it became calmer and calmer. It wasn't long before it was back to its soothing, contented cooing.

"Kenny?! Is that you Kenny?" said Sabine with a raised voice.

The man looked over to Sabine. "Sabine? Sabine?" They both rushed to each other. Almost immediately, they were so happy that they were asking each other were they had been but they were talking over each other in emotional tones.

"Take a breath, you two," advised Hera, "I know how you feel."

They both looked at Hera and then smiled back at each other. Rather than talk, they just put their arms around each other and hugged for a long time.

At that moment, the Imperials being detained could see the love. This bridge had never seen so much emotion that was good and true. It was as if the love permeating the bridge now was chasing away all the ghosts of the evil that inhabited it before. They could see love not just between man and woman, but between those from different planets, between those from Pantora and human planets; between those from Ryloth and the same, and between one from Shili and one from Onderon, as well as between those from Mandalore and between those from Ryloth. It was too much for some to stay where they were any longer. A few more of the detainees moved out of the group. A warning from the guard brought attention to the commanders, but they asked they be let through. One woman even elbowed a man very hard who was trying to hold her back. Each one also knew that they had to pass a test. As they passed Kinday, they touched the tribble he was holding—that had somehow miraculously survived the crushing hug between Sabine and he. As each did, all the tribble did was to coo on and on. That gave the Commodore an idea.

"Gall Trayvis," said Hera as she came up to that person, each step loaded with a word, "Liar, conniver, schemer, turncoat, mole, snot-faced—"

"Traitor," entered Lux.

"Traitor?" said Trayvis.

"Traitor to all that is good, decent and honorable in this time. Yes. Traitor."

"You have tried to lure Jedi to Stygeon," exclaimed Kanan.

"You are a traitor," finished Hera.

"Sergeant! Cuff him!" ordered Commodore Bonteri. "We will deal with him later. Take him to the _Plo Koon._ The further he is away from his 'friends' the better."

"Yes, sir." Then some Marines and Zouaves led the traitor out of the bridge. A little while later, a small shuttle was seen going to the _Plo Koon_.

"Captain Acham. You might want to let the _Plo Koon_ know of the prisoner on their way."

"Right away, Commodore."

As this was going on, some troopers from the shuttle bringing Lassa and Viera appeared on the bridge. They had some Stormtroopers with them in cuffs. All the while, Captain Acham was ably piloting the ship. Risè was looking on proudly.

"We found these floating outside, sir, as we brought Commander Rhayme in." Lux went up to one. He asked that his helmet be removed. Ahsoka noticed he was the Stormtrooper whom they slammed into the button. When the helmet was removed, Lux looked at the man.

"Um, I'm sorry about what happened in the hangar. It—"

"It's all right, sir. I would have done the same thing if the positions were reversed. Our helmets could keep us alive for a short time. That is how war is. But, we do have to thank you for saving us." Lux raised an eyebrow, and Ahsoka an eye-marking, on hearing that. "We could hear the self-destruct order being given. Nimrod over here was even trying to 'swim' away," the man said as he motioned to a trooper. "The Empire would have killed us all. If you don't mind, sir, I would like to do something but I need the cuffs to be removed."

"All right," returned Lux, but the Sergeant Major from his Marines was right there for just in case.

When the cuffs were removed, the stormtrooper started taking off his armor. Many were looking on as piece after piece fell to the floor. He was left in his inner suit. (There was one ex-Imperial woman in the pit who let out a big sigh. Everyone looked at her. She immediately turned sunburn red.)

A handsome human man was before them in his inner suit. "Any Empire that would kill us all so easily is not worth dying for. Do with me what you will," he said.

"No," answered Lux, "I think now it is do with yourself what _you_ will."

The trooper looked surprised, then deep in thought. "Well, I've always wanted to be a farmer, working the land, being in quiet nature. I even had—. It doesn't matter now. I'm your prisoner."

Commodore Bonteri smiled back at the man. "Where can we drop you off?" The man smiled back. "In the meantime, you need to get some clothes. You're distracting someone." The man smiled even bigger. "What's your name?" Lux asked him.

He looked troubled. "I don't have a name. I only have a number."

"What's your number?"

"CC-2589."

"Well, we can't call you CeeCee. That name's already taken," Lux said as he gestured towards CeeCee. The former trooper was taken aback on seeing her, but he relaxed. "That's a girl's name, anyways," Lux said quietly close to the former Stormtrooper, "Just right for a pretty girl like CeeCee." CeeCee herself was tittering.

"Well, when I made sure I was alone so I wouldn't be caught, I read the legends of the Clone Wars. There was one who was the bravest and the smartest named Rex. If I could—"

"Now wait a minute," a familiar voice rang out, "If you are wanting to appropriate _my_ name, do me the favor of letting _me_ know first." Rex then came up to the group, pointing with his thumb to his armored chest to emphasize the 'me.' Ahsoka was lightly laughing.

"Are you—?" asked the man.

"Yes, I am." Then more quietly a little closer to the man, "Thanks, by the way." Then Rex came back up. "Well, if you want to be a farmer, how does 'Gardner' sound?"

"Gardner? Gardner? Yes, Gardner. I am Gardner! Thank you, sir."

"No 'sirs.' Just call me Rex." The man smiled back.

Soon, someone came and brought the man a pair of pants. He turned around as he put them on. Most everyone looked away. One human gal, however, stole a glance, turning sunburn red again.

Commodore Bonteri turned to the other troopers. "These crew people have made their choice," he said gesturing to the crew in the pit. "Now, I don't need any crew-women fainting on me (Ahsoka was rolling her eyes), so if you want to leave the Empire, just take off your helmets and chest plates. You will be cared for. If you don't, then stand over there," he finished as he pointed to the even smaller group still under guard. A few didn't take him up on the offer, but several did, taking off their helmets and chest plates, as requested.

It wasn't long before there was another guest. Commander Sato entered the stern of the superstructure and asked for permission to board. It was promptly given.

Lux was a little nervous and was adjusting his uniform here and there. Ahsoka was helping in places he couldn't see, such as the back. "Thank you," he said to her as he faced the gangway. "Boatswain. Pipe our guest aboard." The boatswain then got into position off to the side of the gangway, his small whistle ready. Just on the other side, Commander Sato stopped. The boatswain whistled his tune for a few seconds, and stopped. As he did so, Commander Sato stepped into the bridge.

"Atten-hut!" said Rex. Everyone then stood at attention.

Commander Sato then came up to Commodore Bonteri, with a proud look on his face and saluted. The salute was returned. As soon as the salute was released, Commander Sato struck out his hand to shake it with his former pupil, which they did. He then said something very astounding.

"It is the hope of every teacher that the pupil will outshine the teacher over time. You have certainly done that, Lux Bonteri."

Lux was a little embarrassed, but thanked the Commander for his words.

"Thank you, sir."

Commander Sato could see Ahsoka off to the side, looking very proud.

"Good to see you, Ahsoka." Ahsoka nodded back to the Commander. Then, very quietly, "Is Ahsoka the girl you talked with me about when you were a student?" he asked Lux quietly. Lux just nodded his head. "I am glad you have found her. I am happy for you and for her. You should have contacted me earlier, though. Ahsoka's been with the _Phoenix_ Squadron for a time recently."

"I understand, sir."

Commander Sato then put his hand on Lux's upper left arm in a meaning of confidence.

"We will have many here shortly. You may leave the running of the ship to the Alliance."

"Thank you, sir. I will leave Captain Acham to pilot the ship."

"Very good, very good," responded Commander Sato. Then he looked to Lux very friendly. "Terry. You need this now. Let us take over. Get some rest."

"Thank you, Commandant. But just one thing. How long would it take for you to separate the true ones from the Imperials?"

"Looking at this ship—my word, I can't even see the bow from where I am—about a month or two."

"If I may, let me suggest this. Let those who would go back to the Empire leave in the escape pods. We have a little friend called the tribble. They can find the ones who are truly with us or the ones truly with the Empire with those who are left."

"Tribbles? I have never heard of them."

"That's their new name, thanks to Ahsoka. Commander Rhayme of the _Plo Koon_ can help you with knowing the tribbles. They may be of good help."

"Rhayme? There is only one Rhayme I know of and I wouldn't—"

Just then, Commander Rhayme come up to the pair.

"I am Commander Rhayme. Lassa Rhayme," this very person said to Commander Sato.

"Oh."

"Commandant Sato, I trust Lassa Rhayme with more than my life. Please put your trust in her."

"Lassa Rhayme of the Blood Bone Order?"

"Or, Commander Rhayme, now commanding the _Plo Koon_ ," Lassa informed Commander Sato.

"Oh." Then, after a short time. "It's a pleasure to meet you Commander Rhayme. What is the situation with the _Plo Koon_?"

Commander Rayme then filled in Commander Sato as to what was happening with the _Plo Koon_ and all about the tribbles—even to bringing one to him and letting him handle it. After a short time, he grunted his acknowledgement.

When they were finished, Commodore Bonteri turned to Lassa. He was about to ask something to her, but he turned to Marshal Syndulla and his Marine Sergeant Major instead. "Marshal Syndulla, Sergeant, could you please escort the remaining detainees to the lower decks? They don't need to be here anymore."

"It will be my pleasure, Commodore."

After watching carefully as the Marshal's group led the remaining Imperials away, Lux then turned towards the Pantoran woman. "Lassa, how long would it take to get some undoctored tribbles here?"

"About a day. May I ask why?"

"Certainly. I am thinking that these tribbles may be able to speed up the process. Let those who want to leave, leave anyways. Lieutenant," he turned to the woman who was just before turning red, "How long before the escape pods are back online?"

"Soon, sir."

"Good. Let me know before you do." There was a nod in response to this order. "I am thinking if we can get some undoctored tribbles in quickly, we can separate the ones who really want to defect and those who are trying to be moles."

"Good idea. The ship would be full of them in a short time. One problem, though. What do we do with the tribbles when their job is finished?"

"Good question. We can't destroy the _Decimator_ until we can get them away. We can't put them back on the planet they came from (he was still being careful with this secret) still inside the ship. That would lead the Imperials right to you."

"Destroying the ship with the little tribbles on them would be cruelty to the largest part," said Hera. "I would not agree to it. That is not who we are."

"It would be an impossible job to collect them from the Decimator in any case," Lassa added, "It would take years and the ship would be taken back by the Empire in the process. You know what _they_ would do with the tribbles."

"I have an idea," Ahsoka entered the strategy session with Lux, Saw, Hera, Lassa, Kanan and Jun Sato. "It would take very long using normal methods. I think Lux has a good idea but is trying to rush the outcome. Perhaps we should just take a little more time, get several hundred or so doctored tribbles in, and use those to weed out the liars."

"All right," said Lassa. "It will take a little more time to grab that many and change them. Perhaps week and a half or two."

"I'll send some medical staff from the _Plo Koon_ with you to help," said Lux as Lassa nodded in agreement. Field Marshal Syndulla had returned by now.

"Now, what do we do with this ship?" Hera asked.

"We need to hide it until we are done with the crew."

"Yes, and when we are finished with that, what do we do with it?"

"We need to destroy it," said the Commodore with definiteness, "After you've gotten all the information you can from it."

"Just running it for a week will cost a planet's worth."

"It was made with the blood and deaths of millions. It is an abomination to the galaxy," emphasized Lux, "I wouldn't touch it if I didn't need to."

"Give it to us," demanded Cham, "We will send it burning through the atmosphere of Ryloth. It will be a sign to our brothers and sisters that we will not be silenced."

Lux added, "I was thinking of sending it into the sun. But if that works for everyone—"

"Father, Commodore, that would damage Ryloth too much. I agree with the Commodore's idea of sending it into a sun. If that is OK, make it the sun of Ryloth and tell everyone to watch."

"That is a good idea, my daughter."

"All right. Any objections to the sun of Ryloth?" Commander Sato asked. There were no objections. "All right. Commander Rhayme, please contact your people about the tribbles. We can spare some medical staff as well."

"Sir!" someone from the pit shouted, "We have hyperspace flux!"

"How many?" asked Captain Acham. Everyone was listening. If they were Imperials—

"About a dozen off to our port, about two hundred clicks away."

"They should be our reinforcements," said Commander Sato. In a few moments, he was proved right as a dozen Mon Calamari ships-of-the-line appeared. Soon, about a half dozen shuttles could be seen departing from each ship.

"Those are some big suckers," expressed Lux.

"They don't look so angularly evil either," added Ahsoka.

Lux then went to the pit. "Lieutenant, how's it going with the escape pods?"

"We can re-activate them any time."

Suddenly; "Sir! We have hyperspace flux again."

"Where?! How many?!" asked Captain Acham. Commodore Bonteri made no move to interrupt.

"We have one reading, about the size on a Star Destroyer."

"Fire Control!"

"Sir!"

"Aim all the guns you can to the flux. Lieutenant. How far away is it?"

"About five hundred clicks, sir."

"That's far away."

"Captain Acham," Commodore Bonteri entered, "They may be just looking for escape pods. My suggestion would be to re-activate the pods to let those who want to go back. I doubt the Destroyer is going to attack."

"Agreed, Commodore. I'll keep the bead on them anyways."

"Sirs, if I may," said Kinday with a worried face, "What about those who don't want to go but are being forced to?"

"We don't have the numbers below decks to prevent that."

"It might be unavoidable."

"There may be a way to solve this dilemma," said the former agent Kallus a little ways away. The commanders all looked to him. Commander Sato was shocked beyond belief at what he was seeing, but everyone, from Cham Syndulla down was looking at him with expectation. "All Imperial craft are fitted with deterrents in case of boarding. One of those is an invisible, odorless gas. It will put to sleep everyone for a few hours. Perhaps in that time, enough troops can be assembled to take care of the Imperial crew. They can then be sequestered. The gas is harmless to humans."

"What about non-humans?" asked the Commodore.

"On an Imperial ship?" queried Hera, "What non-humans?"

"Good point, Hera," added Ahsoka.

Everyone was deep in thought. Then Commodore Bonteri spoke up.

"All right. Captain Acham, the choice is yours. I will call the _Shaak Ti_ and the _Mace Windu_ for backup troops plus all we can spare on the _Plo Koon_.

Just then, the Star Destroyer exited hyperspace. The crew below decks were getting anxious as the escape pods had yet to be re-activated.

"And we will send more troops over as well. Lieutenant," Commander Sato said to a lower grade officer who accompanied him, but was standing off to the side. She then went quickly to the Commander's side. "Tell the shuttles that once they let off their people to go back and get some armed troops and return immediately. Contact the ships to tell them to let us have as many troops as they can spare."

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir."

"I will release the gas," Captain Acham decided. "Garelios, can you help us with this?"

"Certainly, sir." The ex-Imperials in the pit looked to each other. Certainly they knew about Agent Kallus and had even met him before. But that Kallus seemed so different from the one now before them. It was a new experience to see one who had been so steadfast in the Empire now on the other side. They seemed to know why, even if they didn't ask. The Star Destroyer was not moving towards the _Decimator_ , but keeping its distance.

Lux was looking through some binocs at the new ship. He then passed them to Captain Acham. "What's the name?"

"Mm, The _Executor_."

Commodore Bonteri had a very exasperated face. "What is it with Imperials and these names? No wonder so many are fighting the Empire. Why not just make one giant ship, Call it 'Death' or something like that, and be done with it?" The Commodore didn't know how prescient he would be with that remark. He couldn't know then that a few years later, Onderon would be at the top of the list for the Death Star on Tarkin's demand. Only chance prevented it from being destroyed.

"Releasing gas now," said Kallus.

"I hope they don't get mad at us," said Ahsoka. "I would be."

"Me too, but it seems to be the only option right now," said Captain Acham.

After the gas was released, everything then became calm. Risè had come close by the Captain. She wanted to be near him.

For a time, many shuttles came back and forth between the _Plo Koon_ and the Mon Calamari ships. Commander Sato ordered some of his ships to the starboard of the _Decimator_. It was also a little later when the _Shaak Ti_ and the _Mace Windu_ appeared and they too positioned themselves to the starboard—after getting over their astonishment at the size of the _Decimator_ and how it was taken. The commanders in both ships were very proud of their Commodore. Quickly as well, many shuttles started to go between the two old Separatist ships and the _Decimator_. Everything seemed to be under control.

Then, Commander Sato suggested, "Commodore Bonteri, General Gerrera, Captain Syndulla, Commander Rhayme, everyone, you can get some rest. From what I've heard, that hasn't happened for you in a while." Everyone smiled. "We'll take over from here."

"Yes, thank you, Commandant," said Lux. This group then started to leave the bridge of the _Decimator_. As they were leaving, it started with one person and then another, and then another over the entire bridge. Soon, ex-Imperials included, the entire pit was standing in ovation, clapping vociferously. Commander Sato happily joined in. The group just getting ready to leave turned, waved and bowed and thanked them as they turned to leave.

•

On the way to the hangar deck where Ahsoka and Lux found their love again, but almost lost their lives doing so, there was a sad sight. Lined up on the deck were two rows of body bags. One row was the Imperials who lost their lives. The body of the Inquistor was noticable. (Ahsoka and Lux could see that Captain from the hangar and were sorry. Together, they prayed for his forgiveness.)

The other row was those from the _Plo Koon_ who lost their lives. At the head of one them was a forlorn figure, couching down and seemingly crying. Lux and Saw immediately went up to him. As they got closer, Lux could see that the person was his Zabrack Marine Sergeant Major, crying over a human boy, still in his Zouve uniform. Lux remembered him to be the one who asked, with the innocence of youth, what 'poochie' was, and the Zabrack replied he would tell him when he grew up. Both commanders kneeled next to the man,

"I, I never got a chance to tell him," the veteran with more battle scars than years, told his commanders. The rest of the group came up. Even though she was in slight pain from her leg, Ahsoka could see there was someone in more pain. She as well, carefully though, crouched down on the other side of Lux. She then put her arm through his.

"Heck. I don't even know what poochie is," said the Zabrack with a cry from his throat.

"It's just Pantoran slang for 'girl talk,'" Lassa informed quietly. "I'm sorry," she said honestly.

"Thank you, Commander." The Sergeant turned to look at the boy again.

"Casey," Lux said softly, using the Sergeant's first name, "He's in a better place now. We have to believe that all this fighting is not for nothing. We were put here for a purpose and we cannot select our time to leave. We will see him again. And when we do, we'll tell him, and all the others, that we did our best and we left the galaxy for the better. _That_ is what we will do." Although Lux seemed to at times have difficulty with big words, Hera thought he was pretty good at putting small ones together. "Let's go now. We can say a last goodbye at his memorial."

"Thank you, sir." The Marine then started to get up, with a little help. "Thank you."

The group then started walking towards the shuttle with the Sergeant. Ahsoka was again being helped by Sabine.

•

And when they arrived on the _Plo Koon_ , they were greeted yet again with applause. When it subsided, the officer in command, turned command of the ship over back to Commodore Bonteri with an exchange of salutes. The doctor and his Rodian head nurse were also there to help Ahsoka. She had a date with a bacta tank. "Take care of her, Doc," Lux implored. The doctor nodded his assurance.

Ahsoka, however, felt something, something she hadn't felt in a long time on going back to the _Plo Koon_. Not since her last day happy day in the Temple as a Padawan. 'Could it be?' she asked herself.

•

Some time later, Ahsoka was put in the bacta tank, with a heavy two-piece suit and a breathing device. But before she was to be sedated, she seemed a little agitated. Only Sabine and Hera were with her, but Lux had posted some female guards outside to keep men away. (If he were to think of it later, he conjectured that he probably put the guards there to keep him out.) However, Ahsoka was making some sort of signals with her right hand. She was holding up three fingers in a beseeching way. Hera and Sabine were outside, wondering what she was doing. Ahsoka's eye markings were raised as well as if pleading them to understand before she was sedated. It then came to Sabine.

"I think she's making the sign for 'T,' What do we know that—Wait a minute." Sabine then made a sign using her left hand with her index finger straight down and her thumb at a forty-five degree angle from it. When she did, Ahsoka nodded her head with anticipatory happiness. "That was the sign for 'L.'"

"'Terry.' 'Lux.'"

"I think so. Now, she would have to break some of her fingers if she wanted to make the 'B' sign, so let's make sure."

Hera then wrote out a message so Ahsoka could see it. When she did, she nodded her head quickly and several times. Hera then went to the communications panel with Ahsoka following her all the way with her eyes. Hera then called to the Commodore; "Commodore Bonteri, the patient would like to see you."

"'Umm, understood,'" came Lux's voice, "I'll be there presently."

Hera then ended the conversation. When she returned to Ahsoka, she nodded her head. The medical robot was starting to get impatient. "Treatment suggests that the patient should be sedated soon," said the soft, but robot-like voice.

"Wait just a minute, please," asked Hera.

Then Sabine said quietly, "Knowing the Commodore, certainly less than a minute." Hera smiled at that, but didn't notice that Ahsoka noticed them. She then raised an eye-marking in questioning. Sabine gave an innocent smile in return. Just then, some voices could be heard outside the door. They turned to look and almost immediately, Ahsoka did as well, although she couldn't hear anything.

•

Outside the door to the bacta center, Lux had stopped. He was then standing before the women guards. They were not going to let him in, as he had ordered. But Hera then appeared outside, showing herself through the crack of the doors. She looked around to see if any other men were around. Seeing none, she let Lux in. "She's been waiting for you." Hera then opened the door a little more to let him in, closing the door quickly after him.

Lux walked slowly over to Ahsoka, looking at her all the time.

And she was looking at him, overflowing with happiness. Although the breathing device hid it, he could tell she was smiling as she was also smiling with her eyes. They looked at each other for a while.

"I'll be here when you are finished," he said. Sabine wrote what he said so Ahsoka could see it. When she did, she nodded.

Lux then put his hand on the glass. Ahsoka reached for his hand as if to go through the glass, and put her hand up against his. But it wasn't a parting of ways this time. Each were getting strength from the other. They knew now, nothing would keep them apart. 'Now,' thought Lux, 'how to ask the question. Maybe Zeb can help.' "The most beautiful woman in the galaxy," he voiced quietly, just above a whisper.

They stayed that way for a while. The medical droid made a sound as if he was clearing his throat. Lux glanced over and knew they had to get Ahsoka ready. With a smile, he said, "I guess I'd better go. I don't want to get too overheated." He then nodded to Ahsoka and took his hand away. She let hers drop. He went to the door, often looking back, with Ahsoka looking all the way. When he got to the door, he turned and nodded and left through a crack. When he closed the door, Ahsoka looked happy. Then she put a questioning face on. When Sabine wrote and showed what Lux had said just before he left, she rolled her eyes, but then smiled in happiness.

She then motioned to the droid that she was ready.

—•—

 **Thank you for reading this.**

 **I swear that I wrote the self-destruct scene before Lux's Sister posted her review for the last chapter. (LS, I think we're channelling each other.)**

 **Well, that's about it for the action in this story. I hope you enjoyed it along the way.**

 **I got this big update in so quickly because I had some of it already written and I was quite inspired to write this. I'm also anxious in a good way to get the next chapter out.**

 **I added a little bit to Lux and Ahsoka joking in the hangar after their near miss with death in the last chapter. I pasted it below. The additions are in italics.**

•

"And no more thimar for me." _There was more laughing. "We must've looked so funny," Ahsoka said through the laughs, "I love youuuuu," she mimicked Lux's deep voice as she moved her hand through the air for two people flying through the air. They both laughed so hard at this._

 _Lux recovered a bit to add, "I knooow. I'm your betroooothed," he said with the same hand motion like Ahsoka's with a high-pitched voice._ Neither could hardly stop laughing, holding on to each other.

They were both laughing laughing hard now at their near miss with death they had. They didn't hear the others in their group come up, Kanan, Ezra, Aktay, now joined by Sabine and Zeb and a few more. They were astounded at the Commodore and the Jedi almost rolling in laughter.

•

 **I hope you liked the new addition to the last chapter. Now they are mimicking themselves. That's better, I think. I thought the original lacked something.**

 **Do you think Lux is a bit OOC in having a hard time with big words? It could be. He didn't use many in the show, but that's probably because of the target audience. Being eloquent doesn't mean saying five-syllable word after five-syllable word with French or whatever root. It is how you make people feel. I hope you saw that Lux's talk with the Sergeant was inspiring.**

 **Again, thank you so much for the reviews and I am sorry I haven't responded like I usually do. I haven't even read a fanfiction since Titania's latest update.**

 **Take care,**

 **johnt**


	15. Chapter 15

—•—

 **Other than those named characters obviously not being the property of Disney and/or LucasFilm, all named characters are the property of Disney and/or LucasFilm.**

 **Dear Readers:**

 **For those who have read _Ahsoka_ , Ahsoka and others may be out of character. I am sorry about that. I decided not to read it until I can finish this story. Please do not flame me about this.  
**

—•—

 **"Go With Me."**

 **"Stay With Me."**

 **Chapter 15**

—•—

A few hours later, Ahsoka was revived and let out of the bacta tank. She was in a robe resting on a hospital bed with some sheets covering her after having showered to get all the bacta off her. She felt rather good. But more than good, she felt happy. Right next to her on a chair was Lux holding her hand in his. Both knew he would be needed in an instant for his ship and she was grateful for this time together right now. They weren't talking about much, just spending some time together. Lux was telling her of the plans for the next few days. He was going to show the _Ghost_ crew around the more interesting parts of the ship and he hoped she could join them as well, but he didn't want to push it. She could see that he was proud of his ship and his crew. He told her they were over Onderon and, with an anxious glance to her, he said Saw's family will show up for the _Ghost_ departure party the next evening.

There were still some talks between the ships about joining "The Alliance to Restore Democracy in the Republic" (with a smile, she could tell he had been practicing). There were good arguments back and forth. Most were worried that fighting for the Alliance would open up their home worlds to attack from the outside. Even Admiral Ackbar made a personal appearance and assured the crew that the Alliance was needed here most of all as it was a very populated sector of the galaxy. Commandant Sato and, he told her very quietly, Senator Organa—in person even, knowing how important this was to the freedom of the galaxy—were also available to answer questions. As he told this to her, it was interesting to Lux that most of the questions were asked of the Commandant.

Eventually, he was called away. Ever since she got out of the bacta tank, she could see he was somewhat tense around her and, for some reason, a little standoffish. He was about to leave but she softly called to him and smiled to him. He took the cue and gave her a light kiss on the lips, just as he had done at that party before all the trouble started. She was satisfied with that. As he disappeared, she came again to the feelings she had the moment she re-entered the _Plo Koon_ a few hours previous. They were puzzling, to say the least. Trying to put them out of her mind for the moment, she made ready to leave the sickbay as she had the doctor's permission to do so, just before Lux showed up. He let her stay for a time so they could talk in private. As she left, she was surprised how much time had passed since Lux came. 'What happened to all that time?' she wondered, but she didn't think that it was wasted.

* * *

Ahsoka was able to join the crew of the _Ghost_ for the tour of the more important parts of the ship. They did this after a meal especially prepared by Susie. It seems the galley was turning into one of Zeb's favorite places he was there so often. Hera was starting to worry about whether or not Zeb would get too big for action. Susie didn't need to be told Hera's worries, everyone has them, and from the start she had made food for him from Lasan, which was naturally healthy and Zeb loved it so much. She felt a little forlorn, however, because she couldn't use any butter. Ahsoka, however, was a little confused. She felt energetic, but not hungry at all. 'I wonder what's the matter with me,' she thought to herself.

It was curious to Susie that Commodore Bonteri had asked for a personal conference with Zeb during the lunch. She could see them talking; well the Commodore did most of the talking, and Zeb agreeing to do what the commander asked. She thought it best not to query Zeb as to what he was asked to do. She knew this was a military ship as well and at times, things need to be left unsaid.

The crew knew the command pit very well and were familiar with some other parts in the chase after Risè and the action below decks. They visited this and that place, but were mostly desirous of finally meeting the crew without the threat of death over them. Ahsoka finally met Aktay's wife, a beautiful Shili woman. They talked a little in Togruti, but Ahsoka felt a little rusty in it as she had been around non-Togrutas for so long and Cinny was so smilingly patient, that they eventually reverted to Basic. Ahsoka found that when someone asked a question of Lux, she completely forgot what the question was, but remembered every word of his answer.

During this time, Saw got word that his family had arrived. Ahsoka was wanting to meet her, just to say hello, but mostly to let her know that she can stop match-making for Lux. Interestingly, Saw gave the same exact glance to her when he heard that she had arrived as when Lux was talking about her.

* * *

Later, after the long tour was finished, Lux and Saw went to the bridge and the _Ghost_ crew went back to get some rest after having another light meal at Susie's. Ahsoka decided to take the time to visit the sickbay, where she heard Saw's wife was. She knew that she would eventually meet her anyways, so the sooner the better she thought. As she entered the sickbay room, she remembered she didn't even like being near a hospital or medical center, but if that was where she was—

And she was there, alone in the room. When Ahsoka saw her and when she saw Ahsoka, an intergalactic pin could drop and be like a thunderclap. And a thunderclap it was for both of them. Before Ahsoka was Saw's wife—

Barriss Offee.

•

On the bridge, Lux was curious where Ahsoka was so he asked Hera. Saw was next to him. When Hera told them that Ahsoka had gone to the sickbay, both Lux and Saw immediately rushed out. The ship didn't know that their commanders could run so fast, proceeded by shouts of "Gangway!" and "Clear the way!" and "Make a hole!"

••

They looked at each other for what seemed a lifetime.

"Ahsoka," Barriss eventually murmured.

"Barriss," Ahsoka returned. Then more silence. Then, "I heard that Saw's wife was from Mirial but I never thought—"

"That it would be me?" Ahsoka nodded in response. She didn't know what to do. Barris could see the twin lightsabers attached to her hip side-plates. She also noticed that Ahsoka never made a move for them. She decided to go for broke. "I have known love Ahsoka, as you obviously have too. There is nothing so strong. Neither the Jedi nor the Sith understand that."

"Is that why you've been match-making for Lux?"

Barriss nodded.

"Well, you can stop it now." That got a terse, smiling nod from Barriss. Then, after a tense moment looking at each other, they both suddenly burst out laughing. Upon this, they both embraced.

When they both released the other from the embrace, Barriss had to know.

"Ahsoka—"

"Barriss. At first I was upset; upset at everything. Especially the council. Over time, I soon forgot what happened. Too many worlds had been destroyed, too many innocents were sent to their early graves, if there was anyone left alive to dig them, for my little peeve. I found that I needed to put out all that happened before aside. I might have made a bad decision later, but it is what it is. It is who I am now. I am glad you have found happiness."

"Oh, Ahsoka—" Some silence. Barriss was deep in emotional thought. "Let's sit down." As they did so, little Tricia toddled in.

"Hello Aunt Ahsoka."

"Aunt Ahsoka?"

"Saw told me about—"

"About Lux and I 'lallygagging'?" Ahsoka said with a laugh.

Barriss nodded. "Ever since then, she's called you 'Aunt' when we were on the way to the _Plo Koon_." Ahsoka laughed at this. "Would you like some tea?" Barriss asked.

"Sure. Thank you."

Barriss then got up to make the tea. As soon as it was made and she sat back down again while Ahsoka and Tricia were playing, a great commotion was heard as two people burst into the room, completely drained and out of breath. They were so busy breathing that they could get no word out. "Hey guys. What some tea?" Barriss asked. Ahsoka smiled as she turned around to look. Then to Ahsoka, "He gets like that a lot, Ahsoka."

Their only response were some huffing and puffing sounds. But after a time.

"Sure." Puff, puff.

"Thank you." Puff, puff.

Ahsoka and Barriss smiled at each other. Ahsoka pulled a chair out for Lux next to her and Barriss made room for Saw on the sofa before she got up to get the extra two cups. The two men were still looking at the women and each other with confounded looks when she came back with the cups and they had sat down. She gave one to Saw and the other to Ahsoka to give to Lux. These two men were finally recovering their breaths, but were lost for words. In the meantime, Ahsoka put out some little puffs of air from her to help cool the hot tea for Lux. He smiled at that.

"Saw. Lux," Ahsoka started as she passed the tea to Lux, "There is an old saying of 'water under the bridge.' It's true."

Lux and Saw then smiled and started talking how they raced almost all the way through the _Plo Koon_ to them. What they didn't say to the girls was that they were pretty sure there would be a mess they would have to clean up when they got there.

Barriss then told the story of how she and Saw got together. How Saw had raced to the Temple with a small contingent of Onderon fighters who happened to be on Coruscant that night to try to help the Jedi. She also told of how Lux showed up later, driving a LAAT-i wearing a Clone helmet, with Rex, Wolffe and Gregor in the bay, unhelmeted, trying to seek out some Jedi to help escape. Finally, how there was word of a Jedi in the prison and how Saw unknowingly went to save the Jedi, but it was her. How she stayed with him and stayed with him and stayed with him and—"Well, Ahsoka," Barriss said while holding Tricia, "You get the idea." Ahsoka looked to the little girl and then looked to the floor, a little downcast.

"Ahsoka," Lux said, holding her hand, "We all make decisions. What we have to do afterwards is to not regret them. There is always something good that comes from an action. You have become stronger in the fight against the Empire perhaps than otherwise." Ahsoka just nodded at the optimism from the one she professed her love for.

It was just then that the doctor entered and told Lux that the ships had decided to join the Alliance and that he was to be promoted to Fleet Admiral. Everyone was a little stunned but Lux asked that the doctor keep the information to himself for the time being. The first thing he wanted to do was promote Captain Acham.

It was kind of funny to them but Barriss and Ahsoka could see that although Saw had completely relaxed and felt happy after this incident, Lux was still a little nervous. It was outwardly seeable to those who looked.

* * *

After a few minutes with Barriss and Ahsoka, Lux left to talk with his commanders in his office on the _Plo Koon_. With the joining of the Alliance, some promotions were due. He called Ashla of the _Shaak Ti_ and Raffu of the _Mace Windu_ , in addition to Captain Acham. They were all promoted to Commodore and Captain Acham was given charge of the _Plo Koon_.

•

After that, there was to be a parting of ways for Lassa and Cham's group. The first was Lassa Rhayme. She had her tribbles and was leaving early to coordinate getting the tribbles for using on the _Decimator_.

"Commander," said Lux as Ahsoka was standing off to the side. "Thank you for coming all this way. We will keep your prize for you in safe storage on Onderon. You have my promise that no one will touch it."

"Better not."

Lux then smiled. Then, "If it is all right, since you still have the officer commission, we would like to post someone with you. Someone who won't be watching you. Someone who won't get in the way."

Lassa didn't look too happy.

"Someone from communications, I was thinking," said Lux.

Now Lassa was looking very happy.

"Riley?" said the Commodore, "Come over here."

"Yes, sir."

"We would like to assign someone with Commander Rhayme." Lassa was looking with big-eyed expectation.

Riley seemed stunned. There was nothing more he could want.

"You told me yourself that Sparky's ready."

"She is, sir."

"Well, you can help us very much if we could assign you with Commander Rhayme. Would you like to go?"

"YES, SIR! Very—. Ah, yes, sir, I would very much like that."

"I thought so. Get your gear, and report according to Commander Rhayme. She is your commander now." Ahsoka couldn't help but think, 'In more ways than one.'

After this, a very happy Lassa Rhayme left for her ship. She waited for Riley and then left. About a quarter-hour later, they could see Lassa's ship leave through the view ports. 'There must be a lot of happiness in that ship,' Lux thought as he was looking out. He smiled to Ahsoka and put his arm around her as she put hers around him. He then took his arm away after what she thought just a little too short a time. Still, she felt, he seemed to be nervous.

••

Before Cham Syndulla's group was to leave, Captain, soon to be Commodore, Acham was able to find some free time. (His commander told him to take a long lunch.) This free time allowed him to find and meet Risè. When he did, he saw that she was under guard. It was unfortunate, but not unexpected.

Risè looked with big eyes when he appeared. "Captain—"

"Please, Risè, call me Acham."

"Acham," she said with a smile. "I, I guess I have to go."

"I know. Do your best. I'll be here when you come back."

Risè smiled at the thought. But then she was sad. "I feel such a fool. I was acting—"

"Risè," Acham interrupted, "I don't see any fault in you. He is a good man, he is someone I am proud to serve under. Your compassion was extraordinary. I do not blame you. But, his heart, it was always taken."

"Yes, I see that now. Why couldn't I see that then?"

"Risè. Don't think about it. Master Kanan told me about a picture in his room. It is a picture of him when he was younger, but he is looking off to the distance, looking at Master Ahsoka out of the picture. His loneliness brought out your feelings. I do not blame you for them."

There was a silence. Then Risè gave out a small cry. "I will count the days until I can see you again."

"As will I."

When he said that, with honesty and love, she looked up and smiled. "Umm. Do you mind if we—" She didn't finish the sentence as Acham had put a finger on her lips. He then nodded. After he did this, he looked to the two guards quite seriously. Then he twirled his finger for them to turn around. This they did. While they were turned around, they were snickering with each other when they heard smooching sounds. After a time, as they turned back around, they deadpanned seriousness. Acham just huffed at that. They then all four went to the embarkation area.

•••

When they got there, they could see the Marshal, Gobi, Numa and Kallus, with his new name Gary, were assembled. Commodore Bonteri and, interestingly Ahsoka were also there. She seemed to be with the Commodore everywhere he went on his ship now. But she was standing close to Hera from the _Ghost_ and in conversation. General Gerrera was also there. This person started the farewells.

"Well, Field Marshal Syndulla, I guess this is it. Thank you very much for your help. We did a heck of a lot that was unplanned, but you and your group helped immensely."

"Yes, father," Hera entered. "What you did was unselfish. It was a pleasure working with you."

"As it was for me, my daughter." There was some silence. "Well, take care of yourselves. It's a bad galaxy out there," the Field Marshal said to everyone.

"Gary," Saw started as he proffered his hand, "Take care of yourself." Kallus took the hand gladly and shook it. "I just hope you don't get too frustrated with the Alliance. We're not as rich as the Empire."

"Thank you, General. I know what you mean. General, I see the Alliance as not perfect, but the Empire is most certainly evil to the heart. I know now I was on the wrong side. I think the Commodore would know something about choosing the wrong side."

Lux smiled when he heard that. "Yes, I most certainly do—or, at least, not seeing what was in front of me." Ahsoka smiled a bit on hearing that.

"Well, at least you found the sense to open your eyes," Hera quipped. Everyone laughed, but for some reason, Ahsoka didn't. She didn't find it funny. Then, she wondered why she was having these feelings.

The brunt of this light joke then looked to Risè. "Good luck to you too, Lieutenant Risè. Take care of yourself and come back after a year to all of us."

"I will, sir," Risè replied. Lux looked embarrassed. Risè then looked to Ahsoka. "If I caused any hard feelings, ma'am, please forgive me."

"I do, young lady," Ahsoka responded.

With that, the entire team then turned and left, leaving the embarkation bay a bit more lonely.

* * *

There was to be a going away party for the _Ghost_ the next evening, or, at least, the artificial evening on a warship. In any case, the _Plo Koon_ was hovering above Onderon, well-protected, with the _Shaak Ti_ and the _Mace Windu_ and some other, smaller ships, present as well. Commodores Ashla, Acham and Raffu were also present on the _Plo Koon_. Commandant Sato was there as well, but Senator Ograna needed to leave to relieve suspicions and Admiral Akbar needed to get back to Mon Calamari. Before the Admiral left, he told Commodore Bonteri that they were to get a top-of-the-line Mon Calamari battleship. Commodore Ahsla has been with the fleet the longest and he thought she deserved it. There would have to be some re-assignments to test out the new ship. His biggest worry, besides the humidity prevalent in a Mon Calamari ship, was if Susie would like the galley or not.

The party itself was a stand-up party with several waist-high, round tables interspersed around the room, the same one which was used for the informal banquet just before all that action; first with Ezra, then with Vizago, then the action on the _Broken Horn_ , then with Thrawn and then with Tarkin, then the action on the _Decimator_ itself, with a little serious action thrown in concerning the Ghost Nebula and the self-destruct. It made the Commodore tired just thinking about all that action. What made him smile, however, was that short time in the hangar bay where he and Ahsoka almost lost their lives. It has been said that a time of adversity can forge a stronger love, a stronger relationship, and he certainly felt that at this moment. Whenever he was with Ahsoka, time passed quickly, what she said was the most important thing in the galaxy and, for some reason, he felt energetic but not all that hungry. He certainly didn't feel hungry now he was so nervous. The time was getting closer. 'Help me out, Zeb,' was his thought just before the party started as he was getting ready in his best dress uniform. He put two things in an inner jacket pocket when he finished. Then, he took them out again, and put them in different pockets, then—'Oh, what the heck. Just leave them like that. Just remember which pocket has which.'

•

Ahsoka as well was getting herself ready. Viera was helping her out. Ahsoka seemed so nervous to the girl and the older woman had some sort of feeling that something important was going to happen.

This time, instead, Ahsoka decided to wear something lighter, something less 'war-like.' So she put aside all the hip plates and the chest plate and the stiff skirt for something elegant and less stiff. It was a nice skirt like she used to wear (Cinny let her borrow it) on Coruscant before the Temple burned and after she had left the Order; as well as at times early in the rebellion. It was also longer, going down to about mid-calf. She also put on a necklace. She kept her montral band, but added some beads going behind her head, like she used to wear when she was a Padawan. When she put them on, she was reminded of the times in the Order. It seemed so long ago.

A few minutes later, at the exact same time, Ahsoka and Lux made their way to the party from different directions.

••

The party was going well. The food was great, which surprised no one. Susie was near the entrance, directing Knucklehead in clearing away this and bringing in that. Aktay and Cinny often cooked for each other at a kitchen on the lower decks, but they were happy for the chance to take it easy tonight. Aktay thought his commander would need some support as well. He noticed that Ahsoka and the Commodore were often in the vicinity of each other, even though they might be talking with different people. Commandant Sato was towards the front, but off to the side. Ahsoka was so nervous herself that she didn't notice how fidgety Lux was.

Zeb was lost in the food. It was so good he almost forgot what the Commodore asked of him. He knew the Commodore asked something of him, but he just couldn't remember. 'What was it I was supposed to say now?' To add to the poor man's consternation, Commodore Bonteri was at times looking towards him, as if waiting for him to say something. 'What was it? Oh! That's right,' as Zeb remembered. With a raised finger for emphasis, he was just about to ask what he promised the Commodore, but off to the side, Kanan, next to Hera, spoke over him.

"Admiral Bonteri. If I may." Ahsoka and Lux, standing a close distance with each other, looked to Kanan. "When we first met, you mentioned something about us getting a message."

Kanan was taking Zeb's lines. "Hey! That's what I'm supposed to ask." Everyone looked to Zeb. "Oh. Sorry." Susie was laughing in her hand, looking down.

"No," interjected Hera after rolling her eyes at big Zeb, "I remember Lassa saying that _Ahsoka_ got his message."

"Yeah," said Ezra next to Viera, (or was it that Viera was next to Ezra?) "I've been wondering about that." Sabine, by the way, was nowhere to be found since the action on the _Decimator_.

Both Lux and Ahsoka were looking to Zeb and Kanan. Then, Lux started to tell a story. Everyone was listening quietly.

"Did you ever hear the tale of the girl who kept bees?" There was a shaking of heads all around. Lux started his story. "In the days of The Old Republic, there was a girl who loved keeping bees. She could tell what kind of bee and where it had just come from on a pollen-hunting trip; even its mood, just by listening to it. She loved keeping bees, gathering the honey and tasting and selling it. But she couldn't make enough, just by keeping bees, to make a living. Only those who had the delicate, but sweet numaka plant in the vicinity could make any money. So, she gave up keeping bees, giving them to an old man down the valley, and she made her way to the city, looking for her fortune.

"Well, she didn't make that fortune and after some years had passed, she gave up the city and returned to her first love, keeping bees. Then, a few years later after restarting keeping bees, she made a discovery at the most distant hive. When she tasted the honey, it was a taste she had not had in many years. It was the taste of the numaka flower in her honey. She was shocked and surprised and decided to follow the bees early the next morning, to find the trail to the flowers.

"This she did, following the bees over hill and dale early the next morning. After a time, she found a large grove of the numaka flowers, planted by someone and lovingly cared for. Then, as she was looking at the flowers, wondering how they got there; off to the distance, she heard someone tilling the earth in the early morning. She went to follow the sound to the end of the hedgerow and she turned the corner—"

When Lux said this, he turned to Ahsoka and took both her hands in his. She didn't resist.

"—And when she did, she saw again the boy she loved that she left behind in the city. He had followed her and called to her with his flowers, and she had come to him. She had gotten his message." Lux finished this looking only at Ahsoka. He had a slight smile on his face. She made no move to take her hands away. "Ahsoka," he said after a long silence, "How were we the last time?"

"A lot younger," she replied. She then let go of her right hand and brushed the hair above Lux's ear on that side. "There wasn't any grey, either." When she did this, Lux lightly moved his head into her hand and then she put her hand on his cheek. He then took that hand again.

"You know what I mean." He then did something that caused Hera, Cinny and most of the other women to put their hands over their mouths in surprise.

Hera was almost shouting with her thoughts, 'SayYes-SayYes-SayYes-YouBetter-SayYes-ThisTime-SayYes-SayYes,' and on and on, as if she were trying to force her thoughts into Ahsoka.

"There weren't any knees popping last time either," quipped a very happy Ahsoka with burgeoning tears in her eyes. She almost didn't get that out.

"It's not the age, e'vin, it's the clicks," said Lux.

"Turned into clicking knees."

"Mm," he conjectured saltily. "Shall I say what I did the last time?" Lux said as he took a ring from his jacket. Ahsoka couldn't help but notice that it was the same one from that time long ago.

"You don't need to. I remember every word," Ahsoka said as she crouched down to his level. "'I can't remember the last time when my thoughts were not on you. I can't remember the time from before I met you. You have come to be a part of me. Wherever I am you are with me. Will you let me become a part of you? Will you marry me?'" She then took the ring from his hand and put it on her finger. When she did, she looked up at him:

"In all this time, I have never, ever stopped loving you."

He was stunned for a loss of words. This lasted for a moment, and then he smiled. He smiled and he got closer to Ahsoka. He then kissed her lightly; and when they parted, it was to the sound of clapping and happiness. Hera was on the verge of tears. In fact, the entire _Ghost_ crew that was there and most of the women there were on the verge of tears. They were happy for Ahsoka.

It took some time for the clapping to subside, both looking at the other still kneeling down with each other. But his friend wanted to know something.

"Terry," asked Saw, "That boy and girl. What happened to them?"

"Well from what I heard, they got married—"

"Seems natural," interjected Saw to laughs all around.

Then Lux looked aside to Ahsoka, both still crouched down, "—And had about a dozen or so children," he finished with a joking smile.

"A dozen children?!" Ahsoka said strongly. "Lux 'Terry' Bonteri, if you think I'm having—" Her small tirade was stopped by a kiss from Lux. Everyone found someplace else to look for a few seconds, except for Tricia, for some reason.

"Mommy? What are they doing?"

Barriss couldn't help but smile, here next to her husband. They looked to each other. "You'll find out," was all she could say.

Ahsoka was about to get up, but Lux kept her down.

"That's not all, e'vin," Lux said using the Togruti word for 'my love.' Ahsoka looked at him. "In the time I used to look for you, I spent some time on Shili."

"Oh, so that's how you got these," Ahsoka said as she tapped some of the Akul teeth placed handsomely around the high neck collar of his signature black tunic.

"Master Ahsoka," a young Togruta girl the same age as when Ahsoka became a Padawan, one she remembered as being the head cabin girl. "He saved me and my family that day from a sudden attack by an Akul. He saved us all. I am happy to serve the Commodore's fleet now."

Ahsoka then looked at Lux, wondering what he had. Her eyes got big as he then took out from his jacket an Akul tooth set in the leather from the same animal. On Shili, this would be an engagement band, to be wrapped and tied around her left lekku. He held it up. Suddenly, there was what sounded like a man clearing his throat, somewhat loudly. He looked to the source and saw Aktay. When he looked at him, Aktay was turning his hands around. It took Aktay a few times to get the message across, but Lux finally understood he had the band upside down. When he turned it over, Aktay nodded with a smile. Lux then looked back to Ahsoka, who hadn't taken her eyes off of him. He held the band out and she put her forehead on his upper left chest in the Shili way. Then, he softly and gently tied the band around her soft lekku, careful not to tie it too tight nor too loose. When Ahsoka lifted her head up again, there was more applause. They never took their eyes from each other. When the applause subsided, Hera, with a silent signal of her head, suggested they all leave quietly, which they did. Soon, Lux and Ahsoka were left alone. Then, with the passion of the years gone by, they kissed each other deeply. Long and full of love was the kiss. Lux then brought his woman, still in the kiss, to the carpeted floor so she was on top, but they never let up the kiss. To write more of this loving passion between Human and Togruta would break the rating of this true story so . . . let's be patient.

. . .

Very patient.

. . .

Very, very patient.

. . .

••••

"It's been a long time since we did that."

"Very long."

"It felt so good."

"Mmm. But you know, there's something else we haven't done in a long time."

"Let's see. I haven't carried you. Remember when I accidentally dropped a rock on your foot?"

"Yes, you carried me everywhere—even to the refresher. But no, not that." The there was a pause. "And . . .," Ahsoka said looking straight at Lux.

"And . . .?" he wondered, but he had an idea. "Ummm."

"Lux." Ahsoka bored in. Then, raised eyebrow met raised eye marking. Tanned forehead met burnt-orange forehead. Mustachioed smile met fang-toothed smile.

"And." They then both raised themselves to quietly leave. "Where'd everybody go?" he asked, looking around.

"I don't know." And she really didn't hear them leave.

"Well, first I want to carry you again. I need to get into practice, you know. Carry you across the threshold and all that."

"OK," she said tenuously.

"It's a guy thing. Well, here we go."

Ahsoka then let Lux begin to carry her. He raised her, but suddenly he tilted off to the left side, almost losing his balance.

"What's wrong?" she said as he recovered.

"Nothing, nothing. You've gotten just a little top-heavy, that's all. I'm good." Ahsoka love-tapped him on his arm as he carried her out of the room.

—•—

 **Thank you for reading this. I am so happy I could get this out so soon.**

 **The story of the girl who kept bees was inspired by an Australian movie from the late 80s or early 90s. I forget the name and I don't have the time to look for it now.**

 **Gary's (Kallus) comment on the Alliance not being perfect and the Empire evil to the heart is from the book, _Lost Stars_.**

 **Thank you very much for the reviews. I was so inspired to get this out that I haven't responded to your reviews. I am sorry about that.**

 **Please be patient for the next update** ** **(Guest, I mean you.)** since I need to put a paper in for work. There's about another chapter to go then a short Epilogue.  
**

 **Take care,**

 **johnt**

 **P.S. For the humidity on a Mon Calamari ship; that is from the novel, _Lost Stars_.**


	16. Chapter 16

—•—

 **Other than those named characters obviously not being the property of Disney and/or LucasFilm, all named characters are the property of Disney and/or LucasFilm.**

 **Dear Readers: For those who have read _Ahsoka_ , Ahsoka and others may be out of character; if not outright AU. I am sorry about that. I decided not to read it until I can finish this story. Please do not flame me about this.**

—•—

 **"Go With Me."**

 **"Stay With Me."**

 **Chapter 16**

—•—

From the previous chapter:

 _Ahsoka then let Lux begin to carry her. He raised her, but suddenly he tilted off to the left side, almost losing his balance._

 _"What's wrong?" she said as he recovered._

 _"Nothing, nothing. You've gotten just a little top-heavy, that's all. I'm good." Ahsoka love-tapped him on his arm as he carried her out of the room._

—•—

—•—

•

 _Early the next morning._

Everything was quiet on the _Plo Koon._ Viera liked these days when the ship was safe and quiet.

She was walking in the early morning of the ship towards the stateroom for Master Ahsoka with a tray of fresh coffee specially made by Susie. She liked her charge this time. She was always clean and looking after herself. She was nice with Viera and just last night, in fact, was getting her opinion on dresses and how she looked. She had reason to, the girl smiled to herself, for what happened next.

Viera's worst experience was with a creepy woman from Umbara. She knew that Umbara was under the protection of the Bonteri Fleet, but she couldn't help wondering if that woman wasn't looking over things just to tell the Empire for a certain price. She was about to quit after that experience, but after some talking with the head girl and even the Commodore, she was convinced to stay. (She realized that she shouldn't even be thinking of that Umbara woman and Ahsoka with the same thought.) And happy she was that she made that choice. Now, she could meet someone like Master Ahsoka and, she reminisced over the last few days with a small smile, someone like Ezra.

She got closer to the door. When she arrived, it seemed that it was unusually quiet. Master Ahsoka was usually an early riser.

So she knocked, but without answer. She waited a little more and knocked again with the same result. She didn't even hear any rustling of bedclothes or footsteps. So, she opened the door herself. She was allowed to as it was required of her as a safety precaution, and for such all guests were informed. Still, Viera stood outside the door and quietly called in without looking into the room, "Master Ahsoka." There was no answer. She called again from the same position again with the same result. She then ventured to peek inside; only to see that everything was as it was when she saw it last. Master Ahsoka had made the bed in the Jedi way, Viera supposed, yesterday morning and it didn't look slept in at all. Going inside, Viera left the tray with coffee on a table next to the dresser and then left.

As she was walking back to the galley for her next mission, she was wondering what could have happened. Then, her pace slowed. She then understood. 'Oh,' she thought to herself with a growing smile. She then looked back to Ahsoka's room—and was happy. Not only for Ahsoka, but also for her commander.

Viera had resumed her walk back to the galley when she heard rushing footsteps coming her way. She didn't need the Force to know who it was. Then, just as she expected, Master Ahsoka turned the corner. Viera tried to put on as straight a face as possible.

"Oh," said Ahsoka as she stopped short.

"Good morning, Master Ahsoka," Viera said with a slight bow.

"Ah. Good, good morning. I was just—" Ahsoka didn't finish the sentence and pointed behind her.

"In the command center?"

"Yes, yes. The command center."

"I put out some coffee for you. Susie made it especially for you this morning."

"Thank you."

"Mm. Master Asoka?"

"Yes?"

"The command center is that way," informed Viera as she pointed in the direction opposite Ahsoka had just pointed.

"Oh. I see. Thank you. I'm sure you'll understand." As she ended this statement, Ahsoka started looking in her pouch and was patting herself here and there, as if she were looking for a little tip for Viera, which she was. All this time, Viera, without moving a single muscle in her face, nonchalantly proffered her hand, as if to receive the soon-to-be-coming money. But Ahsoka had to give up after while since she didn't have any money on her. Viera then put her hand back, moving only that hand. Not one change came to her poker-face face.

"That's all right, Master. I know Jedi don't need money. I won't tell anyone."

"Yes, well—"

"Good morning, Master. I hope I can see you in the mess hall."

"Yes. Yes. I am sure you will. I'll be going there in about ten or fifteen minutes."

"See you there, Master Ahsoka. There's a special plate this morning. Something special to people from Shili so I think you'd better hurry."

"Thank you."

As Viera left, Ahsoka couldn't help but wonder who had the upper hand in that conversation just finished. Suddenly, she realized she felt something was missing. She felt her upper body and was frustrated. 'Oh dear. How could I have forgotten that?' She then went into her room, pulled out a dresser drawer, and replaced what she forgot somewhere else that morning.

••

Meanwhile, in the Commodore's quarters, a similar but different scene was playing out. Lux's own cabin boy, the head cabin boy who was an amber Twi'lek, had also knocked twice without answer. Like Viera, he opened the door, but this time, there was a response from the Commodore. His bare feet were planted on the floor and he was partly standing, partly leaning against the tall bed, but he seemed to be wearing nothing under the sheet wrapped around his lower body. He was holding his head in his hand. The boy had never seen his commander like this. He usually wore sleep-clothing.

That wasn't all either; the opposite of Ahsoka's room, this room was a mess. The Commodore was usually quite tidy. There were his clothes all around the floor along with a datapad or two. There were some glasses on the table next to a bottle of Tevarki whiskey from the Commodore's own stock. The drinks didn't look very much depleted, however.

"Oh, good morning, good morning," the Commodore said.

"Good morning, sir," the boy replied somewhat concerned. "I'll tidy up for you here."

"Thank you. I'll just be a minute," Lux said as he entered the side room where his dresser was, still wrapped in the sheets. The cabin boy, being part of the navy, was not surprised when the Commodore re-entered the room one minute later. In the meantime, he started to clean up. Suddenly, amongst the clothes, he found something. Something that didn't seem what the Commodore would wear. He pulled it out from under a jacket on the floor just as his commander came back.

"Sir?" he said, "What's this?" holding up what looked like, to him, two triangles somewhat convex, like pouches, held together by straps he could make no sense of. "Is this yours?"

Lux was dumbfounded, but quick enough to grab the item from the boy's hand and deftly hide it inside his jacket. 'Oh. How could Ahsoka have forgotten it?' He thought. He was about to say, 'No—of course not,' but instead asked the boy to keep quiet about it. He then started looking in his pockets, looking for a credit chip to give to the boy. The cabin boy, without moving any other muscle, then held out his hand. He waited a while, and seeing that his Commodore couldn't find anything just then, put his hand back to where it was.

"That's all right, sir. I know commodores don't need to carry around money. I won't tell anyone. Shall I see you in the mess hall, sir?"

"Yes, yes, lad. I will get there about ten or fifteen minutes. See you there."

"Yes, sir. They say that Susie has something special from Shili, but I probably wouldn't like it. Mynock is my favorite."

"Sure. Umm. I'll finish up in here. You can go if you wish."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

So the head cabin boy left the Commodore's quarters. As soon as the door closed behind him, the boy could hear some hissing just beyond the door. He looked there to see Viera gesturing to him from around a corner. She seemed to want to talk about something. He went to her. They spent just a minute or two exchanging information. Viera perceptibly rolled her eyes in the boy's ignorance as to what he found. When she told him what it was, he smiled big. He then told Viera where the item was hidden and who to tell. They both knew who would tip very well.

•••

And before Lux and Ahsoka strolled up to the entrance of the mess hall, the entire ship from stem to stern knew everything.

When Knucklehead told his boss Susie with a big Rodian smile on his face, she laughed loud and clear. It took some time before she could recover and tell Zeb, sitting right there in the kitchen, into his ear. He too laughed, but not before swallowing what he was eating. He didn't want to waste a thing.

••••

Although both Ahsoka and Lux arrived at the mess hall from different directions again, they arrived at the same time. When they saw each other, they were gooeyingly sweet to each other. Around them were Kanan and Hera, Saw, Aktay, and Ezra and Viera.

"Why, hello Ahsoka. How are you this morning?" Lux said almost sing-song.

"Why fine, fine," she replied in the same way.

"Did you sleep well?" Lux asked.

"The best. And you?" Ahsoka said with a lilt.

"Great," Lux emphasized with two thumbs up. "Shall we partake of Susie's breakfast?"

"Sure! I'm famished."

"After you."

While the two lovebirds were exchanging this sugar, Saw was rolling his eyes, Kanan and Hera were giving each other googoo eyes, Aktay was sticking his finger down his throat like he was about to choke on all the sugar, Viera was doing a little pixie dance and Ezra was looking a little sick to his stomach. But just as Lux turned around to see the commotion, they all instantly got serious.

"What are you guys up to?" Lux asked no one in particular.

•••••

They then went into the mess hall. (Unnoticed by Lux and Ahsoka, Saw was pointing to inside his jacket to Aktay and Kanan, and then winking.) When they entered, everyone already there looked at them but they didn't stop talking. Lux could see Rex eating with Commandant Sato and the spy they rescued from Onderon. Those two were slated to leave after the meal. Lux went up to the Commandant and apologized for not being up sooner. Commandant Sato understood and told him so.

For their first meal back together, Lux and Ahsoka decided to fix the plate of the other. Susie had made an appearance and when they went to the buffet table, she was ready to help them. Susie had an inkling that they were going to do this so she saved some morsels that she knew were popular. One of these was a small square of meat. Lux looked at it and noticed it was familiar.

"Susie? Is that—?"

"Yes, sir, it is. Fresh Akul meat. Straight from the Outlands."

"Now that's hard to get."

"It usually is. The Togrutas won't eat this unless it's from the Outlands where there are no people and they know it couldn't have attacked a village."

"How did you get it?"

"A present from the Broken Horn Syndicate."

Lux had to laugh at this. "The best thing we got from Vizago, except maybe the whiskey; but it's close." He then requested of Susie a very particular way of cooking and dressing it and she got right to it. After she told her top cook how to finish the meat, she then went to see if she could help Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was doing fine, but Susie noticed that she had selected things that have fallen out of favor with the Commodore or that maybe she didn't know he had come to like since she saw him last. Ahsoka was about to put a brown dressing on the salad, but Susie informed her that Lux liked the white dressing better. She also told her that Lux had on his own cut back on the salt and sugar, for no particular reason.

When they were done, they both took the trays back to the other. Lux was a little after Ahsoka as he needed to wait for the cooking of the meat. When he did get there, Ahsoka was happily surprised that he remembered what she liked. She was overjoyed at the Akul meat and that it was from the Outlands of Shili.

They then sat next to each other, Lux on Ahsoka's right. They were sitting on a long bench. The others with them also got their meals and soon everyone was together. Interestingly, Aktay was with his wife Cinny. They usually don't eat in the mess hall, but they heard about the Akul meat. They also looked at Lux and Ahsoka expectantly, as if something was going to happen.

Saw sat across from the couple, or, more precisely, directly across from Lux. Lux seemed to be a little disconcerted the way Saw was looking at him and acting strangely. Unfortunately, concentrating on the food and being with Ahsoka, he forgot what he had tucked into his jacket.

Then, Saw stood up and leaned towards Lux's tray, admiring what Ahsoka got for Lux. Then, like a flash, as he directed Lux's attention away, he reached into his friend's jacket and with a laugh while still standing, shouted "What this?!" as he pulled what Lux had hidden in his jacket. Around them, everyone was laughing or embarrassed.

Almost immediately, Ahsoka raised up and grabbed what Saw had, "Hey! That's mine—." She shocked everyone. Saw didn't expect that. Then, as quiet as a mouse, but with big eyes, "Oh," she ended, quietly sitting down and holding her forgotten brassiere, embarrassed so much that her montrals got much, much darker. She was bent down, hiding her face. Everyone was laughing but poor Lux.

Poor Lux. What he did was to quickly put his jacket over Ahsoka to help hide her embarrassment, only to make it worse. Everyone could see his jacket with the arms flailing out over Ahsoka's spread montrals—she still with her head down and her hand over her face. Lux got almost as embarrassed, getting red in the face. While they were still like that, someone started a cheer that turned into a crescendo:

"Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!" followed by some individual cheering. Lux was so aghast he didn't know what to say or do.

They were like that still when the Quarter Master General, a Ming Po man of some years, sidled up to Lux, with a soft step. "Commodore, I may have something for you," he said, showing a small vial somewhat surreptitiously.

"What is it, Ling-ta?"

"It is something brought down for generations of my family. My very big family, if you know what I mean." Saw was starting to snicker. "For every generation with this, we have had very big families," Ling-ta emphasized with a raising of one eyebrow. There was even more snickering, this time from Hera and Kanan. Ahsoka had recovered enough to look a little to her side towards Lux. It seemed he understood now.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Ling-ta. We'll be OK."

"If you say so," Ling-ta said as he turned around, but he was holding his hand with the little vial in a certain way. As if on cue, there was a loud sound from the galley as if some pots had fallen. Everyone's attention was turned to it. But when it subsided, Ling-ta had an empty hand, quickly hid (and Susie patting Knucklehead on his shoulder).

* * *

•

The commotion over, the crew was given some days of R & R. The more senior personnel were given first dibs, but some didn't want to go just then, so they passed the privilege on to a younger person. They did take some leave later, though. For the officers, there was enough time for some to visit family on different planets. Small shuttles were hired and the big ships were a hive of activity for a few days, the shuttles going in and out of the big ships, like fireflies hovering around a giant tree.

••

Lux and Ahsoka, Saw and Barris and their kids, and Kanan and Hera were able to take some days at the estate of the House Bonteri. The estate was well kempt, looked after by staff who had spent most of their lives there, even from before when Lux's mother came to the House. Everyone dined and relaxed. They were joined by Ezra and Viera for a short time as well and Aktay and Cinny later on at the invitation of Ahsoka. It seemed Ezra knew where Sabine was, but he wasn't telling.

There was a pool in the back with racing lanes on one side and they decided to use it. However, Ahsoka had no suit. She might have tried to borrow a suit from Barriss, but after a few children and watching over them, Barris had become, to use an old-fashioned word, more 'matronly.' So the couple decided to do some shopping for a suit. They went along with Kanan and Hera as Hera needed something as well. They went into this and that shop, not just for suits but just passing the time together. It didn't matter about the time, it seemed. As they were walking, some people recognized them. Some of the Togruta population of Onderon, there were many who were native born there, in fact, saw the lekku band on Ahsoka's left lekku and saw her arm in the crook of Lux's. Some smiled thinking of the progess of the people, but some frowned, thinking Togrutas and non-Togrutas should not mix. There were some looks as well from women a little younger than Lux of the same race as he. However, these looks were directed in their caustic way to Ahsoka.

It didn't help things along with a little joke from Lux. While the four were looking in a shop for Ahsoka's and Hera's suits, Lux was trying to get the details of what Ahsoka wanted. She thought he was trying to help when she told him a one-piece suit. He then went around the corner in a shop. There seemed to be some suits there as well, but Ahsoka was not interested in them.

All of the sudden, he yelled out, "Here's the perfect one-piece!" holding up the suit. The suit was a one-piece, certainly; but the suit he was holding was a bikini—with the top missing. This got some rolling eyes from the girls and a snicker, surprisingly, from the always serious Kanan.

"Lux! Give it up!" Ahsoka shouted.

"What?! I'd love to see you in this!" Then there were some laughs as Lux went back to replace the top on the hangar. The shopkeeper looked as if she had seen this a hundred times before.

Lux got more serious then, as befitted his age, and helped her find a black, racing one-piece that went from the shoulder to the mid-thigh. He wouldn't let Ahsoka pay for anything and he had handed a lot of money to her to get what she wanted if she saw it.

Suddenly, outside the store, Ahsoka said she remembered she saw something for Barriss in the store and said she was going to make a quick trip back. The other three were looking through the window of a shop across the street. It did seem pretty quick when Ahsoka got back, unknown to them hiding what she bought in the bag with the racing suit and other items. 'Well then, Mr. Bonteri, you'll get your chance,' she thought with a smile. And the night before they left Onderon, when everyone else was asleep and Lux was resting on a long, low chair by the pool-side with a cold drink as Ahsoka came out of the water in just Lux's suggested 'one-piece' and the lekku band, he did—even if she did have to kick the chair to wake him up for the 'chance.'

Before that, though, they were in and out of the pool most of the few days they were there; sometimes drinking cocktails, talking, eating light meals. It was a fun time. Cinny taught Ahsoka some Shili strokes in the water she never knew about. To Lux, Ahsoka looked so pretty in her lekku band and suit. 'What a woman,' he thought.

But all things must come to pass, even if you wished they wouldn't. It was a couple of days later they had to go back to the _Plo Koon_. Then, back to the _Ghost_ , and then back out into space. Ahsoka was dreading every minute of it, as was Lux. That they would have to part again became to seem unbearable to them. Their last morning on the planet, they all silently took a shuttle back to the _Plo Koon_.

•••

There was one last night on the _Plo Koon_. Viera didn't bother to take coffee to Ahsoka and the cabin boy was barred from entry to his Commodore's quarters. The _Ghost_ was scheduled to leave after breakfast. Ahsoka was again getting those feelings when she came back to the Plo Koon. The feelings were unsubstantiated, but real. They did seem stronger now, closer to her leaving.

* * *

•

Finally, the time came.

But Lux and Ahsoka were not the only ones going through an emotional ordeal. In another room, Ezra and Viera were saying their goodbyes—or crying them. They had a hold of each other. Viera was in tears.

"Why, why does it hurt so much?" she cried out

"I don't know, but I'm hurting too." They continued to hold one another for a time a bit more. "Maybe it's like the big people say, that we will see each other again, that we have to have hope that we will see each other again. Think of that, and we can make it."

"I don't know— I don't know if I can wait so long."

"It will be soon. It will be soon or my name isn't Ezra Bridger. Please wait for me."

"I will."

There is a knocking sound and a soft call from Kanan, just outside. "Ezra. It's time to go."

As Ezra needed to do so, the girl sobbed a little at the thought. "Come back to me. You must come back to me," she said.

"I will," said Ezra. "Wait for me." Then he released himself from the girl, both sorrowful, but yet ready to do their duty. The girl held her hand to her face as Ezra left, as if to hide her heartache. She shook a little when Ezra had gone. It lasted a little longer.

But, as sentiments are, she was strong. She soon recovered and was ready to see the crew of the _Ghost_ , that wonderful crew that brought Ezra to her, off. As she left she wondered, how much more sorrow must there be?

As Ezra left the room, he could see Kanan waiting for him a ways away, not smiling, but serious and understanding and, to the point, as if he knew exactly what Ezra was going through. Kanan could see the young man wasn't crying outside, but as a guy, he knew he was crying inside—big-time.

••

In another room, a similar scene was taking place. Lux was holding Ahsoka with his hands clasped at the small of her back and she was holding him in the same way at the nape of his neck. Whenever she looked up to meet her eyes with his, Lux could feel the tip of her rear lekku brush softly on his hands. Kisses were frequent, but so were the sighs. They talked of how they could keep in touch with each other, to visit often and to take care. They so wanted to see each other again. Then, with slow step, they left to go to the airlock, where they originally entered this ship from the _Ghost_ those short, few days ago. As they were walking, Lux had his right arm around Ahsoka and with his left, holding her right hand. She had her left arm around him, leaning into him. Together, they made a forlorn picture, one filled with sorrow.

'Would he?' Ahsoka wondered as she walked.

'Would she?' wondered Lux as he walked.

•••

They slowly got closer to the airlock. They didn't notice much of the people that had gathered, the _Ghost_ crew, certainly (Sabine had finally showed up), but also Saw, and Aktay and Cinny, and Susie, who brought Viera along. Everyone became quiet when the sad couple got to them.

Zeb couldn't hold it in any longer. "This is so sad, I wish I had never seen this. Oh, why am I here in this time, in this galaxy, to have to see this?" He was about to cry and Susie came up to him to comfort him.

"I know, Zeb, I know," replied the Commodore. "What I wouldn't give to go back in time to prevent the sorrow happening now." Then Lux paused a bit as if he was thinking of something important. "But I can't. I think many who were born in such times as these have thought the same. To delve on those thoughts would break my heart, though."

Chopper seemed to have a premonition, so he went up to a terminal port, released his dish antenna, and broadcast out the sounds of what was being said throughout the ship.

In the meantime, Lux and Ahsoka started to release themselves.

Lux continued. "It's like Hera said on the _Decimator_ , to be a part of history." He then looked straight at Zeb. "We cannot choose the time when we are born, the history that made this time. But, Zeb, history chooses us. And history chooses us to make the future." Below decks, in the soldier's quarters, Rex was smiling.

"Right now, from the Inner Core to the Outer Rim, battles are being fought to determine the history of this galaxy for a thousand thousand years. Hera and all of us fight for a free future.

"And what will that future say of us after we are long gone? That we did nothing in the face of tyranny? I hope not." On the flight deck, everyone had turned his or her head to the speaker. The only sound was what their Commander was saying. There was not even a footfall.

"It is up to us to do our best now so that those future generations on worlds yet to be discovered, speaking languages yet to be known or born, tell of our story, our story of how we fought to keep freedom and love alive for them and—" Lux turned to Ahsoka when he said that and she looked up to meet his eyes. In the rec room on the ship far away, some couples were holding hands, listening very quietly, as were Aktay and Cinny close to Lux and Ahsoka. "—And that freedom and love did not die out like a scream fading into the dark of night. We fight to keep those rights which we are born to, freedom, liberty and love, alive for them. We do not know what they will do with them, but they will have our story and our example."

On the _Plo Koon_ , there was no clapping or cheering. They all knew now why they fought and who they were fighting for. And understanding that, they took courage from it.

There was a silence for a time as the _Ghost_ crew was thinking about what they just heard. They were all still taking in the words of the Commodore.

"Well," said Hera quietly after a time, "I guess it's time to go home." The crew entered the space in the airlock beyond the bulkhead of the _Plo Koon_ , between it and the _Ghost_.

Ahsoka went in as well for a few steps, but suddenly stopped and turned to Lux. The _Ghost_ crew retraced the few steps they took into the airlock. Ahsoka looked at Lux fully, with an open heart, when she said;

"Go with me."

When she said this, Lux felt his leg twitch almost instinctively, as if he would join Ahsoka. He looked to her honestly. There was nothing more he wanted from this life than to be with his woman. Then, he turned his head slightly to the crew there and towards the _Plo Koon_ , looking at the crew there. Then he turned back to Ahsoka;

"Stay with me."

Ahsoka was stunned from his response. Never had she been asked to stay for any reason other than to fight. The fight. _The_ Fight. Her time from the Purge to now passed quickly in her mind. All that she had done. Finding Bail Organa. Setting up rebel cells. Being Fulcrum. Finally, finding out about Anakin, and meeting him. Anakin. Anakin. Then she realized that she had done as much as she could. Anakin was too far gone now to be saved. Poor Anakin.

Then those feelings came back to her; the ones she had when she returned to the _Plo Koon_ after the _Decimator_. Now those feelings were definite and clear to her. They were just like the feelings she had when she was a Padawan at the Jedi Temple; and every time she came back to it. Something she had never felt since then until this moment. Now those feelings showed themselves. And they said only one word.

Home.

With that realization, Ahsoka took a step back into the _Plo Koon_ and re-crossed the border. Lux was completely stunned and Hera was extremely happy. Ahsoka turned around to talk with the _Ghost_ crew.

"Hera. I am home." The group couldn't hear the cheering going throughout the ship. Chopper was still broadcasting.

"I was hoping you would say that."

Ahsoka smiled and then continued, all the while standing next to her fiancé and her only love in all the galaxy as she put her arm around his waist and then he put his around hers;

"Hera, I have done what I could. There is no more that I can give. Now," she said as she turned her head towards Lux, "I have a new path. Or, perhaps better, an old path that has reopened itself." Then she paused and looked back at Ezra. "Ezra," she said as she turned back to the _Ghost_ crew, "There is no more I can teach you. Follow Kanan and trust in him. He can guide you very well."

Kanan nodded his head. "Good luck to you, Ahsoka. It has been an experience knowing you. Thank you for all you have done."

"Yes, thank you," assured Hera.

"Well, considering where I am, I am pretty sure we will meet again; that there will be some things I can do. But, I am here now. You know where to find me."

"Good luck, Ahsoka," they said all at once. After looking for a time, Hera and Kanan said their goodbyes. They assured themselves that they would meet again as the couple disappeared into the inner sanctum of the _Ghost_.

Next, with a hug, Zeb and Susie parted. When he was about to leave, Susie gave him a big box and told him to keep it refrigerated. He then entered the ship. Lastly, Ezra was to enter the ship. The group on the _Plo_ _Koon_ parted a little so Viera could get closer.

"I'll see you soon," said Ezra.

"I'll be waiting," was her response. Then Ezra smiled—and turned to enter the _Ghost_.

While the others then went back to their respective duties, Ahsoka and Lux, now arm-in-arm, went to a large view port. They waited silently and after a time, the _Ghost_ appeared off a short distance. As the ship had turned and just as it was about to enter hyperspace, Hera did a wing wave, to say goodbye. It was only moments later when they disappeared through hyperspace.

"Well, now we have a new path, e'vin," said Lux.

"More than that, my love, we have a whole new world before us."

The two then held each other, but gently. "Thank you, Ahsoka. Thank you for staying."

"It was for the better. If you had gone with me, that ship is so small and would've been so crowded that I don't think we would have lasted very long and gotten off it anyways. Besides, you would have had to leave again shortly. What's the good of being married if you're always apart?"

They stayed hooked to each other for a time. Then, they unwound themselves from each other; just a little, and walked to the decks.

"First thing, we'll need to get you a better room."

Ahsoka was a little surprised. "You mean we won't—?"

Lux turned back to look at Ahsoka and smiled. "I didn't want to presume."

"Always the gentleman," Ahsoka smiled.

"Well, even if we stay together, and I think we need to do a lot of planning as well, there may be times you wish to have some privacy. You can use the room for that."

Ahsoka smiled at the generosity.

* * *

•

And there were to be times Ahsoka would need to use that room. One time was a few weeks later when she wasn't feeling well and didn't want to worry Lux. She chalked it up to all the moving going around back and forth between ships and planets and planets and ships and ships and ships and planets and planets.

She did take this time to find and meet her parents. They were happy that not only was she still alive, but also that she was to marry the Commander of the Bonteri Fleet.

Another time a little later was when she was so mad at Lux that she paced up and down in that room for what seemed like hours. Something about the wedding planning. "Lux can be so hard-headed at times it can be frustrating," she said to herself. Unbeknownst to her, Lux was doing the same thing in his office. They had had their first fight.

But, as it would turn out, they both realized that they would be stronger together. The only way to do that would be to compromise. So they took their first real steps into living with one another for the rest of their lives. They met again and both cried in each other's arms, saying sorry so many times it seemed as if it was the only word they knew. They then talked over their differences and found a way out. They were so happy after that that Ahsoka didn't even go close to her room for many days.

Lux as well learned to know the moods of Ahsoka. A downturned eyemarking or when they were scrunched together worried the man volumes. To him now, the very breath of Ahsoka meant life to him and keeping her happy meant the galaxy to him.

As it turned out, Ahsoka was often on the surface of one of the planets protected by the fleet. She would help with training troops and gathering information. The Empire tried to put a listening outpost on Kiros, but the guerrilla band led by Ahsoka put a stop to it without loss of life. She still didn't trust the Umbarans enough to pay them a visit, however.

••

She even tried something harder than leading guerrilla band; doing stuff a housewife would do. She got a lot of advice from Barriss about washing and ironing and even a little cooking with Susie's guidance.

One morning on the ship about a month and a half after saying, 'Yes,' Lux had put on a jacket that Ahsoka had just ironed. They were both in somewhat of a hurry so they didn't notice the mistake. Ahsoka arrived first at the bridge and Lux had to make a detour, but he arrived a little after her.

Later, on the bridge, where the crew seemed a little embarrassed, Lux was standing with Commodore Acham, asking about the positions of the fleet and the former Captain was responding a little shyly. Ahsoka was looking out the viewport. Suddenly, Quarter Master General Ling-ta appeared and he did not look happy. Not happy at all. In fact, the very opposite of happy. His arms were crossed across his chest and the fingers of the hand showing were impatiently strumming his arm, again and again and again. His granddaughter beside him didn't look any happier.

"Admiral Bonteri. I and my family and those who work for me work and toil, making the crew of this fleet and ship uniforms, and keeping them clean as well as enforcing the dress code for every conceivable species in this galaxy."

"Yes, General. The crew always looks so well-uniformed."

"And I do my best to keep it that way. But Admiral, when you appear like this—. Well, it's about to make me give up and put everyone in rags." Ahsoka had come closer by this time.

"General—"

Ling-ta put up his hand to stop the Admiral's protests. "Admiral, please. Remove your jacket." Lux did so. Ling-ta then handled the jacket expertly and lovingly. He then spread a hand well-knowing of material under the seat of the jacket, showing the outline of an iron in medium brown.

"Yikes!" yelped Ahsoka. Everyone was laughing. Lux was laughing embarrassed.

"'Yikes' indeed, Master Ahsoka," Ling-ta returned with no change in countenance at all. "If you need any instructions on ironing, anyone in the Quarter Master's office would be willing to oblige." Lux had covered his mouth with his hand by now. Poor Ahsoka. "Admiral. I happen to just have finished your new jacket. If you would—" Ling-ta finished as he took the jacket from his still frowning granddaughter and deftly put it on Lux for his Admiral. When Lux turned around, Ling-ta and his granddaughter showed again their kind, smiling faces. "It is a gift from Bonteritown."

"Oh. Thank you very much."

Ahsoka, having recovered from the shock and embarrassment, wanted to know what this 'Bonteritown' was. "Quarter Master General. What is Bonteritown?"

Ling-ta looked to Lux as if to get permission from him. With a nod of the head, Ling-ta told Ahsoka about Bonteritown.

"Almost a dozen and a half years ago, a beautiful town on Carlacc was destroyed by some barbarians called the Death Watch and they killed Chieftan Pieter's granddaughter Tryla. About a year and a half later, the Admiral appeared offering help. We didn't know why and since we are a poor people, we didn't ask. The Admiral's help, he was a cadet then, was instrumental in rebuilding the town. No expense was refused." Ahsoka was looking to Lux with happiness and pride. He was looking a little embarrassed. "The town was rebuilt and renamed, against the Admiral's wishes, in honor of the man who helped so much. It is a very pretty town and we hope you can visit it some time."

"Certainly, Ling-ta, I and Ahsoka will try." Ahsoka was still looking at Lux, now with deep love. She had made the right choice. To help others who cannot help themselves or to do good is a foundation that makes Ahsoka Tano. Lux could have done nothing better, in her eyes. From then on, if she did have to part from him, she did so with the greatest reluctance.

But be that as it may, Ahsoka was still half on the ship and half on the surface of a planet for the next month and a half. Even then, while she was on the ship, they were able to make plans for the wedding.

•••

Ahsoka had gotten her measurements for the wedding dress early on and had decided on a dress from Shili. In the Quarter Master's shop, it was being sewn only by women. It was a closely guarded secret.

It was hard to make as they needed to get some materials from Shili, but it was finally finished by the day of the rehearsals a week before the ceremony. What was especially pretty was the cloak covering Ahsoka's montrals during the ceremony and the thin web of silver and gold to be traced around her montrals and to her lekku. This ornament had been passed down in her family and Ahsoka's mother retrieved it and offered it. Ahsoka had to sit for a few sessions to mold it around her own montrals as she was somewhat different in shape there than her mother. But, in the end, it looked very nice.

The women making the dress were discussing over their finished product. This was the day of the rehearsal so Ahsoka had just come in for some final measurements. One of the workers noticed something amiss.

"Madam, Master Ahsoka just came in for her final measurements."

"Yes."

"Well, they don't match her original measurements."

"Let me see those first." She was handed the data pad with the measurements. "All right, BMI, eighteen-point-eight. Waist to hips, zero-point-seven-three. Waist to bust, zero-point six-nine. Perfect measurements for a woman. What's the problem?"

"Well, madam, the hip-to-waist and the waist-to-bust ratios have gone up about point-one-zero."

"Mmm. What are the first measurements?"

"Thirty-six, twenty-four, thirty-six."

"Perfect again. Helps to be a Jedi, I suppose. And what are the newest?"

"Thirty-six for the bust."

"Yes."

"Thirty-six for the hips."

"Yes, no change there. What is the waist?"

"Twenty-eight."

"Twenty-eight? She hasn't been eating that much. How could she not gain weight in her hips but gain weight in her—"

Then it dawned on everyone.

"SHE'S PREGNANT!" Everyone then was laughing out suddenly interspersed with jokes.

"Oh, so _that's_ what they've been doing?!" The laughter subsided after a time.

"Well, well. We are going to have a little family now. How wonderful."

"Yes, ma'am."

"We can adjust the bodice and the corset. It will be all right. No word to Master Ahsoka."

"What about the Admiral?"

"Tell him to lay off that little vial Papa gave him. It's obviously done its duty." The laughing burst out in a storm again and continued on and on in the little shop. They did, however, tell the doctor.

••••

Later that day, Ahsoka came again for the final fitting. Ahsoka was so curious as to why the women were so happy. They didn't tell her about the adjustments they needed to make.

Ahsoka told the nice women who made her wedding dress for her that she had to go to the doctor just afterwards. Something about a required physical. They smiled without her seeing it as they were adjusting the dress, but she could sense the happiness of the women.

* * *

•

After visiting the doctor, Ahsoka seemed to be walking in a dreamland. She didn't know whether to be happy or worried. Since she and Lux were older now, they could probably handle it better mentally and monetarily. But who would want to bring a baby out into this galaxy? 'No,' she decided, 'That would be selfish. This child will be a blessing. All children are. It may even be strong with the Force.'

Realizing this, she decided to see if she could feel another presence of the Force in her. She found a quiet room and meditated like she was at the Temple. It wasn't long before she could sense the life inside her. She was happy. But now, how to tell Lux—

••

The last thing that day was the rehearsal for the wedding to take place a week later. This rehearsal was on the _Plo Koon_ , but the ceremony was to take place at the Mission on Onderon, and in the village on Shili in the Shili way. Lux knew that Ahsoka would show up in regular clothes, but he worried what she would wear for her montral veil. With Ahsoka's renewed sense of humor, anything could be possible. 'Well. At least I have that jacket on.'

It was good having the _Ghost_ crew around again for the ceremony. Rex was to walk Ahsoka in and Kanan and Saw were to be his best men.

The cleric started the rehearsal and he told who should stand where. After everyone had been placed in position, the music started. Lux came in and took his position between Kanan and Saw. He was getting more and more anxious about Ahsoka.

Then, the time came for Ahsoka's entrance—

And when the doors opened for Ahsoka at the cleric's direction, everyone could see what she was wearing over her montrals and were almost immediately rolling in laughter. Poor Rex, who was supposed to lead her in, could barely walk from the laughter. Lux tried to stand up straight, but he was unsuccessful. Even the cleric was laughing. Ezra and Viera had to hold each other up. Everyone could see what Ahsoka used in place of her montral veil—

Lux's best dinner jacket.

Not only Lux's best dinner jacket, but the one for diplomatic state dinners in the Ehosiq sector, with the blue trim, that was a present from the King of Shili.

"Well," sighed Lux, "At least the insignia are still attached."

It took a while for everyone to regain their composure. Even Rex needed some time. The only person who didn't laugh was Ahsoka, who looked as if it was the most natural thing to do. With a straight face, she offered her arm to a still laughing Rex and they entered the chapel on the _Plo Koon_ at a slow pace.

"How's the fit?" Lux asked while chuckling when Ahsoka got to him.

"Great! Best one."

"You mean—?"

"Uh-mm. I tried 'em all on."

"Oh, boy."

"Mmm. I don't know yet. The doctor didn't say. It could be a girl."

It took a moment for that to sink in for Lux. Guys can be so dense sometimes. Then, his eyes got big. The cleric was asking other people to do this and that.

"Do you mean—?"

Ahsoka only nodded.

Then, it came time for Lux and Ahsoka to practice exchanging the rings.

"Admiral, it's your turn." Then, "Admiral. Admiral." After a moment. "No, the kiss is later, after you remove the veil. Admiral. Admiral."

When they broke the kiss, Ahsoka turned to everyone and announced, "Everyone! We're gonna have a baby!" All the girls, Hera, Sabine, Viera and any other girl gathered around Ahsoka, congratulating her. The men just there also shook the hand of Lux, offering their congratulations.

"Just think, before you know it, your kid'll be saying, 'Daddy. Give me some money.' And then they disappear for the afternoon."

"Oh, the braces! Don't forget the braces!"

Lux was starting to look worried so Ahsoka came between them and Lux, still in his best dinner jacket, swishing around with every movement of her head. She looked at him seriously. The others gave them some distance.

"Our baby. It will be a blessing."

Lux smiled back to Ahsoka and hugged her; still wearing his dinner jacket atop her montrals.

They then continued the rehearsal, finishing in a quick time.

•••

The wedding was wonderful. When doors swung open, showing Ahsoka in her dress and the real veil, Lux found the reason he had best men. They were there to keep him upright when Ahsoka appeared; as his knees gave way.

"Buckle up, Terry. We can do this."

"Yes, I will. For Ahsoka, everything." So when Ahsoka came up to him as he had on his best jacket—you guessed it, the one she wore on her head at the rehearsals—she just had to smile so big. He was standing upright and strong.

'He is so handsome,' she thought as he took her hand. They then both turned to the cleric as he said the words of love overcoming all.

When it came time for Lux to remove Ahsoka's veil, she bent down slightly towards him. When he took it off, passing it over the back of her montrals and wrapping it around her, there were gasps and breaths taken in, especially by the Togruta present. The silver and gold lace was intricately woven around Ahsoka's montrals and the upper parts of her lekku, forming a constellation of beauty.

Before they knew it, the ceremony was over. There was a small reception and then they made their way to Shili.

There, they had a simple ceremony in the way of Ahsoka's people. It was simple and one with nature. It too, was over soon and they could then go on their honeymoon.

••••

They visited Naboo for a few weeks. They went all around and enjoyed themselves. They talked often of the little baby. When Ahsoka told Lux that the baby was strong with the Force, he looked concerned for a moment, but then he relaxed. He had come to his own decision that he would protect the baby with all he could. When he told Ahsoka what he would do, she cuddled up to him on the sofa. He was at first afraid that he would hurt the baby if he cuddled too much, but she assured him he wouldn't.

"Ahsoka, if it's a boy, please give it a name." She raised herself up a little and looked at him. She knew he was saying something important. "But if it's a girl, could we—"

"Name it Mina?" He just nodded. "You have my word." They then kissed again. They stayed together that night on the sofa, looking at the fire in the fireplace, certain in their happiness.

The time for the honeymoon was over too soon, but a new happiness was soon to join them.

—•—

 **Thank you for reading this.**

 **This is the last chapter of the story. I would like to write the Epilogue next. It will be short, taking place some years after the Battle of Endor. I was thinking of writing the Epilogue after reading the _Ahsoka_ book. I was going to write what I thought of the book, but it might too presumptuous and might give spoliers for the book, so I might not. (The flashbacks Ahsoka had in the airlock were from some of the blurbs for the book.)**

 **About Lux changing clothes so quickly that morning when his cabin boy was there; my sister, who has lived on boats, takes at most two minutes to shower. I think navy people are quick about such things.**

 **For the idea that Togruta won't eat Akul meat other than that from the 'Outback,' my wife won't eat octopus because she heard that octopus feed on drowned people.**

 **I used some lines from my _An Oasis in a Sea of Hate_ story, specifically from Chapter 9. I tried to not just copy them in but to reword them, since this has the same actors, but a different story. I hope it worked. I don't know which one I like better. Maybe you can tell me your preference.**

 **OK. I know you may not like that Ahsoka may be doing some housewifey stuff. But I thought it would be cute.**

 **I put Ahsoka not laughing at her own joke as the epitomy of the humorist. I read where when Mark Twain would give homorous speeches, he would never smile at his own jokes and quips. That made everyone laugh more.**

 **Take care,**

 **johnt**


	17. Epilogue: Ten Years After Endor

—•—

 **Other than those named characters obviously not being the property of Disney and/or LucasFilm, all named characters are the property of Disney and/or LucasFilm.**

—•—

 **"Go With Me."**

 **"Stay With Me."**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Epilogue: Ten Years After Endor**

—•—

Ten years after the victory in the Battle of the Moon of Endor, there was a large celebration. Victory celebrations were being held all around the galaxy. This one was for the area of the galaxy protected by the Bonteri Fleet of the Alliance. After joining the Alliance, the patrol area for the Fleet was expanded: from the Nadadii Corridor, a little past Kiros to the West, then to the eastern edge of the Kashyyk Region where it bordered Hutt Space and then to Bothan Space to the south. The Fleet was not always successful, but they did their best and the Empire often had to think twice before conducting action in that area.

Many people were attending this great, outdoor party. It was expansive, taking several acres on Dantooine. Barbecue pits were everywhere and the variety of food available was endless. For this special occasion, one of the most famous of the restauranteurs of the galaxy was both smiling and busy at the same time. Everything was expertly done and nothing in terms of food was missing. But not only was there every conceivable food available, cooked or raw, the way it was prepared was second to none. The sauces were par excellence and each and every dish was expertly prepared to the taste and desire of the customer. Amongst the throng of as many different species of people as there are planets in the galaxy, a certain Rodian, known now as the Director of Operations, was organizing the running of the feast and the non-food accouterments of the day, and a certain Lasan, now known was President and CEO of one of the biggest chain of eateries in the galaxy, was making sure of the quality and presentation of the foods. Especially making sure that butter was in plentiful supply.

There were multitudes inside the large ring of tents, all sitting at small, tables with white cloths over them. Waiters and waitresses in a familiar uniform were running to and fro through the large crowd, serving this flaming dish here, removing this wine stained table cover there, all keeping everything in a high class.

The races present were as diverse as the crew of the Bonteri Fleet. From the outside looking in, each different race seemed to congregate with each other, but there was great intermingling, reminiscing of the old times. The Battle over Yavin Four. The Battle over the Moon of Endor. But especially, for a certain crew, common was the talk of taking the _Decimator_ and besting not only Thrawn, but also Tarkin before both these enemies met their demises on different Battle Stars, known to the Alliance then as, 'Death Stars.'

* * *

•

Around the edge of the shouting, singing, drinking and eating crowd was a broken circle of tents. The spaces in the circle were afforded by tents that were supposed to have been selling food, but they soon packed up, seeing the competition before them. Better to try their luck where they were not competing against one of the galaxy's richest women, Susie, who made her fortune in the popular chain of restaurants, diners and fast food places, and Knucklehead, now President of the catering wing of Susie's food enterprise. These food sellers left the patrons of this large celebration to the trinket and goods merchants. Of these, many could be seen.

However, in the vicinity of these tents was a skulking figure, a figure more like an apparition. This ghostly person, dressed in rags and smelly, would sneak here and creep there. The sellers, if they could stomach the look of this person, would shoo it, or he, or she; it was hard to tell anyways, thinking it was trying to steal something. But it wasn't. This person was actually looking for someone, but was seemingly afraid of doing anything more than just looking. In and out between the tents, this specter went, looking around from inside a tattered hood, but then shying away, when someone whose voice seemed familiar to it was near. All of the sudden, it flew into hiding then, crouching low enough to be unseen, when someone with a voice known to the apparition was in hearing distance, or when a certain officer of the Bonteri Fleet appeared.

••

There were many of the famous here as well. There were many of the heroes of the fighter and the blaster-crew of the Bonteri Fleet as well. General Aktay and his wife and children were here. Cinny had retired from the Fleet when the Battle of Endor was won to take care of the children. Aktay himself was in a scar-matching ritual with a Zabrack retired Marine, each trying to best the other with the number and hideousness of their scars.

Amongst these who were the soldiers of the Fleet, a sad sight met the eyes. Rex, now needing two canes with forearm rests to hold himself up from the advanced age he had come to, was gallantly staggering here and there, but still pooh-poohing these 'Shinies,' as he liked to call every soldier younger than him—which was most all of them, showing off. "Of course," he would say, "We all have scars. Nothing special in that." When he said this, he then noticed a group of people in a battered looking wide-berthed, yet small, ship far off on the outskirts of the festivities, past the merchants' tents. He knew that ship as the _Ghost_ , and remembered the times he had with the crew. So, with some effort, but steadfastly refusing assistance, he made his way to the ship as quickly as he could, to see who had arrived, as he couldn't see the foot of the ship.

•••

When he got there, he was happy to see some who were safe and sound. Hera and Kanan, married yet still childless, were just coming out of the ship down the ramp. After them came Zeb, having gained a little bit of girth around his middle after being with Susie for so long. These three then waited at the bottom. Upon seeing Rex, Hera smiled softly and came up to him. When she did, she put her arms around him and said a soft greeting to her old friend, who had gotten too old too quickly. Kanan and Zeb also came up and shook hands with the old Commander. Rex wanted to know where the others were.

"Ezra and Sabine? Did they—?" hoping against hope that the worst had not happened to them.

"Ezra? Sabine?" replied Hera jokingly. "No, no. They are all right. Sabine has been back on Mandalore for a few years, trying to get things back together. She said she had an aunt who was once the Duchess of Mandalore who wanted nothing but peace. Sabine wants the same and is looking over things there."

"And Ezra?"

"Oh," replied Kanan this time, "He's been at the New Jedi Temple for the last ten years. Almost as soon as Master Skywalker said he intended to bring back the Jedi order, he has been at the Temple."

"Where is it now?"

"Still in the same place as before, but quite the mess. It has probably taken all this long just to clean it up."

"They should both be here pretty soon," Hera informed.

"I'm going to find my wife," informed Zeb. "I'll bring her over when I do."

"Sure thing, Zeb," said Hera as he sauntered away.

"Wait a minute," said Kanan suddenly pointing off to a distance, "Isn't that—?"

"Yes, Commodore Acham. Let's go greet him."

••••

So the trio, going slowly for the sake of Rex, went up to the Twi'lek Commodore. For some reason, he seemed distracted and was looking around as if he was searching for someone.

"Commodore Acham," introduced Hera as she got up to the officer.

"Ah," said a sad Acham, "Commodore Syndulla. Nice to meet you. Master Kanan. Commander Rex." Acham bowed to Kanan. "Commander Syndulla, is your father here?"

"Yes, he is," Hera replied. Then she got a little serious. "He was a little down that you didn't accept the Command of the Fleet protecting Ryloth. It's an all-Twi'lek Fleet. He is still looking for someone. He hopes you may change your mind."

"Yes, Commander, I understand. But I have some other reason why I couldn't. I am sorry," he finished slowly.

Hera then touched with her hand Acham's sleeved forearm to assure him. "Commodore. I'm sorry about Risè," she comforted with true sorrow. Kanan also said a condolence.

"Yes. Thank you. Her body was never found. I still have some hope."

Hera then put a smile on her face, "Well, maybe the situation can change," she said softly. Just then, she caught notice of Ezra. He was in the company of a pretty Pantoran young woman. "Excuse me Commodore. I see an old crew member."

"Yes, of course. Have a nice time."

"Thank you." And with that, Hera and Kanan left Acham to his searching.

•••••

Kanan and Hera were soon in the company of Ezra and his wife. "Ezra. Viera," said Hera. Then they hugged each other. They had to hug Viera carefully as she was carrying a small bundle. They asked to see and were shown a small baby boy with light blue skin.

Hera was cooing over the baby when another familiar voice came through the crowd.

"Let's go children!" said the familiar voice, now seen to be coming from an equally familiar teal-green Twi'lek woman. "Papa! What's holding you up?"

"I don't know. It could be the diaper bags. It could be the toys. It could be—," said a voice emanating from under a bundle he was carrying on his head.

"All right, Gary," said someone who Hera, Kanan and Rex remembered was formally a young woman, now a mother, "I get the drift. We just need to—Why Hera! So nice to see you! Can we stay with you?"

"Sure thing, Numa."

"Thank you. Papa, you can put it down." Then, "Not on the grass! Put it on a table."

"Ok." Gary then proceeded to find an empty table in the area.

Numa then looked at Hera and they both started laughing at the same time. They then hugged each other lightly, Numa telling Hera that there was, "Yet another in the oven just recently."

"My, my what we have been through."

"Yeah, that we have," one said to the other.

The group then took a little time to scan over the crowd.

"It's quite a gathering."

"Yes, it is. I wonder—"

"You wonder what?" said Kanan to Hera on her meanderings.

"Will we see them?"

"It's been ten years, Hera, and more for Ahsoka. Terry we know about."

"Yeah. He's probably here. He's been on the Advisory Council for Mon Mothma since Endor."

"Well," said Kanan, "We need to relax. This is a fun time."

Then, Ezra and Viera had a suggestion. "Let's go look at some of the shops," he said while his wife pointed out to a distance.

"That sounds like a good idea."

The crew of the _Ghost_ then there, with the addition of Viera immediately looked around to see where they could start. Hera asked Numa, "Would you like to come?"

"No. We have too many children. You guys have a good time."

"I didn't know you had so many? The last time I heard, you had three."

"Well," replied Numa, "I had triplets two years ago and all of the sudden our family doubled." Hera, Kanan, Ezra and Veira looked at all the kids by this couple. Some had more human traits like the father, and some more Twi'lek.

"So all the diapers," Kanan noticed.

"Yeah, all the diapers," Gary confirmed tiredly. "They get pretty heavy after a while." All of the sudden, three men came rushing into the circle. One of them pointed directly at Gary.

"Hey! You're Kallus!"

Gary then stood straight and as tall as he could. Would this be his reckoning day? he wondered. "Yes. That is my name."

"Listen fellas," interjected Kanan, "We don't want—"

"No, you have the wrong idea," said a different man. "He saved our platoon on Vindebana. He saved a lot of our brothers. We just wanted to thank him. We've never had the chance." The man turned to Gary. "Thank you." The three then shook hands with Gary.

Gary, nodded to the men. "You're welcome. Vindebana. That was some bad news. I'm glad you made it out."

"Well, if you have the time, we're over there. There're some other brothers there," the man said pointing to a small roll in the land, "But they didn't want to lose the table. They'd be happy to say hello to you. Lots of food. Lots of—" the man glanced at Numa. "Of, of, of milk! Nice and cold!" The men tried smiling but Numa put on a face that said she knew exactly what kind of 'milk' there was over there. The men then bowed slightly and tipped their hats to Numa, "Ma'am," and left the scene.

"Mmm," conjectured Hera. "Now that was interesting." Then a pause. "Well then, let's go. Numa, Gary. Guard the table for us."

"Sure thing," said Gary. Numa took what little moment she could while looking after the children to nod to the departing group as well.

* * *

•

The crew of the _Ghost_ walked around the festivities. They didn't know many since they were really not a core part of the group, but they did see some familiar faces from the few times they interacted with the Bonteri Fleet for the _Phoenix_ Squadron.

They happened to get next to some stalls selling some items. There was one stall with very nice figurines in solid terra cotta. Everyone, Hera, Kanan, Rex and Ezra and Viera, suddenly stopped when they saw a woman they knew to be familiar, even though she was facing away from them. She was holding a small figurine of Bail Organa that was life-like and well done. The group just looked and looked. Finally, a little girl of about six, noticed them staring at her.

"Mommy. They're looking at me funny," the Youngling said as she held her mother's ground-length dress tightly.

"Well," said the woman as she forlornly put the statue back carefully, "Just ignore—" but she stopped suddenly and smiled as she turned to see them. Hera, Kanan and Rex and Ezra and Viera smiled back. They could also see there was a baby strapped in a holder around her stomach. It was sleeping in complete oblivion.

"Ahsoka!" Hera rushed to her old friend. They both hugged as best they could. "It's so good to see you!"

"Yes, Hera. It certainly is," Ahsoka cried. They held each other for a time before breaking away. Ahsoka then looked to Kanan and smiled, "Hello Kanan."

"Hello Ahsoka," he came up to her to shake her hand.

Rex came hobbling up. As he did so, Ahsoka turned away quickly, kept looking away for a few seconds, wiped a hand over her eyes and then turned back again to smile at Rex. "Hello, old friend."

"Commander," Rex did his best to stand tall and then he saluted. Ahsoka looked at him with sorrow in her eyes.

Ahsoka was able to recover after a while. "Ezra. Viera. The best cabin girl of them all," she said with a smile. "Everyone. This is Zeri. It means 'beautiful woman' in Togruti," she said as she gestured to the girl at her side.

"Hello Zeri," replied Hera. "That's a pretty name."

"Hello," the little girl replied shyly with a finger in her mouth. She had the features of a Togruta girl her age, but lighter skinned and almost imperceptible markings.

"Zeri. Take your finger out of your mouth," Ahsoka said before being interrupted by an older girl that just came up.

"Aunt Hera! Uncle Kanan! Grandpa Rex!" shouted a pretty humanesque girl about fifteen years old, but with visible markings similar to Ahsoka's when she was this girls's age.

"Hello Mina," Hera replied for everyone, "I see you have your lightsaber."

"She went to Ilum a few years back for her crystal," Ahsoka informed. "She's quite good at it. She might even take more time losing to me than she does now in a few more years."

Everyone laughed at Ahsoka's joke. It was good to see she hadn't lost her sense of humor. Mina was exasperated.

"Mama."

"Ok. Ok. You're good. I just hope you don't have to use it like I did when I was your age." She said the last looking at Rex.

"Commander Tano," entered Rex with a memorable lilt. "It was always safe following her into battle since she always cleared away so many of those clankers."

"What Rex! So you let me take the shots first?! It's a wonder I survived." Everyone laughed again at Ahsoka's quip. She said in an aside, "I really think they were doing that so they could look up my skirt."

"Yeah, that too," countered Rex. Everyone laughed, considering Ahsoka was wearing a very long dress that was brushing the top of the short grass. Kanan remembered it was similar in heaviness to what Master Shaak Ti wore.

"I certainly had some short ones," Ahsoka said in the midst of laughter.

••

"Ahsoka. Where's your husband?" Hera asked when she recovered.

"I don't think he can make it. He—"

"Who said I couldn't make it to this?" shouted a familiar voice. Soon Admiral Bonteri was rushing up to hug his wife and greet everyone. He would have kissed Ahsoka but coming up behind him was—

"Princess Leia," said Hera with a slight bow. "It's good to see you after all this time. You might not remember us, but we—"

"Of course I remember you. You helped me out at Lothal. If I remember correctly, Ezra beat me up; or something like that," Princess Leia added sardonically glancing at Hera.

"Beat you up!" shouted a man who looked very casual and as if he was itching to get into the sky and beyond. However, he scowled very seriously at Ezra. Ezra was taken aback by the man. Behind him were a familiar Pantoran woman and a human guy about her age.

"Oh Han. I was just joking. We needed to fake out the Imperials on Lothal a long time ago so we could escape. It was nothing."

"All right." He then pointed to Ezra. "Just don't try that again."

"I'll vouch for him, General Solo," emphasized the Admiral. "He's good."

"All right. I'll take the word of Admiral Bonteri anytime."

"Thank you, General."

•••

The General and the Princess then sauntered away, greeting those who had contributed to the freedom of the galaxy and leaving Lassa Rhayme and Riley behind. After they left, Admiral Bonteri turned back to his wife and kissed her—and she kissed him back.

"I missed that."

"Me, too."

"Well," said Mina, "If we can separate the lovebirds, maybe we can get a table. What did Uncle Saw call it? 'Lallygagging,' I think." She had obviously inherited some of Ahsoka's humorous streak.

"Hmm. Ahsoka. Your daughter is making fun of us."

"My daughter? You had just as much say in bringing her up."

"All right. Our daughter."

The crew there then greeted Lassa and Riley.

"Hey you two. How are you doing?" asked Hera.

Lassa and Riley shook hands with those there, except Lux, who had brought them along.

"We're doing quite well. I've gotten into legitimate transporting now. It's going well with the freedom blossoming out out there right now."

"Lassa," said Ahsoka, "The kids _love_ the tribbles."

"It's my gift to the one who named them."

"We have a table over there already being saved. It's in a good spot," informed Ezra.

"Shall we?" suggested Hera.

Ahsoka turned to Lassa and Riley. "Would you like to join us?

"No, but thank you," Lassa replied. "General Solo is setting up a special table for the smugglers and, as the Princess call us, 'scoundrels,'" Lassa said with a wry grin. "There were many who helped the Rebellion. Thank you anyways."

"The food is good and with Zeb's connections, I'm sure we can get something special," Lux insisted.

"We'll try to come around later," Riley affirmed.

"Zeb's connections? He just happens to be married to the woman running the food at this event. Besides, I think anything special will be for him and _him_ only," said Ezra. Everyone laughed. They then, with Lux and Ahsoka and their two kids added to the troop (Ahsoka still carrying the sleeping third one), started to make their way to the large table Gary and Numa were guarding. Lassa and Riley said goodbye and left in the direction of the Princess, or, more exactly, Han Solo, who had set up the special place for the smugglers who helped the Rebellion in this area of the Galaxy.

* * *

•

When they got to the table, they could see that a cloth had been placed over it. Who did they see but Knucklehead himself running the show. "Knucklehead's in charge of the catering department of Susie's company," informed Lux. "We've been using him a lot in the change over. She makes the food and he organizes it."

"Yes, I see," said Ahsoka, poking her husband's stomach. Everyone laughed at the joke on the man. "Thank you Knucklehead." The Rodian bowed in response with a smile.

When they got there, the new arrivals greeted Numa and Gary. Ahsoka marveled over the large number of kids of the two couples. Numa and Gary complimented Ahsoka and Lux on their family. With a call from Knucklehead, it wasn't long before Susie and Zeb came up. When they did, Susie was carrying a plate of bright red fruit. Both Ahsoka and Lux knew what they were from far away.

"Hi everyone." Her greeting was returned with smiles. "Here you guys go. Have some for yourselves."

"Susie," asked Viera after biting into one, "These are good. Nice and sweet. What are they?"

"These are Shilaron apples. They're made from two similar fruits on Shili and Onderon. They're very special," Susie finished looking at the Admiral and Master Ahsoka. They looked proud and smiled back.

"I've heard of these," said Numa. "They're supposed to be really hard to get, but worth the trouble."

"And expensive, I've heard," said Gary, a little worried about money for his now-doubled family.

"Well," entered Ahsoka, "We're opening more fields, but it takes at least five years for the first crop."

"We'll get more out there soon," added Lux.

"What do you mean, 'We'?" asked Kanan.

"Didn't you know?" asked Susie. Everyone looked at her with blank faces. "The Admiral and Lady Ahsoka made these apples." Both these people looked proud at the achievement they had made. In later years, after this small start, the crops of these apples would replace the House Bonteri fortune that was almost used all up in the fight against the Empire—and then some—over many times.

Gary wanted to know one thing. "Admiral. Could we—"

"Sure, Gary, " as Lux cut off Gary, "How many tons of free samples do you want?" Everyone laughed.

Ahsoka added, "We'll get plenty to everyone, won't we honey? Honey?" She then poked Lux to get a response.

"Sure, sure. Everyone."

"I use them exclusively at my restaurant and with Knucklehead when he caters."

"Thank you both," smiled Ahsoka.

Lux asked, "Susie? Knucklehead? Will you stay with us?"

"Why, thank you, 'Cap'n Terry." Some chuckles resulted from that quip.

"Thank you, sir," responded Knucklehead.

••

Everyone then started eating as a line of waiters and waitresses brought up a plethora of different types of food. There was even a chef to make things right there for them on the temporary stove close by. While they were eating, now and then, the darkly cloaked apparition would slink into peripheral vision and then just as quickly slide away. To the Admiral, one time, it seemed familiar. Zeri saw it too, and was frightened.

Lux, however, needed to excuse himself from the eating for a short time. He then made his way to the stage area. The commanders of the various ships in the fleet, including Commodore Acham, even though he still seemed to be searching for someone from his vantage point on the stage, and Fleet Admiral Bonteri were giving the eulogies for those fallen. After a communal moment of silence, the Admiral thanked everyone for attending and wished them a hearty time. After him, General Gerrera, who arrived from a different direction where more of his soldiers were congregated, spoke and thanked everyone for coming. After completing the short welcome, Lux and Saw left the stage and they came with each other to the table with the _Ghost_ crew and many, many others. Along the way, Lux was stopped by a kind-faced man about the same age as him. Lux asked Saw to continue on while he talked with the man. Ahsoka could see who the man was as well.

When he got back to the table, Saw asked Lux, "Terry. Who was that man just now?"

"That was Tekka." Ahsoka knew what was going on as Lux had always conferred with her about the project. Lux then informed the others:

"Before the end of the Empire, many could see that the Empire was coming to an end. We hoped that the Jedi would return and we adopted the principles of the Jedi about a few months after we met the _Ghost_. We even had our eyes open to any bit of information about a stranded Jedi—even slicing into the Empire's communications. At first, we were underground, but after Endor, we have become more active. Since then, even though we all are not Force-sensitive, we have been looking for information about Force children and teenagers. Tekka himself is an explorer and since I am in space often, we especially look for any information. There is still some area of space controlled by the former Empire, but enough space has now become free that we can look now in more and more places. We have also been helping Master Skywalker for his needs on re-starting the Jedi Order."

"That's true," entered Ezra. "We've seen some people at the Temple. They do many things the old Temple workers used to do and they help those old workers when they return."

"What were you talking about, honey?" asked Ahsoka.

"About a name for the group. We have a unanimous decision about a name, now."

What is it?"

"'The Church of the Force.'" Ahsoka smiled on hearing that.

* * *

•

After returning from the stage and explaining about the Church of the Force, Lux made a point to get Commodore Acham over to them. After some persuading, he was able to do so; Commodore Acham all the while looking around. When he got there, he greeted everyone, but excused himself. "Excuse me. I think I see someone I know. I'll be right back. He might have some information." He then went off a ways, scanning the surroundings.

Lux quietly explained what happened while Acham was away.

"A little over a decade back, Risè was lost in a battle before Endor. We don't know what happened to her. Acham almost gave up his commission he was so frantically looking for her. We persuaded him to stay, but he refused all promotions. A promotion would have taken him out of space, but at the commodore's rank, he could still get a lot of raw intel that he hoped would lead to her and he could still go get her. He was offered by Marshal Syndulla a commission as an Admiral for the Ryloth Fleet as well, but he refused that too. Whenever he gets the chance, he searches for Risè—even in the morgues I've heard."

"I feel so sorry for him," said Numa.

"Yes, I think we all do."

By this time, Commodore Acham had come back. Susie made him a special plate. He took it and thanked Susie silently. He was about to put it upon the table when out of the corner of his eye, he could see a dark, moving shape. It was the cloaked ghost that had been haunting the outskirts of the festivities. When he saw it, Acham almost dropped the plate and some food even spilled out onto the table. He immediately started running. As soon as he did, the dark shape fled away in a flurry of tattered cloak. Lux could see what he was running at and he lit off too, but not before telling everyone what was happening:

"It's Risè!"

Great was the commotion around them, everyone seeing Fleet Admiral Bonteri, also of the council for the Chancellor, run away so fast. Princess Leia and General Solo could also see what was going on. The Princess asked some security guards to run to see what the commotion was about. In the party at the table, those that could—Saw, Ezra, Hera, Kanan and Gary also ran after the Admiral. Ahsoka did as well, after putting her still-sleeping baby on the table. Viera, Knucklehead, Rex, Zeb (never really fast on his feet), Susie and Numa were left to guard the table.

••

The others ran after Risè, but Ahsoka took a different route to head her off. This she did. She could see Risè—was that really Risè?—and stopped her course. Risè immediately veered away, but she was slowed enough so that Acham came behind her and tackled her to the ground. She was still trying to get away, flailing legs and arms, but when the Admiral came up, she started to calm down. Everyone could see that she was missing a lekku under the cloak. She still had her face to the ground, panting, but when she lifted her face, half of it had burn marks.

"Risè. Risè. You're alive," Acham let out happily.

"Yes, I'm alive. Now will you leave me alone?"

"But Risè—"

"Go away! Leave me alone!" she screamed as she turned her face back to the ground.

"I'm your husband," Acham replied. "I cannot do that. I will not do that." In the meantime, Lux smiled and nodded slightly to Gary and the _Ghost_ crew there. They got the cue to leave. Just then, some security guards came up. They were surprised at the gathering of the status of the people there, sweating and breathing hard. Lux then assured them that everything was all right. They then left quickly acknowledging respectfully the Admiral, followed by Hera, Kanan, Ezra and Gary at a slower pace.

Acham still had his arms around his wife.

"Risè. Acham. Would you like to join us?" Ahsoka invited, kneeling next to her.

"Yes, please," added Lux from behind her. Risè just curled back to the ground.

"Risè," Acham said, "You are with friends."

"Yes, Risè. Everyone would love to meet you."

Risè then lifted herself and when she was able to, she pulled the cloak over her head, exposing her burned face. "Would they like to see me as well?"

Lux then came over to her front and kneeled next to Ahsoka. He looked her straight in the eye. "Yes."

"Well, I'm obviously not the woman I was."

Acham answered quickly, "Yes you are. You are the woman I love and will always love." Lux and Ahsoka both then got up and went off a ways. Risè then looked at Acham. He then kissed her lightly. She then smiled, a smile of hope—something she had never had the last decade.

"All right," she said. Acham then helped her up and led her back to the group as Lux and Ahsoka walked slightly ahead. Saw, as he went off in a different direction, said he would bring Barriss over as well as she had helped some in the search for Risè.

•••

When Risè got to the table, everyone was expectantly happy. Everyone greeted her. Even Princess Leia—General Solo found General Calrissian and were talking war stories still—came by and greeted Risè. She said she knew of her exploits and she thanked her for her work during the Rebellion. Risè nodded an acknowledgment. It wasn't long before other crew members from the _Plo Koon_ , Aktay, Cinny, some captains from other ships and many others; as well as those on other ships Risè had been on or commanded came up to renew their friendship, many emotional that she was finally found.

Susie fixed Risè a plate, but was cuffing away tears all the time. When Risè tasted it, she became happier than she had been in a long time; except for meeting Acham again. Everyone ate with her as well. It lasted a long time as many people came up and greeted everyone at the table; now that they were all there. After a time, Gary said he wanted to leave for the group who came to him earlier.

"Mmm," said Numa sarcastically, "I suppose you want a drink of that 'milk' they said they had." Everyone, Risè included, smiled at that.

"Well. They did invite me over."

"Then you have my permission to return their kindness. Just don't drink too much, Papa," Numa added with a wave of her pretty, teal-colored finger.

Gary smiled back at his wife. "All right." He then got up and started to go to the table of the group of men where the 'milk' was.

"Mind if I tag along?" asked Kanan.

"Come along. I'm sure there's lots of 'milk' over there," assured Gary. Before they knew it, Knucklehead, Zeb, Rex and Ezra joined as well, leaving all the women and the kids, including Mina, and Acham and Lux.

* * *

•

"Risè" said Lux quietly, "Would you want to tell us what happened?"

"Maybe not the details," she said glancing at Acham. "Will that be all right?"

"You don't need to say anything. It's up to you."

"Well, I guess I owe you that for not contacting you. But after a time, I just wanted you to forget about me—after what happened to me."

"Just tell us what you want to."

"Well. You remember the action off Dressel."

"Yes, I do," responded the Admiral. "It was one of the battles as a diversion for getting the first Death Star plans. General Gerrera was in on the theft himself. It was a win."

"Except for my ship. It was damaged and we were suddenly diverted to Hutt Space close by. The ship was damaged and breaking up. I gave the order to abandon ship and stayed making sure everyone was off and then set the self-destruct."

"We rescued all the pods we could, Risè," said Acham. "I was devastated you weren't with them."

••

There was a vocal sigh from Risè on hearing this. "Well, after setting the self-destruct, I got into an escape pod. What I didn't know was that it had been damaged in all the fighting. As it entered the atmosphere, it started to crack open right before my eyes. All I could do was hope that it wouldn't blow open on the way down. It didn't; but flames came rushing in before I could completely protect myself. As you can see," Risè said as she gestured to her face.

"The pod crashed onto the surface of Nar Kaaga, fortunately with an oxygen atmosphere, but infested with lower-level Hutts. My legs were broken and some of my ribs when the pod impacted with the terrain. One of the Hutts took pity on me enough to make me his slave. Well, at least I was able to mend. I tried to convince him that there would be plenty of money for my release, but for some reason, he didn't want to let me go. It was later I found he needed to pay off another Hutt, named Jabba." Then there was a tense pause. "I was the price."

There was a silence and a worry amongst the listeners. They knew how bad Jabba was. Risè then continued:

"To make a long story short, I was a cooking slave for most of the time—for obvious reasons. I did try to escape once and was punished as you see," she said as she gestured to a lekku cut off a little more than halfway. "Apparently, Jabba thought I was so worthless that he tried to feed me to his rancor twice. I was nothing more than food for a monster. Once, as I was lined up in front of the cage, all of the sudden a girl like me but darker green and wearing netting, tumbled into the pit. I closed my eyes as I heard her scream. I still had my eyes closed closed tightly when the screaming stopped and for most of the way when they pushed me back to the dirty cell I called home. The nightmares I had that night.

"Soon after, there was a second time for me to be fed to the monster. Again I was lined up to be put in the pit—but suddenly, the blast door covering opened and a good-looking, young human man tried to get out, pulling on the bars of the outer door. Past him I could see the rancor turn and go for him. Again, I closed my eyes. I opened my eyes when suddenly everything became quiet and I could see the caretakers of the rancor crying and the rancor inside, with a wall crushing into its head. Again, I was led back to my cell.

"But some hours later, Fortuna came rushing in. Suddenly, he opened my cell door and told me to scram. I considered later after what I heard had happened to Jabba that maybe he had a tinge of remorse about me. Maybe he didn't want my death on his hands. Well, some other girls weren't so lucky and he grabbed all he could and herded them into a ship and left post-haste. I don't know where any of those girls are now."

"Amazing," said Princess Leia, "I was there at the exact same time. I also was a slave of Jabba's for trying to free Han. If only I knew," the Princess finished, slightly troubled.

"Then we were fated to finally meet," soothed Risè as she put her hand on Leia's. She then continued after a short pause to continue her story. "I eventually found my way to Ryloth and bummed and begged to keep me alive. I was just barely able to make it here since I knew you would be here (she said this last directly to Acham) and I wanted to see you one last time; and then just fade away," Risè said while turning away.

"Risè," Acham said quietly but turning her chin back towards him, "I know it must have been tough. I want to take care of you. You are my wife. Will you let me do that?"

Risè, after a time seemed to relent, and just nodded.

Admiral Bonteri added, "Risè. We will all help you." He then looked a ways past to where the group of men disappeared, "And I'm pretty sure when they sober up, they will too," he said with a nod in their direction, trying to bring a little mirth to the heaviness of the air just then. "You still have your commission with back pay. I made sure that it wasn't revoked. It's waiting for you the moment you want it. I'm also sure we can help you with recovery and keep you out of harm's way."

"Thank you Admiral. It is . . . ." Risè then choked up and put her face in Acham's chest, as the others gave her the time to recover, getting teary-eyed by the time she did. "Thank you Admiral, but I would like to be with my husband."

"Oh," quipped Ahsoka blinking her eyes while she said this, "So you want to be in _his_ way then." Everyone laughed as much as they were sad just moments before.

"If he'll have me," Risè said.

"That I will, my wife, that I will."

All off the sudden, Mina said, "Hey what's that over there?" she said pointing, but at the same time tapping Acham. All the others were looking to where she was pointing, confused. Ahsoka could swear she heard some smooching sounds before she turned back. Lux, turning back to see the re-united couple, then went away and commed someone.

•••

During this time, Saw, Barriss, and Tricia, now a beautiful teenage girl, came up to the group. Barriss hugged Risè and told of her joy at seeing her again.

Suddenly, before they knew it, Hera's father, the Viceroy of Ryloth, Cham Syndulla, came into view, trailed by his advisors. When he got close, Commodore Acham, Risè and everyone else stood up.

"Hera, good to see you," the Viceroy said. "Hello everyone. Admiral Bonteri. Commodore Acham. Risè," he said with a slight bow to each. Then quietly to Risè, "I heard about it. Welcome back." Risè just nodded.

Lux needed to bring the conversation to a certain direction. "Viceroy Syndulla. How goes it with finding the commander for the Ryloth Fleet?"

"No one yet," he started sadly, "We are still looking. We—"

"Viceroy, if I may," Acham entered and stood. He looked at Risè, who nodded to him. "Is the offer still open for me?"

"It most certainly is," said a happily surprised Cham Syndulla.

"Well, I— We would like to take you up on the offer," he said while holding one of Risè's hands in one of his.

"Thank you Commodore, thank you," Cham said as he rushed in and shook Acham's hand.

"And since you will be commanding a planet-wide fleet, I will put in for your promotion as Rear Admiral," said Admiral Bonteri, "If it was approved once before, it'll be approved again."

"I have to go," said Princess Leia. "Commodore Acham, I will make sure it goes through the Senate, even if I have to drag Admiral Ackbar there."

Both Cham and Risè got large eyes. "Why thank you sir. Thank you Princess" he said. Everyone was with hope now that good may come of this. Princess Leia took this pause to leave the group.

"The fleet's waiting at Ryloth in stationary orbit, awaiting a commander," said Cham Syndulla with a smile.

"Thank you, sir."

The dignitaries from Ryloth then bowed their 'Your welcome's and headed off to another direction. As Viceroy Syndulla and his entourage were disappearing, a group of guys singing loudly came into hearing.

"Well, it looks like the little boys are coming back after their 'milk' drinking," joked Numa.

Then, Lux started to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Ahsoka.

"Obviously some pretty good milk," was the reply, pointing to the group if men having a very hard time walking straight—obviously not even attempting to.

"Oh no you don't. Stay here," Ahsoka commanded with a finger pointing downwards.

"Yes, Master Ahsoka," Lux replied. Everyone laughed.

All too soon the festivities were over. It would take several days to clean up and Knucklehead would get right to it—just as soon as he got over his hangover.

Each went his or her own way again. Most were going back to what they had been doing since the victory over Endor, helping the New Republic recover from the ravages of the Empire. Some were off to forge new paths. Acham and Risè were amongst these.

They all knew that this peace could not last forever.

But it sure felt good while it was there.

 _FIN_

—•—

 **Thank you for reading this story.**

 **What can I say to my wonderful FanFiction friends who stayed with this story other than thank you so very, very much. It is my greatest pleasure to thank Lux's Sister, Starwarshobbitfics, David Davies, shanSWfan, Titania and all of you who have taken time not only to read this little story, but also to write what you thought of it. Thank you so much. And, more importantly, thank you for your patience to the end.**

 **Well, this is the Epilogue chapter so there shouldn't be too much to say in the author's note (other than thank you, of course).**

 **Right now, I am reading the _Ahsoka_ book. When I saw the dedication to the Handmaiden, I was left wondering if Ahsoka was going to have to fight the Minions of Gilead. (Maybe it was just a tribute to the author's fellow Canadian writer.)**

 **That said, I have found some incongruities of the author. (Wait! Am I allowed to say such things?) For one, on page 10, the author wrote that Ahsoka didn't have the "bile" to tell something disappointing to someone else. Is that the right word—"bile"? That would usually mean that someone is very vituperative about something. How about, 'courage' or 'fortitude'?**

 **I did find** _ **Aftermath: Life Debt**_ **to really show me the difference between fan-written fiction and a professional writer. How the climax was thought out and melded into the story, even involving Han Solo unknowingly, was superb.**

 **(Now that she is out, I wonder if Ahsoka is going to show up in any pre-Twilight media.)**

 **Guest—thank you for mentioning about getting to the Kanera of this story. I'm sorry there was so little, mostly innuendoes. I think I was concentrating so hard on the Luxsoka to fit them into my brain.**

 **I don't know why, but I am also not very good with Sabine. There has been a lot about her on the show recently and I should do more research on her.**

 **With this story finished, I will go back to the other stories that remain incomplete. I found a really good app, "Scrivener," for writing long prose. I have found it to be very productive. What I would like to do is to write the complete stories and then publish them on a regular basis. It may take a very long time. I will try to have some one-shots in between that are ravaging my brain as well.**

 **Thank you,**

 **johnt**


End file.
